The Outsiders
by MeggieJune
Summary: Reinblüter heiraten Reinblüter. Sie gebären Söhne. Sie befolgen Regeln der Gesellschaft, und es gibt keine Ausnahme. Denn mit jedem Fehler könnte es sein, dass sie alles verlieren.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

**_Beherrschung_**

~ Draco ~

„Ja oder nein, Draco?" Ungeduldig hatte sein Vater eine Augenbraue gehoben. Langsam blieben die Spuren der Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn, auch wenn er sich entspannte, fiel ihm auf. Draco gefiel es, wenn ihm solche Dinge an seinem Vater auffielen. Es beruhigte ihn, dass auch der Teufel persönlich langsam alt wurde. Und in den eisig grauen Augen, die auch die seinen waren, sah er genau, dass es Lucius zuwider war, ihn als seinen einzigen Erben mit dem gesamten Vermögen zu beschenken zu müssen. Nach außen mimte Lucius den gleichgültigen, wohlhabenden Reinblüter, der er war. Aber im Innern gönnte er es ihm nicht.

Das war das Problem mit einem Erben, überlegte Draco. Meistens konnte man ihn sich nicht aussuchen. Und Lucius wusste, Draco plante nicht, ihn nach der Zeremonie noch viel länger als Oberhaupt zu akzeptieren. Jetzt tat er es, weil er es noch tun musste. Aber die Zeit verging angenehm rasant. Und Lucius Macht schwand mit jedem Tag.

Und jetzt waren die Blicke seiner Mutter, des Rechtsmagiers und des magisch-amtlichen Notars fest auf ihn geheftet. Er kannte sie alle in diesem Zimmer. Schon seit einiger Zeit waren dies die Menschen, die er am häufigsten sah. Seinen Berater beinahe noch öfter als seine Familie. Narzissa war seine Anwesenheit genauso unangenehm wie die seines Vaters. Ab und an traf sie sein Blick. Es war lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass sie alle drei tatsächlich in einem Zimmer saßen, ohne sich zu streiten. Oder überhaupt zu sprechen, fiel ihm auf.

Warum ihn seine Mutter nicht ausstehen konnte, wusste er auch. Jede Kandidatin hatte er bisher abgelehnt, und es bereitete ihm Vergnügen, Narzissa unterstellen zu können, ihr Geschmack wäre indiskutabel. Was er auch war. Sie hasste es, von den Männern dieses Hauses kritisiert zu werden. Salazar sei Dank, regierten die Männer aber diese Welt, und seine Mutter musste sich fügen.

Es klang alles besser, als es war. Auch wenn man meinen könnte, im Moment wäre er die Person der Macht, war es nicht unbedingt nur die Wahrheit. Macht hilet sich immer in Grenzen, wenn man selber in einem Käfig saß. Ein goldener, ohne Sorgen und ohne Fehler, aber dennoch ein Käfig. Er nahm an, deswegen war er auch etwas ungehalten heute. Läge es in seiner Natur, nervös zu werden, hätte er den Hauch von Hitze verspürt. Er war nicht nervös, aber es machte ihn reizbar, hier zu sitzen, darüber zu diskutieren, welchen Besitz er behalten oder veräußern wollte, wenn denn sein Vater erst verstorben war.

Er wusste, es ging nicht nur um das Ableben seines Vaters, was sich wahrscheinlich noch knappe vierzig Jahre hinziehen würde. Es ging darum, dass es immer die Möglichkeit gab, dass ein fleißiger Ministeriumsangestellter Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban bringen konnte, wenn er nur eifrig genug nach Beweisen suchte. Das wusste Lucius sehr genau. Und deshalb wurden jetzt übervorsintflutliche Entscheidungen getroffen. Draco kam es recht. Und auch die Aussicht auf Lucius in Askaban, gefiel ihm nicht allzu schlecht.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich. Der Anzug drückte ihm eng gegen die Schultern, weil er und Blaise in den letzten Monaten kaum etwas anderes getan hatten, als zu trainieren. Etwas anderes gab es auch in der Vorbereitungszeit der Zeremonie nicht zu tun.

„Also willst du das Landgut veräußern? Dann senken wir nämlich jetzt schon die Mengen an Gold, die wir zur Erhaltung des dreiundzwanzig Hektar großen Waldes aufwenden", bemerkte Lucius und hatte bereits die Feder gezückt. „Dann können Sie veranlassen, den Wald abzuholzen. Oder wir verkaufen doch an die Zauberstabbauer", wandte sich Lucius bereits an den Rechtsmagier neben sich.

„Hm… nein", entschied sich Draco eilig um. Lucius und der Notar warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Lucius hasste es, wenn man sich Entscheidungen nicht sicher war.

„Du willst das Landhaus behalten? Es macht nur Sinn mit einer Familie, die dort auch Urlaub verbringt. Alleine zur Erhaltung wäre es unwirtschaftlich den Besitz in diesem Stil fortzuführen."

„Ich dachte, noch wären wir drei eine Familie, weil wir noch alle am Leben sind, Vater", erwiderte er gedehnt, und ärgerte seine Eltern nur zu gerne vor den anwesenden Beamten, die nun live miterlebten, wie wenig sie wirklich eine Familie waren. Fast unbewusst fuhren seine Hände hoch, um die Krawatte und den Kragen zu lockern. Er fing Narzissas abfälligen Blick auf und zwang sich, den Kragen in Ruhe zu lassen. Er würde auch seiner Mutter keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Das war nämlich der Fehler in diesem Haus. Aalglatt zu bleiben – das war die Kunst. Er würde nur höchstwahrscheinlich noch ersticken, bei diesem verflucht engen Hemd.

Lucius musterte ihn mahnend. Warum fanden eigentlich alle, verflucht noch mal, die Zeit, über den verdammten Besitz zu diskutieren, aber keiner schaffte es, ihm einen Termin beim Schneider zu besorgen?

„Draco, denkst du ein solches Vermögen vermehrt sich ohne Plan? Deine Hochzeit ist in zwei Monaten", fuhr er ohne Bedenken fort. „Das bedeutet… deine Familie könnte bereits nächstes Jahr dort die Ferien verbringen." Geschäftig bedeutete er dem Notar das Landgut zu behalten, den Wald so zu belassen, und Draco atmete langsam aus. Er hatte weder eine Familie, noch eine Verlobte. Und noch war das seine Vorstellung einer perfekten Zeit.

„Wen?", fragte er also nach einer Weile. Eine Frage, die er immer mal wieder in den Raum zu werfen wagte. Vor allem, wenn Narzissa es hören konnte. Er unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Grinsen, als er sah, wie ihre vollen Lippen eine Spur schmaler wurden. Es interessierte sowieso keinen der Beamten. Sie hatten alle ein bisschen Gold, was nicht der Rede wert war. Aber seine Mutter wollte niemals irgendwo auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels erregen, sie wäre nicht vollkommen und perfekt. Narzissa sah ihn an, wie ein lästiges Schulprojekt, was ihr Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Ein letztes Geschäft, das erledigt werden musste.

„Was?" Lucius hatte irritiert den Blick behoben. „Machen wir weiter mit den Anlagen, Mr Wexford", ergänzte er eilig, bewusst betont, nicht darauf einzugehen. Aber Draco lehnte sich entspannt in den Hioppogreifledersessel zurück.

„Wen heirate ich?"

„Das ist noch nicht klar", mischte sich seine Mutter schließlich gepresst ein. „Und für dich ohne Belang", fügte sie hart hinzu. Das wusste er bereits. Merlin, es war ihm so egal, wen seine Mutter am Ende ausgesucht hatte. Was zählte war, dass er genau wusste, dass sie an ihre Grenzen gegangen war, damit er keinen Fehler finden konnte. Und sie hasste es. Er war wohl allen Maßstäben nach kein dankbarer Sohn. Aber zur Dnkabarkeit war er nicht erzogern worden. Muggel hatten ein Sprichwort. Er würde niemals zugeben, es zu kennen, würde es niemals zitieren, oder zugeben, dass Muggel gleichberechtigte Menschen waren, aber mit den Worten, wer Wind sät wird Sturm ernten, konnte er sich anfreunden.

Eine Eigenschaft, die er mit seiner Mutter gemein hatte, fiel ihm wieder einmal auf. Er verliebte sich nie. Genauso wenig wie sich seine Mutter nie verliebt hatte. Lucius war aus dem einen Grund so sauer auf Narzissa, weil er den Fehler begangen hatte, sein Herz auf sie zu setzen. Und alles, was Narzissa verspürte, war Unterwürfigkeit Lucius gegenüber. Gezwungene, Jahrhundert Jahre alte Unterwürfigkeit, geboren in alten Traditionen und unmöglich, ihnen zu entkommen. Fast bemitleidete er seinen Vater, wenn er ihn erwischte, wie er im Sessel in seinem Studierzimmer eingeschlafen war, betrunken und allein.

Und meist blieb er dort. Denn im Schlafzimmer war er nicht willkommen. So viel Macht er als Mann auch hatte, niemals würde er Narzissa mit dem _Imperio_ belegen, damit sie ihn befriedigte, wie ein Mann es verdient hatte. So stark Lucius in vielerlei Hinsicht war – hier, in diesem Haus, hatte Narzissa eine Art von Macht, die ihr keiner nehmen konnte.

Draco war dankbar, die Fehler seiner Eltern vorgelebt zu bekommen, damit er sie ja nicht wiederholte.

Er wusste, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er sich gewundert, ja, sich regelrecht nicht erklären können, wie eine Frau vor seinem Vater nicht freiwillig auf die Knie fallen konnte.

Er hatte seinen Vater so sehr idealisiert, dass ihm der Hauch von Schwäche entgangen war. Ihm war mittlerweile klar, dass das Aussehen seines Vaters ihm alle oberflächlichen Türen öffnete, dass niemand sein Wort anzweifelte, niemand widersprach, aber dass die Menschen, die innerlich kalt waren, sich nicht blenden lassen würden.

Dass er nun ein Abbild seines Vaters war, sagte ihm, dass es Menschen gab, die ihn eventuell nicht leiden konnten. Schon alleine zwei saßen in diesem Raum. Bei seinem Vater war es allerdings purer Neid. Bei seiner Mutter war es, dass er so aussah wie sein Vater.

So einfach war es.

„Du lernst die Dame noch rechtzeitig kennen", merkte sein Vater leiser an. Es war ihm anzuhören, wie egal ihm dieser Punkt auf Dracos Liste war. Lucius war abgestumpft. Und würde Narzissa sich jetzt zu einer Liebe bekennen, die sie noch nie gefühlt hatte, selbst dann würde Lucius sie nicht mehr anrühren wollen. Er war stolz. Dummheit und Stolz gingen stets nebeneinander, das wusste Draco. Er wusste, Stolz würde ihn in der Zukunft nicht immer aus jeder Lösung helfen, aber er war noch nicht in der Lage, ihn abzulegen. Noch schmeckte der Stolz viel zu gut.

„Wann?" Und es machte ihm Spaß, Lucius zu reizen. Immer wieder.

„Draco!", fuhr Lucius ihn harsch an. Härscher als zuvor. „Diese Sache hat hier keine Priorität. Ich habe dir gesagt, die arrangierte Hochzeit ist sicher. Der Vertrag ist aufgesetzt, bestätigt, und deine zukünftige Braut muss nur noch unterschreiben, die Urkunde beilegen, und diese lästige Sache ist aus der Welt."

„Wie war das mit der Urkunde?" Dünnes Eis. Die Worte waren seinem Vater und seiner Mutter ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dennoch konnte er dieses Mal das Grinsen kaum verhindern.

„Muss das sein?", zischte Narzissa. Lucius würdigte sie mit keiner Antwort. Stattdessen kassierte Draco einen so hasserfüllten Blick, dass sein Grinsen sehr kurz gefror.

„Die Urkunde, die bestätigt, dass sie reinblütig ist und dem magischen Zauber zustimmt, als erstes einen Erben zu bekommen." Draco wusste natürlich, was die _Urkunde_ war. Er hatte sich eigentlich erhoffte, zumindest von dem Notar, einen skeptischen Blick zu bekommen. Aber anscheinend biss er auf Granit. Es war wohl Gang und Gäbe unter Menschen wie ihnen. Und er wusste, zu forcieren, dass Außenstehenden ihre Traditionen abartig fanden, deutete vielleicht daraufhin, dass er die Tradition auch abartig fand, aber im Endeffekt störte es ihn nur geringfügig.

„Das bedeutet-"

„Draco, ja oder nein?" Sie drehten sich immer im selben Kreis. Seit Wochen. Er provozierte, sein Vater reagierte, und Narzissa verfolgte es mit stoischer Gleichgültigkeit. Nur manchmal, da wagte sich auch seine Mutter einen Schritt weit in die Kälte hinaus.

„Draco." Sie sagte seinen Namen, als wäre er in Gift getränkt. Allerdings mit einem Lächeln. Es gefiel ihm. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sie wird die schönste Frau sein. Alle magischen Sprachen wird sie mit Leichtigkeit beherrschen. Sie hat den besten Abschluss, sie ist gesund und stark. Ausgebildet in der magischen Haushaltsführung, Delegation der Hauselfen und der Kindererziehung." Und jetzt lächelte Narzissa. „Sie wird zustimmen, ihre Gebärmutter manipulieren zu lassen, damit das Ei im Innern schon als Fehlbildung beginnt und einen männlichen Erben erzeugt." Dracos Lächeln schwand sehr langsam. „Sie wird diese Fehlbildung mit Respekt und Unterwürfigkeit zur Welt bringen, wird die Fehlbildung erziehen und ihr eine Ausbildung ermöglichen, die ihrem Stand entspricht. Und dann wird sie eine passende Partie für das zwanzigste Lebensjahr der Fehlbildung finden." Und er hielt tatsächlich die Luft an, als sich Narzissa entspannter zurücklehnte. „So wie ich es auch getan habe."

Lucius flache Hand knallte auf die Mahagoniplatte des Tisches. Dracos Mund war merklich trockener geworden. Nur für eine Sekunde. Manchmal fühlte es sich rau in seinem Innern an. Aber dann lächelte er für gewöhnlich, lächelte in den Schmerz hinein, der nicht wirklich da war. So wie jetzt auch. Und er ließ Narzissa hellgrüne Augen nicht aus seinem Blick. Miststück.

„Es reicht. Schluss mit dem Unsinn. Die Hochzeit ist keine Frage in der Planung. Du heiratest das Mädchen, was ausgesucht wird, und damit ist das Thema gegessen. Wichtig sind die Anlagegüter, Draco. Deine Aufmerksamkeit, bitte", fügte Lucius knurrend hinzu.

_Fehlbildung_. Eine neue Beleidigung seiner Mutter. Bitter. Oh, er würde bis zur passenden Gelegenheit warten, ihr vorzuwerfen, ihr Leben vergeudet zu haben, für einen Zauberer der sie in einen Krieg gezwungen hat, in dem sie ihre geliebte Schwester verloren hat. Er würde den rechten Moment abpassen, um es seiner Mutter heimzuzahlen.

Neun Monate. War er neun Monate in ihrem Bauch? Das musste eine echte Qual für sie gewesen sein, nahm er an. Gut so. Er wusste, als Reinblüter galt es, die Linie aufrecht zu erhalten. Und das ging nur mit einem männlichen Erben.

Die Gebärmutter nahm danach so großen Schaden, dass sie entweder gar keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte oder gerade noch eines.

„Du willst das Landgut behalten?", wiederholte sein Vater, und riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Er brach den Blick zu Narzissa und wandte den Kopf.

„Nein", entschied er sich. Er hatte noch keine Frau. Noch keine Kinder. Und plante noch nicht, seine Ferien mit seiner Familie auf dem Landgut zu verbringen. Salazar, noch mal! Das Leben in geregelten Bahnen zu haben, gehörte mit zu den Dingen, die ihn nachts ruhig schlafen ließen, aber manchmal… _manchmal_ wünschte er sich, dass nicht absolut alles völlig vorherbestimmt war. Manchmal nur ein kleines Abenteuer.

Fehlte nur noch, dass er unterschreiben musste, um sich mit dem Tag seines Todes einverstanden zu erklären. Dann wäre alles – wirklich alles – von seinem ersten bis zu seinem letzten Schrei geplant gewesen.

Er war ein kleines Rad in einem sehr großen Gefüge. Blaise heiratete bereits nächste Woche. Und hatte alles geplant. Er hatte bisher nicht einmal ein Interesse daran gehabt, seine zukünftige Frau zu sehen, obwohl schon feststand, wen er heiratete. Er wünschte Blaise keine Narzissa. Wirklich nicht. Solche Frauen waren schön anzusehen, abgerichtet, mechanisch, gezwungen mit dem Mann zu schlafen.

Eine Hexe, eigens für ihn zubereitet, so kam es ihm vor. Merlin, sogar der Sex war vertraglich geregelt. Der magische Ehevertrag hatte keine einzige Lücke. Eine Scheidung war nicht geplant. Niemals. Bei keiner Reinblütervereinbarung. Es hatte noch keine einzige Scheidung gegeben. Nicht einmal bei den Parkinsons, bei denen der Geburtenzauber schief gegangen war und Mrs Parkinson leider eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte. Und danach gar kein Kind mehr hatte bekommen können. Er wusste, der gute Mr Parkinson hatte alles versucht, aus der magischen Pflicht herauszukommen. Für Pansy blieb nur die Möglichkeit sehr reich zu heiraten, damit das Familienvermögen nicht flöten ging. Er wusste, zuerst war es geplant gewesen, dass er Blaises Schwester Teresa hatte heiraten sollen. Aber Teresa hatte leider der Familientradition widersprochen, indem sie auf einer Gesellschaft verkündet hatte, mit einer Frau zusammen zu leben.

Damit war sie verstoßen worden. Ihr Name war aus sämtlichen Familienbäumen, Familienbüchern und Testamenten gestrichen. Dabei hätte sie große Vorteile gehabt. Jetzt hatte sie gar nichts mehr. Nur ihre Freiheit. Und war es das, was man wollte? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Pansy war für ihn niemals in Frage gekommen. Eine erstgeborene Tochter war mindestens eine genauso große Schande wie eine lesbische, in der Reinblütergesellschaft.

Er hatte das schon in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts gewusst.

Er hatte seinen Vater reden hören, hatte andere Väter reden hören. Hatte Pansy immer mit dem Blick angesehen, dass sie wohl oder übel zur öffentlichen Schande werden würde.

Mit ihr zu schlafen, das war kein Problem für ihn gewesen. Verflucht, das war absolutes Glück gewesen. Pansy war die perfekte Schlampe. Gefügig, willig und nicht schüchtern. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er bekam wohl eine zweitgeborene Tochter. Das war der Idealfall. Er wusste, Narzissa hatte kein zweites Kind bekommen, weil sie es nicht gewollt hatte. Das hätte nämlich erfordert von Lucius ein zweites Mal schwanger zu werden, und wie Draco vor zehn Jahren bei einer Unterhaltung, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, erfahren hatte, hätte Lucius sich eher seinen Penis abschneiden lassen, ehe er Narzissa noch einmal hätte schwängern müssen, und seine Mutter hätte sich auf dem Dachboden erhangen, hätte sie wirklich noch ein Kind von ihm bekommen müssen. Kurz betrachtete er sie wieder. Wie Lucius diese Frau lieben konnte, blieb ihm schleierhaft.

Niemand behauptete, dass magisch arrangierte Hochzeiten ein glückliches Unterfangen waren. Niemand tat das. Er nahm auch an, Liebe gehörte zu den Faktoren, die niemand berücksichtigen wollte, die aber dennoch in die Quere kamen. Nicht in seinem Fall, aber wahrscheinlich gab es Ausnahmen. Es schauderte ihn, dass er wohl tatsächlich eher wie seine Mutter war. Er hatte nie sein Vater werden wollen, aber dass er damit die andere Richtung einschlug, war ihm lange Zeit nicht klar gewesen.

Eigentlich sollte er rebellieren. Er sollte aufstehen, gehen und seiner verdammten Mutter erklären, dass er sich nicht darauf einlassen würde. Das wäre ein Spaß.

Und er wäre außerdem der einzige seiner gleichaltrigen reinblütigen Zeitgenossen, der sich gegen so etwas Banales wie einen Ehevertrag stellte. Niemand – absolut niemand – stellte den Sinn des Vertrags in Frage. Niemand dachte auch nur eine Sekunde lang nicht an das viele, viele Gold. Natürlich war das immer sein erster Gedanke. Aber er wusste, allein konnte er normal bleiben. Er konnte begreifen, dass alles in der Gesellschaft nur durch einen negativen Anreiz heraus geschah. Es war immer das Gold, die Macht, die Unterdrückung. Es gab nichts, was jemand tat, einfach nur, um es zu tun. Er begriff, dass man nicht die reiche Schicht vertreten konnte, ohne Opfer zu bringen. Und sein Opfer war eben ein kaltes Leben innerhalb von magisch rechtlichen Grenzen zu führen.

Und kalt war hier weit gefasst. Seine Frau durfte nicht widersprechen, sie hatte nicht zu arbeiten, es sei denn zu sozial gesellschaftlichem Vorteil, musste ihm gehorsam folgen und sich verhalten, wie ein gefügiger Diener. Die Gesetze bestanden seit über sechshundert Jahren und waren seitdem niemals verändert worden.

Und gerne übernahm er die Anlagen der Familie. Gerne arbeitete er dort, wo es für alle schlechtbezahlten die Hölle war und für ihn ein Ausflug in den Honigtopf. Das war kein Problem. Aber das, womit er in seiner Vergangenheit wirklich hatte beeindrucken können, war, dass er bekam, was immer er wollte. Aber bald hatte er, was auch immer er wollte. Dann gab es eigentlich nichts mehr, was man noch bekommen wollen würde.

Und nur das machte ihm manchmal Angst.

Ein Mann war ein Jäger. Es ging ihm nicht um die verfluchte Beute am Ende. Es ging ihm um die Jagd. Nur die Jagd. Und die wurde ihm jetzt abgenommen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte Vernunft. Das war alles. Und er war zwanzig. Blaise schien mittlerweile sein Alter komplett vergessen zu haben. Natürlich durfte sich der Mann so viele Mätressen halten, wie er es wünschte. Er durfte sie nur nicht schwängern. Das war der einzige Punkt. Der vielleicht wirklich einzige Punkt, um aus einer Hochzeit rauszukommen. Aber es passierte nie, dass eine Mätresse schwanger wurde. Sein Vater musste mittlerweile hunderte von ihnen haben. Versteckt und sicher behütet. Und keine war jemals schwanger zu ihnen ins Haus gekommen, um Gold einzuklagen. Aber die Verhütungszauber seines Vaters waren so sicher wie der Ehevertrag selbst. Und er wusste, Lucius fühlte nichts mehr. Bei keiner.

Er tat es, um den Schmerz zu betäuben. Er war ein armseliger Abklatsch eines Mannes, fand Draco. Lucius hatte seinen Blick aufgefangen.

„Du willst es also später veräußern? Bist du dir sicher?" Lucius behandelte auch diese Erinnerung als Investition. Draco nahm nicht an, dass sich Lucius überhaupt noch erinnern konnte, wie die Ferien auf dem Landgut überhaupt verlaufen waren.

„Ja, lass die Bäume fällen." Auch das war reine Rebellion. Eigentlich wollte er den Wald, in dem er Jahre seine Kindheit verbracht hatte, nicht fällen lassen. Aber irgendwas ritt ihn gerade. Salazar persönlich, nahm er an. Sein Vater zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und ließ seinen Wunsch eintragen. Er wurde als erwachsener, verantwortungsvoller Mensch getestet. Draco wusste, dies waren die letzten gemeinsamen Entscheidungen seiner Eltern. Sein Vater ging mit ihm das Vermögen durch und klärte ein für alle mal – und das letzte Mal – was er bekam und was nicht. Und seine Mutter hatte die allerletzte Aufgabe, eine Frau für ihn zu finden.

Er wusste nicht, was danach passierte. Schon jetzt lebte Lucius im Westflügel und seine Mutter im Ostflügel des Herrenhauses. Wenn sie wirklich aufeinander trafen, dann war es weniger ein Gespräch als eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung, in der sie beide ausgezeichnet bewiesen, dass sie an die zweitausend hässliche Schimpfwörter beherrschten.

Er war nicht besonders emotional und war bereits jetzt gelangweilt. Aber ab und an kreuzte die absurde Vorstellung, alles aufzugeben, seinen rationalen Gedankengang. Und es war nicht so, dass es nicht anders ging. Immer wieder, wenn er sich dabei erwischte, darüber nachzudenken, ob dieses Leben vielleicht doch nichts für ihn war, schreckte ihn ein Beispiel besonders erfolgreich ab: Die Blutverräter-Weasleys. Er dachte gerne über dieses Beispiel nach, denn es brachte ihn immer wieder erfolgreich zur Vernunft.

Die Weasleys waren bekanntermaßen die einzige alte Zaubererfamilie, mit einem Stammbaum über Generationen – beinahe so viele wie seine Familie – die sich entschieden hatte, nicht so zu leben wie die anderen Reinblüter. Sie hatten ihr Familienvermögen vor Generationen aufgegeben, hatten sich aus sämtlichen Listen streichen lassen, ja, ihnen schien es egal zu sein, ob sie reich sein könnten. – Was sie natürlich hätten sein können!

Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie es möglich war, so zu leben.

Natürlich waren sie entfernt verwandt. Über seine Mutter. Seine verfluchte Mutter, die alles Schlechte brachte. Aber darüber dachte er selten nach. Nie brachte er sich mit den Weasleys in Verbindung. Aber er bekam einen Ausblick auf das Leben, was er führen könnte, würde er sich entscheiden, das Vermögen zu verlassen, gegen die Ordnung zu verstoßen, die Reinblüterfrau nicht zu heiraten und nicht dem Befehl seines Vaters zu folgen, seinen Platz im Ministerium einzunehmen.

Und es machte ihm verfluchte Angst.

In der Zeitung hatte gestanden, dass der berühmte Potter die kleine Weasley heiraten würde. Es hatte bestimmt nicht in der Presse gestanden, weil die Weasleys so angesehene Persönlichkeiten waren. Oh nein. Potter bekam ohnehin alle Aufmerksamkeit. Reinblüter hatten nicht die Freiheit, sich einfach für etwas zu entscheiden. Für ihn, Draco, stand alles bereits seit seinem ersten Tag fest. Und dafür hasste er Potter.

Und er war manchmal in besonders schlecht gelaunten Stunden neidisch auf eine einzige Sache. Manchmal wünschte er sich – wie Potter – keine Eltern mehr zu haben. Er wünschte sich, ein einziges Mal eine einzige Entscheidung von Wichtigkeit und Bedeutung ganz alleine treffen zu können. Ohne sich zu versichern, wie viel Gold es ihn kosten würde oder welche Konsequenzen es in zehn Jahren nach sich zog.

Er wollte nicht an sein Portfolio denken, nicht an Gringotts, nicht an die Arbeit, das Ministerium, das Ansehen, die Zukunft.

Und er schämte sich täglich für diesen Wunsch, der ab und an mal an die Oberfläche drang. Denn sein Leben war gut. Es gab Zauberer, die würden töten für einen Tag in seinem Leben. Zauberer, die ihre eigene Familie, ohne zu zögern, zurücklassen würden. So wie er seine eigene. Jetzt gerade bekam er den Wunsch, die Krawatte von seinem Hals zu reißen und mit dem _Diffindo_ alle Dokumente auf dem Tisch zu zerstören. Aber natürlich tat er es nicht. Natürlich beherrschte er sich, denn… das war es schließlich, was er sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte. Er beherrschte sich. Und das würde er wohl bis zum Ende hin tun müssen.

„Wenn Sie uns alleine lassen würden?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage. Sein Vater besaß nicht das Maß an Höflichkeit, das es brauchte, um mit Menschen auf einer sozial kompetenten Ebene zu kommunizieren, denn er sah nicht einmal auf, als er sprach. Die Beamten beeilten sich, den Salon zu verlassen, der ab und an als Arbeitszimmer missbraucht wurde, weil weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter oft hier her kamen.

„Sprechen wir über nicht ganz so angenehme Dinge", begann er gereizt. Narzissa sah bereits aus dem Fenster.

„Warum erledigst du deine schmutzigen Angelegenheiten nicht einfach allein, Lucius?", bemerkte sie so konsterniert, dass Lucius sie gar nicht beachtete. Draco sah, wie Lucius seine Augen angestrengt vor sich auf den Tisch heftete.

„Draco, ich habe im Ministerium einiges zu erledigen, bevor du in vierzehn Tagen deinen Schreibtisch in Empfang nehmen kannst." Das war nett gesagt. Eigentlich musste er gar nicht auftauchen. Er musste nicht einmal anwesend sein, wenn sein Familienname in die Liste der Gehälter aufgenommen wurde. Er bekam Gold dafür, Draco Malfoy zu sein. Das war genau das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte keine Lust, überhaupt noch aufzutauchen. Aber ihm gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wieso ist es so wichtig?"

„Weil es wichtig ist", erklärte sein Vater aggressiv. Natürlich. Lucius machte seinen Punkt als Arschloch. So hätte es Draco auch getan.

„Weil dein Vater illegale Dokumente nicht rechtzeitig entfernt hat", korrigierte seine Mutter kalt. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht.

„Halt deinen Mund", zischte sein Vater.

„Wie viele Stücke sind es?", unterbrach Draco, dem langsam die Geduld schwand. Vor allem kaute er tatsächlich noch an den Worten seiner Mutter.

„Nur eines. Und koste es, was es wolle, es wird in unserem Besitz bleiben!"

„Du bist selber schuld. Es wäre dir zu gönnen. Schon als der Vollzieher gekommen war, hat es an ein Wunder gegrenzt, dass du nicht sofort verhaftet worden bist!" Lucius hatte sich nach diesen Worten seine Frau erhoben, und Draco spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Er wusste nicht, was er dachte, was passieren würde. Dass Lucius Narzissa endlich mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegte? Dass er es ohne Zauberstab erledigte und Narzissa direkt ins Gesicht schlug? Dass er… - er wusste es nicht! Irgendwas Unüberlegtes tat. Und er wünschte es sich fast. Einmal sollten die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten.

Aber das war ja der entscheidende Punkt: Beherrschung war alles.

Vor einigen Monaten hatte es das Ministerium tatsächlich durchgebracht, das Anwesen durchsuchen zu lassen. Und es wurden einige Stücke beschlagnahmt. Stücke, mit denen bezahlt werden sollte, was Lucius unter gar keinen Umständen aus Gringotts hatte holen wollen. Gebundenes Gold brachte mehr Profit.

Es war ein verflucht großer Streit gewesen, in dem seine Mutter Lucius beschuldigt hatte, ihre Erinnerungen einfach loszuwerden. Natürlich hatte sie am Ende kein Recht bekommen. Denn sie war nur Lucius' Frau. Immerhin einmal hatte sein Vater beweisen, dass er irgendwo doch noch Eier in der Hose hatte. Er persönlich nahm ja an, dass Weasley Senior damit zu schaffen hatte. Aber er hatte es nicht laut geäußert. Nicht, dass er Mitleid hatte, dass Lucius veranlassen würde, Arthur Weasley zu entlassen, aber… er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es wieder Rebellion…?

„Draco, du wirst zu der Versteigerung gehen, weil deine Mutter nicht über die nötigen Kompetenzen verfügt." Narzissa hatte sich jetzt auch erhoben.

„Oh, ich werde mitgehen. Dein Haus und deine Anwesenheit widern mich schon den Rest des Tages an!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Mund halten würdest? Soweit ich weiß, stehst du immer noch unter mir!" Oh, das war ein Fehler. Lucius rettete sich immer damit, beweisen zu müssen, Macht zu haben. Macht, die er nur hatte, weil sie ihm das Gesetz zusprach. Das war schwach. Draco wusste, Narzissa hatte gewonnen. Und Lucius wusste es auch.

Er seufzte schließlich. Heute favorisierte er mit seinem Vater. Nur sehr knapp.

„Narzissa kann mich begleiten, Lucius. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte."

„Nein?" Lucius' Blick wurde eine Spur schärfer. „Beantworte keine Fragen, Draco. Ich habe keine Lust auf ein weiteres Verfahren. Und Narzissa, wenn ich nach Askaban gehen, werde ich dich mit mir nehmen."

„In deinen Träumen, Lucius", widersprach seine einst so schöne Mutter. Von ihrer Schönheit war nur noch ein letzter Glanz geblieben, der durch den Hass in ihrem Gesicht auf beide Männer in diesem Zimmer überlagert wurde.

„Nein. In meinen Träumen bin ich dich bereits losgeworden", knurrte Lucius. Gelogen. Fast hatte Draco Mitleid. Fast.

„Seltsam. In meinen Träumen haben dich die Dementoren bereits geküsst, und ich gelange in den Besitz deiner geliebten Wertanlagen." Narzissa hatte lächelnd das Zimmer verlassen. Lucius fuhr sich durch die langen Haare, schien sich wieder zu fassen, und Draco wusste, die Hölle würde losbrechen, wenn er das Stück nicht zurückbekommen würde. Und auch, wenn ihn seine Eltern nicht weiter interessierten, hatte er keine Lust wieder Mittelpunkt eines Streits zu werden, den niemand gewinnen konnte.

Askaban würde ihnen vielleicht allen gut tun. Aber nicht unbedingt sah das jeder ein. Er persönlich würde sich freiwillig von einem Dementoren küssen lassen, bevor er dreißig Jahre mit einer Frau leben musste, die sich nicht unterwerfen lassen wollte. Er wusste, wäre Narzissa seine Frau, würde er sie zwingen. Ohne Gnade.

„Du bist wirklich eine Blamage, Lucius", bemerkte er schließlich, als er sich erhob, um zu gehen. Er hatte noch besseres zu tun, als diesen Menschen hier zuzusehen, wie erbärmlich sie waren. Er hatte keine Angst vor seinem Vater. Er hatte nicht mal mehr den Hauch von Respekt vor seinem Vater. Aber Lucius bewies wieder einmal, dass er auch keinen Respekt vor seinem Sohn hatte. Er grinste freudlos und kalt.

„Und du bist mein Sohn. Und du wirst all das erleben. Und ich will sehen, wie lange du dich halten wirst." Ein bitterer Schlag. Schon wieder. Die größte Beleidigung war wohl, dass er auch so ein erbärmlicher Mann werden würde. Aber… das würde niemals passieren.

Ihm nicht. Er war besser als die anderen hier. Und er wusste es. Und Lucius wusste es auch.

Noch ein Gedanke, der eine Seite in ihm zum Vorschein brachte, die ihm manchmal Sorgen bereitete.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**_All is lost_**

~ Pansy ~

Ihre Arme waren kalt, als sie ihren Oberkörper selber umarmte, wie sie oben an der Balustrade stand. Wenn sie nach unten blickte, legten sich ihre langen Wimpern auf ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Sie war erste Wahl. Sie wusste, sie war so schön, wie eine erste Wahl nur sein konnte.

Sie war schön. Und stark. Und perfekt. Sie war Pansy Angeline Parkinson.

Aber egal, wie stark sie sich einzureden versuchte, zu sein – die Tatsache war, dass sie hier oben in der Dunkelheit, allein auf dem Treppenabsatz stand. Fest biss sie die geraden Zähne zusammen. Niemand konnte sie sehen. Aber niemand kam noch vorbei, um sie zu sehen.

_Du bist doch eine dämliche Kuh, Pansy! Das ist so albern und dämlich. Geh einfach runter. Du wohnst hier. Und sie reden auch noch über dich. Du bist feige. Und so schwach!_

Sie stand oben auf dem dunklen Treppenabsatz und wippte langsam nach vorne auf den sehr hohen Schuhen. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie zugenommen hatte. Sie hatte die Elfen wohl in den letzten Wochen öfters zu sich gerufen, als ihr bewusst gewesen war. Mit Eclairs, mit Buttertorten, mit allen Pralinen der Welt. Und sie wusste auch, warum.

Aber laut sagen würde sie es nicht. Verflucht noch mal! Sie wusste es sehr genau!

Sie hatte keinen Grund mehr, hauchdünn zu sein. Und es war nicht so, dass sie jetzt unangenehm fett war! Nein. Sie war nicht fett. Nur weil sie auf einmal anfing, tatsächlich etwas anderes als Gemüse zu essen, war sie nicht fett, wie ihre Mutter es nannte. Nein. Sie war normal. Aber das wusste niemand. Unbewusst wickelte sie eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares um den Finger, während sie lauschte und sich nicht wagte, zu bewegen. Sie biss hart auf ihre volle Unterlippe. Sie besaß Lippen, die Männern schlaflose Nächte brachten! Sie war die Königin von Slytherin gewesen. Wo war ihre Macht hin?

Sie stand hier oben in ihrem eigenen Haus wie ein Fremder. Unten war die Gesellschaft bereits bei den Cocktails angelangt, und sie war bestimmt schon seit zwanzig Minuten weg. Aber es war so grauenhaft. Sie wollte nicht dort unten stehen und sich von reichen Mittvierzigern begaffen lassen, als wäre sie ein Stück Fleisch. Als wäre sie zweite Wahl. Mangelware, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, ohne Aussichten. Und es war so ungerecht! Sie schnappte leise nach Luft, legte den Kopf fest in den Nacken, damit mögliche Tränen ja nicht ihr Makeup ruinieren konnten. Ihr Gesicht war auch ohne Makeup eines der schönsten Gesichter Londons, aber niemand sah es mehr!

Sie dachte schon wieder an Draco. Es war nie laut geäußert worden, aber ihr war völlig klar, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen würde. Sie atmete wieder langsam ein, damit sie bloß nicht schluchzen würde. Ihre Mutter hatte es nicht wortwörtlich gesagt, aber sie war jetzt kein Umgang mehr für die Malfoys. Sie war… eine Schande. Sie kam niemals in Frage einen Erstgeborenen zu heiraten. Sie würde nicht Draco heiraten dürfen, nicht Blaise – niemanden, den sie kannte. Brüder von anderen. Crabbes Bruder. Aber der war gerade mal zwölf. Und müsste sie erst mal warten, bis er zwanzig war… dann wäre sie schon fast dreißig! Dann würde er sie auch nicht mehr nehmen wollen!

Sie schluckte wieder die bitteren Tränen hinunter. Und dabei hatte sie bereits mit Draco geschlafen. Und mit Blaise. Und mit Marcus und mit so vielen anderen, überlegte sie bitter. Und sie kannte alle Tricks. Sie wäre eine perfekte Partie. Sie hatte eine schöne Erscheinung, war gebildet und höflich, würde sich ohne Probleme bereit erklären, ihre Gebärmutter manipulieren zu lassen, um einen schönen blonden Malfoy Erben zu gebären. Sie vermisste Draco. Natürlich wurde nie von Liebe gesprochen, und sie war zu abgebrüht, um überhaupt über Liebe nachzudenken – aber das, was sie mit Draco gehabt hatte, das grenzte an Liebe. Zumindest im äußersten Punkt.

Und die Vorstellung, dass eine kleine, reiche, zweitgeborene, dumme Schlampe Dracos Schwanz in ihren Mund nehmen würde, regte sie so sehr auf, dass sie nicht mehr atmen konnte.

Sie wusste, sie durfte nicht mehr an ihn denken. An niemanden mehr!

Sie hielt die Luft an, denn sonst würden sie die Gäste noch hören. Ihre Fingernägel schnitten in ihre Handflächen, so fest ballte sie die Finger zu Fäusten. Der Schmerz beruhigte sie etwas. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Würde bewahren sollte.

Vor allem war ihr eines klar: Würde gehörte den Besiegten. Das hatte ihr Vater schon gesagt. Denn diejenigen, die gewonnen hatten, mussten nicht mit Würde gehen. Denn… es waren schließlich die Sieger. Und sie war es nicht gewöhnt, etwas nicht zu bekommen.

Sie wusste, ihr Vater verabscheute sie, aber sie hatte es noch nie so gespürt, wie in diesen letzten Wochen.

Er sah sie nicht mehr an. Und wenn, dann nur so, als wäre sie nichts wert. Als wäre sie eine Last, die ihm aufgebürgt worden war. Sie wusste, die Manipulation an ihrer Mutter war schief gelaufen. Als sie noch kleiner war, hatte ihre Mutter ihr erzählt, sie, Pansy, wäre eine so starke Persönlichkeit gewesen, eines von Merlins Wundern, das sich nicht einmal von einer Manipulation hätte unterdrücken lassen, und dass es Bestimmung gewesen war, dass sie als Mädchen und nicht als Junge zur Welt gekommen war.

Und jetzt würde es Pansy nicht mehr zugeben, aber… es war ihre Lieblingsgeschichte gewesen. Sie hatte sich gefühlt, wie ein so besonderer Mensch. Der beste von allen, weil sie die Magie, die nie versagte, überlistet hatte.

Mittlerweile war ihr von ihrem Vater beigebracht worden, sich zu schämen. Sie regelrecht selber dafür zu hassen, dass sie nicht als Junge geboren worden war. Und seit zehn Jahren hatte sie die Geschichte von Merlins Wunder nicht mehr gehört. Sie hatte nicht mehr gewagt, ihre Mutter noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Hatte nicht gewagt, noch einmal laut zu denken, sie wäre ein Wunder. Sie glaubte nicht mehr daran, etwas Gutes zu sein.

Sie war ein genetischer Fehler. Ein magisches Missgeschick.

Und daran war nichts wunderliches mehr.

Sie war nichts Gutes. Und mittlerweile wäre sie nichts lieber als eine gute Sache. Wie wenig es den Erstgeborenen bedeutete, ein Wunschkind zu sein. Sie würde alles dafür geben, wenn ihr jemand mal nicht vorhalten würde, ein Fehler zu sein. Sie war ein Fluch, so sagte ihre Mutter. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie es gesagt.

Pansy spürte, wie sie wütend wurde. Ihre Mutter hätte ihr nie diesen Scheiß erzählen dürfen, sie sei ein Wunder gewesen. Das war sie zu keiner Zeit gewesen! Und ihre Mutter hatte es selber nicht geglaubt. Sie hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn sie von Anfang als das Schlechte bezeichnet worden wäre. Denn das war sie doch. Zumindest hier in diesem Haus, hier in London. Hier in ihrer Welt. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob es auch noch eine andere Welt gab.

Das würde es jetzt leichter machen. Dann müsste sie in schwachen Momenten nicht denken, sie wäre irgendwann mal erwünscht und richtig gewesen. Dass ihre Mutter ihr so etwas angetan hatte. Es war schlimmer als der lächerliche Gedanke, Draco Malfoy würde sie vielleicht doch lieben und alles zurücklassen, um sie zu bekommen, mit ihr abzuhauen und alle Traditionen in den Wind zu schlagen, weil es ihm egal war, zu welcher Zeit sie geboren ist.

Aber sie kannte ihn zu gut. Draco liebte gar nichts. Vielleicht nur sein Gold.

Mehr unbewusst zog sie den Bauch ein. Sie schüttelte die bösen Gedanken ab. Natürlich gelang es ihr nicht. Wie auch?

Und seit einer Woche kontrollierte ihre Mutter die Elfen, und kein einziger durfte ihr mehr irgendeine Speise auf das Zimmer bringen, die ihre Mutter nicht vorher kontrolliert hatte. Ihr blieb kein Ausweg. Und sie durfte nicht zunehmen, denn sonst würde sich kein Zauberer für sie entscheiden – und dann was? Wurde sie dann verstoßen? Wie Blaises Schwester? Oh, wie hatte sie sich über Teresa lustig gemacht, hatte sie Freak geschimpft und Abschaum, nur weil sie auf Frauen stand. Sie selber hatte schon Dreier gehabt, bei denen sie weitaus mehr getan hatte, als nur die Frau auf den Mund zu küssen.

Aber… damals war alles noch gut gewesen. Jetzt… war sie genauso ein Mädchen, über das die gesamte Reinblüterschaft sprach. Sie war auch eine Teresa Zabini, nur konnte sie nichts dafür! Sie hatte nichts getan, um diese Behandlung zu verdienen. Sie hatte keine Wahl, außer sich zu prostituieren vor alten Witwern, die sich die Lippen danach leckten eine zwanzigjährige Erbin zu heiraten, von der sie jeden Tag einen Blowjob verlangen konnten, weil sie laut Gesetz dazu berechtigt waren. Es waren schließlich Männer.

Sie hatte sich von Draco mit dem Imperius belegen lassen. Oft und gerne. Es gehörte mit zum Spiel. Zu einem von vielen ihrer versauten Spiele. Aber bei den alten Männern? Sie würde darum betteln, dass sie sie mit dem Imperius belegten, denn… sie war hart im nehmen, aber nicht blind!

Bei Draco oder Blaise hatte sie sich das romantisch vorgestellt, sogar spaßig. Bei einem fünfundvierzigjährigen Geschäftskollegen ihres Vaters, der sich mit seinem Vater die Mätressen teilte, da fand sie es eklig. Widerlich und erniedrigend. Sie hatte das nicht verdient! Sie war genauso schön und hatte immer noch denselben reichen Stammbaum, als wäre sie zweitgeboren. Sie begriff die Ungerechtigkeit nicht.

Und sie hatte nie gewusst, wie es sich tatsächlich anfühlte, von der Gesellschaft verurteilt zu werden, für etwas, wofür sie nichts konnte. Für etwas, was sie vor allem nicht einmal ändern konnte. Es war, als hätten ihre Eltern plötzlich entschieden, dass sie nicht mehr ihre Tochter war. Als wäre sie plötzlich… Abschaum, ein Schlammblut oder ein Werwolf. Ein Hauself in ihrem eigenen Haus. Plötzlich war sie nichts mehr wert. Und je mehr Tage vergingen, in denen sie keine Avancen ins Haus bekamen, kein armer Zauberer, der Mitleid mit ihr hatte, umso mehr spürte sie die Kälte ihrer Eltern ihr gegenüber.

Wahrscheinlich hoffte ihr Vater, dass sie von Zuhause abhauen würde, damit er sie öffentlich verstoßen konnte und ihr keinen Sickel mehr zahlen musste, wäre es erst so weit. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen des Selbstmitleids. Sie würde nicht abhauen, weil sie sich so sehr an den Reichtum gewöhnt hatte. Sie würde niemals Draco Malfoy heiraten, so wie sie es früher gewagt hatte, anzunehmen. Ihr Vater hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich bald am Balken im Dachboden erhängen würde, ging ihr bitter durch den Kopf.

„Pansy, Darling?" Die hohe Stimme ihrer Mutter klang gnadenlos. „Wie sollen dich die Gäste denn bitteschön sehen, wenn du dich versteckst? Komm sofort runter." Und sie wusste, ihre Mutter wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie nicht heimlich aß. Pansy atmete langsam wieder aus. Aber sie wollte auch gar keine Zuneigung mehr. Nicht mal mehr von ihrer Mutter. Von niemanden mehr.

Sie ging eine Stufe tiefer. Wenn sie Glück hatte, musste sie nur siebenmal in der Woche Sex mit einem alten Sack haben. Noch war sie in der Blüte ihrer Schönheit. Im Glas der Trophäen betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Hinter dem Glas schimmelte ein Schrumpfkopf eines Hauselfen vor sich hin, während sie bemerkte, wie perfekt ihre Brüste waren. Ihr ganzer Körper war ein Traum. Wieso gewann sie mit ihrem Aussehen nicht mehr? Wann war sie, Pansy Parkinson, dazu übergegangen, irrelevant zu sein?

Sie nahm die nächste Stufe. Wenn Sie Glück hatte, konnte sie sich vor jedem Blowjob so betrinken, dass sie in ihrem betrunkenen Kopf Dracos Schwanz sah, und nicht einen alten, faltigen Penis.

Und noch eine Stufe, bis das Kerzenlicht den Saum ihres Kleides berührte. Wenn Sie Glück hatte, dann wollte sie keiner, und sie lebte einfach in Schande, aber zumindest allein in ihrem eigenen Haus. Sie fühlte sich leer. Und allein. Und vollkommen verlassen von allem, was einmal gut und richtig gewesen war.

„Darling?" Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr einen mahnenden Blick, stieß ihr die Hand in den Rücken und schob sie eilig wieder in den großen Salon. Die Männer warfen Blicke zur Tür, begutachteten ihren Körper, den sie in einem besonders engen Kleid präsentieren musste. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr befohlen, betrachtete sie selber wie ein Stück Vieh, das er möglichst schnell an den erstbesten loswerden musste. Ihr Blick ging starr geradeaus.

Die Damen auf den Portraits, über die sie sich immer heimlich lustig gemacht hatte, wirkten genauso abwesend und unnahbar, wie sie wohl gerade aussehen musste. Sie hatte den Portraits heimlich vorgeworfen, nicht dafür geschaffen zu sein, die Pflichten einer echten Reinblüterin zu tragen. Sie hatte sich vorgemacht, zu wissen, worauf es ankam. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie sei abgebrüht, kalt und berechnend. Ein Wunder.

Jetzt… fühlte sie sich den Damen viel näher. Waren sie vielleicht auch verhasste Töchter? Erstgeborene, die in eine lieblose, zweckmäßige Ehe gezwungen worden waren? Litten sie stumm? So wie sie? Mussten sie für dieses Portrait in ihrem Schmerz still stehen, während sie genau wussten, dass erst der Tod sie von ihrem bitteren Schicksal entlassen würde?

Sie schluckte erneut.

„Wenn du nicht lächelst, wird sich keiner interessieren", flüsterte ihre Mutter, mit falscher Fröhlichkeit, die beinahe eisig klang. Und mit aller Macht zog sie die Mundwinkel nach oben. Sie wusste nicht, ob es funktionierte. Aber sie wusste, es war unerheblich. Jeder Mann hier, mit Halbglatze und dickem Bauch, sah ihr überall hin. Nur nicht in ihr Gesicht. Sie starrten auf ihren Busen, ihren Po, ihre Beine – sie dachten nur daran, wie nett es wäre eine junge Frau zu besitzen, die ihnen nichts verweigern durfte.

Sie bereute den Tag, an dem sie Gregory im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgelacht hatte, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihr eine Valentinsrose zu schenken. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie die Rose in das Feuer des Kamins geworfen hatte, damit sie vor seinen Augen verbrannte. Wie verletzt er ausgesehen hatte, weil sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie würde niemals einen so fetten und dummen Loser an ihren perfekten Körper ranlassen. Mittlerweile war sogar Gregory Goyle mehr als nur eine annehmbare Alternative. Aber er war ein erstgeborener Sohn und durfte nicht unter seinem Stand heiraten.

Und… sie war mittlerweile unter fast jedem Stand. Wäre es nicht ihr Leben und für immer ihr tragisches Schicksal, dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich gelacht.

Sie griff sich stattdessen ein Glas des siebenhundert Galleonen teuren Champagners, den ihr Vater extra bestellt hatte, und hoffte, der Alkohol wirkte schnell. Vor allem, weil sie ja nichts hatte essen dürfen, um in das Kleid zu passen.

„Wenn ich bitten darf", grinste sie ein Zauberer mit Hasenscharte an, und reichte ihr eine schwer beringte Hand. Sie konnte die Falten auf dem Handrücken kaum zählen. Wenn er schon auf der Hand so viele Falten hatte, dann würde sein Schwanz nicht anders aussehen, sagte sie sich verzweifelt und leerte eilig das Glas.

_Bitte, bitte Alkohol, wirk doch und erlös mich von meinem Leid_, flehte sie stumm und ergriff die kalte Hand des Mannes, der ihr eigener Vater hätte sein können. All die alten Witwer starrten sie, zogen sie mit den Blicken aus, und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei, ihren Körper zu präsentieren.

Der Mann brachte sie nahe an sich. Sie roch sein Altherrenparfüm und schloss die Augen, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern spürte. Dieser Abend sollte vorbei gehen. Ihr Leben sollte endlich vorbeigehen.

Sie hatte doch schon längst aufgegeben.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**Bridesmaiden's Tale**

„Gruselig, oder?" Ron betrachtete die Mitte des Tagespropheten. „Als wären sie Roboter, die alles zur selben Zeit machen müssten." Harry lehnte sich näher, um die Annoncen zu lesen.

„Kennt ihr die Mädchen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und las sich die Namen durch. „Also, ich kenne Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Malcolm Baddock, Miles Bletchley – der dämliche Sucher der Slytherins, bevor Malfoy den Platz übernommen hat. Der war echt gut gewesen", merkte Harry an. „Lucian Bole, auch aus der Mannschaft", fuhr Harry fort, während er mit dem Finger über die Namen fuhr, die er kannte. „Und natürlich Marcus Flint. Die anderen Namen sagen mir eher weniger etwas."

„Wen heiraten Malfoy und Zabini?", wollte Ron kauend wissen, und Harry verengte die Augen.

„Zabini heiratet Georgiana Godelot, zweite Tochter von Hereward Godelot, dem Dritten", las er langsam, und sie sprach zum ersten Mal.

„Godelot? Wie… der erste Besitzer des Elderstabs?", erkundigte sie sich, und Harry hob langsam die Schultern.

„Ja? Kann sein, weiß ich nicht." Er senkte den Blick erneut. „Und Malfoy heiratet… äh… Antoinette-Honora de Elnyogne, vierte Tochter des Fürsten… äh… Kenneth Theodor Gerard de Arini-ni-y-o- ach was weiß ich!", las er stotternd. „Meine Fresse, die scheint ja aus dem Katalog ausgesucht worden zu sein."

„Natürlich. Das sind ja auch Reinblüterhochzeiten", erklärte sie konsterniert. „Ein erstgeborener Sohn heiratet auf höherem Stand." Ron sah sie verwirrt an.

„Weshalb?" Sie betrachtete sich die vielen Anzeigen.

„Keine Ahnung. Du bist der Reinblüter unter uns", erwiderte sie ratlos. Es war eine ziemlich alte Tradition, die langsam mal überholt werden musste, fand sie.

„Oh." Anscheinend war ihm das erst gerade bewusst geworden. „Dann… könnte ich auch eine Prinzessin Bla-di-blou von Irgendwas-von-und-zu heiraten?", vermutete er grinsend und sah wieder hinab auf die Anzeigen.

„Na ja, du bräuchtest eine Menge Gold." Sein Ausdruck verlor an Heiterkeit.

„Oh", sagte er wieder und schob die Zeitung weg. „Na ja, mir reicht schon eine Hochzeit hier im Hause", fügte er hinzu und schenkte Harry ein Grinsen.

„Glaub mir, ich tue das, weil Ginny mich zwingt", sagte er nur. Hermine betrachtete lächelnd ihren Teller. Und es stimmte auch. Ginny hatte ziemlich klare Vorstellungen. Sie wusste, sie wollte niemanden sonst außer Harry, und sie wollte wohl anscheinend ziemlich dringend mit ihm schlafen. Hermine hatte mit ihr schon darüber gesprochen. Ginny hatte sich selber nicht erklären können, weshalb es für sie so wichtig war, Jungfrau bis zur Ehe zu bleiben. Harry schien es nicht so besonders eilig zu haben, was sie auch seltsam fand.

„Und ich glaube, dann werden wir ziemlich bald auch noch Nachwuchs bekommen", fügte Harry etwas nervöser hinzu. Hermine hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie war nicht wie Harry oder Ginny. Sie hatte bereits das verloren, was Ginny so angestrengt zu behalten versuchte. Und sie hatte es schon vor drei Jahren verloren. Aber natürlich hatte sie darüber mit Ginny nicht gesprochen. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Sorge, dass Ginny sie verurteilen würde oder so etwas. Auch wenn ihr so was sonst nichts ausmachte.

Vor allem auch, weil sie mit Ginnys Bruder geschlafen hatte. Der jetzt gerade ziemlich angestrengt auf seinen Teller starrte. Er hatte es unbedingt gewollt. Und sie hatte es unbedingt gewollt. Sie war verliebt gewesen. Aber es hatte nicht geklappt. Ron war… mehr ein Bruder für sie geworden als wirklich ein fester Freund.

Sie hatte auch mit Cormac geschlafen. Das bereute sie allerdings. Nicht, dass Cormac schlecht gewesen wäre, nein. Aber er hatte sich einiges darauf eingebildet. Und es war ihm auch nur um das eine Mal gegangen. Und sie hatte sich selten für etwas so sehr geschämt, wie für diese eine Nacht.

Aber sie zwang sich, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Wenn sie nur lang genug verdrängen würde, dass sie sich zu einer lieblose Nacht hatte überreden lassen, dann wäre es vielleicht irgendwann aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden. Irgendwann.

Jetzt war also erst mal die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny an der Reihe. Und die war bei weitem nicht so abschreckend, wie diese Reihe an Reinblüterhochzeiten, um die der _Tagesprophet_ einen solchen Wirbel veranstaltete, als wäre es das Erlebnis des Jahres. Sie wusste, der _Prophet_ tat es aus einschlägigen Gründen. Die Reinblüter saßen überall, verteilten großzügige Spenden und regierten aus dem Hintergrund heraus die Wirtschaft in London.

Die neue Generation heiratete jetzt und vermehrte somit das Gold noch einmal um mehr als das Doppelte. Der _Tagesprophet_ wurde unter der Hand sowieso immer noch vom Ministerium kontrolliert. Und dort saßen einige Reinblüter in besonders hohen Positionen. Positionen, von denen Hermine nicht begreifen konnte, wie sie überhaupt von einem Reinblüter besetzt werden konnten.

All diese Menschen, mit denen sie zur Schule gegangen war, heirateten jetzt. Mit zwanzig. Vielleicht manche ein, zwei Jahre älter. Sie schlief sogar noch Zuhause, im Haus ihrer Eltern, in ihrem Kinderzimmer. Sie hatte noch keine Lust gehabt, eine Wohnung zu suchen, und all ihre Sachen von dem einen Ort zum anderen zu bringen.

Dabei wurde es vielleicht langsam Zeit. Sie arbeitete schließlich seit einer Weile und verdiente ihr eigenes Geld. Im Gegensatz zu Ron, der sich immer noch nicht entscheiden konnte und von einem Job zum nächsten wanderte. Harry hatte seine Aurorenprüfung bestanden, und Ginny hatte auch nur noch ein Jahr Ausbildung zum Auror vor sich.

Dass sich die beiden noch nicht über waren, war etwas, was Hermine nicht begreifen konnte.

Sie löste den Blick von den gruseligen Anzeigen und beschloss, ihr Samstagsfrühstück zu genießen, bevor Ginny sie wieder mit dem strengen Zeitplan einer Brautjungfer nerven würde. Hermine hatte noch nie so viele Kleider anprobiert, Torten probegekostet und Farben für Tischdecken gesehen. Alle waren ihrem Anschein nach Beige. Aber Ginny hatte tausend verschiedene Namen für jede Sorte Beige….

Und dann gab es noch die aufwendige Brautjungfernparty zu planen, von der Hermine weder eine Ahnung hatte, noch wusste, wen sie auf die Gästeliste setzen sollte. Ihr Budget gab sie eigentlich ungern für diesen Unsinn aus, aber Ginny hatte darauf bestanden, all das Gold, was Harry für den Sturz an Voldemort bekommen hatte, für die Hochzeit zu verwenden. Deswegen würde sich die Potter-Weasley Hochzeit wohl kaum von den teuren schickie-mickie Reinblüterhochzeiten unterschieden.

Hermine trank eilig ihren Tee, bevor ihr Ginny den auch noch wegnehmen würde. Sie arbeitete fünf Tage unter der Woche und am Wochenende schien sie in ihre geheime Identität einer Full-Time-Brautjungfer zu wechseln. Dass Ginny auch noch ein Jahr jünger war als sie und schon den Mann fürs Leben gefunden hatte, ignorierte Hermine jedes Mal geflissentlich.

Sie war froh, noch keine übertriebene Hochzeit planen zu müssen. Und sie wusste, für sie käme nur etwas schlichtes, kleines, unter zehn Leuten in Frage. Keine Presse, kein Kleid aus Tüll und rosa Seide, kein Schleier, der von Tauben getragen wurde, keine monströse Torte, keine Brautjungfernparty, kein Priester – und definitiv keine Brautjungfern, die himmelblaue Kleider tragen mussten!

Aber Ginny war anders. Ginny nannte sich „traditionell". Hermine nannte es „_anders_".

Es war ein Samstag, wie jede Woche, seit vier Wochen. Und obwohl sie nur ein Jahr älter war, kam sie sich vor, als wäre sie hundert Jahre älter.

„Ist sie hier?" Ginny steckte den hübschen, rothaarigen Kopf zur Tür herein. „Hermine, Luna ist da!", rief sie aus, und Hermine tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry und Ron.

„Großartig", sagte sie nur und erhob sich, als ginge es um ihren letzten Weg zum Galgen. Ron unterdrückte sein Grinsen, und Hermine schlug ihm unauffällig die Hand gegen den Hinterkopf als sie um ihn herum ging.

„Au!", protestierte er schmerzvoll und rieb sich die Stelle mit der Hand. Ginny kam eilig zu Harry, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„Bis später, Harry", flüsterte sie, und Hermine betrachtete kopfschüttelnd, wie verliebt Ginny Harry anstarrte. Harry umfasste Ginnys Kinn und küsste sie noch ein weiteres Mal. Luna stand seufzend im Türrahmen, die Hände voll mit Tüll und weiteren Anweisungen auf Pergament. Hermine schickte ein stummes Gebt Richtung Himmel und betete dafür, dass dieser Samstag sich nicht bis in die ewige Unendlichkeit ziehen würde, wie die letzten.

Natürlich ließ sie sich ihren leichten Unmut nicht anmerken. Dafür mochte sie Ginny zu gern.

„Also, was steht heute an?", fragte sie munter und täuschte so gut sie konnte, die Begeisterung einer ersten Brautjungfer vor.

„Heute? Die Kostüme für die Brautjungfernparty!" Hermine spürte, wie ihr Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Kos…kostüme?", wiederholte sie langsam, und Ginny nickte.

„Natürlich. Ohne macht es kaum Spaß. Ich dachte an… ähm… vielleicht etwas gewagtes. Luna?", wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin, und Luna grinste bereits.

„Wie wäre es mit… Tänzerinnen!", schlug sie vor.

„Ballett?", erkundigte sich Hermine hoffnungsvoll und erntete einen entgeisterten Blick.

„Nein, Hermine. Ich dachte da an etwas… Exotischeres." Hermine schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf. Exotisch? Lieber würde sie noch eine Ladung beige Tischdecken beurteilen. „Dir gefällt die Idee, oder nicht? Ich meine, das wäre lustig. Wir würden in den Drei Besen Getränke umsonst bekommen, die Leute hätten Spaß und Mädchen könnten einfach lustige Mädchen sein."

„Und das können sie nur in Hularöcken und Kokosnuss-Bikinis?" Und die Gesichter ihrer beiden Freundinnen hellten sich auf.

„Hermine, ich dachte bloß an irgendwelche kurzen Röcke und Tangoschuhe, aber – das! Das ist absolut grandios!" Ginny eilte sofort los. Hermines Mund klappte zu.

„Kokosnuss-Bikinis?" Ron biss genüsslich in einen Apfel, als er sich in den Türrahmen lehnte. „Ich glaube, das würde ich mir anschauen." Manchmal herrschte ein seltsamer Moment zwischen ihnen. Sie sah ihn etwas verlegen an. Kurz sah sie in seinen Augen so etwas wie… _Interesse_?! Sie war sich nicht sicher. Hastig senkte sie den Blick.

„Das werden wir noch-"

„Hermine? Kommst du?", schrillte Ginnys Stimme aus dem Flur zu ihr her. „Wir wollen in die Stadt!" Natürlich wollte Ginny das. Sie waren zwar jede Woche in der Stadt, ohne dass Hermine bisher herausgefunden hatte, was so großartig in der Stadt war, aber anscheinend wartete Ginny auf impulsive Eingebung, die ihr in der Stadt noch kommen könnten. Hermine nickte Ron bloß zu und lief ihrer Freundin hinterher.

Zur Strafe sollte sie eigentlich auch heiraten und Ginny all die schlimmen Aufgaben aufdrücken. Aber… wahrscheinlich würden Ginny diese Aufgaben Spaß machen. Niemand würde annehmen, dass sie Leiterin der Kommission für schwarz-magische Verstöße war.

Nein. Jetzt war sie nur ein Mädchen, das überlegen musste, wie sie aus dem Hularock-Fiasko wieder raus kam!

„Lass uns zu Madame Malkins gehen. Bitte." Hermine stand wie angewurzelt neben Luna und Ginny, die die hohen Schaufenster betrachteten, hinter denen spindeldürre Puppen die neueste Mode aus Paris und Madrid vorführten. Ansonsten hätte es Hermine auch abgelehnt zu Madame Malkins zu gehen, aber wenn die Alternative dieser Laden war – dann war alles besser.

„Wieso? Die Kleider sind traumhaft!", hauchte Ginny ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ja. Traumhaft teuer", bestätigte Hermine. Ginny warf ihr wieder einmal einen Blick zu, der dem ihrer Mutter alle Ehre machen konnte.

„Hermine, ich heirate einmal. Und einmal möchte ich ein Kleid kaufen, was nicht irgendeine Cousine schon fünf Jahre vor mir getragen hat. Ich habe einmal genug Geld, um mir so einen Traum zu erfüllen. Denkst du, ich habe noch Gelegenheit es ein weiteres Mal zu tun? Nein. Das ist alles Hermine! Und ich werde das schönste Kleid haben. Und sei es auch, dass ich in diesen Laden muss, um es zu finden!"

Ginny öffnete die Flügeltüren des Ladens. _Venderfall_ war kein Laden, den Normalsterbliche aufsuchten. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Luna hielt sich dicht an Ginny gedrängt.

Und Hermines Mund öffnete sich entrüstet, als sie sah, wie kleine Hauselfen Kleider an ihnen vorüberschweben ließen und die wartende Kundschaft mit Champagner bedienten.

Das war doch eine Höhe! Sie hoffte, die Elfen wurden bezahlt! Immerhin trugen sie ziemlich aufwendige Anzüge aus Seide.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann, Miss…?" Eine Hexe hatte sie entdeckt. Sie war gertenschlank, trug sehr hohe Schuhe und hatte eine seltsam steife Frisur. Hermine wandte sich um. Und immerhin waren nicht mal die Reinblüter so verbohrt, nicht zu sehen, wer sie waren. Der Mund der Hexe öffnete sich. Anscheinend überlegte sie, ob sie immer noch unhöflich sein sollte oder ob sie etwas sagen sollte, um zu erkennen zu geben, dass sie wusste, wer sie waren. Sie entschied für keine dieser Optionen und nahm sie einfach zur Kenntnis. Ohne noch weiter darauf einzugehen, dass sie ihnen eigentlich nicht hatte helfen wollen.

„Wir suchen nach einem Kleid. Einem perfekten Kleid", erklärte Ginny und klang immerhin nicht mehr ganz so begeistert, wie noch draußen.

„Für die Potter-Weasley-Hochzeit", fügte Luna eifrig hinzu. Luna war wieder einmal nicht anzumerken, dass sie gerade feindliches Terrain betreten hatten. Hermine juckten bereits die Fingerspitzen.

„Potter", wiederholte die Hexe heiser. Dann musterte sie Ginny. „Wir dürften einiges in Ihrer Größe haben, Madame", sagte sie kühl. Ginny wandte sich zu Hermine um und formte stumm mit den Lippen das Wort _Madame_. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ginny gewann wieder an Freude und lief der Hexe hinterher. Luna ebenfalls. Hermine blieb etwas unbeholfen in der Mitte des riesigen Ausstellungssalons stehen.

Dass sie hier nicht rausgeworfen worden waren, änderte nämlich nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie hier nicht sein wollte. Sie seufzte.

„Drehen Sie sich ruhig", hörte sie eine weitere kühle Verkäuferinnenstimme.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Dreh dich, damit wir sehen, ob es passt, Darling."

„Ich habe es nur zehn Minuten an."

„Nein, du wirst es länger anhaben als zehn Minuten! Und jetzt sei nicht ungebärdig, sondern dankbar, Pansy", hörte sie, wie die Stimme gepresst hinzufügte. Und langsam lugte sie um die nächste Säule. Dort stand Pansy Parkinson. Erleuchtet von magischem Licht, auf einem Podest, umringt von Elfen, die ihr Nadeln in die Säume steckten.

Es war ein bildschönes Kleid. Und Pansy sah wie eine Prinzessin aus. Eine sehr bittere, wütende Prinzessin.

„Ja, Mutter", gab Pansy eisig zurück, betrachtete sich gelangweilt in dem Spiegel, und ihre Mutter klatschte in die Hände.

„Ich muss noch zu Gringotts, Pansy. Zieh dich wieder an, zerreiß das Kleid nicht und treff mich dort. Danach werden wir die Einladungen abholen." Pansys Mutter ließ ihre Tasche von einem Elfen vortragen und Hermine wich hastig hinter der Säule zurück. Sie kannte Pansys Mutter zwar nicht, aber sie wollte auch nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, mit jemandem ein Gespräch führen zu müssen, den sie ohnehin nicht mögen würde.

„Lasst mich allein", fuhr Pansy die Elfen an. Auch die Hexe beeilte sich hinter Mrs Parkinson herzulaufen. Hermine wollte auch zurück zu Ginny gehen, aber sie blieb einfach stehen. Sie betrachtete Pansy, die sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sie stand reglos auf dem Podest und schien durch ihr Spiegelbild hindurch zu sehen. Für gewöhnlich war es Hermine egal, was Menschen wie Pansy Parkinson dachten. Aber jetzt, hier, wo sie sehen konnte, dass Pansy Parkinson wie erstarrt in ihrem Hochzeitskleid auf einem Podest stand, konnte sie nicht anders.

Sie trat aus dem Schatten der Säule hervor.

„Das… ist ein schönes Kleid, Pansy", sagte sie mit gewöhnlicher Stimme. Sie konnte sich an kein Gespräch mit Pansy Parkinson erinnern, fiel ihr auf. Und sie hatte nicht erwartet, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Aber Pansy drehte sich langsam um, als sie sie im Spiegel entdeckt hatte.

Und sie schien abzuwägen. Abzuwägen, ob sie sprechen sollte oder nicht. Ob sie reagieren oder sich wieder umdrehen sollte. Und Pansy Parkinson tat das, was Hermine nicht erwartet hätte. Sie sagte ein Wort, von dem Hermine nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass Pansy es überhaupt beherrschte.

„Danke", erwiderte das schwarzhaarige, dünne, sehr hübsche Mädchen auf dem Podest – was unmöglich Pansy sein konnte! Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

Sie erinnerte sich an zahllose Begegnungen mit Pansy, die ganz bestimmt nicht mit dem Wort _Danke_ geendet waren. Kurz verwirrte es Hermine. Aber sie waren nicht mehr in der Schule. Vielleicht änderten sich Dinge. Auch für Reinblüter. Aber vielleicht auch nicht.

Hermine beschloss, diesen Moment nicht zu zerstören. Wahrscheinlich würde Pansy sich gleich besinnen, und sie doch noch beleidigen oder so etwas. Sie ließ Pansy also wieder zurück und suchte Ginny. Denn sie persönlich war eigentlich nicht dazu bereit, ihre Vorurteile gegenüber Pansy Parkinson aufzugeben. Ginny hatte bereits ein Dutzend Kleider im Arm.

Hermine konnte nur schätzen, dass sie ein kleines Vermögen kosten mussten.

„Wo warst du? Wir haben ohne dich angefangen. Hast du was gefunden?" Hermine seufzte langsam, während sie Ginny ein paar Kleider abnahm und ihr zu den Kabinen folgte, wo Luna bereits ein Glas Champagner gereicht wurde.

Das hier involvierte also Alkohol. Hermine beschloss, das Beste aus der Sache zu machen, und einfach anzustoßen. Sie war froh, nicht selber die Kleider anprobieren zu müssen.

„Nein, nichts. Ich hab… mich nur umgesehen", wich Hermine Ginny Frage aus.

„Ok. Dann mach's dir bequem. Wir gehen nämlich nicht ohne das perfekte Kleid", erklärte Ginny, und sie sagte es tatsächlich, als wäre es etwas sehr, sehr Positives. Hermine zwang sich, zu guten Gedanken. Immerhin würde sie es kein zweites Mal machen müssen. Sie stieß mit Luna an, die bereits gespannt wartete. Sie würde niemals so sein können. Es gab tatsächlich eine Ebene auf der sie nicht Ginnys Sprache sprach.

Sie sank in den Sessel unter sich und betete, dass es nicht Elfenleder war, auf dem sie saß.

Sie musste einfach schneller trinken, beschloss sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**Alte Bekanntschaften**

Er war eine Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen. Nicht, dass sich etwas im Ministerium verändert hätte. Nein. Es war nur recht voll. Und das missfiel ihm bereits. Auktionen waren anscheinend eine Volksversammlung. Viele Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Es lag an ihm, und er wusste, es lag natürlich auch an Narzissa. Er überragte sie um einen Kopf.

Immerhin konnte er so eine gewisse Art von Überlegenheit ausstrahlen.

Er hatte nicht vor, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Er würde seinen Zauberstab eichen lassen, damit er zur Auktion zugelassen wäre, dann würden sie ihre Plätze einnehmen, und dann würden sie – komme was da wolle – das Stück ersteigern und hier wieder verschwinden. Nachher musste er noch mit zukünftigen Kollegen sprechen, die er weder kannte, noch kennen wollte.

Am Empfangstresen legte er seinen Zauberstab vor.

„Auktion, Saal zwei", erklärte er ruhig.

„Einmal?" Die Hexe lächelte, versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als ob das wirklich funktionieren würde.

„Zweimal", korrigierte Narzissa. Draco biss sich kurz von innen auf die Wangen, ehe er sprach.

„Es reicht, einen Zauberstab zu eichen, Narzissa", erwiderte er leise.

„Was lässt dich annehmen, du hättest ein Recht in der Entscheidung?", fuhr sie ihn an. Anscheinend war ihr die Empfangshexe egal. Seitdem sie eine halbe Prinzessin für ihn gefunden hatte, nahm sie sich noch mehr Dreistigkeiten heraus.

Er stützte also seine Hände auf dem Tresen ab.

„Ein Zauberstab reicht aus, danke", erklärte er rigoros. Die Hexe beeilte sich, den Befehl auszuführen. Er hörte, wie seine Mutter ausfällig werden wollte und wandte sich hastig um. „Nur weil Lucius ein verweichlichter Idiot ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass du deine Spiele auch mit mir spielen kannst. Du wirst mich begleiten. Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten", ergänzte er kalt. Er wusste nicht, ob er erwartet hatte, dass seine Mutter widersprach, aber wenn, dann hatte er sich geirrt.

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Gut. Dann musste er sich nicht auch noch mit ihr rumärgern. Dass er überhaupt so etwas Entwürdigendes wie eine Auktion besuchen musste, um zu verhindern, dass der Name vielleicht wieder in Schande geriet, war ohnehin schon mehr als zu viel!

Die Hexe gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück. „Bitte, Mr Malfoy." Natürlich wusste sie, wer er war. Jeder wusste, wer sie waren, Salazar noch mal! Und deswegen war ein Skandal absolut unangebracht. Sie schritten durch den Flur, ignorierten die Blicke der anwesenden Zauberer und betraten den Saal.

„Das sollte sehr angenehm für dich werden", fuhr ihn Narzissa von der Seite an. Er glaubte, dass sie lächelte, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie anzusehen.

Er wusste zwar nicht, was ausgerechnet diese Person hier tat, aber er würde den Teufel tun, sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen. Es zeigte ihm nur wieder, wie ungerne er hier sein wollte. Anscheinend durfte jeder Abschaum diese Örtlichkeit betreten.

Es war lächerlich, wie voll der Saal war. Hatten angesehen Zauberer nichts Besseres zu tun, als abgelegte Sachen anderer Zauberer zu ersteigern? Die Idee einer offenen Auktion erschien ihm obszön und ziemlich vulgär. Menschen, die sich gegenseitig überboten, nur um das Hab und Gut eines anderen in die Finger zu bekommen. Er musste hierbei mit seiner Mutter übereinstimmen – und Salazar wusste, wie ungern er ausgerechnet das tat!

Und neben ihm zog seine Mutter scharf die Luft ein. Und er sah es auch. Er betete zu Merlin, dass sie nichts sagen würde, dass sie sich beherrschen würde, und einmal nicht ihrem Drang nachgab, überheblich zu sein. Für gewöhnlich musste er bei seiner Mutter keine Szene erwarten, denn es handelte sich immer noch um Narzissa Malfoy. Und er hatte Glück – mehr im Unglück, denn ein Glück, dass Bekannte hier waren, gab es in dem Sinne nicht. Dass Bekannte ihnen zusahen, wie sie ihr Eigentum zurückersteigerten, war keine schöne Sache.

„Narzissa! Ich dachte mir, dass ihr hier seien würdet." Mrs Parkinson schien die ehrlose Last ihrer Tochter mit einer Kavallerie von Schmuck zu überdecken. Sie funkelte an jeder Stelle Haut, die Draco auf die Schnelle ausmachen konnte. Narzissa hatte sich noch nicht von dem ersten Schock erholt.

„Ophelia", begrüßte Narzissa die Dame nur. Draco wusste, der Umgang mit den Parkinsons beruhte nur noch auf Toleranz – nicht auf Freundschaft.

„Wo ist Lucius? Ist er auch hier?" Und Draco wusste auch, Ophelia Parkinson suchte nach einer Lücke, nach einem Fehler im Malfoy-Gefüge. Aber er kannte seine Mutter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass auch sie niemandem eine Angriffsfläche bieten würde. Und sei es, dass sie ihren eigenen Stolz untergraben musste.

„Lucius hatte etwas zu erledigen. Er ist im Hause, aber er wird keine Zeit finden, diese Auktion zu besuchen." Draco nahm an, seine Mutter ließ sich hier auf eine weitgegriffene Vermutung ein. Ob Lucius tatsächlich hier war, glaubte er zu bezweifeln. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Was tut ihr hier überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Ophelia mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln. Und Narzissa erwiderte es.

„Mein Sohn, der anscheinend immer noch nicht als erwachsener Mann zu betrachten ist, hat sein Herz an ein Stück hier gehangen, was er unbedingt haben muss. Fast ist es allerliebst. Aber solche Dinge werden ihm schon noch vergehen." Er verzog knapp den Mund. Gut, gönnte er seiner Mutter den Triumpf. Dieses Mal.

„Ja, ich habe gesehen, du hast ihm eine passende Frau gefunden?" Und dieses Mal war Narzissa über alle Maßen stolz. Aber zeigen würde sie es nicht.

„Oh ja. Sie erschien mir als passend genug." Passend genug. Seine Mutter wäre in der Stimmung gewesen, Lucius einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, als es endlich festgestanden hatte. Etwas, das sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Und eiskalt wechselte sie das Thema. „Und bei euch? Hast du einen Mann für deine Tochter gefunden?" Es war keine Frage, dass dies allein schon eine Beleidigung war. Mütter waren für die Suche nach Schwiegertöchtern zuständig. Nichts anderes. Aber Ophelia Parkinson war ebenfalls eine Dame von Welt.

„Ja. Wir waren bei _Vernderfall_ und haben bereits das schönste Kleid ausgesucht."

„Pansy muss das sehr freuen. Hatten wir doch Sorge, sie würde dieses Jahr nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen können", bemerkte seine Mutter mit geschürzten Lippen. Sie hatte bereits Wetten mit Mrs Zabini gemacht, dass Pansy eine alte Jungfer werden würde. Aber das hatte sich Draco nicht vorstellen können. Pansy war zwar eine Schande, aber eine Schande, bei der es sich lohnte, die Hosen loszuwerden.

„Wer ist es?", fragte er knapp, und ihm fiel wieder auf, dass nur ihn diese Frage zu interessieren schien. Zuerst schien Ophelia Parkinson verwirrt, schien nachdenken zu müssen, um sich den Namen des Gentleman ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Draco wusste, die Frage nach dem _Wer_ war relativ unerheblich. Die Frage nach dem Vermögen hatte Vorrang. Narzissa hatte ihm wieder einen knappen Blick zugeworfen. Überlegen und mitleidig zugleich. Er hasste diesen Blick.

„Demetrius Rackharrow", sagte sie schließlich.

„Hat er nicht letztes Jahr seine Frau verloren?", warf Narzissa ein. „Er trägt doch die Umhänge mit Goldbesatz, die er hatte kürzen lassen müssen?" Narzissas Weg, ihm zu sagen, dass er klein und untersetzt war. Nett. Aber sie schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. „Und hat er seinen zweiten Nachnamen abgelegt? Das würde mich wundern, wo der Name doch seit Jahren wieder zu Ruhm gekommen ist?" Mrs Parkinson wirkte etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber Reinblüter verloren selten ihre Kontenance.

„Nein, er hat den Namen nicht abgelegt", überging sie damit Narzissas erste Ausführungen.

„Wird Pansy dann Rackharrow-Parkinson-Potter heißen? Oder darf sie seinen Namen vollständig annehmen?" Draco hörte plötzlich zu und warf Mrs Parkinson einen scheelen Blick zu.

„Rackharrow-Potter?", vergewisserte er sich jetzt, und Narzissa nickte, denn zum ersten Mal, schien sie etwas Vergnügen zu empfinden. Sei es auch dabei, Bekannte fertig zu machen.

„Oh ja. Rackharrow-Potter ist der Neffe von Charlus Potter. Der umwobene Großvater von Harry Potter. Das bedeutet…" Draco konnte die Rechnung selber lösen, aber seine Mutter sprach weiter. „Pansy wäre nun die Stieftante von Harry Potter. Eine charmante Verbindung, nicht wahr?" Narzissa lachte glockenhell. Und Draco musste Mrs Parkinson zurechnen, dass sie sich keine Scham anmerken ließ.

„Demetrius hat ein großes Vermögen unter seinem Namen zu verbuchen, und ich glaube, Pansy geht es eher weniger um den Verwandtheitsgrad zu den Potters."

„Bis vor einigen Jahrzehnten waren die Potters angesehen Menschen", führte Narzissa lächelnd aus. Draco blickte knapp zur Seite, denn nun lächelte Mrs Parkinson.

„Ja. Deine Tante Dorea hat Charlus doch geheiratet. Das bedeutet, Harry Potter wäre dann dein…?" Draco musste grinsen, tat so, als lege er die Hand über den Mund, um sich über die Wange zu fahren und sah, wie seine Mutter herrlich blass wurde. Narzissa beantwortete diese Frage nicht. Draco gruselte sich selber vor den seltsamen Verwandtschaften, die sich immer häufiger aufdrängten. Er war eigentlich mit Weasley verwandt, eigentlich mit Potter verwandt, anscheinend jetzt auch mit Pansy verwandt – und er selber war froh, kein geborener Black zu sein. Diese Familie war viel zu groß, viel zu rein und hatte viel zu viel Wert auf Inzest gegeben.

Er wusste, seine Mutter war von seiner Großtante Dorea Black verstoßen worden. Zumindest auf persönlicher Ebene, weil sie sich nicht für den favorisierten Erben entschieden hatte, sondern für den irischen Erben mit mehr Gold. Lucius Malfoy. Damit war seine Mutter die erste gewesen, die den Zirkel der Inzest und verworrenen Familienstammbäumen gebrochen hatte. Und dafür war er ihr ziemlich dankbar. Narzissa wechselte nun das Thema zu offensichtlicheren Angelegenheiten.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Muggel hier zu suchen haben", bemerkte sie nun. Ophelias Mundwinkel umspielte ein Lächeln. Sie hatte tatsächlich gegen Narzissa Malfoy gewonnen. Wenigstens bis jetzt, ein einziges Mal. Natürlich würde es niemals dagegen aufwiegen, dass ihre Tochter eine Schande war, aber Narzissa würde nun im Gedächtnis behalten, dass Harry Potter eigentlich ihr… Großcousin? Großneffe? – Was auch immer war! Und das gefiel Draco.

„Sie lassen hier mittlerweile jeden zu. Aber ich denke, hier liegt es daran, dass sie verwandt sind. Sie ist schließlich die Leiterin der Kommission für schwarz-magische Verstöße." Ophelia deutete mit dem beringten Finger nach vorne. Ihre Robe funkelte im Licht des Saals. Auch seine Mutter wirkte reichlich overdressed. Er war dankbar, seinen schwarzen Anzug nahezu zu allen Gelegenheiten tragen zu können, und niemals overdressed zu sein. Den Damen schien es allerdings geradezu wichtig zu sein, ständig überall aufzufallen.

Draco konnte zehn Menschen ausmachen, die sie bereits seit einigen Minuten anstarrten, als wären sie ein Hippogreif im Saal. Aber für ihn war der einzige Hippogreif das Mädchen vor dem Pult. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, sie hier zu sehen. Salazar, er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, sie überhaupt noch einmal wiederzusehen. Er hatte an seine Schulzeit so wenig gedacht, wie an die Griselkrätze. Es war nun vorbei. Dieser Abschnitt seines Lebens war erfolgreich beendet. Aber er hatte auch nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, hier auf einer Auktion, den Arsch seines Vaters retten zu müssen.

Und mittlerweile überlegte er, ob sein Vater nicht offensichtlichere Gründe gehabt hatte, nicht selber hier aufzutauchen.

Draco nahm an, es müsse sich um einen verdammt großen Zufall handeln, dass Lucius die Schande, von seiner Frau fertig gemacht zu werden, weil er etwas nicht selber erledigen konnte, auf sich nahm, wenn es nicht um eine wesentlich größere Sache ging.

Er wusste nur nicht, ob er annehmen sollte, dass Lucius gewusst hatte, wer anscheinend der Auktion beiwohnen würde. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob das für ihn ein Problem darstellte.

Er konnte nicht annehmen, dass Granger ihn auch nur wegen eines Haares auf seinem Umhang bemängeln konnte, geschweige denn einem Auktionsstück.

Aber… das wären zu viele Zufälle. Und ein Malfoy ließ nichts auf den Zufall ankommen.

Es war ihm tatsächlich unangenehm.

„Wie sie schon aussehen. So offensichtlich arm. Dass sich diese Leute nicht schämen. Sie musste bestimmt einige Gesetze brechen, um diesen Schmutz hierher zu bekommen", fuhr Ophelia fort.

„Es zeigt doch deutlich von ihrem Status, dass nicht einmal die Blutsverräter ihrem Sohn erlaubt haben, ein Schlammblut zu heiraten." Er zuckte bei den Worten nicht zusammen. Er war solche Worte gewöhnt. Er wusste, würde Granger vor seiner Mutter stehen, wäre sie die Höflichkeit in Person. „Und was die Gesetze angeht", fuhr seine Mutter leiser fort, „ich nehme an, es hat ihr geholfen mit Harry Potter anzubandeln, um die Regeln nach ihren Wünschen biegen zu können." Was seine Mutter unterstellte hielt er für etwas abwegig, aber eigentlich war es ihm egal.

„Hast du gehört, dass Harry Potter an der Zeremonie teilnehmen darf? Ich habe es im Rundbrief der Vereinigung gelesen", flüsterte Ophelia aufgeregt. Er nahm an, seine Mutter wusste alles über die Vereinigung und deren Teilnehmer.

„Ich sitze im Komitee, und natürlich habe ich es gewusst. Aber er wird nicht teilnehmen. Er wäre bestimmt nicht so lebensmüde."

„Die kleine Weasley hat ein Anrecht."

„Die Weasleys haben sich vor zwanzig Jahren bereits gegen das Anrecht entschieden, ihre Kinder in der Vereinigung binden zu lassen", widersprach ihr Narzissa mit ihrer gewohnten Kälte, die sie sonst nur ihrem Sohn oder ihrem Mann zuteilwerden ließ.

„Ich denke, nach den neuesten Entwicklungen und Harry Potters neuem Status werden sich diese Regeln bestimmt brechen lassen."

„Harry Potter wird nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen. Es wäre so absurd, als würden nun auch Schlammblüter zugelassen werden. Die Reinblüter-Vereinigung besteht auf Tradition und sie werden sich hüten, jemanden einzuladen, der so offensichtlich dagegen spricht. Es sei denn, sie wissen, dass dieser jemand sowieso ablehnen wird." Narzissa hatte damit das Thema beendet.

„Wenn Sie bitte Ihre Plätze einnehmen würden. Die Auktion beginnt in den nächsten Minuten", ertönte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Leiters der Auktion, und Narzissa nickte Mrs Parkinson höflich zu, als sie weiter nach vorne gingen.

„Furchtbare Person", entfuhr es seiner Mutter scharf, als sie sich in der ersten Reihe niederließen. Das Wappen leuchtete schwach auf den Stühlen. Auch hier wurden Reinblüter bevorteilt, denn sie bezahlten für das Ministerium das meiste Gold. Kaum saßen sie, erlosch das Wappen des schlafenden Drachens auf den Lehnen. Draco war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, wer hier die furchtbare Person war. Sie lagen ziemlich gleich weit auf.

„Wir beginnen mit einem Stück des 14. Jahrhunderts. Ein Humidor, gefertigt aus Kirsche, Mahagoni und Einlagen aus Marmor und Gold. Der Zustand ist bemerkenswert, und die Arbeit exquisit, dass angenommen werden kann, das Stück wurde von walisischen Elben gefertigt." Walsische Erben waren seit weit über zweihundert Jahren ausgerottet. Und Draco war dankbar dafür. Den Texten und historischen Berichten zufolge, waren sie nämlich durchaus in der Lage gewesen, sich selber zu verteidigen, nur hatten sie ein zu großes Herz, zu viel Mitleid und waren einfach nicht zum Überleben geschaffen. Wie so einige Exemplare von Lebewesen.

Aber er wusste, das würde ihn kosten. Und noch ein weiterer Gedanke spukte in seinem Kopf rum: Warum eröffnete der Auktionär mit diesem Stück? Ausgerechnet? Gab es etwas noch teureres hier? Er nahm es nicht an. Der Humidor seines Vaters war eine Schönheit, aber sie würden ohne ihn auskommen, wäre es nicht das Geheimfach, was anscheinend von Wichtigkeit war. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es nicht nur um Oberflächlichkeiten ging. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Dokument, unterzeichnet, vom Schlangengesicht persönlich, weswegen sein Vater nicht wollte, dass es an die Presse geriet. War Voldemort einst chique gewesen, so war er jetzt nur noch ein Schönheitsfehler der Geschichte.

„Das beginnende Angebot liegt bei 1,5 Millionen Galleonen." Draco verzog den Mund. Seine Mutter sah ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Nicht das erste Angebot", erwiderte er leise.

„Denkst du, irgendwer wird bieten?", zischte sie, und bewies wieder einmal, wie wenig sie für Auseinandersetzungen oder Geschäfte geeignet war.

„Ah, ich sehe! Zwei Millionen", hörte er den Auktionär rufen und wandte sich leicht um.

Ein Mann, den er nicht zuordnen konnte, hatte die Zahl in die Luft geschossen. Draco rechnete knapp nach. Den Verlust würden sie nicht zu spüren bekommen, aber die Aufmerksamkeit, wenn die Malfoys sich ins Ministerium bemühten, um ein altes Möbel zu ersteigern. Unauffällig schoss er die nächste Zahl in die Luft.

„Drei Millionen", rief der Auktionär. Die Leute tuschelten. Die meisten kamen wohl her, um Bathilda Bagshots Porzellan für dreißig Galleonen zu ersteigern, oder Gilderoy Lockharts ehemalige Festtagsrobe. Er hasste die gewöhnlichen Menschen.

Draco wartete gespannt. Der geschätzte Preis war ungefähr drei Millionen. Darüber zu bieten wäre absurd und, für jemanden, den es nicht berührte, auch höchst fragwürdig.

„3, 5 Millionen!", rief der Auktionär fast schon aufgeregt. „Bietet jemand mehr als 3,5 Millionen?" Seine Mutter wurde eine Spur nervöser, denn vielleicht war sie für Geschäfte nicht geeignet, aber sie roch eine Finte genauso gut wie er.

„Wer ist der Mann?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er privat hier ist", bemerkte Draco gereizt. Sein Blick glitt nach vorne. Und es überraschte ihn eher weniger, dass sie ihn tatsächlich ansah. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre Kleidung stank nach Gewöhnlichkeit, nach unterer Mittelschicht, und es regte ihn nichts mehr auf, als der Sinn danach, den Familiennamen zu verschonen. Und er spürte, dass etwas passieren würde. Und das Schlammblut wäre schuld!

Er schoss die nächste Ziffer in die Luft. Seine Mutter schnappte kurz nach Luft, aber sie würde ihm niemals verbieten, diesen Betrag zu setzen.

„Fünf Millionen! Das ist eine Menge. Ich bin gespannt, ob jemand das überbieten möchte?" Er blickte in die Runde. Draco widerstand dem Drang, sich umzusehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Mann den Zauberstab nicht hob. Denn wäre er angeheuert, um etwas zu ersteigern, musste er sein Limit haben. Es sei denn, der Arbeitgeber besaß mehr als genug. Und es gab in London nur einen Arbeitgeber, der sich so etwas leisten konnte. Es verging eine Sekunde. „Merlin! Fünf Millionen und siebenhundertfünfzig Tausend! Anscheinend zählt da jemand die letzten Knuts zusammen", lachte der Auktionär.

Draco widerte die normale Schicht an. Man machte keine Witze über Gold. Sei es wenig oder eben unglaublich viel. Und jetzt war er ziemlich sicher, wer der Arbeitgeber war. Und sie befanden sich in den Hallen dieses Arbeitsgebers. Das Ministerium schien keine Mühen zu scheuen.

„Diese Zahl ist absurd!", flüsterte Narzissa. Aber Draco begriff es plötzlich, als er Grangers Blick auffing. Es passierte ihm selten, dass ein vertrautes Gefühl irgendwas in ihm auslöste. Manchmal, beim Training mit Blaise, wenn sie wirklich mal die Zeit fanden, draußen auf dem Platz Torringe zu schießen. Wenn er in die Lust stieg und Blaise schneller war, den besseren Schuss setzte, oder wenn sie aus sportlichen Gründen den Schnatz jagten – dann spürte er es. Dann spürte er wieder, den Neid, den er solange auf Potter verspürt hatte. Damals.

Und sie jetzt anzusehen, mit der dunklen Ahnung, eine nicht ganz saubere Sache abzuwickeln, aus der er sich moralisch nicht winden konnte, reizte ihn. Es löste etwas aus. Sein Blick glitt kurz unkontrolliert durch den Saal. Fast suchte er schon nach den riesigen Stundengläsern. Und aus dem einen würden gleich grüne Smaragde nach unten rauschen, weil sie ihm Punkte abziehen würde. Denn genauso sah sie ihn jetzt an. Er schüttelte die Erinnerung ab. Oder er versuchte es zumindest.

„Nein. Diese Zahl ist kein Verhandlungswert, Narzissa", sagte er leiser. „Es geht hier um eine Strafe." Er ließ Granger nicht aus dem Blick. Anscheinend sah sie ihn nur an, um sicher zu gehen, dass er begriffen hatte. Sein Vater war doch gerissener als er angenommen hatte. Und er fragte sich, wie viele der anwesenden Reinblüter es begriffen hatten. Er hoffte nicht, dass Mrs Parkinson es wusste. Das würde sie brühwarm zuhause berichten. Er verzog gereizt den Mund und schoss die nächste Zahl.

„Was tust du?" Seine Mutter betrachtete die Zahl.

„Fünf Millionen und achthundert Tausend!", rief der Auktionär, der anscheinend nur amüsiert war.

„Ich rate", erwiderte Draco. Er nahm fast an, seine Mutter würde aufstehen, aber sie blieb sitzen.

„Eine Strafe? Für was?", zischte sie. „Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"

„Narzissa, begreifst du nicht?", knurrte er. „Das hier ist keine wirkliche Auktion für uns. Sie werden gefunden haben, was sie suchen, und weil die Reinblüter ihr verdammtes Ministerium bezahlen, bekommen wir keine direkte Vorladung, sondern zahlen den Aufwand, den ein Strafbescheid kosten würde", ergänzte er leiser.

„Was? Das ist-!"

„- etwas, das Lucius bevorzugen würde", unterbrach er sie.

Und Grangers Blick glitt weiter nach hinten.

„Oh, es wird spannend. Fünf Millionen und fünfhundertvierundvierzigtausend!" Neben ihm veränderte sich die Haltung seiner Mutter zu Stein.

„Und dieser Mistkerl hat es auch noch forciert, dass ich hier auftauche. Wir werden hier zum Gespött." Draco nahm tatsächlich an, dass Lucius das gewollt hatte. Das war der erste Punkt, der nach langer Zeit an seinen Vater ging.

„Mit Glück merkt es keiner", gab er zurück. „Außerdem kannst du dann wieder von Pansy, der Schande, berichten", fuhr er sie an und schoss die vermutliche letzte Zahl in die Luft.

„Oh, fünf Millionen und fünfhundertfünfundvierzigtausend!"

Die Anwesenden tuschelten bereits. „Passiert noch etwas?" Draco sah, wie Granger den Blick nun senkte. Anscheinend war das das verdammte Zeichen. „Nein? Dann zum ersten, zum zweiten, zum dritten – Verkauft an Mr Malfoy!" Ja. Seinen Namen musste man natürlich noch dazu erwähnen, stellte er bitter fest. Das war eine saftige Strafe. Knapp 5, 5 Millionen dafür, dass Lucius nicht aufgepasst hat!

Die Menge klatschte, denn der Betrag zeigte nur wieder, wie reich sie waren. Und selbst wenn in irgendeiner Spalte eines Klatschblatts stehen würde, dass sich die Malfoys auf einer Auktion freikaufen mussten, war es unerheblich. Sie vertraten eine beliebte Schicht, und es wurde ihnen nichts übel genommen. So war es eben mit Reichtum.

„Wir gehen", informierte er Narzissa, die sich grazil erhob. „Und du gehst schon mal zum Empfang. Ich werde…" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Er hatte keine Lust, ihr zu erklären, dass er wohl oder übel noch eine Form unterzeichnen musste.

„Ich werde nicht warten", gab sie zurück. Er wusste, das würde Streit geben. Aber er musste nicht Zuhause sein dafür. Blaise wäre eine nettere Ablenkung. Immerhin wäre heute auch der Tag, wo sie im Club darauf anstoßen würden, vertraglich geregelten, unterwürfigen Sex zu bekommen. Das war ein Lichtblick. Immerhin.

Und er folgte den Weisungen eines Beamten. Der Humidor wurde aus seiner Sicht getragen, und wie aus purem Zufall löste sich auch Granger aus ihrer Starre und schritt in dieselbe Richtung wie er. Er fragte sich, wie oft sie dieses Spiel spielen musste. Oft, nahm er an.

Und es ärgerte ihn, dass er sie überhaupt sofort erkannt hatte. Sein Trost war nur, dass sie sich wohl schon eine Weile länger mit dieser Sache hatte beschäftigen müssen, nahm er an.

Sie trafen an der Tür aufeinander. Und sie waren nicht allein.

„Mum, ich muss eben diese Sache erledigen", murmelte sie. Eine lästige Mutter, das kannte er. Er atmete gereizt aus. Er wollte gehen.

„Hat das jetzt mit deinem Aufgabengebiet zu tun?" Sie betrachtete ihn, als wäre er das Aufgabengebiet. Diese Frau, mit dem faltigen Rock und der aussagelosen Frisur, die so buschig war, wie Grangers Haare früher gewesen waren. Ihre Haare… waren mittlerweile gebändigter, fiel ihm auf. Das Ministerium hätte sie wohl sonst hier nicht arbeiten lassen. Ihre Mutter hatte blaue Augen, ging ihm auf. Nicht so dunkel wie Grangers. Sie sah ihn immer noch an.

„Ja, so in etwa. Mum, ich bin gleich wieder draußen, dann können wir in der Kantine etwas zu essen bestellen." Es war ihr unangenehm. Hölle, sogar ihm war es unangenehm! Wann bewegten sie sich weiter? Dachte sie, er hätte den ganzen Tag Zeit?

„Malfoy?", wiederholte Mrs Granger seinen Namen, den sie wohl gehört hatte, langsam und fixierte ihn wieder.

„Mum, später", befahl Granger und öffnete endlich die schwere Tür zu den Räumen, wo man die Auktionsstücke abholen konnte.

„Werden Sie nicht bewacht?", erkundigte sich Grangers Mutter in einer Tonlage, die er von Grangers grauenhaften Vertrauensschülertreffen noch zu Genüge in Erinnerung hatte. Und was war das für eine dreiste Aussage? Und er hatte nicht antworten wollen. Überhaupt nicht antworten wollen! Mit Abschaum sprach er für gewöhnlich nicht. Abschaum sah er eigentlich nicht mal an, zwang ihn dieser Abschaum nicht gerade, ein Dokument zu unterzeichnen, dass er tatsächlich der böse Mann war, für den ihn alle hielten.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte er kühl. Granger öffnete die Tür demonstrativ weiter.

„Mr Malfoy?", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, aber er fixierte ihre Mutter jetzt näher.

„Nun, in unserer Welt werden Verbrecher wie Sie nicht ohne Bewachung aus dem Gefängnis gelassen." Sein Mund öffnete sich. „Oder irre ich mich? Sie waren doch einer seiner Zeit Anhänger, tragen das Mal, haben Menschen gefoltert oder zumindest dabei zugesehen? Malfoy ist doch der Name, der jede Woche in den Listen der engsten Todessser aufgetaucht ist, oder nicht?" Er schaffte es nur mit Mühe den Mund zu schließen. Und Granger war rot geworden. Er war wahrscheinlich blass.

„Mum!", entfuhr es ihr gepresst. „Das gehört hier nicht hin. Du hast kein Recht, so etwas überhaupt jemanden vorzuwerfen! Und Mr Malfoy ist kein Gefangener", ergänzte Granger hastig.

„Aber du hast gesagt-"

„Später. Mum", fügte sie leise hinzu. Draco hatte erwartet in irgendeiner weit entfernten Dimension von Granger noch einmal dafür gemaßregelt zu werden, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein und ein Arschloch und was sonst noch. Aber bestimmt nicht heute von ihrer Mutter!

Eine Muggel wagte es mit ihm zu sprechen, wagte, ihm vorzuwerfen, er gehöre in ein Gefängnis! Oh, Narzissa hätte bestimmt schon die Wachen gerufen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, Sie finden Ihren Weg zurück. In Ihre Welt. Weit weg von den privilegierten Straßen der unseren, Mrs Granger", erklärte er mit der kältesten Höflichkeit, die er von seiner Mutter beigebracht bekommen hatte.

„Und jetzt gehen wir!", entgegnete Granger mit McGonogallgleicher Strenge. Sie durchschritt die Tür, er folgte ihr, und sie schloss eilig die Tür, ehe ihre Mutter fortfahren konnte, ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit als Todesser zu beschimpfen. Es war natürlich kein Geheimnis, aber alle Reinblüter, die es konnten, hatten sich dieser geschichtlichen Tatsache freigekauft.

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss. Und er war hin und hergerissen. Aber er durfte seine Kontenance nicht verlieren. Er war froh, dass seine Mutter nicht gesehen hatte, wie er mit Schlammblütern sprach.

„Wenn Sie unterschreiben würden, dass Sie hiermit Ihre Strafe bezahlt haben und ein Scheck von Gringotts in den nächsten vierzehn Tagen unsere Abteilung erreicht, können Sie gehen, Mr Malfoy." Sie sah ihn nicht an, während sie sprach. Sie legte ein Dokument auf einen Tisch und hielt ihm auffordernd eine pechschwarze Feder entgegen.

Er zögerte. Jetzt wäre die Chance. Jetzt könnte er… seine Wut loslassen. Sie waren hier allein in dem Raum. Worte. Er brauchte nur die richtigen Worte.

Er fand sie allerdings nicht.

„Wird mir das Stück geliefert?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen, und im Gegensatz zu ihr, sah er sie ziemlich genau an.

„Sicher. Wohnen Sie noch bei Ihren Eltern?" Es war wohl… eine Formfrage. Aber es klang… wie eine Beleidigung.

Und jetzt könnte er wieder wütend werden. Er wusste doch, wie man ein minderbemitteltes Wesen fertig machte! Er konnte es doch. Er hatte es von Zuhause gelernt!

Aber er konnte nicht.

„Es ist verborgen. Die Eulen des Ministeriums sollten es aber ohne Weiteres finden können. Malfoy Manor, Chester Hill 6768-"

„15-2, ja ich weiß", sagte sie knapp. Sie wusste es? Woher wusste sie es? Wahrscheinlich weil sie das illegale Zeug seines Vaters bereits gelesen hatte.

„Und… die…" Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sie bezeichnen sollte. „Sachen im Humidor", endete er langsam, und noch immer hielt sie den Blick gesenkt.

„Sie wünschen eine Kopie davon?", fragte sie steif. Er nickte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um was ging es?" Was stellte er die blöden Fragen? Es war gegessen. Er hatte gezahlt. Die Sache war Geschichte. Was interessierte es ihn noch weiter? Verflucht!

„Mord", sagte sie knapp. Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam. Mord – und er kam mit ein paar Millionen davon? Das erschien ihm nicht korrekt.

„Mord?", wiederholte er. „Würden Sie mir das näher erklären?"

„Charity Burbage", sagte sie knapp. Draco erinnerte sich. Ja, er war dabei gewesen als diese Frau umgebracht wurde. Lehrerin für Muggelstudien in Hogwarts. Es wurde Zeit für ihn zu gehen. „Allerdings wurde die Leiche niemals gefunden. Zu Ihrem Glück. Oder vielmehr zum Glück Ihres Vaters. Ich nehme an, sie wurde auf Ihrem Besitz umgebracht?"

Und er nickte.

… - Er nickte!

War er verrückt?!

Und sie sah ihn an.

Ihm wurde heißer. War er denn komplett wahnsinnig geworden? Ihre verdammte Aura der Ehrlichkeit und Unschuld und natürlich des Schlamms in ihren Adern kotzte ihn praktisch an! Was war los? Er traf einmal ein Schlammblut und fühlte Schuld? Was war das für ein kranker Gedankengang?

„Das nehme ich an", verbesserte er sich. „Wenn es in den Dokumenten so steht."

„Die Dokumente veranlassen die Entführung von Charity Burbage", erklärte sie bitter, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Die weiteren Spuren verlaufen sich schließlich." Sie fixierte ihn jetzt so wie ihre Mutter ihn gerade fixiert hatte. Er unterschrieb widerwillig. Eigentlich wollte er seinen Namen nicht unter so einem Schriftsatz sehen.

„Gut, dann kann ich gehen?"

„Sie können gehen."

Fuck. Er musste dringend gehen. Wieso legte er ihr nicht gleich auch noch die nicht vorhandenen Arbeitsverträge der Hauselfen vor, für die sein Vater bestimmt nicht den Sinn gehabt hatte? Gab es nicht noch irgendwelche Leichen im Hause Malfoy, die er Granger präsentieren konnte? Fast musste er lächeln. Brachte er seinen Vater doch in ernste Lebensgefahr. Und die Leiche wurde nicht gefunden, weil Nagini sie gefressen hatte, ging ihm auf. Aber umgebracht worden war sie tatsächlich mit dem Zauberstab seines Vaters.

Es schauderte ihn kurz. Er war sechzehn gewesen.

Und er sah, sie verurteilte ihn dafür. Nicht seinen Vater, nicht die anderen Todesser – nein. Ihn. Er wusste schon sehr genau, weshalb er Menschen nicht mochte. Und ihm wurde klar, wie sehr sich ihr ganzes besseres Wissen gegen dieses Vorgehen sträubte. Sie hätte wohl am liebsten die Familie Malfoy auf dem Marktplatz der Winkelgasse an den Pranger gestellt und ihnen sonst was vorgeworfen. Und dann hätten die Wesley sie mit faulem Obst beworfen.

„Ms Granger", erwiderte er nickend, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Höflichkeit ist unnötig, Mr Malfoy. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, mir fällt auch noch die ein oder andere Beleidigung ein, wenn Sie es wünschen." Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Halt. Den. Mund.

_Einfach gehen, einen Fuß vor den anderen, Draco. Einfach gehen!_

„Sie sollten gehen", erklärte sie, und ihre Fäuste zitterten nun. Immerhin kannte er sich mit Hass besser aus, als mit Höflichkeiten.

„Ja, ich sollte gehen", bestätigte er dankbar und verließ hastig den Raum. Er würde noch einen handfesten Skandal anzetteln, sähe er sich nicht besser vor!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

**Hula**

Die Arbeit war scheußlich gewesen, aber sie hatte beschlossen Ginny nichts davon zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich waren Ginny die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt im Moment sowieso nicht ganz so wichtig. Viel wichtiger war die Tatsache, dass sie alle eine Lungenentzündung bekommen würden!

„Hermine, das war eine super Idee!" Lavender sah aus, als würde sie nie etwas anderes tragen, als einen rosanen Bikini – von den Kokosnüssen war abgesehen worden – und einen Schilfrock.

„Bitte, können wir das nicht laut sagen? Es war _nicht_ meine Idee!", zischte sie. Nachher würde das noch jemand rumerzählen.

„Ich finde es auch klasse!" Luna war die einzige, die einen lilanen Rock trug. Er biss sich herrlich mit dem orangenen Bikini und ihren hellen Haaren.

Hermines Bikini war rot, und es fehlte nur noch, dass sie eine Tabelle mit Preisen für die Nacht mit sich tragen würden. Sie sahen so aus, wie die Mädchen, denen sie in Hogwarts immer Punkte für Freizügigkeit abgezogen hatte. Meistens Slytherinmädchen.

„Es ist entwürdigend", sagte sie leise. Sie wusste, keines der Mädchen teilte diese Ansicht. Keines der Mädchen war aber Leiterin einer Kommission. Dass Ginny als Aurorin tatsächlich so etwas Albernes toll fand, sagte einiges, fand Hermine. Und großes Gequietsche brach los, als Harry und Ron ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

Hermine wollte vor Scham sterben. Grinsend kam Ron auf sie zu, so natürlich wie möglich.

„Und? Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte er, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem relativ unbekleideten Oberkörper.

„Super", erwiderte sie und dachte wieder an Malfoy. Das Arschloch, was Mord genauso gelassen zur Kenntnis nahm, wie eine arrangierte Hochzeit. Arschloch! Es war so ungerecht. Wäre sie Ministerin, was sie hoffentlich bald sein würde, dann würde sie alle diejenigen bestrafen, die es verdient hatten. Sie würde ein komplett neues Rechtssystem entwickeln!

„Ja? Und gleich... geht's nach Hawaii?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen zum hundertsten Mal.

„Ja. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Sonst kriegen wir keinen bunten Blütenkranz mehr", erwiderte sie.

„Mir gefällt das Outfit", erklärte er grinsend.

„Ja. Du bist ja auch ein Mann."

„Hermine!" Ginny hatte sich seufzend von Harry gelöst. „Auf geht's! Bis du sicher, dass du nichts trinken möchtest?"

„An irgendwem müsst ihr euch doch später festhalten, um zu apparieren", erwiderte sie bitter. Und nein, sie würde nichts trinken. Es war schließlich unter der Woche. Ginny lachte. Und Hermine wusste, Ginny wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste. Fast so sehr, wie mit ihrer Mutter in der Kantine des Ministeriums zu sitzen und zu versuchen, zu erklären, weshalb keiner der Malfoys im Gefängnis saß.

Das war ein hübscher Nachmittag, wirklich. Ausgesprochen bemerkenswert.

Vor allem hatte sie gar keine besonders guten Argumente, außer, dass die Malfoys zu den reichsten der reichen gehörten, und ihre Mutter absolut richtig lag, wenn sie verlangte, dass solche Leute trotz ihres immensen Vermögens bestraft werden sollten.

Ginny drückte sie kurz an sich, als sie sich ihren Mantel übergezogen hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, einen Anflug der alten Ginny wieder zu finden. Sie wusste, sobald die Aufregung um die Hochzeit und alles vorbei war, würde Ginny wieder zu ihrer Ginny werden. Vernünftig, erwachsen – keine Jungfrau mehr.

Und Hermine erwartete diesen Tag mit großer Sehnsucht. Nicht, dass sie Luna und Lavender nicht ständig um sich haben könnte, aber… manchmal… hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich selber mit dem _Muffliato_ zu belegen, um die sinnlosen Gespräche nicht ständig hören zu müssen.

„Und wisst ihr, wo wir hingehen?" Lavender hatte bestimmt wieder eine unpassende Idee.

„Wohin?", verlangte Ginny lächelnd zu wissen, und nun sahen sie alle gleichermaßen seltsam aus, mit Mänteln und hervor blitzenden Hula-Fransen.

„Black Crown's Club!", rief Lavender aus. Hermine hoffte zumindest, Ginny würde nein sagen. Oder zumindest überlegen. Aber sie leerte ihr Glas Sekt zu schnell – und nickte schließlich.

„Die haben einen Dresscode", merkte Hermine ungehört an. „Wir kommen da nicht mal rein", fuhr sie fort, als die Mädchen lachend zur Tür gingen. „Das ist ein Männer-Club", versuchte sie ihren letzten Trumpf, aber ziemlich erfolglos, denn die Mädchen apparierten bereits.

„Macht Fotos", rief ihr Harry grinsend zu. „Und pass auf, dass Ginny sich keinen reichen Schnösel mitnimmt!", ergänzte er, leicht besorgt.

„Wir könnten mitkommen und die Fotos machen", bot Ron eilig an. „Cool, oder? Von Horkruxe zerstören zu bunten Hula-Röcken. Klarer Fortschritt, würde ich meinen?" Sie würde die beiden später verfluchen. Jetzt musste sie aufpassen, dass Ginny sich nicht um ihre Schamgrenze trank.

Die _Schwarze Krone_ war nicht mal ein Ort, an dem Ron und Harry sein wollten. Es war ein Reinblüter-Club, zumindest inoffiziell war das bekannt. Und Hermine hasste so etwas, wie Geschlechterausgrenzung. An so einem Ort wollte sie nicht mal wirklich freiwillig sein. Aber ihr war klar, dass Lavender immer hoffte, ihren Prinzen zu finden. Sei es auch an einem so unlogischen Ort, wie einem Männer-Club.

„Ok. Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen jetzt unsere Mäntel aus."

„Warum? Damit wir den Punkt machen, dumme, stereotypische Mädchen zu sein, die Sexualität nutzen wollen, um in einen Club zu kommen?" Die Antwort wäre: Ja. Sie sah es Lavender an.

„Sei doch keine Spaßbremse, Hermine. Das ist lustig!" Nein. Es war nicht lustig. Die Mädchen hatten eine Flasche Sekt mitgenommen und teilten ihn gerade auf. Hermine sah sich auf dem Platz um. Er lag etwas außerhalb von Hogsmeade. Er war gesäumt von sehr hohen Bäumen, und der Boden war fein gepflastert. Schwarze Tore grenzten den Club ab, und Hermine wusste, es war eine ganz schlechte Idee. Eine schwarze Krone thronte oben auf der höchsten gusseisernen Stange. Sie wirkte merklich düster und bedrohlich.

„Und jetzt…", begann Luna und zog vier kleine Flaschen aus ihrer Tasche, „lockern wir die Stimmung!" Hermine begutachtete die bunten Flaschen.

„Drogen?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Hermine dies sind Stimmungsheber."

„Also Drogen?", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Nein, sie nehmen Hemmungen, machen gute Laune und nichts – absolut nichts – stört dich wirklich!"

„Drogen", bestätigte sie noch einmal.

„Nein, nein. Pflanzliche Basis. Kein Alkohol, kein Suchtmittel. Sie unterdrücken die natürlich Angst, die man empfindet." Hermine wollte eigentlich nichts unterdrücken, was sie empfand.

„Wie lange wirkt das?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ein, zwei Stunden. Es ist aus Georges Laden", erklärte sie aufgeregt. Dann würde es Hermine bestimmt nicht nehmen. „Und völlig ungefährlich", fügte Luna mit einem ernsten Blick auf sie hinzu.

„Sicher, es ist immer ungefährlich, bestimmte Zonen im Gehirn zu manipulieren, um Schamgrenzen auszuschalten", erklärte sie vor Sarkasmus strotzend.

„Ausgezeichnet!", rief Lavender, öffnete eine gelbe Flasche und leerte sie mit einem Schluck. Hermine schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

„Hermine, es ist meine Brautjungfernparty. Also könntest versuchen, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben?"

„In Hula-Röcken? Mit Stimmungshebern, um sich nicht zu schämen, in einen Männer-Club gehen zu wollen?", vergewisserte sie sich steif, und Ginny nickte lächelnd.

„Luna sagt, in zwei Stunden ist die Wirkung vorbei. Nur ein bisschen Spaß. Einmal, Hermine, komm schon! Ich sag es auch niemanden weiter, wenn es dir gefällt. Und Harry sagen wir, es war furchtbar." Hermine seufzte auf. Ihr wurde langsam kalt. Der Rock wärmte nicht. Und dass sie überhaupt so etwas anhatte, war… eigentlich gar nicht möglich!

Aber Ginny hatte sie dazu überredet, und noch lebte sie auch noch. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz so tragisch, wie sie es sich ausmalte.

„Bitte", fügte Ginny hinzu. Hermine hasste es, wenn Ginny sie so ansah. „Du bist doch meine beste, einzige, super tolle Brautjungfer. Und du siehst von uns allen am besten aus, weil du die größten Brüste hast!", fügte sie hinzu. Hermine schloss peinlich berührt die Augen.

„Cheers!", rief Luna dazu und trank aus einer orangenen Flasche.

„Fein. Keine Komplimente mehr!", befahl Hermine, und sie nahm die rote, Ginny die blaue Flasche. „Auf dich. Und deinen Abend, Ginevra", betonte sie bitter.

Und sie spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Mund wärmer wurde und tatsächlich brannte, als sie sie runterschluckte. Sie hustete heftig und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, die schwarzen Tore wirkten gar nicht so bedrohlich.

„Ok. Und jetzt? Wollen wir da rein?", fragte Lavender vorsichtig. Hermine zog sich den Mantel aus. Die Kälte hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Es ist sowieso verboten, nach dem Geschlecht zu diskriminieren. Natürlich gehen wir da rein. Ginny und ich sind außerdem auch berühmt, und Ginny ist sogar Reinblüterin. Also… es steht nichts in unserem Wege." Sie spürte, dass sie eigentlich wie immer war. Nur… auf eine andere Weise. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Falsche zu unterstützen, nur konnte sie eben nicht mehr genau sagen, was das richtige war.

„Ok!", riefen die Mädchen im Chor, legten die Mäntel ab und folgten Hermine, die mit dem Zauberstab das Tor öffnete. Der Weg war nicht lang, die Wiese fein gestutzt und das prunkvolle Anwesen hell erleuchtet. Hundert Männer würden sich gleich ordentlich wundern!

Als ob sich Männer alles erlauben konnten!

Nicht mit ihr. Nicht mit Hermine Granger!

„Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Draco, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Wie oft soll ich es sagen?", fragte Blaise amüsiert. „Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie rote Haare hat, blonde oder grüne. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie sie heißt, woher sie kommt oder ob sie vorhat eine Revolution zu starten. Sie soll mit mir schlafen, einen Erben gebären und vielleicht für die Vereinigung arbeiten, wie unsere Mütter es tun."

„Aber-"

„Draco, für den Spaß und den Rest haben wir die Mätressen." Er schwieg. Ja. Richtig. Die Mätressen. Es wollte nicht in seinen Kopf. Es wollte einfach nicht. Er hatte versucht, seine zukünftige Frau zu sehen, aber sie hatte so viel zu tun, und anscheinend war es nicht mal üblich, dass der Bräutigam die Frau vor der Hochzeit zu Gesicht bekam.

„Whiskey, Sir?", erkundigte sich ein Zauberer ganz in schwarz, den Zauberstab bereit. Draco hielt ihm wortlos sein Glas hin. Er füllte es stumm und verschwand.

„Kommt Lucius heute nicht?" Draco war ganz froh, seinen Vater mal nicht ertragen zu müssen.

„Nein, Zuhause herrscht Krieg. Er und Narzissa werden genug zu tun haben, sich anzuschreien."

„Meine Mutter sagt, es ist ein Glück, dass sie Witwe ist."

„Das wünscht sich Narzissa bestimmt auch", fuhr er bitter fort.

„Pansy heiratet", bemerkte Blaise schließlich.

„Ja. Den alten Demetrius Irgendwas-Potter."

„Hat Potter eigentlich Kontakt mit ihm?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich lese nicht religiös die Potter-Tagesgazette, so wie du", erklärte er knapp. Blaise lachte auf.

„Ich meine nur. Damit müsste Potter nicht vom nicht-existenten Vermögen seiner Zukünftigen leben."

„Du bist verflucht gut informiert, wenn man bedenkt, dass du dich einen Scheiß interessierst", entfuhr es Draco, während er die anderen Männer beobachtete, die hier nur waren, um von ihren Frauen wegzukommen. Er und Blaise gehörten bald auch dazu, ging ihm auf.

„Malfoy, was soll das?" Blaise hatte sich vorgelehnt, das schöne Gesicht in entgeisterten Falten. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für diesen Hochzeitsscheiß, weil es unwichtig ist. Seit wann bist du jemand, der sich für die Frau interessiert, die seinen Schwanz im Mund hat? Sie sind gesund. Sie sind willig. Denkst du, eine von diesen Mädchen wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als uns zu heiraten, verdammt?" Blaise trank genüsslich seinen Scotch.

Und ja. Draco wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass diese Mädchen wahrscheinlich lieber etwas anderes tun wollten, als zu heiraten.

„Diese Frauen sind schlau, Blaise."

„Im Vergleich zu uns?", entgegnete Blaise prüfend.

„Nein. Im Vergleich zu dummen Frauen, Salazar noch mal. Das bedeutet, sie denken. Sie hassen uns. Und sie überlegen, wie sie uns loswerden können, um an unser Vermögen zu kommen", fuhr er fort.

„Oh bitte, Draco. Nicht jede Ehe ist wie die deiner Eltern." Draco konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich ein Außenstehender anmaßte über seine Familie zu urteilen. Und war es auch Blaise.

„Nein, wenn man Glück hat, stirbt der Ehepartner einfach", gab Draco zurück. Blaise verzog den Mund.

„Schön. Dann ist es eben ein Verhältnis, was nicht immer das Beste ist. Aber es geht um den Erfolg, Draco. Nicht um emotionale Scheiße." Blaise hatte genug getrunken, um ausfällig zu werden. Draco hatte nicht mal halb so viel getrunken, um heute ruhig schlafen zu können. „Können wir das Thema wechseln? Du verdirbst mir meine Laune", knurrte Blaise zornig.

„Du könntest auch gehen", schlug Draco vor, der sich bestimmt keine Ausfälle von Blaise anhören musste.

„Ich…" Blaise unterbrach sich und sah zur großen Tür. „Nein. Ich glaube, ich möchte bleiben", erklärte er völlig verblüfft. Draco folgte seinem Blick. Es war möglich, dass er doch schon zu viel getrunken hatte. Viel zu, viel zu, viel zu viel…!

„Siehst du, was ich sehe?", fragte Blaise und lehnte sich weiter in seinem Sessel vor.

„Ich bin mir nicht völlig sicher", gab Draco ehrlich zurück und wusste, er musste mittlerweile starren.

„Wir kennen alle, richtig?", fragte Blaise wieder, und Draco sah, wie sein Mund offen stand.

„Ja. Alle", bestätigte er.

„Den besten Champagner!", rief Ginny Weasley so laut, dass auch der letzte alte Mann im Club, die Aufmerksamkeit zu den Flügeltüren wandte. „Und hängen Sie unsere Mäntel auf!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wie heißt die Blonde?", erkundigte sich Blaise eilig.

„Brown. Lavender", erklärte Draco tonlos.

„Sind die früher schon so rumgelaufen?" Draco schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf.

„Nein", gab er zurück. „Nein, definitiv nicht." Er fuhr sich durch die hellen Haare, rieb sich die Augen, aber der Anblick blieb. Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown und Luna Lovegood, in Schilfröcken und BHs.

„Merlin…!", rief Blaise aus, als das vierte Mädchen den Männer-Club betrat.

„- und deswegen finde ich, Sie sollten sich schämen, überhaupt eine Unterhaltungsstätte bereit zu stellen, in denen so scharf diskriminiert wird. Sie werden von mir hören. So oder so. Und ich hoffe, Sie bedienen uns in den nächsten Minuten, denn auch das wäre eine Diskriminierung, wenn Sie es nicht tun würden! Wie ist überhaupt Ihr Name?"

Der arme junge, Zauberer wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Und Draco konnte ihm nicht verdenken, dass er Granger überall hinstarrte, nur nicht in ihr Gesicht.

„Verdammter Salazar! Das ist das Schlammblut. Potters Schlammblut. Kein Wunder, dass er sie mit auf seine Reise genommen hat. Muss ihn in dunklen Stunden, von der Langeweile und der Verzweiflung abgehalten haben", murmelte Blaise. Noch immer glaubte Draco, Potter sei schwul, denn welcher Mann würde die Chance ziehen lassen, mit dieser Figur zu schlafen?! Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Potter nicht derjenige gewesen war, der Granger auf der Flucht gevögelt hatte.

„Was haben die hier zu suchen?", fragte er schließlich, aber Blaise schien diese Frage weitaus weniger zu interessieren.

„Was? **_Das_** willst du wissen? Hölle, ich hoffe, sie ziehen sich noch komplett aus. Es ist lange her, dass Prostituierte in den Club gekommen sind." Er warf Blaise einen Blick zu.

„Weasley ist Auror. Lovegod unterrichtet Verwandlung in Hogwarts. Granger leitet die Kommission für schwarz-magische Verstöße, und Brown… keine Ahnung, was sie macht, aber wahrscheinlich könnte auch sie deine Eier über magischen Flammen rösten."

„Seit wann machst du dich für Frauen und Schlammblüter stark?"

„Blaise, ich komme heute vom Ministerium und habe bereits fünf Millionen Galleonen Strafe gezahlt. Ich habe nicht vor, das gleiche heute noch einmal zu tun. Aber bitte – tu, was du willst!" Draco würde auf gar keinen Fall in einen Streit mit auch nur einer dieser Personen geraten. Nachher standen nämlich noch Potter und Weasley vor seiner Tür, um die Schulzeit aufleben zu lassen.

„Bleib ruhig hier. Aber ich…" Und Blaise erhob sich tatsächlich, „werde auf unsere Schulzeit trinken gehen." Draco sah ihm nach. Nein, er war nicht wie Blaise. Ganz und gar nicht. Blaise schien es nicht zu interessieren, in welchen Skandal er geriet. Draco hatte lieber alle seine Skandale unter einem Dach. Er hatte alle seine Bälle in der Luft, und keiner geriet jemals in irgendwelche anderen Umlaufbahnen. Dass Blaise überhaupt in Erwägung zog, in unteren Schichten wildern zu gehen – das widerte ihn noch vielmehr an.

Und keine zehn Sekunden später hatte Blaise ein Gespräch mit Lavender Brown begonnen. Alle anderen Männer waren gleichermaßen schockiert, aber keiner würde wagen, knapp zwanzigjährigen den Zutritt zu dem Club zu verbieten, wo sie die einzige reizvolle Abwechslung boten. Er gab zu, er wandte seinen Blick auch nicht gerade ab. Er nippte an seinem Getränk und verfluchte sich dafür, Granger anzustarren.

Scheiß Schlammblut. Scheiß Potter-Sympathisantin. Scheiß Ministeriumshexe, die an sein Gold wollte.

Zur Strafe bestellte er noch einen Whiskey. Er musste sich so bestrafen. Mit Glück bekam er morgen Kopfschmerzen und hätte sich selber eine Lehre erteilt. Zu lange Schlammblüter anzusehen resultierte nämlich somit in Kopfschmerzen.

Granger trank eine klare Flüssigkeit, soweit er sehen konnte. Dass sie so hier aufgetaucht war, in diesem Aufzug, ohne Skrupel, hatte ihn eigentlich annehmen lassen, sie wäre betrunken. Aber anscheinend trank sie Wasser. Dass es Martini war, nahm er ganz entschieden nicht an.

Aber er lehnte sich zurück, denn jetzt bekam Granger tatsächlich Gesellschaft. Und vielleicht war das ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Er hatte von der Entropie gehört. Der Drang, dass sich alles ausgeleichen musste. Das Gute existierte nicht ohne das Schlechte. Der Tag nicht ohne Nacht. Ebbe nicht ohne Flut. Und dass sie seinen Tag zur Hölle gemacht hatte, bedeutete schlicht und ergreifend, dass sie nun an der Reihe war.

Phineas Black II hatte den Weg zu ihr gefunden. Die Ironie wollte es so, dass Phineas Black, der Erste, von der Familie enterbt worden war, weil er ein Unterstützer der Muggelrechte gewesen war. Phineas Black II war Vorsitzender der Reinblüter-Vereinigung, und war es deshalb, weil er das genaue Gegenteil seines Vaters war. Das sollte spannend werden. Und anscheinend hatte er keine große Vorstellung davon, wer das Mädchen mit dem roten Bikini war. Und Granger schien ihn auch nicht zu erkennen.

Er nippte an seinem Getränk und sah, wie Granger den alten Black schon dafür verurteilte, ihr auf den Ausschnitt zu starren. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie unter ihrem Buckel, den sie vom Bücherschleppen bekommen hatte, so eine Figur verbergen würde. Vorurteile waren immer schön und gut, aber unter oberflächlichen Gesichtspunkten schwer aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihm gefielen seine Vorurteile und seine Ansichten, denn solange er sie glaubhaft und aufrichtig vertrat, war sein Leben simpel und machte Sinn.

Sollte er jetzt aber anfangen, Dinge anzuzweifeln – dann sähe es anders aus. Hastig bestellte er noch einen Drink, ließ sein Glas füllen, damit ihm solche komplexen Gedankengänge nicht mehr möglich waren.

Er nahm einen sehr großzügigen Schluck und riss seinen Blick von den vier Mädchen los. Wäre der junge Mr Gamp nicht so leicht zu beeinflussen, dann wären diese Mädchen hier nicht rein gekommen. Er glaubte, dass er sich nicht entsinnen könnte, Lavenders Blutstatus auf einer der Listen gesehen zu haben. Halbblut, nahm er an. Und Lovegood war zwar Reinblüterin, aber erst in zweiter Generation. Das zählte ungefähr so viel, als würde er einen teuren Anzug tragen, aber dennoch arm sein. Es zählte gar nichts.

„Was? Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihre Ansicht, Sie Widerling!"

Dracos Blick verfing sich wieder im Geschehen, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte.

„Wie nennen Sie mich?", wollte Black jetzt wissen und baute sich vor Granger auf.

„Ich nenne Sie so, wie es mir passt. Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie in große Schwierigkeiten geraten können, wenn Sie solche Aussagen treffen? Ich arbeite im Ministerium für die Kommission von-"

„Sie bekommen Ärger, weil Prostitution in diesem Club nicht erlaubt ist, Miss!", schrie Black zurück, der sich wohl erhofft hatte, bei Granger Eindruck zu schinden und sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Und es ritt ihn Salazar persönlich, als er seinen gemütlichen Stammplatz verließ und tatsächlich zu den beiden schlenderte.

_Geh zurück! Geh zurück, du verfluchter Idiot_, schalt er sich, aber dann war es zu spät.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

**Geister**

Der Raum schien kleiner und auf einmal war ihm heißer als zuvor.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", mischte er sich betont gleichmütig ein, und der Alkohol tränkte seine Stimme in sehr tiefe Farben. Sie erkannte ihn und schien ihn ungefähr genauso gerne zu sehen, wie Phineas Black.

„Diese Prostituierte behauptet, ich-"

„Sie meinen Ms Granger?", vergewisserte er sich laut, und wie ein Fisch schnappte Black ein paarmal nach Luft.

„_Granger_?", wiederholte er und war damit ganz klar aus der Bahn geworfen. Und er schien abzuwägen, ob er ein Wort wie _Schlammblut_ äußern konnte, oder ob die Geschichten über die Hexe Hermine Granger wirklich zutrafen, die sie als begabteste Hexe dieser Zeit betitelten.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", schaffte sie, unglaublich zornig zu sagen. Sie war also nicht betrunken. Fühlte er Bedauern oder Erleichterung? Er war sich nicht sicher. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, weil sie dann nicht so etwas Unsinniges tun würde, wie den Vorsitzenden ihrer Vereinigung vor das Ministeriumsgericht zu ziehen.

„Malfoy, sind Sie vertraut mit… dieser Frau?", fragte Black stattdessen, und Draco konnte nicht schnell genug den Kopf schütteln.

„Gewiss nicht. Ich verkehre nicht mit Menschen ihrer Schicht, Phineas. Das ist Ihnen doch hoffentlich klar", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu. Er konnte sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter ausmalen, würde Phineas Black das beim nächsten Treffen zum Besten geben.

„Schicht? Oh, du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy. Und ich bin keine Prostituierte. Alleine für diese Äußerung könnte ich-"

„Aber das wirst du nicht!", befahl er mit Nachdruck und ergriff tatsächlich ihren Oberarm. Er zog sie mit sich, während ihn mehrere Gedanken überhäuften.

_Sie ist Abschaum, Schlamm, verflucht, du wirst sterben, fasst du sie an! Sie ist unter deiner Würde! Schlamm überträgt sich! Ausschlag auf der Haut! Krankheiten…!_

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass nichts davon zutraf. Wie gesagt, Vorurteile wirkten eine bestimmte Zeitlang. Wenn sich ein Mädchen, das Abschaum war, auszog bis auf den BH und zeigte, dass sie zwar Abschaum, aber verflucht fantastischer Abschaum, war, verwischten manche Grenzen einfach.

„Lass mich bloß los, du-!"

Aber auf dem Flur hatte er ihren Arm bereits fahren lassen.

„Was wird das? Verfolgst du mich? Waren es dir ein paar Millionen zu wenig? Vielleicht ist es nicht unbedingt klug, dich mit dem Vorsitzenden unseres Clubs anzulegen!", fuhr er sie an, denn einen Skandal, in dem der Name Granger und der Name Malfoy vorkamen, waren das Aus für den Status.

„Vorsitzenden? Oh, ich dachte Voldemort sei tot", spuckte sie ihm entgegen und strich sich über die Schilffransen ihres Rocks, der mehr enthüllte als er verbarg. Hastig bedeckte Draco seine Augen mit seiner Hand, rieb sich seine Schläfen und musste noch eben verarbeiten, dass er tatsächlich aufgestanden, tatsächlich zu ihr gegangen und sie tatsächlich angefasst hatte! Ein Mädchen, dem er in seinem Leben nicht viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit hatte zukommen lassen, wie einer Bediensteten in seinem Haus.

Er! Angefasst! Sie!

„Witzig warst du noch nie", entgegnete er, ruhiger als zuvor. So. Nichts weiter war passiert. „Am besten geht ihr", fügte er hinzu.

„Wir haben genauso ein Recht hier zu sein, wie jeder andere, strunzdämliche Todesser, der hier sonst so rumläuft."

„Ach so, ich verstehe. Du **_willst_** unbedingt in Umgebung ehemaliger Todesser sein?", erwiderte er scharf und musterte sie.

„Solltest du nicht drinnen sitzen, deine Millionen zählen und deine Prinzessin unterdrücken? Ist das nicht das, was ihr tut? Gold zählen und Frauen unter eurer Würde behandeln?"

„Wir _Todesser_ meinst du?", vergewisserte er sich harsch. Und sie nickte bitter.

„Ja. Ihr _Todesser_!"

Gut. Das lief ja wirklich ausgezeichnet. Dieser Tag würde als Höhepunkt seines Sommers in seinem imaginären Tagebuch auf Platz drei laden. Platz eins und zwei belegten Lucius' grandiose Momente des Versagens, wenn er es Narzissa heimzahlen wollte und am Ende doch als Verlierer dastand.

„Noch bin ich nicht verheiratet", erklärte er.

_Was_? Noch war er nicht verheiratet? Was sollte das jetzt rechtfertigen? Dass er Frauen nicht unter seiner Würde behandelte? Natürlich tat er das. Gerne und vielzählig.

„Gut für deine Frau. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich bin hergekommen, um Spaß zu haben!", erklärte sie würdevoll. Ihre Brüste sahen verflucht fantastisch aus, in diesem Bikini. Rot stand ihr gut, scheiß Schlammblut.

„In einem Reinblüter-Club? Ich glaube, das ist eher dein Todesurteil, Granger."

„Nein, es ist deins!", gab sie zornig zurück und wollte in den Saal zurückgehen.

„Was?", fragte er tatsächlich, denn er glaubte, begriffen zu haben. Und dass er sich in den letzten Tagen Gedanken über genau diesen Punkt gemacht hatte, störte ihn jetzt. Sie hatte gefälligst ihre eigenen Sorgen zu meistern. Sie sollte sich nicht anmaßen, zu glauben, über ihn urteilen zu können!

Sie wandte sich ungeduldig wieder um – und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Es war, als würde sie aufwachen. Und panisch schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. Plötzlich war sie merklich still geworden. Und plötzlich schien sie den Wunsch zu verspüren, ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Sie überkreuzte die Arme, in einem armseligen Versuch, ihre Brüste zu bedecken. Es war ziemlich aussichtslos, denn das würde sie nicht schaffen.

„Geh. Einfach." Das waren die Worte, die jetzt recht karg ihren Mund verließen.

Drinnen hörte er die Mädchen lachen.

_Wieso_ – Salazar noch mal – stand er hier draußen mit ihr?! Was war in den letzten fünf Minuten in ihn gefahren? Warum war er aufgestanden?

„Hör auf, mich anzustarren!", fuhr sie ihn an. Und das würde er verflucht gerne. Wirklich!

Und er entschied sich für die weiseste Entscheidung.

Er beherrschte sich. Alles weitere, was er hatte sagen wollen, was er hatte klar stellen wollen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, damit sie sich wie Abschaum fühlte – der sie war -, ging unter.

Er wusste, jedes weitere Wort war gefährlich. Und nicht nur das. Jedes weitere Wort, wäre zu viel. Er heiratete bald. Er war erwachsen und hatte Pflichten zu übernehmen. Und jedes Wort, das er mit einem Schlammblut wechselte, war ein Wort zu viel. Er sah es als Waagschale. Und jedes ihrer Worte schien doppelt so viel zu wiegen wie seine.

Es war nicht so, dass er ihre Ansichten teilte. Sie waren hier keine Todesser. Sie waren lediglich noch traditionsbewusst. Und das nicht, weil sie an alte Ideologien des Blutes glaubten, sondern weil sie ihr Vermögen zu schützen hatten.

Es ging hier nicht mehr um Schulstreitereien. Und er wusste, seine Eltern konnten es nicht bewerkstelligen, sich zivilisiert zu verhalten. Aber einer musste es nun mal. Er musste es nun mal schaffen, keinen Skandal zu verursachen. Und nur, weil sie ihm keine Punkte mehr abziehen konnte, bedeutete es nicht, dass er alles sagen durfte. Das durfte er nämlich nicht mehr! Und jetzt wären seine Worte nicht nur in jugendlichem Hass getränkt – nein. Denn jetzt fand er seine schwierigen Grenzen, in denen er das Schlammblut mit etwas Attraktivem verband.

Und für ihn – anscheinend _gerade_ für ihn – schien das eine besonders gefährliche Mischung zu sein.

Er hob also seine Mundwinkel. Er gönnte sich noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre gebräunte Haut, den flachen Bauch, die einladenden Rundungen, die seine Prinzessin hoffentlich auch aufweisen würde – und er hoffte auf das Beste. Er hielt nichts von Karma. Oder Schicksal.

Er könnte seiner Frau befehlen, ab und an mit ihm zu streiten. Es schien seine Geister zu erwecken.

Seine Geister. Nichts weiter.

Er atmete ruhig aus, als er ging. Schritt um Schritt in Richtung Ausgang. Sollte Blaise Lavender Brown vögeln. Salazar bewahre ihn davor, dass er auch so einen Fehler machen würde. Denn er jagte aus Spaß. Aus ehrlichem Spaß.

Er musste sagen, er hielt nichts von One-Night-Stands. Wenn er sich ein Mädchen suchte, dann für mehrere Runden. Und wenn sein trunkener Geist wohlwollend Grangers Kurven betrachtete, dann war das gefährlich genug.

Das war weit genug. Weiter als hierhin musste er wirklich nicht gehen.

Jeder weitere Schritt wäre absolut dumm. Lucius-dumm. Und diesen Fehler würde er von sich weisen. Seine Geister waren alarmbereit aufgewacht. Und jetzt war er unangenehm wach, ging ihm auf.

„Mir ist so schlecht", jammerte Ginny hilflos, während sie den Kopf auf Hermines Schreibtisch sinken ließ. „Dieses Zeug von Luna war nicht nur gut für die Stimmung, es hat den Alkohol komplett ausgeblendet. Sag mal, warst du wirklich mit Draco Malfoy weg?"

Hermine hob gereizt den Blick.

„Hast du nicht eigentlich zu arbeiten?", fuhr Hermine sie schärfer als beabsichtigt an.

„Au, nicht so laut. Du bist genauso gemein wie Harry."

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich nicht so viel getrunken, und mit ehemaligen Todessern Tango im Hula-Rock getanzt habe!"

„Einige waren sehr nett."

„Keiner war sehr nett!"

„Da frag mal Lavender", widersprach sie augenzwinkernd.

„Oh, richtig. Lavender hat Blaise Zabini in den Waschräumen geküsst. Sie ist doch wohl komplett bescheuert! Was denkt sie? Dass sie einen Reinblüter küsst und jetzt Chancen hat, dass er sie heiratet? Weiß sie nicht, dass er längst versprochen ist? Wieso hat sie das überhaupt gemacht?" Hermine konnte sich über diese Sache noch ihn hundert Jahren aufregen, das wusste sie.

„Lavender sagt, du hättest dasselbe auch getan", merkte Ginny an.

„Was? Mit wem? Mit Draco Malfoy? Aber Lavender war schon immer verrückt!", brauste sie auf.

„Du warst mit ihm draußen", beteuerte Ginny wieder.

„Oh, erzähl das bloß keinem! Und erzähl bloß keinem, dass wir tatsächlich in Hula-Röcken und BHs im _Black Crown_ waren!", fuhr Hermine verzweifelt fort. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mich dazu überredet hast!"

„Was? Wieso? Es ist doch nichts passiert. Das hast du doch gerade gesagt!", beschwerte sich Ginny, die sich wieder den Kopf halten musste.

„Nein! Es ist genug passiert, Merlin noch mal! Ich habe Phineas Black II angeschrien! Ich habe ihm angedroht, Probleme im Ministerium zu bekommen."

„Ja und? Er war ein Schwein."

„Er bezahlt diese Abteilung hier!"

„Ja, aber doch nur, damit ihn niemand bemängeln kann", widersprach Ginny wehleidig.

„Ja und? Das ist egal!", schrie er Hermine, und Ginnys Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte zurück. „Mr Black zahlt die Hälfte meines Gehalts. Ich war froh, ihn bisher nie gesehen zu haben und innerhalb von fünf Minuten drohe ich ihm Strafverfolgung an!"

„Du weißt doch, wo du arbeitest! Du sagst doch selbst, hier laufen mehr Todesser als normale Menschen rum", murmelte Ginny gegen das Holz der Tischplatte.

„Ja, das sage ich _dir_! Doch nicht den Todessern, die hier sind! Wäre dieser dämliche Malfoy nicht gekommen – oh, und jetzt muss ich ihm auch noch dafür dankbar sein!"

„_Auch_ noch? Für was denn noch?", flüsterte Ginny tonlos.

„Was? Nein, ich meine… jetzt muss ich _gerade_ ihm dafür dankbar sein."

„Na, vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht lässt dich Black ja feuern", lachte Ginny schmerzerfüllt.

„Ha ha. Witzig. Und Luna werde ich umbringen. Oder nein. George werde ich umbringen! Seine Hemmungen zu verlieren ist nichts Schönes!"

„Beruhige dich. Und hör auf zu schreien. Es ist nichts passiert. Wir haben alle überlebt. Was hast du jetzt auf dem Flur getan? Hätte mich ja nicht gewundert, hätte er das gleiche mit dir gemacht, wie Zabini mit Lavender. Sie schwört übrigens, es war der beste Kuss ihres Lebens", fügte Ginny hinzu und hob den Kopf langsam wieder.

„Ginny, Draco Malfoy nennt mich ein Schlammblut."

„Na und? Das tun doch alle diese möchte-gern-Bösewichte. Aber sobald sie einen hübschen Körper sehen, vergessen sie, dass sie eigentlich Vorurteile hatten." Ginny verzog den Mund, und langsam sank ihr Kopf wieder zurück. „Mir ist schlecht", erklärte sie schluchzend.

„Ja. Das geschieht dir auch recht!"

Malfoy hatte sie stehen gelassen. Er hatte gar nichts getan. Er hatte sie aufgehalten, sich um ihren Job zu faseln, und er hatte sie stehen gelassen.

Nachdem sie ihm einigen Stunden früher mehrere Millionen Galleonen weggenommen hatte.

Eigentlich… war er einer der netteren Menschen gestern gewesen. Einer der netteren unter hundert Teufeln! Aber eigentlich nahm sie auch an, dass ein Malfoy nichts aus einem positiven Anreiz heraus tat. Er war auch nur ein Teufel! Er war einer ihrer besonders schlechten Geister.

Aber die Chancen standen nicht unbedingt hoch, dass sie noch einmal in einem Hula-Rock und Unterwäsche in ihn hineinstolpern würde. Nein. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass sie halbnackt auch nur den kleinsten Effekt auf ihn gehabt hatte.

„Gutsaeraus", nuschelte Ginny unverständlich.

„Was?" Hermine betrachtete den Wust roter Haare auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Gut. Sah. Er. Aus", wiederholte Ginny lauter.

„Malfoy?", vergewisserte sich Hermine jetzt.

„Nein, Phineas Black. Sicher, Malfoy."

„Er ist ein Todesser, Ginny", berichtigte Hermine ihre Freundin konsterniert.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass man ihn heiraten oder tolerieren muss. Ich sage nur, dass er gut aussah." Hermine beschloss, weiter zu arbeiten und nicht mehr über peinliche Abende und dumme Aktionen nachzudenken.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

**From Boys to Men**

„Dominanz. Überlegenheit. Autorität."

Nach einem lauten Knall erschienen die Wörter an der Marmorplatte an der Wand. Bedrohlich schimmerten die grünen Worte nun vor ihnen. Die jungen Männer sahen sich alle knapp an. Draco hatte sich zurückgelehnt. Blaise ließ seine Feder vor sich schweben.

„Meine Herren, das sind die wichtigen Punkte. Das sind die einzigen Punkte, die für Sie überhaupt von Wichtigkeit sind. Sie sind die neue Generation. Sie haben jetzt die Macht." Wenn Draco noch einmal so eine Stunde über sich ergehen lassen musste, würde er einschlafen.

Und Goyle neben ihm schrieb fleißig mit.

„Gregory, du wirst nicht geprüft. Du bist reich, schon vergessen?", murmelte er, aber Goyle wandte nicht den Blick von der Marmorplatte, als birge sie noch irgendwelche weiteren Wahrheiten. Wenn sie überhaupt so etwas tat.

Es herrschte andächtige Stille. Jedenfalls nahm das wohl der Mann vor ihnen an. Draco hielt die Stille eher für schläfrig. Mit einer Bewegung hatte sich der Mann zu ihm umgewandt.

„Mr Malfoy", begann er gedehnt, wütend, dass Draco ihn gestört hatte. Er wusste, die Kommission würde es direkt an seine Eltern weiterleiten, fiele er hier unangenehm auf. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, aber eigentlich wollte er mit seinen Eltern nicht mehr als nötig sprechen. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie sich schon ein passendes Bekenntnis überlegt?", erkundigte sich der Mann, der sich Duke van Dyle nannte. Gut, er war ein Duke. Aber ein Duke eines winzig kleinen Besitzes, hätte ebenso gut ein Bauer sein können, fand Draco.

Und Salazar, nein, er hatte noch kein Bekenntnis. Das war noch so eine Sache. Nicht nur, dass eine überreiche Zeremonie erfolgen musste, um das reine Blut zu zelebrieren, nein. Dazu musste jeder neue Anwärter der Vereinigung ein Bekenntnis ablegen. Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinen Eltern, gegenüber der Kommission, der Vereinigung, der Tradition. Und er nahm grimmig an, dass Goyle bereits Seiten verfasst hatte, um seiner Familie zu danken.

Ihn persönlich befielen Beklemmungen, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine beiden Eltern zusammen in einem Saal sitzen würden, und er ihnen vor versammelter Gesellschaft Dank zu zollen hatte. Er war Schulsprecher gewesen. Er hatte keine Angst vor Hunderten von Leuten zu sprechen. Könnte er seine Eltern beleidigen und der Vereinigung vorwerfen, altmodisch und lächerlich zu sein, dann würde er Spaß dabei empfinden. Aber so?

Es war nur wieder ein weiterer Zwang.

„Nein, Sir", rief er ungeniert durch den Raum, den das Vereinigungshaus stellte. Das Vereinigungshaus zeigte Ähnlichkeiten zum _Black Crown_, nur dass es hier bedauerlicherweise keinen Alkohol gab, der es erträglich machen würde. Zumindest gab es keinen Alkohol, wenn die Vorbereitungsstunden gehalten wurden.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, bei Ihrer Geschichte und Verbindungen und den Möglichkeiten, die sich Ihnen nun auftun, werden Sie eine Menge Dinge finden, für die Sie Dankbarkeit zeigen können, nicht wahr?" Der Duke sah es wohl als unglaublich Beleidigung an, dass er noch kein Bekenntnis verfasst hatte. Er wusste nicht mal, zu was er sich bekennen sollte!

„Sicher", gab Draco zurück und verzichtete auf das gebotene _Sir_.

Ein Fehler.

„Sagen Sie, Mr Malfoy, weshalb ist _Dominanz_ so wichtig?" Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Blaise neben ihm versteckte sein feixendes Gesicht, und Goyle setzte die Feder auf das Pergament, um mitzuschreiben. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Dominanz bedeutet Macht. Die reinblütige Gesellschaft demonstriert Dominanz im Angesicht des Besitzes und ihrer Stellung. Ohne Dominanz verlieren wir die Position, die uns in der Gesellschaft jede Tür offen stehen lässt", erklärte er indigniert und zitierte damit eine Passage aus dem heiligen Reinblüter Gesetz, das unerklärlicherweise nur noch hier ans Tageslicht gezerrt wurde. Goyle schrieb so hastig mit, als bekäme er es bezahlt.

„Fahren wir fort", bemerkte der Duke. Er war eine Spur ärgerlich. Draco hatte leider seine Frage beantworten können. Er wusste, er verhielt sich nicht unbedingt dankbar, dabei sollte er es unbedingt sein.

„Gregory, sind da nackte Hexen auf deinem Pergament?", bemerkte Draco spöttisch, und jetzt hob Goyle tatsächlich den Blick. Verwirrt sah er ihn an und blickte dann wieder auf sein Pergament. Verblüfft schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was? Nein, wieso?", flüsterte er jetzt. Ein Hauch tiefer Röte zierte seine ohnehin roten Wangen.

„Weil ich noch nie jemanden so gebannt auf ein Blatt Pergament habe starren sehen", erwiderte Draco grinsend. Und nach einer kleinen Weile begriff Goyle. Er verzog den Mund und lachte nicht. Wahrscheinlich beging Draco nämlich Gesellschaftsbeleidigung, weil er nicht still war und jedem Wort gebannt lauschte.

Und wieder erntete er einen bösen Blick.

„Mr Malfoy", knurrte der Duke wieder. Und dieses Mal war Blaise mehr als amüsiert und tarnte sein Lachen als Husten, als der Duke näher kam.

„Sir?", erwiderte Draco und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns an Ihren spannenden Bemerkungen teilhaben lassen würden. Sie scheinen ein reges Mitteilungsbedürfnis zu haben." Oh, nur zu gerne würde er das tun!

„Ich habe Mr Goyle hier darauf hingewiesen, dass die Vereinigung bereits vor sechshundert Jahren die drei goldenen Prinzipien entworfen hatte", erklärte er grinsend.

„Das haben Sie?", vergewisserte sich der Duke, und alle wussten, dass er das wohl nicht getan hatte. Der Duke mit eingeschlossen.

„Oh ja, Sir", betonte Draco fröhlich. Blaise täuschte einen weiteren Hustenanfall vor.

„Mr Zabini, würden Sie sich wohler fühlen, wenn ich einen Reizstopp-Zauber ausführen würde?" Blaise riss sich zusammen, räusperte sich ein letztes Mal und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Duke van Dyle", erklärte er ernst.

„Dann fahren wir fort. Keine Unterbrechengen mehr!", fügte er streng hinzu. „Mr Malfoy", ergänzte er lauter.

„Oh nein, Sir. Bestimmt nicht", bestätigte Draco nickend. Er würde noch einschlafen. Das Licht fiel dämmrig durch die schweren Brokatvorhänge. Das Parkett glänzte und das Mosaik im Holz zeigte die blühende Rose, das Zeichen der Vereinigung der Reinblüter. Bücherregale reihten sich an den Wänden, und hätten sie solche bequemen Sessel in Hogwarts gehabt, dann wäre der Unterricht gemütlicher gewesen, überlegte er.

Neben ihm räusperte sie Goyle sehr leise. Er wandte den Blick. Goyle deutete auf einen zusammengefalteten Zettel vor ihm. Mit erhobener Braue faltete Draco ihn unauffällig auseinander. Und es überraschte ihn, dass Goyle überhaupt noch irgendwas Vereinigungsunabhängiges schreiben konnte.

_Wie geht es Pansy? _

Als ob er es wüsste! Er hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr gehabt, seit ihrem Abschluss. Das war eine Weile her. Vielleicht hatte er sie letztes Jahr gesehen, auf irgendeiner Feier der Reinblüter. Er zuckte also offensichtlich die Achseln. Goyle sah ihn an wie ein geprügelter Hund. Draco unterdrückte ein gereiztes Stöhnen, strich sich die Haare zurück und griff einfach nach Blaises Feder, die immer noch ein Stück über dem schwarzen Mahagonitisch schwebte.

_Nicht mit ihr gesprochen. _

Er schob Goyle den Zettel zu. Hastig schrieb dieser zurück. Draco am sich vor wie in Verwandlung.

_Hat sie jemanden?_

Draco schrieb nur zu gern zurück, denn diese Neuigkeiten waren verflucht bittersüß.

Demetrius Rackharrow-Potter.

Hiernach stand Goyles Mund offen. Draco nickte.

„Ist das nicht verflucht genial? Ich bin sicher, Potter freut sich darüber, eine neue Stieftante zu bekommen", erklärte er grinsend.

„Mr Malfoy!", dröhnte die Stimme des Dukes erneut zu ihnen hinüber. Und dieses Mal verschluckte sich Blaise an seinem Lachen. Goyle lief knallrot an und beugte sich tief über seine Aufzeichnungen. „Sie werden jetzt nach vorne komme und den Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der Wahrung des Blutstatus halten! Na los, kommen Sie!"

Jetzt bekam er den Ärger, den Goyle verdiente. Das würde er ihm noch vorhalten. Seufzend erhob er sich. Das würde jetzt lustig werden….

„Du solltest deine Haare schneiden lassen. Sie werden furchtbar lang, und du siehst schon genauso aus, wie dein Vater!" Und bei Merlin, er wusste, das war kein Kompliment! Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, strich die Strähnen zurück und mochte, dass seine Haare ihm in die Augen fielen, wenn er sie nach vorne schüttelte. Schon alleine, weil es Narzissa nervte.

„Und wie schwer ist es, einmal nicht aus der Reihe zu fallen, Draco? Könntest du nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal tun, was von dir verlangt wird, ohne einen Aufstand anzuzetteln?" Narzissa betrachtete ihn missgünstig. Draco zerschnitt das Steak gereizt. Weshalb seine Mutter überhaupt mit an einem Tisch saß, war ihm unerklärlich.

„Wieso lässt du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? Haben die Elfen heute frei, oder weshalb hast du das unbeständige Bedürfnis deinen Teil meines Hauses zu verlassen?" Lucius war ebenfalls in den Esssalon gekommen und legte Draco einen Brief neben den Teller.

Was war das hier? King's Cross? Er warf seine Gabel zornig auf den Teller.

„Dein Haus? Es ist immer dein Haus, dein Eigentum, deins, deins, deins!", schrie Narzissa. „_Dein_ Sohn hat sich wieder einmal ungebührlich in der Zeremonie-Vorbereitung verhalten! Es wäre wirklich beruhigend, wenn zumindest ein einziges Mal einer der Malfoy Männer kein verfluchtes Gespött aus sich machen würde!", fügte sie zornig hinzu und verließ das Zimmer, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Lucius schüttelte knapp den Kopf, als wäre Narzissa gerade nur eine Erscheinung gewesen und nicht weiter von Wichtigkeit.

„Draco, du-"

„Nein. Ich muss gar nichts! Denkst du wirklich diese Sache ist einfach vorbei? Denkst du, mir ist nicht völlig klar, dass du mich und Narzissa auf Grundeis hast laufen lassen?"

„Draco, ich bitte dich!"

„Nein! Was auch immer es ist, du kannst es selber lösen!" Er nahm die Gabel wieder in die Hand, ohne überhaupt noch Hunger zu verspüren.

„Gringotts stellt einen solch großen Betrag nicht den Kobolden zur Verfügung. Es gab wohl Probleme früher", erklärte er, als hätte Draco nichts gesagt. „Der Scheck muss persönlich übergeben werden", fuhr er fort.

„Weißt du, du hast einige Nerven, das von mir-"

„Du hast doch die Sache mit Ms Granger verhandelt. Es geht nur noch um den lächerlichen Scheck. Du willst doch deinen vollen Erbteil, oder irre ich mich?" Draco hätte kotzen können.

„Du willst mich wirklich erpressen?"

Aber eigentlich war er schon so gut wie überzeugt. Wusste Salazar, wieso! Sein Vater zog den Scheck aus dem Umschlag.

„Bring ihn in die Abteilung. Und dann verschwindest du wieder. Sprich mit keinem, leg dich nicht mit Granger an – und verflucht noch mal, werd erwachsen und bring diese Vorbereitung mit Würde hinter dich! Ich habe es schließlich auch geschafft", fügte sein Vater hinzu. „Ich habe keine Lust, Narzissa wieder Vorlagen zu bieten, nur weil du dich wie ein kleiner Junge benimmst!" Sein Vater war erbärmlich. Aber er war genauso erbärmlich. Sein Hunger war komplett verschwunden, als er den Scheck betrachtete, den er nun ins Ministerium bringen sollte.

„Das sollte ein guter Test für dich sein", erklärte sein Vater.

„Test?", fragte Draco tatsächlich, denn er hatte kurz vergessen, dass er seinen Vater eigentlich für zu erbärmlich hielt, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Phineas hat mich im Club darauf angesprochen, dass du mit Ms Granger im Flur verschwunden bist." _Fuck_. Alle wussten immer verdammt noch mal alles, in ihrer dämlichen Gesellschaft! Es würde ihn nicht wundern, würden sie alle magisch überwacht werden.

„Das ist Unsinn!", begann er aufgebracht.

„Natürlich ist es das. Und wenn du schon im Ministerium bist, sieh dich an deinem Arbeitsplatz um. Es zeugt von Respekt und Höflichkeit es zu tun." Damit verschwand sein Vater. Draco hasste es, wenn Lucius das letzte Wort behielt.

Vielleicht war es sowas wie ein Test. Aber das musste es nicht sein. Er musste nicht mit ihr sprechen. Es war nicht nötig und nicht angebracht. Aber es war mal etwas Abwechslung in seinem Alltag. Mit dem Duke zu streiten, mit seinen Eltern zu streiten, die Elfen anzuschreien – das war alles schön und gut.

Aber außenstehende – nicht Reinblüter – zu treffen, das war etwas Aufregendes. Es war erfrischend. Und manchmal beneidete er all die, die nicht unter dem Zwang lebten, eine scheiß Zeremonie über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Er plante ein sensationelles Bekenntnis, in dem er seinen Eltern wirklich sagen würde, was er von ihnen hielt. Das wäre wenigstens mal etwas Originelles.

Und auch seinen Arbeitsplatz anzusehen war so… geplant. Organisiert. Es gab keine Überraschungen. Er kannte das Ministerium. Er kannte seine Aufgaben. Er hatte eine Ausbildung hierfür gemacht. Er wusste, worum es ging. Es war mehr eine Beaufsichtigende Tätigkeit. Er musste gar nichts machen, was er nicht wollte. Er konnte sich so viele Assistenten besorgen, wie er wollte, die seine Aufgaben erledigten.

Aber schön. Er würde sich sein verdammtes Büro angucken. Er würde Granger den verdammten Scheck bringen.

Er würde den Teufel tun, und Lucius das Vergnügen bereiten, auch nur irgendeinen Test zu versagen. Er würde seinen Eltern zeigen, um wie viel besser er war als sie. Seine Eltern waren nur erbärmlich. Er hörte Türen schlagen. Dann schrie seine Mutter. Dann sein Vater.

Er fragte sich, wann er eine Familie haben würde. Es lohnte sich nur deshalb, weil er dann seine Ferien weit weg von diesen erbärmlichen Personen verbringen konnte.

Am besten das ganze Jahr über. Oh ja! Das wäre eine gute Vorstellung.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

**Schlammblut**

Sie atmete aus. Und wieder ein.

Und wieder aus.

„Harry, was soll das bedeuten? Was möchtest du mir damit sagen?" Harry sah recht mitgenommen aus. An einer Stelle rauchte sein Trainingsumhang noch, während tiefe Kratzer seinen Overall zerfetzt hatten. Aurorentraining war immer wie Nahkampf im Krieg. Jedenfalls bevorzugte Harry diese Art von Training. Er sagte immer, das weiche Training würde überhaupt niemandem auch nur den geringsten Vorteil im echten Kampf verschaffen.

„Ich habe die Einladung vor einer Weile bekommen. Ron sagt-"

„Ron kann _unmöglich_ dafür sein!", unterbrach sie ihn aufgebracht. „Und Ginny bestimmt auch nicht!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es geht nicht darum, Hermine. Es geht darum, dass Ron meinte, man könne so mit der alten Tradition aufhören. Es müssen nicht immer nur Reinblüter sein, denen es erlaubt wird, so etwas zu veranstalten."

„Harry, es geht hier nicht um einen Debütantinnenball", gab sie zurück. „Das hat nichts mit Gesellschaftsschichten in dem Sinne zu tun", erklärte sie weiter. „Wenn du dich entscheidest an einer Tradition teilzunehmen, die nur – und ausschließlich nur – Reinblütern zu ehren abgehalten wird, dann beendest du keine Tradition. Du wirst nur ein weiteres Mal Feind auf einer Todesserveranstaltung."

Harry wirkte nicht zufrieden. „Wieso wurde ich dann eingeladen?"

„Weil du berühmt bist! Sie denken – nein, sie hoffen -, dass du eine Menge Gold stiften wirst."

„Und wenn schon? Ich wurde eingeladen. Ginny wurde eingeladen. Ich finde, die magische Idee und die Verbundenheit dahinter ist gut."

„Magische Verbundenheit von wem? Harry, das wurde nicht für Menschen wie dich und mich ins Leben gerufen. Denkst du, die Vereinigung der Reinblüter zur Weißen Rose lädt dich ein, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen können, ohne Harry Potter auszukommen? Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich! Und du bist nicht mal ein Reinblüter. Dich einzuladen dient lediglich kommerziellen Zwecken!" Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry tatsächlich darüber nachdachte.

„Du warst auch im _Black Crown_, ohne dort etwas zu suchen zu haben", fuhr er sie an.

„Das… war etwas anderes" gab sie bitter zurück. „Ginny hat mich gezwungen. Und wir standen unter bewusstseinsverändernden Drogen", fügte sie mit einem bösen Gedanken an George hinzu.

„Na und? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es dir nicht Befriedigung verschafft hat, dort zu sein, und allen Reinblütern zu sagen, dass du genauso ein Recht hast, dort zu sein." Hermine seufzte wieder.

„Das heißt, du willst unbedingt bei dieser reichen Veranstaltung teilnehmen, weil du schon immer zu der reichen Oberschicht gehören wolltest?"

„Es geht nicht um das Gold!"

„Es geht immer um das Gold, Harry! Denkst du, denen ging es jemals um irgendwas anderes? Die Maxime der Reinblüter ist Erfolg, Harry. Sie werden ausgebildet, mehr und mehr Vermögen anzuhäufen! Sie heiraten nicht aus Liebe, wie du und Ginny! Die Ehepartner kennen sich nicht einmal! Und die Tradition mag von außen betrachtet glamourös und erstrebenswert aussehen, aber sie ist es nicht!"

„Ich wurde eingeladen. Das ist ein Schritt in eine Richtung, weg von der Tradition. Das siehst du ähnlich, oder nicht? Ich meine, ja, ich weiß. Die Leute da sind reich und waren wahrscheinlich alle irgendwann mal Anhänger von Voldemort. Aber das ist Geschichte! Wieso sollte man nicht vergeben und vergessen, nachdem alles vorbei ist?"

„Weil du Harry Potter bist, verflucht noch mal!", schrie sie jetzt.

„Du willst also nicht, dass ich die Einladung bestätige?", wollte er wütend wissen.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde irgendwas dieser Menschen für gut heißen? Menschen, die mich _Schlammblut_ nennen, Harry?!" Jetzt schwieg er. Das schien er verdrängt zu haben.

„Wann ist das das letzte Mal passiert?", wollte er jetzt kleinlaut wissen. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie sagen es nicht, nein. Es steht Strafe auf dem Wort, Harry. Das würde gegen ihr Erfolgsprinzip verstoßen, Gold für ein Wort auszugeben. Untereinander werden sie es jeden Tag hundertmal gebrauchen, um zu beweisen, dass sie sich durch ein dämliches Schimpfwort distanzieren können!"

_Chrm_.

Durch das Räuspern an der Tür wandten beide den Kopf. Sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Wir reden später weiter", bemerkte Harry jetzt recht steif.

„Wir müssen nicht darüber reden. Du kannst machen, was du willst, Harry", erwiderte sie und setzte ihr Arbeitslächeln auf. „Mr Malfoy, ich nehme an, Sie bringen den Scheck? Mr Potter kennen Sie ja", erklärte sie knapp. Sie würde bei Merlin zugegen, ihn an dem Hula-Abend geduzt zu haben! Bei Merlin nicht! Oh nein!

„Potter", sagte er kurzangebunden. Harry sah ihn nicht mal an, als er mit einem ausdruckslosen Nicken und wehendem Umhang ihr Büro verließ.

„Malfoy." Dann war Harry verschwunden. Es war ein unangenehmer Moment gewesen. Und sie fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon dagewesen war. Sein Umhang war schwarz. Teuer. Sein Anzug war genauso schwarz. Genauso teuer, nahm sie an. Die Schuhe glänzten, seine Hände steckten in mattgrauen Handschuhen. Ein Ring über dem rechten Zeigefinger.

Seine Haare schimmerten so hellblond, dass sie im magischen Licht fast weiß hätten sein können. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber es könnte sein, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich hätte Sie nicht persönlich erwartet", sagte sie, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Er lächelte, ohne ein Wort. Dann öffnete er seine Aktentasche und zog aus einem Seitenfach den Scheck. Die Gringotts Schecks waren größer als die der Muggel. Und sie waren grün. Giftgrün. Oben ein Stempel der Koboldvereinigung. Sie erkannte die Unterschrift von Lucius Malfoy, die magischerweise durch alle Abteilungen gewandert war. Müsste sie schätzen, dann würde sie sagen, Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Finger in knapp achtzig der zweihundert Abteilungen des Ministeriums.

Sie zog eilig den Zauberstab, um zu überprüfen, ob alles korrekt war. Aber sie bezweifelte es nicht. Der Scheck betrug auch 5, 5 Millionen Galleonen. Das war einiges zu viel. Er sagte dazu nichts. Sie räusperte sich verlegen.

„Das ist zu viel. Die Strafe beträgt 5 Millionen und vierhundertfünfundvierzigtausend. Es sind 55.000 Galleonen zu viel", erklärte sie indigniert.

„Ich nehme an, mein Vater spendet den Rest", erklärte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das verrechnen sollte", erwiderte sie und betrachtete den Scheck. Fünfundfünfzigtausend. So viel betrug nicht mal ihr Jahresgehalt! Und Lucius Malfoy gab es praktisch… als Dreingabe mit dazu.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, nicht wahr?" Er klappte seinen Koffer zu.

„Mr Malfoy!", sagte sie heftig. „Ich kann nicht einfach-"

„Oh, ich bitte Sie! Machen Sie keine große Sache daraus. Alle hier werden wissen, dass es keine Summe ist, die Lucius Malfoy sich nicht leisten kann. Er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht mal bemerkt!", knurrte er böse.

„Und das macht es jetzt besser?", konterte sie wütend. Ja, Lucius merkte es wahrscheinlich nicht mal. Das machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht von mir verlangen, nach Gringotts zu gehen, einen neuen Scheck ausstellen zu lassen, damit Sie sich nicht peinlich berührt und demütig zeigen müssen, weil Sie nicht zugeben wollen, dass Ihre Abteilung eine Spende genauso nötig hat, wie alle anderen hier?", fuhr er sie zornig an, und sie hatte sich erhoben.

„Wir brauchen keine Spende Ihres Vaters! Es geht um die Buchhaltung!", erklärte sie laut.

„Buchhaltung? Ist das nicht eine Muggelangelegenheit?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Nein, Mr Malfoy. Es gibt überall eine Buchhaltung. Auch hier. Auch in Ihrer privilegierten magischen Welt!" Wieso stritt sie sich mit ihm? Wieso machte sie so ein Problem? Würde sie unten sagen, Lucius Malfoy spendete 55.000 Galleonen, dann wäre es ein Grund, seinen Namen wohlwollend in den nächsten Newsletter des Ministeriums zu setzen. Es war keine große Sache, Malfoy hatte recht. Aber für sie war es nicht akzeptabel. Gerade weil es so aussah wie ein Bestechungsgeld. Als ob Lucius Malfoy so etwas nötig hätte! Die Strafe, die er bezahlt hatte, sicherte ihm das Schweigen über die Angelegenheit rechtlich zu.

Aber sie fand es dreist und unpassend, dass Lucius Malfoy jetzt auch noch Gold dafür bezahlte, eine Angelegenheit wie Mord wie eine schleimige Goldtransaktion zu behandeln!

„Das wüsste ich natürlich nicht, meinen Sie das, Ms Granger?" Sie hatte schon immer Probleme mit der Autorität gehabt. Aber nur mit der Reinblüter-Idioten-Autorität, die hier im Ministerium regierte!

„Ich meine **_nur_**, dass es kein Aufwand gewesen wäre, die korrekte Summe eintragen zu lassen", bemühte sie sich um Höflichkeit.

„Oh, machen Sie sich bitte keine Gedanken. Es war auch kein Aufwand, diese paar Galleonen mehr auszugeben. Sie verstehen uns falsch. Lucius hätte ihnen auch noch mal fünf Millionen aufschreiben können, und es würde ihn nicht im Geringsten stören. Ich weiß, es ist schwer für die untere Schicht, wie Sie sie nennen. Aber wir, die obere Schicht, müssen uns keine Gedanken um Gold machen. Und ja, das ist ein verdammtes Privileg. Sie sollten Ihre Eifersucht besser unter Kontrolle halten. Sie haben jetzt genug meiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden?" Damit hatte er den Koffer vom Tisch gegriffen und schritt Richtung Tür. Er hatte also gelauscht! Er hatte sie und Harry belauscht! Er hielt allerdings noch mal inne. Ihr Mund stand vor Entrüstung so weit offen, dass sie nur starren konnte.

„Ach und übrigens – wir sagen das Wort nicht hundertmal am Tag. So wichtig ist es uns nicht, Ms Granger." Er lächelte wieder.

„Sie… Sie…!" Ja? Sie wusste nicht weiter. Wieso stritt sie sich mit ihm? Sie sah ihn jetzt zum dritten Mal, und zum dritten Mal stritt sie sich!

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wie hoch ist die Strafe?", wollte er wissen, schloss die Tür und kam wieder.

„Was?" Sie starrte auf die Tür, die er geschlossen hatte. Was tat er jetzt? War er wahnsinnig? Hatte er gerade nicht gesagt, er hätte keine Zeit? Wieso ließ sie zu, dass er weiter sprach?

„Ich glaube die Strafe beläuft sich im Moment auf… 500 Galleonen, richtig? Das heißt, würde ich das Wort _Schlammblut_ hundertmal sagen, dann wäre es keine Spende mehr, sondern ein Bußgeld?" Er lächelte. Und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Züge härteten. Das Wort war immer noch ein schlimmes, furchtbares Wort. Und dass er es aussprach, ließ ihre Kehle unangenehm trocken werden. Sie war lange nicht mehr so genannt worden! Lange nicht mehr.

„Sie wollen hundertmal das Wort Schlammblut zu mir sagen?", wollte sie tonlos wissen, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, das wäre Zeitverschwendung. Mein Tag ist um einiges voller und wichtiger als der Ihre."

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", fragte sie ehrlich, und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Draco Malfoy noch erkannte, den sie einst so sehr gehasst hatte – immer noch hasste. Er war in seinen Körper gewachsen. Er war nicht mehr unattraktiv groß. Er war jetzt groß und Muskeln hatten alle Schlachsigkeiten ausgefüllt. Sein Gesicht passte gut zu seinen Formen, und je mehr sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er vor einigen Jahren ausgesehen hatte, umso schwerer fiel es ihr. Er sah aus wie Lucius. Sie sah ihn nicht oft. Lucius kam genauso selten ins Ministerium, wie der Minister.

Es war seltsam, dass die Leute mit dem meisten Geld, am wenigstens da waren, um es zu verdienen.

„Ich denke, würden alle Schlammblüter diese Frage stellen, gäbe es eine Revolte. Das wäre die Nummer zwei, nicht wahr?", warf er ein.

„Sie können nicht-"

„Ich allerdings mache mir eher weniger aus Schlammblütern. Ein Schlammblut kann einem heutzutage immer noch den Tage verderben. So wie früher auch. Nur darf man es jetzt nicht mehr laut äußern. Es sei denn natürlich, eine Strafe für ein Wort wie _Schlammblut_, trifft einen persönlich eher weniger. Sie sehen, es ist fast lächerlich, eine solche Strafe für Reinblüter zu entwerfen, denn wir haben alle genug Gold, um es uns leisten zu können, das Wort _Schlammblut_ vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag zu benutzen. Schlammblut", fügte er lapidar hinzu.

Sein Lächeln wirkte grausam. Und kalt. Und sie wusste, was anders war. Ganz abgesehen, von seinen Zügen, in die er hineingewachsen war. Seinem Aussehen und seiner Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater. Draco Malfoy hatte keine Angst mehr. Er fürchtete sich anscheinend vor keiner rechtlichen Konsequenz. Sie musste annehmen, er fühlte sich überlegen und so, als ob er sich alles erlauben konnte. Und sie verabscheute es.

„So, das waren erst siebenmal und ich habe schon keine Lust mehr. Etwas nicht zu dürfen, steigert tatsächlich nicht den Wert oder den Wunsch der Sache selbst, finden Sie nicht?" Sie wünschte sich, Harry wäre noch hier. Sie wusste, würde sie sich gegen Draco Malfoy wehren, würde sie schneller ihre Position verlieren.

„Hören Sie auf, das Wort zu benutzen", sagte sie also.

„Es stört sie?" Er lächelte immer noch. „Interessant. Ich dachte, Sie ständen über solchen Belanglosigkeiten wie Worten. Denn mehr ist es doch nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Sie sind ein Arschloch, Mr Malfoy. Wir akzeptieren Ihren Scheck. Und jetzt gehen Sie endlich!" Es war eine Mischung aus Höflichkeit und Wut – und innerer Verletzung. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich verletzt. Wirklich!

„Gern", bestätigte er. „Und wenn Mr Potter zu der Zeremonie erscheinen will, dann sollte er sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass Muggel nicht gestattet sind."

„Muggel und magische begabte Muggel sind nicht dasselbe!", gab sie zornig zurück. Sie war keine Muggel! Sie war nur muggelgebürtig! Sie hasste diese magischen Unterschiede! Diese dämlichen, haltlosen Vorurteile!

„Nicht bei uns, Ms Granger. En Schlammblut ist auch ein Schlammblut, selbst wenn es zaubern kann."

„Sie machen das mit Absicht!", stellte sie tonlos fest.

„Natürlich. Sie haben mich praktisch dazu gezwungen. Wenn Sie Gold nicht ohne Weiteres annehmen, selbst wenn es eine nette Geste ist, dann-"

„Es geht um Mord, Merlin noch mal! Und meine Abteilung hat eine Bestechung nicht nötig! Nicht einmal Schweigegeld! Denken Sie wirklich, Gold vergibt Ihnen Ihre Sünden, Mr Malfoy?"

„Es sind die Sünden meines Vaters, und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis, um Vergebung zu bitten. Ich habe mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen." Sein Lächeln machte sie wahnsinnig. Und ihr Zauberstab lag so nahe.

„Gehen Sie oder ich-"

„Oder sie was?", wollte er grinsend wissen. „Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass Sie in unserer Welt leider immer noch so weit unten stehen."

„Es ist mir dann ein noch viel größeres Rätsel, weshalb ein verdammter Todesser dann seinen Tag damit zubringt, bei einem Schlammblut im Büro zu stehen, um es zu beleidigen!", schrie sie zornig. Und sein Grinsen brach. Ein Stück weit, zumindest. Ihr Atem ging schnell. „Es macht Ihnen Spaß andere zu beleidigen?"

„Nein", sagte er. „Es ist nur ein Zeitvertreib. Ich glaube, eine Beleidigung bedeutet-"

„Sein Sie still!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Gehen Sie einfach!"

„Es war mir ein besonders großes Vergnügen. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich das Wort noch…", er schien kurz zu überlegen, „ungefähr neunzig Mal bei Ihnen gut. Vielleicht sieht man sich bei unserem nächsten Event, wo Sie sich entscheiden, wieder als Prostituierte aufzutauchen und-"

Er schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, wie der Zauberstab in ihre Hand geraten war, aber jetzt richtete sie ihn mit eiserner Konsequenz auf seine Brust. Ihr Atem ging sehr, sehr schnell und sie wusste, sie würde eher gefeuert werden, als er das Wort _Schlammblut_ noch einmal würde sagen können.

„Raus!", knurrte sie. Sie würde sich eher feuern lassen, als auch nur noch eine einzige Sekunde lang so tun zu müssen, als wäre es ihr egal, dass er sie beleidigte! Es war ihr nämlich **nicht** egal! Ihre Würde war schon immer um einiges wertvoller gewesen als irgendwelche Ministeriumspolitiken, denen sie sich unterwerfen musste.

Und langsam hoben sich seine Mundwinkel wieder. Er neigte den Kopf mikroskopisch, wie um seinen Abschied anzudeuten. Dann griff er nach dem Türknauf und verließ ihr Büro.  
>Es war wieder still. Aber sie hielt den Zauberstab immer noch auf Brusthöhe von sich gestreckt. So wütend… war sie seit einer ganzen Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen.<p>

So hilflos hatte sie sich, seit dem sie auf der Flucht gewesen waren, nicht mehr gefühlt!

Und sie hatte nicht erwartet, sich jemals wieder so fühlen zu müssen!

Das Gefühl war so bitter! So gemein. Und sie hatte Angst, dass sie wirklich in den nächsten Stunden entlassen werden würde. Und das nur, weil sie sich hatte verteidigen wollen!

Auf die Art und Weise, die sie bei den Jungen immer kritisierte. Mit ihrem Zauberstab. Mit magischer Gewalt. Dabei hatte sie geglaubt, Worte wären ihre Stärke.

Vielleicht irrte sie sich. Sie wollte ihn nie, nie mehr wieder sehen!


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

**Lust & Last**

Im Flur lehnte er an der Wand. Sein Puls brach Rekorde. Gut, er hatte jeden Test verloren. Weshalb er sie beleidigt hatte? Keine Ahnung. Es war ein Hochgefühl gewesen. Jedes seiner Worte war ihm immer schneller über die Lippen gekommen. Er hatte sehen wollen, wie sie ihn immer mehr verabscheute! Hatte sich nicht aufhalten können!

Und es war ein verdammter Fehler gewesen. Und er hatte noch weiter machen wollen! Selbst als sie ihren verdammten Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte! Selbst dann! Er hatte fast schon seine Erektion gespürt, Salazar noch mal!

Er war krank. Sie hatte recht. Er war völlig wahnsinnig geworden! Es war so, als wäre es dringend notwendig gewesen, dass er weiter gesprochen hatte, dass er sie provoziert hatte. Hätte sie ihn doch verflucht! Hätte sie doch! Von keinem sonst konnte er hier Ungehorsam erwarten! Nicht von seinen Angestellten, nicht von seiner Zukünftigen Frau, nicht von seinen Vorgesetzen! Anscheinend aber von Granger.

Und das war wieder einmal der Punkt, wo es gefährlich wurde!

Er durfte – _er durfte_ – kein Schlammblut beleidigen! Es bedeutete ihm nicht mal etwas. Dass es ihr so viel ausmachte, das war der verdammte Kick gewesen! Potter gesehen zu haben, gehört zu haben, wie sich Granger über seine Zeremonie aufregte, das hatte auch nicht gerade zu seiner Ruhe beigetragen. Er hasste Potter. Er hasste die Reinblüter so wie Granger sie hasste, nur aus anderen Gründen. Granger war neidisch. Und es machte ihn unglaublich an, ihren Hass zu spüren.

Und das war schlecht. Das war Lucius. Er war Lucius. Manchmal. Nur bereitete es ihm Vergnügen. Er rief es hervor. Diesen Blick voller Abscheu. Diesen Blick voller Ekel und Hass. Sie fühlte es so stark, dass er Hermine „das Gehirn" Granger dazu bringen konnte, ihre Rationalität aufzugeben, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

_Fuck_! Er hätte sich niemals so gehen lassen dürfen! Was war aus seinem Plan geworden, gar nichts zu sagen?

Der hatte sich schon zerschlagen, als er Lucius zugestimmt hatte, den Scheck zu überbringen. Er musste sich nicht selber belügen, um das herauszufinden. So hatte er seit Jahren nicht gefühlt. Es war verflucht aufregend, fast befreiend, gewesen. Das war etwas, was er niemals hätte vorher planen können.

Das einzige, was ihn störte, war, dass er jetzt noch wusste, wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Was sie angehabt hatte, und wie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter geflogen sind, als sie den Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Er war schon öfter von ihr bedroht worden.

Damals hatte er es… lächerlich gefunden. Arrogant und vielleicht sexy von ihr. Vielleicht. Aber es hatte nie die Wirkung gehabt, die es jetzt auf ihn hatte. Es war… toxisch.

Und absolut tödlich, bedachte er, wer er war und was er zu tun hatte.

Ok. Er würde keine albernen Spiele mehr spielen. Schon gar nicht mehr mit dem verdammten Feuer!

Und er hatte schon keine Lust mehr, seinen Arbeitsplatz anzusehen. Er kannte ihn. Er wollte gehen. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Er hatte dringende Lust auf Sex. Jetzt!

„Mr Malfoy?"

**_Fuck_**.

„Großartig, Sie hier zu sehen! Sie kommen bestimmt, um Ihr Büro einzurichten. Alle Ideen können Sie direkt an Ihre Sekretärin weitergeben. Was machen Sie hier in dieser Abteilung?" Er hatte den Namen des Zauberers vergessen. Aber er hatte eine Sekretärin? War sie unter Umständen zwanzig, brünett und willig? Dann würde er vielleicht doch noch ein, zwei Minuten bleiben….

„Ich hatte geschäftlich hier zu tun", wich er der Frage aus. „Ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit. Wo ist diese Sekretärin. Ich habe tatsächlich einige Ideen", erklärte er vage, richtete den Umhang und folgte dem Zauberer, der eifrig weiter nach oben deutete.

Ja, seine Ideen waren eher weniger einer dekorativen Natur. Es sei denn, es wäre dekorativ, seine Sekretärin nackt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu werfen.

Sie fuhren nach oben. Je höher das Stockwerk, umso mehr Gehalt am Ende des Monats. Das war es, was er wusste. Das einzige, was er wissen musste. Der Fahrstuhl hielt eine Etage unter seiner. Eine Frau trat ein. Eine Frau, die er seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr wirklich gesehen hatte. Ihre Schuhe waren schwarz und hoch. Die Naht ihrer Strumpfhose saß hinten. Das Kleid, was sie trug hätte eines der Kleider aus der Garderobe seiner Mutter sein können. Zu schade, dass das nicht seine Sekretärin war.

Pansy trug einen weitkrempigen Hut. Er war ebenfalls schwarz. Ein weißes Band aus Seide war um den Rand gewickelt, ehe er in die weite Krempe fiel. Ihre Haare waren lang geworden, stellte er fest. Fast so lang wie Grangers fielen sie über Pansys Rücken. Nur ohne jede Locke. Ohne jeden Makel. Das Kleid war hoch geschlossen, war aber von Schulter zu Schulter aufgeschnitten, so dass keine Träger zu erkennen waren. Er wusste aber, Pansy war noch nie eine Frau gewesen, die BHs besonders praktisch oder schick gefunden hatte.

Ihre Brüste waren groß genug. Groß genug, wie Grangers.

_Salazar, verflucht! Hör auf, Draco!_

Noch hatte Pansy ihn nicht erkannt. Ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die ihre weißen Seidenhandschuhe kneteten. Anscheinend war sie wütend. Sie war alleine unterwegs. Das war wohl schon zu viel für sie. Sie sah schön aus, aber Pansy war auch nie hässlich gewesen. Wenn Draco richtig schätzte, hatte sie etwas um die Hüften zugenommen. Es sah nicht schlecht aus.

„Hallo Pansy", begrüßte er sie schließlich, als der Fahrstuhl schon wieder begonnen hatte, hoch zu fahren. Sie hob erschrocken den Blick. Ihre feindliche Fassade fiel in der Sekunde, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Draco!", rief sie tonlos. Der Zauberer, der ihn führte warf Pansy einen anerkennenden, eher scheuen Blick zu. „Du hier?", fügte sie hinzu und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Pansy hatte noch nie viel davon gehalten, darauf zu warten, dass ihr jemand die Tür offen hielt, ihr einen Gefallen tat oder von sich aus ihre Hand nahm. Pansy war schnell, vorlaut und furchtlos. Und das hatte sie damals zu seiner Königin gemacht. Die Zeiten änderten sich schnell, stellte er fest.

„Ich sehe mich um. Schließlich werde ich hier arbeiten. Was tust du hier? Allein?" Es klang wie Salz in einer Suppe der Beleidigungen. Aber sie würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er wusste so viel.

„Namensabteilung"

„Dann steigen Sie mit uns zusammen aus", unterbrach der Zauberer ihn, ehe er etwas sagen konnte. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er Pansy leiden konnte. Aber sie war auch nichts Unbekömmliches fürs Auge. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie war nur eben… eine Schande. Das war alles.

„Für was?" Draco konnte ahnen, für was. Aber er wollte es hören.

„Damit ich den Namen meines Ehemannes annehmen kann", erklärte sie offen. Zum Teil, weil sie nie Angst hatte. Zum Teil, weil sie immer noch hochnäsig genug war, nicht mit einem armen Assistenten anzubandeln.

Die Türen öffneten sich.

„Danke, von hier aus schaffe ich es allein", erklärte Draco. Der Zauberer wirkte enttäuscht. Sehr enttäuscht, ließ sie aber allein. „Muss demütigend sein", fuhr er langsam fort, grub die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie lächelte kühl.

„So ist es eben." Draco wusste nicht, was konkret anders war. Aber irgendetwas war anders.

„Du wirst Potter heißen", fuhr er grinsend fort.

„Nein. Ich werde Rackharrow-Potter heißen. Mit Glück", fügte sie hinzu. Draco gefiel nicht wie sie sprach. Und ihm gefiel erst recht nicht, dass sie es als _Glück_ bezeichnete Potter zu heißen!

„Ich habe deinen Neffen gerade sogar getroffen. Er sah… abgerissen aus."

„Ich bezweifel, dass Harry Potter als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung jemals abgerissen aussehen könnte", wagte sie zu sagen und schritt weiter den Flur entlang.

„Was? Sicher, wenn man auf verbrannte Umhänge und Narben steht, sicher."

„Ja. Wer tut das nicht?"

„Was ist los?" Er hatte sie am Arm festgehalten. Sie sah ihn nicht an, löste ihren Arm sanft, aber bestimmt aus seinem Griff und hob sehr anmutig den Blick. Anmutiger als er es ihr jemals zugetraut hatte.

„Draco, ich habe einen Termin. Und ich möchte ungern zu spät kommen. Die Einladungen sollten unterwegs sein, und du solltest sie bis zum Ende der Woche erhalten haben. Ich heirate später als du. Also, vielleicht schaffst du es, vorbeizuschauen." Sein Mund klappte langsam auf. Pansy gab ihm den Laufpass? Pansy schob ihn ab? Pansy? Pansy, die ihn immer vergötterte hatte? Den Boden angebetet hatte, auf dem er jeden seiner Schritte tat? Die Pansy, wies ihn ab? Ließ ihn stehen? Um zu betteln, Potter zu heißen?

Er hasste es – und ja…

Er hatte es fast vergessen. Er heiratete ja. Fuck. Wieso hatte er das wieder verdrängt?

Und plötzlich begriff er, weshalb Pansy anders war. Sie war nicht anders. Sie hatte sich lediglich gefügt. Wie alle seine Freunde.

„Pansy, wir-"

„Ich muss wirklich gehen", erklärte sie nun ziemlich hastig. „Es war sehr schön, dich gesehen zu haben. Grüß die anderen. Du siehst sie wahrscheinlich bei den Vorbereitungsstunden?"

„Ja, ich-"

„Wiedersehen, Draco." Sie hatte sich abgewandt, ehe er noch überhaupt einen Satz beenden konnte. Seine Hoffnungen auf einen schnellen Blowjob zerschlugen sich in derselben Sekunde. Er starrte ihr nach. Seiner Pansy, die auf einmal… schreckliche Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrer Mutter entwickelt hatte. Mit seiner Mutter. Mit allen Müttern, die er aus der Gesellschaft kannte.

Er fuhr sich durch die wilden Haare, die er sich wohl in den letzten fünf Minuten zu oft gerauft hatte. Was war nur los mit allen? Er wandte sich um und erschrak sich beinahe.

**_Lord Draco L. Malfoy_**

Das _Lord_ erschrak ihn nicht besonders. Alle in der Abteilungen trugen diesen Titel. Er war Ziel der Abschlussprüfung gewesen, die er im Sommer abgelegt hatte. Es war sozusagen seine Berufsbezeichnung. Sein Büro war natürlich leer. Wer sollte sonst dort sein. Die Tür war lediglich angelehnt.

Und als er den weiten Raum betrat sank seine Laune noch um ein weiteres Stück.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", erkundigte sich eine Frau, die eine blickdichte Strumpfhose, flache Pumps, eine Strickjacke, eine Hornbrille und einen Dutt trug. Oh, und sie war ungefähr hundertundfünf!

„Nein. Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Und bisher habe ich nie Hilfe gebraucht", fügte er hinzu, betrachtete den dunklen Schreibtisch und wusste nicht einmal, wofür er einen Schreibtisch brauchte. Seine Sekretärin war eine Schildkröte

„Mein Name ist Cadogan. Isabel Cadogan. Ich werde Ihre Sekretärin sein, Mr Malfoy. In dieser Abteilung bin ich unter mehreren Lords tätig", fuhr sie mit Reibeisenstimme fort. Und das bezweifelte Draco doch sehr stark. Diese Frau war bestimmt noch unter überhaupt keinem Mann tätig gewesen!

„Miss oder Misses?", fragte er deshalb. Und tatsächlich lächelte die Frau. Sie deutete mit dieser Geste eine Schönheit an, die wohl aber leider schon seit Jahrzehnten vergangen sein musste, fiel ihm auf. Ihre einst wohl dunklen Haare waren überwiegend mit Grau durchzogen. Und sie wirkte unheimlich streng. Selbst, wenn sie lächelte.

„Dasselbe hat mich Ihr Vater schon gefragt, als er hier angefangen hat", bemerkte seine Sekretärin. „Und ja. _Miss_ Cadogan", bestätigte sie. Das war also auch die Sekretärin seines Vaters gewesen. Großartig. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns gut verstehen, Mr Malfoy." Er wusste nicht, ob das stimmte. „Ein paar Dinge vorweg", fuhr sie geschäftiger fort. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich damit abzufinden, dass er wohl heute keinen Sex im Ministerium bekommen würde.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind Reinblüter und erwarten eine besondere Behandlung." Er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Ansprache. Er setzte sich auf den Ledersessel und legte die Beine vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Bei mir gibt es keine Sonderbehandlung, Mr Malfoy. Wenn Sie Kaffee möchten, werden Sie ihn sich selber kochen. Wenn Sie einen Fall bearbeiten wollen, bearbeiten Sie ihn selber. Wenn Ihnen das zu viel ist, werden Sie das tun, was Ihr Vater getan hat und eher einen stillen Posten beziehen. Ich werde Ihnen nichts hinterher tragen.

Ich dulde keine Beleidigungen gegen Muggel oder andere."

Er fühlte sich eigentümlich an die Schulzeit erinnert. „Und machen Sie Kratzer auf Ihren Tisch, werden Sie sie selbst entfernen. Entweder, Sie fügen sich diesen Bedingungen, oder Sie gehen den Weg Ihres Vaters."

„Wer bezahlt Sie?", fragte er also ruhiger.

„Das Ministerium, Mr Malfoy." Er lächelte jetzt.

„Und wer denken Sie, bezahlt das Ministerium?", fuhr er weiter fort und lehnte sich zurück.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich sage: Sie, Sir?", vergewisserte sie sich, und kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn. „Ich weiß, Sie haben allesamt Probleme mit Disziplin und Gehorsam. Ich bin allerdings nicht ihre Sklavin, Mr Malfoy. Ich habe Rechte. Und das wichtige ist, ich kenne alle meine Rechte." Er war nicht in der Stimmung, zu verhandeln oder weiter zu streiten.

„Anscheinend haben Sie Ihre Erfahrungen gemacht", bemerkte er bitter. Sie lächelte wieder recht geheimnisvoll. Er glaubte auch, eine andere Person als diese kalte, bittere, befehlsgewohnte Person, würde nicht lange in so einer Abteilung aushalten. Und er war absolut überzeugt von sich und seiner Zukunft. Also tat er, was er tun musste, um offensichtliche Fehler zu vermeiden. Es war ein weiterer Test. Er verstand.

„Ich kenne Menschen wie Sie." Und diese Aussage hasste er mehr als alles andere.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Sie kennen mich nicht. Sie haben noch nie jemanden wie mich kennen gelernt." Sie lächelte immer noch.

„Schulsprecher, Jahrgangsbester, zukünftig reichster Mann der Stadt? Von sich überzeugt und weltgewandt? Mit der Überzeugung, jede Hürde zu nehmen und so erfolgreich zu sein, dass niemand wagt, sich gegen ihn zu stellen? Glauben Sie mir, Mr Malfoy, ich kenne Sie bereits."

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater." Er fühlte sich gehalten, diese Worte laut zu sagen. Er wusste nicht, warum. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, diese Person zu feuern. Ob es hier überhaupt jemand verspürte? Seine Fehler vorgehalten zu bekommen, wenn sie im Club waren, als Masse, das war einfach. Dann brach man einen Streit vom Zaun, drohte rechtliche Verfolgung an und betrank sich haltlos. Aber allein, in seinem Büro, wo niemand sonst hören konnte, was vor sich ging, machten manche Sachen Sinn.

„Wenn Sie das sagen."

Und unwillig nahm er die Füße vom Tisch. Widerwillig setzte er sich gerade hin.

„Was haben Sie für mich?" Und darauf schien sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen zu sein.

„Für… Sie?", wiederholte sie etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Meine Name steht doch bestimmt nicht nur aus Prestigegründen auf der hübschen goldenen Plakette an der Tür, oder Miss Cadogan?", verlangte er höflich zu wissen und lächelte auch. „Mir scheint, Sie erledigen hier viel zu viel. Also… was kann ich tun? Oder verweigern Sie auch diesen Arbeitsschritt?" Er legte den Ring ab, zog die Handschuhe und danach den Umhang aus.

Sie sah ihn an. „Sie wollen… arbeiten?", vergewisserte sie sich. „Sie stehen noch nicht einmal offiziell auf der Gehaltsliste, Mr Malfoy. Erst nach der Hochzeit können Sie-"

„Miss Cadogan, mein Name steht an der Tür. Das Gehalt ist… eine nette, kleine Zusatzsumme im Jahr, auf die ich nicht angewiesen bin. Entweder ich gehe jetzt und komme nicht mehr wieder, denn bei allem Respekt, Sie machen es hier nicht schmackhaft für niemanden – oder…" Er zeigte ihr all seine weißen Zähne, „Sie geben mir Arbeit."

Und sie schien seine Herausforderung anzunehmen.

„Gern, Mr Malfoy", sagte sie, ging zu einem silbernen Aktenschrank und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Schloss. Draco wusste nicht einmal genau, was er überhaupt zu tun hatte. Er wusste, es hatte etwas mit Gold zu tun. Etwas mit Macht. Etwas… - was machte sein Vater noch mal beruflich?!

Gespannt wartete er, zeigte seine Neugierde aber nicht. Lucius würde ihn umbringen, würde er erfahren, dass Draco tatsächlich am Schreibtisch saß, um mit der gemeinen Bevölkerung zu arbeiten! Er wusste selber nicht, was in ihn gefahren war!

Die Akte, die seine Sekretärin hervorzog wirkte alt. Und sie war dick.

„Was ist das? Eine Prüfung?", erkundigte er sich bitter, als er die erste Seite aufschlug. Das Datum lag einige Jahre zurück, fiel ihm auf. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, Sir", fügte sie hinzu und ließ ihn allein. Er grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe, als er die erste Zeile las.

_Im Namen des Ministeriums für Hexerei und Zauberei, des ehrenwerten Ministers Duffy, ergeht folgende Schrift: Weasley v. Lestrange_

Sein Mund verzog sich kurz. Das hatte diese verdammte Schildkröte doch mit voller Absicht getan. Seine Augen überflogen die Punkte. Es war ein Dokument über den Mord an seiner Tante. Anscheinend ging es bei diesen Akten um Fällen von Todessern gegen Gewaltakte.

Und was jetzt? Anscheinend musste er das tun, was er gelernt hatte. _Schadenskontrolle_, hatten sie in seiner Ausbildung genannt. Gezuckert hatten sie diese Erklärung!

Falls sie jemals in die Entscheidungsmacht darüber kämen, wie ein Fall in den Akten zu bewerten sein sollte, bei dem es um Strafe, Gold oder Verfolgung ging, waren sie in der überlegenerem Position als Nachfahre oder Berechtigter zu entscheiden, was geschehen sollte.

Eigentlich saß er hier, um den Reinblütern den Weg einfacher zu machen. Er durfte die Scheiße aus dem Weg räumen, an der alle Todesser selber schuld gewesen waren. Würde er entscheiden, den Weasleys eine Klage einzuräumen, dann würde er gleichzeitig darauf abstellen müssen, dass seine Tante eine Todesserin gewesen war, die Longbottoms fürs Leben ruiniert hatte und zahllos viele Schlammblüter und Zauberer umgebracht hatte.

Es lief darauf hinaus, dass niemand wegen irgendwas verfolgt wurde, er als ausgebildeter Reinblüter eine Erklärung dazu abgab, warum manche Menschen nicht mit Strafe belastet werden sollten, und dann wäre die Sache vorbei.

Nur weil seine Tante bereits seit einigen Jahren tot war, bedeutete es nicht, dass die Familie nicht an Konsequenzen zu leiden hatte. Eigentlich… eigentlich müsste er einsehen, dass seine Tante ein verdammtes Miststück gewesen war, und ihre Familie durchaus verdiente, die Last und die Schulden daran zu tragen, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch gewesen war.

Aber das war wohl der entscheidende Punkt: Er _musste_ nicht.

Er konnte… den Mord an seiner Tante sogar gegen die Weasleys gelten lassen.

Was würde Lucius tun?

Lucius würde den Rechtsmagiern Bescheid geben, eine große Sache im Ministerium anzetteln, damit Molly Weasley vorgeladen, bestraft und für eine Sonderstrafe nach Askaban kommen würde. Notwehr, Berechtigung und das gute Recht völlig außer Acht gelassen. Das war die Magie eines Reinblüters im Ministerium.

Ja. Das würde Lucius tun.

Er holte seine Reisefeder aus dem Umhang. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Büro etwas tatsächlich Erhebliches tat….


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

**No means Yes**

„Kannst du das glauben?"

Nein, konnte sie eigentlich nicht. Aber es klang nicht wirklich so, als ob es Ginny so sehr ablehnen würde. Eigentlich klang es so, als ob Ginny es gar nicht so schlimm finden würde.

Eigentlich gar nicht! Das schockierte Hermine.

„Du… willst das doch nicht, oder?", fragte sie eher vorsichtig. Ginny zog sich den zerfetzen Umhang aus. Hermine fragte sich manchmal, ob das Aurorentraining für Harry und Ginny bloß Vorspiel bedeutete.

„Ich… weiß nicht. Wenn Harry geht, kann ich wohl schlecht Nein sagen, oder?"

„Das sind Reinblüter!", erwiderte Hermine entrüstet.

„Na und? Ich bin auch Reinblüter. Das heißt nicht immer etwas Schlechtes, Hermine", bemerkte Ginny knapp.

„Nein, aber… doch. In diesem Club schon!", beharrte sie.

„Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass wir es tun. Wir haben aber die Einladung. Es wäre… ziemlich witzig."

„Es wäre Selbstmord. Malfoy hat gesagt, Muggel können nicht teilnehmen. Also… müsstest ihr eure Hochzeit dann ohne mich feiern."

„Es wäre nur die Zeremonie und… wieso sprichst du mit Malfoy darüber?" Hermine wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber sprechen.

„Ach, er war im Ministerium. Er wohnt jetzt anscheinend im Ministerium. Ich habe ihn am Montag gesehen, am Mittwoch, und heute auch noch!"

„Vielleicht schafft er ein paar Milliarden beiseite… für schlechte Zeiten."

„Er hat keine schlechten Zeiten. Nicht mal in den schlechten Zeiten waren es schlechte Zeiten für ihn, Ginny", gab Hermine bitter zurück.

„Schön, dann weiß ich es nicht. Ist es wichtig?"

„Nein! Es ist völlig unwichtig. Er ist ein Arschloch, und damit ist es vergessen, ok?"

„O-k…?", erwiderte Ginny langsam. Hermine hatte niemandem von dem Nachmittag erzählt, an dem sich Malfoy für 55.000 Galleonen das Rechte erkauft hatte, sie einhundert Mal als _Schlammblut_ zu beschimpfen. Was natürlich so auch nicht stimmte. Aber er würde es tun, und sie konnte dagegen gar nichts machen. Und es war keine schöne Geschichte. Aber im Zusammenhang mit Draco Malfoy gab es keine schönen Geschichten, nahm sie an.

„Also, lass uns über etwas anderes reden." Eigentlich hatte Hermine schon keine große Lust gehabt, überhaupt zu Ginny und Harry zu kommen. Denn Ginny sprach nur noch über die Hochzeit. Und Hermine erinnerte es nur daran, dass sie Hochzeiten nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie groß und unpassend waren, wie Ginny es plante. Und jetzt kam hinzu, dass Ginny auch noch unter Reinblütern feiern wollte! Hermine konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es sie aufregte.

Und ihretwegen konnte Ginny ruhig erzählen, es ging ihr nur darum, Traditionen zu brechen, aber Hermine wusste, es ging Ginny bestimmt nur um die Erscheinung. Sie würde im Tagespropheten stehen, und ganz London würde sich den Mund zerreißen darüber, dass Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter im Reinblüter-Club, dem reichsten Club der Welt, aufgenommen waren. Es war einfach Blödsinn! Es war so… unwichtig. Es ging nur um Status. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, weder Ginny, noch Harry, legten darauf besonderen Wert. Denn das war es doch nicht, was zählte?

Sie hatten doch nicht gegen genau diese Menschen gekämpft, um dann doch ihrem Club beizutreten, nur weil sie eine tolle Inneneinrichtung hatten! Das war doch einfach nicht richtig!

„Lavender hat sich allem Anschein nach in Zabini verliebt", bemerkte Ginny. Hermine seufzte auf. Auch darüber wollte sie nicht reden.

„Dann sollte sie sich schleunigst entlieben und wieder normal werden!"

„Du bist anscheinend auf gar nichts gut zu sprechen", merkte Ginny an.

„Nein, nur nicht auf Reinblüter, Ginny."

Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Was war auf einmal los mit all den Leuten?

„Ok, dann lass uns doch einfach darüber reden, dass du **_nicht_** heiratest, in **_niemanden_** verliebt bist und **_nur_** arbeitest. Und selbst das findest du zum Kotzen!" Anscheinend liefen auch irgendwelche Fässer bei Ginny gerade über. Und es endete wohl damit, dass sie dann Menschen beleidigte. Hermine erhob sich langsam, nachdem beide Frauen kurz geschwiegen hatten. „Oh, Hermine, ich habe es nicht so gemeint", sagte Ginny schließlich. „Setz dich. Lass und noch einen Kaffee trinken und darüber diskutieren, ob Lavender ihr Leben ruiniert hat. Bitte?"

Aber Hermine hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt.

„Nein, ich muss wirklich-"

„Sei nicht böse! Bitte, es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht! Wirklich, Hermine!"

„Schon gut. Ich… muss wirklich los", sagte sie schließlich, und hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Grüß Harry. Wir sehen uns ja… morgen auf der Arbeit." Und Ginny sah ihr unglücklich nach. Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr, zu reden, oder Ginny zu umarmen, oder überhaupt noch irgendwas zu tun.

Ginny hatte Unrecht! Das war alles, was Hermine denken konnte.

Sie war nicht unglücklich mit ihrem Leben! Sie war nicht unzufrieden. Und sie liebte ihre Arbeit. Zwar lief es im Moment nicht super, aber wann lief es schon immer super? Nie, oder?

Hastig ließ sie die Stufen hinter sich, trat auf die Straße und apparierte, ehe sie noch in Harry stolpern würde, der jeden Moment von der Arbeit kommen musste. Wieso sagte sie überhaupt ihre Meinung? Ihr war es doch egal! Sollte Ginny doch in der Reinblüter-Hütte heiraten! Sollte sie doch das teuerste Kleid kaufen, was sie nur einen Tag lang tragen würde! Sollte sie doch ohne sie feiern, obwohl sie die erste Brautjungfer war!

Sollte sie nur!

Und sie kam stolpernd zum Stehen.

… und sie war nicht nach Hause appariert. Selbst in ihren Gedanken war sie so abgelenkt, dass sie anscheinend lieber ins Ministerium apparierte, als auch nur mit einem Gedanken zu überlegen, nach Hause zu gehen! Ginny hatte Unrecht! So einfach war es.

Jetzt stand sie recht nutzlos in der Seitenstraße zum Ministerium und war wütend. Auf Ginny und auf sich selbst. Was mischte sie sich überhaupt ein? Anscheinend war es doch sowieso vollkommen egal, was sie dachte! Ginny gab doch sowieso nichts auf ihre Meinung!

Und was tat sie hier? Sie sollte einfach nach Hause gehen, eine Flasche Wein aufmachen, Krummbein ihre Sorgen erzählen und ins Bett gehen.

Aber sie wusste, warum sie nicht nach Hause apparierte. Denn ihr Zuhause war das Zuhause ihrer Eltern. Zuhause bedeutete, dass ihre Eltern merken würden, wie wütend sie war, und dass sie dann auch noch erklären musste, weshalb!

Sie atmete zornig aus, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stand immer noch unentschlossen auf der Straße in der Dämmerung. In der Wand öffnete sich ein Spalt. Sie nahm an, es hatte mit Karma zu tun. Oder einfach mit gottlosem Pech.

Malfoy schlug seinen Kragen eilig hoch und blieb dann verdutzt stehen, als er sie sah. Ihn wollte sie nicht sehen! Er war heute schon in ihrem Archiv gewesen und hatte sie nur mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit verscheucht! Sie hasste ihn. Und alle Reinblüter! Alle!

„Ms Granger", sagte er knapp. Unter seinem Arm einen Stapel Papiere geklemmt.

„Ms Granger?", wiederholte sie böse. „Was ist, keine _Schlammblüter_ mehr übrig, Malfoy?" Sie wusste, die erste Regel sollte lauten, nicht mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihn nicht fertig zu machen, oder etwas zu sagen, womit sie riskieren könnte, ihre Stellung zu verlieren. Die zweite Regel wäre, ihn auf gar keinen Fall zu duzen!

Er hob eine Braue. Sie erkannte es auch in der Dämmerung. Seinen abschätzenden Blick erkannte sie überall. Arschloch.

Ditte Regel: Sich die Wut nicht anerkennen lassen!

„Gut, dass ich Sie treffe. Ich habe einige Fragen", fuhr er fort.

„Nein", sagte sie nur. Gut, ihre Regeln würde sie bei Gelegenheit einhalten, sagte sie sich in Gedanken.

„_Nein_?", wiederholte er jetzt, umfasste die Dokumente fester, und sie wollte gehen. „Du bist wütend?" Er duzte sie. Sie gaben das Spiel auf. Sie merkte es in dieser Sekunde. Sie war müde. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Regeln hin, Regeln her….

„Wieso bist du ständig hier?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Was soll das? Hast du kein Zuhause mehr?"

Er betrachtete sie ruhig.

„Vielleicht schicke ich dir ein Memo, und dann klären wir das wann anders."

„Wir haben gar nichts zu klären." Sie machte Anstalten an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Jetzt könnte sie auch einfach etwas arbeiten gehen. Es gab genug Arschlöcher wie ihn, die von ihr verlangten schwarzmagische Gegenstände wegzuschaffen, Flüche rückgängig zu machen, und einfach ihren reinblütigen Arsch zu retten. Und sie hasste sie alle!

„Nein? Willst du deinen Zauberstab wieder auf mich richten?", erkundigte er sich gelassen.

„Geh einfach", sagte sie nur.

„Bin dabei. Du anscheinend nicht. Selber kein Zuhause, Schlammblut?", erkundigte er sich, und vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Sie wusste, sie sollte weitergehen und nicht mit ihm reden. Er war nicht das Ventil ihrer Probleme. Er war es nicht! Sie sollte mit Ginny sprechen. Mit Harry. Mit irgendwem. Aber nicht mit ihm!

„Doch, Malfoy. Fick dich einfach." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Große Worte. Keine Angst vor mir?" Er schien amüsiert zu sein. Sie tat etwas, was man mit fünf Jahren vielleicht noch tat. Nicht mal dann, vermutete sie, als sie die Hand hob, und die Dokumente aus seinen Armen fegte. Er konnte sie nicht alle halten, und die meisten landeten auf dem Asphalt. Er grinste tatsächlich.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Menschen, die keine eigene Meinung haben, sich in Ehen zwingen lassen, und bei Daddy unterm Dach wohnen, bis sie sterben." Und er grinste immer noch.

„Mit Glück stirbt Lucius schon nächstes Jahr." Das war ein Satz, den sie nicht einordnen konnte. „Schlammblut", fügte er hastig hinzu. Sie verdrehte die Augen und ging weiter. „Hey, willst du…" Er sprach nicht weiter. Aber sie hielt inne. Sie wandte den Kopf um.

„Was?"

„Nichts", sagte er schnell, bückte sich nach seinen Unterlagen – und sie fragte sich nur, was zur Hölle er eigentlich tat.

„Was ist das? Unterschlägst du Vermögen? Lässt du reiche Wichser laufen, weil du genug Gold verdienst, um es zu tun?" Sie sollte den Mund halten. Es war als hätte sie wieder Georges Trank getrunken. Er sagte nichts mehr. Sie bückte sich ebenfalls nach einem Dokument. Und sie starrte es an. Sekundenlang.

„Fertig?", knurrte er und schnappte es aus ihrer Hand.

„Du…" Sie starrte ihn jetzt an. „Du willst den Weasleys Gold geben?", flüsterte sie schockiert.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht, Schlammblut", erklärte er gereizt. Das Wort prallte dieses Mal an ihr ab.

„Doch! Da steht es doch! Zweihunderttausend Galleonen!", flüsterte sie.

„Was ich will und was ich nicht will, sind sehr verschiedene Dinge. Ich will ihnen gar nichts geben. Ein Ticket, damit sie zu den Blutsverrätern nach Muggelhausen ziehen, ja. Ich will aber nicht hier arbeiten unter Voraussetzungen, die Bullshit sind!" Anscheinend ärgerte er sich, denn er hatte ihr wohl mehr gesagt, als er vorgehabt hatte. Fluchend wandte er sich ab.

„Warte!", rief sie mehr als verwirrt.

„Nein. Geh einfach arbeiten, Schlammblut", sagte er jetzt.

„Wieso gibst du ihnen Geld?"

„Ich gebe ihnen gar nichts, verflucht!", schrie er förmlich.

„Aber es steht doch…-"

„Nur weil ich es geschrieben habe, bedeutete es nicht, dass es passiert, Salazar noch mal!", unterbrach er sie gereizt.

„Wieso schreibst du sowas?"

„Was willst du von mir? Denkst du, ich erzähle dir jetzt alles? Denkst du das wirklich? Schlammblüter vor? Vergiss es. Schlammblut!", fügte er kalt hinzu.

„Malfoy, du-"

„Was?"

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte sie jetzt. Sie wusste, was die Reinblüter in der Abteilung taten. Sie bogen jedes Gesetz, damit es passte.

„Bestimmt nicht, um mit einem schmutzigen Schlamm-"

„Draco!", sagte sie wütend. Sein Vorname brachte ihn dazu, sie verwirrt anzusehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du meinen Vornamen sagen darfst", erwiderte er fast behutsam, und seine Augen durchleuchteten sie förmlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du so genannten Blutsverrätern zweihunderttausend Galleonen geben darfst", konterte sie hastig.

„Du-"

„Tust du etwas Nettes, Malfoy?", unterbrach sie ihn gereizt, denn das letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass Draco Malfoy doch fähig war, etwas Nettes zu tun!

„Nein", gab er zurück.

„Du… tust etwas Nettes, oder?", flüsterte sie.

„Ist Geld abzugeben etwas Nettes? Nein. Ich glaube, es ist was Erbärmliches."

„So erbärmlich, wie jemanden zu heiraten, den man nicht kennt, nicht liebt und nur zum Erben zeugen manipulieren will?", erwiderte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, ihn immer noch prüfend anzusehen. War das Draco Malfoy?

„So in etwa, ja", bestätigte er tatsächlich. Nein, es war nicht Draco Malfoy. Definitiv nicht!

„Also… tust du etwas Nettes?", wiederholte sie fassungslos.

„Oh, Salazar noch mal – verfluchte Scheiße, ja, Granger. Ja, allem Anschein nach ist das etwas Nettes, verdammt", knurrte er wütend. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Die Welt war doch verrückt geworden. Ginny und Harry wollten wie Reinblüter heiraten, und Draco Malfoy wollte den Weasleys Geld schenken!

„Wo wir dabei sind, wie viel Gold schätzt du, bekommt das Opfer für Folter, Drohung und Entführung?", fuhr er böse fort. „Bisher komme ich aus sehr, sehr alten Fällen auf eine Million. Aber das macht keinen Sinn. Nicht in anderen Rechnungen. Leider gibt es diese Fälle nicht wirklich, denn… kein Reinblüter sieht darin ein Problem", erklärte er und zog ein Dokument hervor.

„Was soll das? Begleichst du deine Schulden?", wollte sie leise wissen. Er lachte freudlos auf.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß nur, was richtig ist und was verflucht noch mal falsch ist."

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wissen wollte. „Und woher solltest ausgerechnet du das wissen?!" Es kam ihr alles suspekt vor.

„Nichts weiter. Vergiss es einfach", sagte er knapp.

„Folter, Drohung, Entführung? Normalerweise Haftstrafe", sagte sie schließlich und beschloss, heute nicht weiter zu streiten. Nicht mal mit dem Arschloch.

„Was, wenn die Person tot ist?", fuhr er fort.

„Was? Wieso bearbeitest du dann… - du musst Gold abgeben!", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. „Es ist **_dein_** Gold!", wurde ihr klar. Und dann wurde ihr klar, um was es ging. „Lestrange-Weasley?", ergänzte sie ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was denkst du? Denkst du, ich schenke Blutverrätern gerne Geld in meiner Freizeit? Oder Schlammblütern?", fuhr er sie an. Sie sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Malfoy, du musst das nicht. Du musst nicht mal hier sein für deinen dämlichen Job. Für gewöhnlich gebt ihr sowas euren Assistenten, die biegen das Recht, Bellatrix Lestrange wird freigesprochen, und du bist raus", erklärte sie böse. So funktionierte ihr scheiß System und hundert Klagen hatten es bisher nicht ändern können.

„Ach ja? Nicht bei mir."

Das war alles, was er sagte.

„Eine Millionen?", sagte sie plötzlich. „Du schätzt mich auf eine Millionen Galleonen?"

„Nein. Ich schätze dich auf ungefähr so viel, wie Dreck unter meinem Schuh wert sein müsste, Granger. Aber dummerweise war ich dabei, habe gesehen, wie sie dich gefoltert und gefangen genommen haben, also… bewerte ich die Situation."

„Deine Schuhe steckten dann metertief in Schlamm, Malfoy, so oft, wie du **_nicht_** mit mir Zeit verbringst", sagte sie, und ihr Stimme zitterte wieder leicht. „Und… du schätzt mich auf eine Millionen", wiederholte sie schließlich verblüfft.

„Fick dich", entgegnete er nur.

„Eine Millionen für ein Schlammblut. Das muss bestimmt bitter sein. Wieso tust du das?"

„Wieso gehst du nicht rein? Ich bekomme das Gefühl, dir gefällt das hier", knurrte er.

„Nein. Ach und übrigens, es gibt keinen Ort namens Muggelhausen", informierte sie ihn, als sie sich endgültig abwandte. Sie musste über diesen Abend nachdenken. Sehr viel. Und… hatte sie gerade tatsächlich einen Versuch gewagt, einen Scherz in seiner Gegenwart zu machen?!

„Du musst es wissen!", rief er ihr nach. „Sag mal, hast du vielleicht…" Und wieder unterbrach er sich fluchend. Dieses Mal ging sie darauf ein.

„Was, Malfoy? Ich bin bereit, dir diese Frage zu beantworten", sagte sie schließlich. Sie hatte sich mit Ginny gestritten und war als schlechte Person gegangen. Jetzt traf sie Malfoy, der anscheinend den ganzen Abend darüber nachgedacht hatte, den Weasleys Gold zu schenken, und fühlte sich wieder wie eine schlechte Person.

„Nein. Vergiss es", sagte er schließlich.

„Dir ist klar, dass du _mich_ gefragt hast. Dass du mich _aufhältst_, richtig?", sagte sie und konnte noch nicht glauben, dass sie schon seit über fünf Minuten mit ihm sprechen musste, ohne dass sie sich bisher umgebracht hatten. Sie war heute nicht gut in Form.

„Fein, verdammt", gab er sich geschlagen. „Was hältst du von Alkohol?", erkundigte er sich und wirkte auf einmal anders. Sehr, sehr anders. Gefährlich anders.

„Alkohol? Was soll die Frage? Im Allgemeinen? Ich lehne ihn ab. Warum?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ungerührt. „Nicht im _Allgemeinen_, Granger. Heute Abend", korrigierte er sie. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Und schloss sich wieder.

„Was?", flüsterte sie verwirrt, denn sie glaubte nicht, richtig verstanden zu haben. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Du. Ich. Alkohol?"

Und sie sah ihn an. Was passierte gerade? War das Draco Malfoys Art, sie um ein Date zu bitten? Das konnte irgendwie nicht sein. Sie hatte irgendwas verpasst! Und vor allem… was ritt ihn denn da? Er durfte überhaupt nicht mit ihr sprechen, geschweige denn, ihr anzubieten mit ihm zu trinken. Und die Antwort war: _Nein_. Nebenbei bemerkt.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", sagte sie jetzt leiser, denn sie hatte plötzlich Angst, jemand könnte sie hören.

„Das sollte offensichtlich sein, oder? Hast du Lust?", fügte er ungeduldiger hinzu und sah sie tatsächlich immer noch an.

„Lust? Auf was?", wagte sie zu flüstern. Und er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, was wahrscheinlich von der _Hexenwoche_ zum Lächeln des Monats gekürt worden wäre.

„Auf mich, Granger."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

**Panik!**

Heiliger Hauself.

Er wusste nicht, ob es möglich war, Verstand und Würde in einem Satz zu verlieren, aber er nahm an, das hatte er gerade erreicht. Und wie sie ihn ansah! Merlin – **_wie_** sie ihn ansah! So konnte man doch niemanden wirklich ansehen! Und was war eigentlich sein Plan? Hatte er überhaupt einen Plan? Schlug er gerade Granger vor, seine Mätresse zu sein? Oder so etwas? Denn etwas anderes könnte sie nicht sein!

Und – das wollte er eigentlich gar nicht. Sein Kopf war ihm um einiges voraus. Oder war es sein Körper? Was passierte denn gerade, verflucht?

Oh, er wusste genau, was passiert war. Er hatte sich mit Lucius gestritten, hatte dem Teller nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen können, den Narzissa nach ihm geworfen hatte, und hatte deswegen eine Schramme am Arm. Alles nur, weil er beschlossen hatte, den Fall nicht wie ein Arschloch zu behandeln und Bellatrix tatsächlich auch noch nach ihrem Tod zu bestrafen. Er hatte Lucius gesagt, er hatte bereits angefangen zu arbeiten, hatte den Familienfall aufgegriffen und wäre bereit, Buße zu tun.

Dafür hatte es einen saftigen Anschiss gegeben. Lucius hätte ihn bestimmt K.O. geprügelt, wäre ihm Narzissa mit dem Familiengeschirr nicht zuvor gekommen. Jetzt war er bis spät hier geblieben, weil er jetzt noch weniger Nerven hatte nach Hause zu apparieren. Nicht, dass ihm seine Eltern irgendeine Entscheidung verbieten konnten. Das würde er nur zu gerne sehen, aber es machte ihn krank, in dem Haus zu sein, wenn er wusste, dass es möglich wäre, dass Narzissa ihn im Schlaf erwürgen würde.

Und anscheinend war die logische Konsequenz aus seinem Familiendrama lediglich diese, einen kompletten Idioten aus sich zu machen, indem er Grange fragte, ob sie Lust auf ihn hatte? Wie viele Vorlagen beinhaltete dieser Satz allein? Erst mal stellte er damit in Aussicht, dass er Lust auf sie hatte. Das war aber relativ offensichtlich, beachtete er den Punkt, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, sie Schlammblut zu nennen, obwohl er sie heute Nachmittag bereits mit einer Millionen Galleonen betitelt hatte – nahezu, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Dann kam hinzu, dass er wusste, wie sie in Unterwäsche aussah, dass Blaise kein Interesse mehr an der Jagd nach Frauen hatte, dass Pansy ebenfalls zu einer mechanischen Frau geworden war und er keine Lust hatte, mit Goyle darüber zu sprechen.

Und Merlin, sie sah ihn immer noch an.

Er war müde. Sein Ende spitzte sich zu. Wahrscheinlich startete er gerade den erbärmlichen Versuch, noch ein Abenteuer zu haben. Oder irgendwas. Jetzt, wo er verrückt geworden war, und sogar den Weasley-Wichsern Gold zuschanzen wollte. Salazar, was war nur passiert? Und wieso blieb er ruhig dabei? Wahrscheinlich, weil es nichts gab, was er jetzt noch verlieren konnte. Absolut gar nichts mehr. Außerdem stand auch nichts auf dem Spiel. Er war vollkommen abgesichert. Er hatte sein Zuhause, seinen Job, sein Erbe, seine Frau, sein Testament.

Er wusste, er würde in zehn Monaten einen Sohn bekommen und…

Er würde einen Sohn bekommen. Selbst sein Sohn war bereits im Testament eingetragen. Oh…. Und zum ersten Mal fühlte er es. Zum ersten Mal passierte das, woran er noch nicht gedacht hatte. Er spürte ein Gefühl in seinen Händen. Irgendwas funktionierte nicht mehr. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Die Dokumente glitten ihm einfach aus den Fingern, fielen auf den Boden, denn seine Finger waren kalt und steif geworden.

Nicht nur stand er im Testament.

Nein.

„Er… heißt Scorpius. Dabei ist er noch nicht mal… _da_", sagte er merklich tonlos, ohne einen speziellen Punkt zu fixieren. Plötzlich sah er Schlieren vor den Augen. Punkte. Weiße, schwarze – und sie waren überall. Und dann wurde ihm die Luft zum Atmen knapp. Verflucht knapp! Als wäre er unter Wasser geraten und fände den Weg an die Oberfläche nicht mehr.

Doch bevor er fiel, hatte sie ihn gehalten. Sie zerrte ihn zur Wand.

„- musst atmen, hörst du?", rief ihre Stimme, dumpf, wie durch Glas. Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Hier!" Sie drückte seinen Rücken runter. „Kopf zwischen die Beine und atmen. Dein Blut muss zurück in deinen Kopf." Sie klang streng. Das half. Er atmete langsam ein. Und wieder aus. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Lust, ihr zu widersprechen. Obwohl Lust das falsche Wort wäre.

Er war physisch gerade nicht in der Lage. Vielleicht gleich….

Er atmete, bis er spürte, dass die Übelkeit, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, abklang.

„Fuck", murmelte er, als er langsam an der Wand hinab glitt und auf dem kalten Boden saß.

„Alles… klar?", fragte sie und hockte sich neben ihn. Er hob unwillig den Blick.

„Du verstehst gar nichts. Du solltest besser gehen." Er hatte gar nichts sagen wollen. Die Worte kamen einfach. Und er sah, wie sie sich tatsächlich Sorgen machte. Nicht genug, um es laut zu sagen, aber er sah es tatsächlich in ihren Augen. Es war der Potter-Blick. Ein Blick, den er niemals bekommen wollte. Das Bedürfnis anderen zu helfen hatte er nicht. Und er wollte auch keine Hilfe von anderen.

Seine Gedanken glitten nur ganz kurz zurück zum Testament, und schon wieder schloss er fluchend die Augen.

„Was passiert gerade?", verlangte sie zu wissen, und er spürte, wie sie ihn an den Schultern schüttelte.

„Überall Schlamm, pass auf. Du ruinierst mir noch den Umhang", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Oh ha ha. Wirklich witzig, du Arschloch!" Sie schüttelte ihn heftiger, und er öffnete die Augen wieder. „Du hast eine Panikattacke", informierte sie ihn geflissentlich. Wieder der Potter-Blick.

„Granger, vielen Dank, aber das weiß ich selber", knurrte er und rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie hockte immer noch vor ihm.

„Ich kenne einen Zauber, der-"

„Ich kenne selber genug Zauber, verflucht!" Ja, er würde zwar keinen mehr auf die Reihe kriegen, aber kennen tat er sie auch. Dachte sie, er wäre dumm? Oder unfähig? Nein, verdammt. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Willst du… darüber reden?" Sie klang immerhin eine Spur angewidert. Das war doch schon mal was. Fast konnte er darüber lächeln. Fast.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Du bist nur ein Schlammblut", erklärte er, und plötzlich war er sehr müde.

„Ich glaube, du hast langsam die hundert voll", bemerkte sie kalt.

„Die Hundert?"

„Die hundert Mal das Wort Schlammblut sagen", erklärte sie schließlich.

„Meinst du? Ich glaube nicht. Das hatte ich vergessen. Wenn es darum geht, ich habe Millionen, die ich dafür ausgeben könnte, dich Schlammblut zu nennen. Tagelang", fügte er rau hinzu und musste wieder die Augen schließen. Er gab es verflucht ungern zu, aber mit ihr zu streiten, lenkte ihn tatsächlich ab. Lenkte ihn ab, davon, ohnmächtig zu werden, weil ihm klar geworden war, dass er gar nichts mehr tun konnte! Sein Leben war vorbei, denn jetzt fiel alles in das geplante Muster.

„Ja. Oder mir Schadensersatz dafür zu zahlen, dass deine Tante mich gefoltert hat. Oder um mich auf einen Drink einzuladen, weil du ein gottverdammtes Arschloch bist." Sie hatte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung erhoben. „Ich hoffe persönlich wirklich, dass du hier auf der Straße stirbst, Malfoy."

Und er hatte sie verletzt. Er wusste nicht, dass er dazu überhaupt fähig war.

Er atmete zornig aus. Sie hatte sich schon abgewandt. Er wusste, er würde so schnell nicht auf die Beine kommen, um ihr nachzulaufen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Aber jetzt gerade wollte er nicht testen, ob sie es wirklich tat, und apparierte, ihn hier zurückließ, ohne dass er sich tatsächlich bewegen konnte!

„Mein Sohn", rief er also mit rauer Stimme, „heißt Scorpius. Er wird im September geboren, bekommt das Sparbuch, was seit zwanzig Jahren angelegt ist und den Westflügel des Hauses."

Und sie hielt inne. Ihm wurde wieder etwas schwindelig, und er senkte hastig den Kopf.

„Na und? Das wusstest du doch."

„Jaah", bestätigte er langsam, ohne aufzusehen. „Aber ich kann es nicht ändern."

„Wieso solltest du das auch wollen?", fuhr sie geschäftig fort, kniete sich wieder vor ihn und ergriff sein Handgelenk. Er zuckte nicht mal zusammen. Sie nahm seinen Puls stellte er fest. Auf muggelweise. „Er ist hoch", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Das Mungo liegt nicht weit-"

„Vergiss es", unterbrach er sie und würde nach Hause laufen, wenn es sein musste. Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber sie drückte ihn zurück.

„Nein. Das wäre gefährlich. Und unsinnig und stolz. Und sowas von bescheuert, Malfoy!" Sie war wieder wütend. Und gereizt sah sie ihn an. Anscheinend wollte sie gehen. Und gleichzeitig nicht. „Und jetzt hast du auf einmal ein Problem? Du wusstest das alles seit Jahren!"

„Ja und? Denkst du, das macht es… _besser_?" Ihm fiel kein anderes Wort ein.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie böse, und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Nichts."

„Aha."

„Ja."

Er sah sie an. Und sie sah ihn an. Nur wusste er, dass sie ihn verurteilte. Er verurteilte sie auch, aber für was, das hatte er gerade vergessen. Es würde ihm schon wieder einfallen.

„Wolltest du mich einladen, weil du Panik hast?", fragte sie, und er atmete langsam ein und wieder aus.

„Wer sagt, dass ich für dich bezahlt hätte?", wollte er wissen, und wieder erhob sie sich wütend. Diesmal griff er nach ihrem Arm. „Könntest du… noch kurz… bleiben?" Die Worte ließen seine Übelkeit wieder erwachen. Merlin, er war erbärmlich! Er war… oh nein! Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen! Eher starb er hier auf der Straße, als auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu denken, er wäre Lucius!

Hastig ließ er ihren Arm los, ließ sie nicht sprechen und hievte sich nach oben. Schnell hatte sie ihn festgehalten.

„Willst du dich mit voller Absicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit bringen, du Idiot?", zischte sie panisch unter seinem Gewicht, was sie leider stützen musste, würde sie nicht wollen, dass er nach vorne schlug.

„Ja, Granger", murmelte er abwesend und schloss die Augen.

„Hör zu, ich wohne hier um die Ecke", erklärte sie ächzend.

„Du… was…?"

„Du kannst hier nicht sitzen bleiben. Und ich trage dich nicht ins Mungo. Und dorthin apparieren mit deinem Gewicht ist für mich zu weit!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?", erwiderte er matt.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich bleibe!", schrie sie ihn an, und es dröhnte in seinen Ohren.

„Und du tust, was ich dir sage?", murmelte er lächelnd, als sein Kopf nach vorne auf ihre Schulter sank.

„Oh Merlin, noch mal! Malfoy, komm schon!", flehte sie, als sie unter seinem Gewicht einknickte.

„Ok", sagte er nur. Und wusste schon nicht mal mehr, zu was er Ok gesagt hatte!

Aber er spürte, wie sie etwas hervor holte. Dann wurde sein Körper zurückgezogen. Magisch hielt sie ihn aufrecht. Er öffnete träge die Augen. Sie sammelte seine Papiere ein, hakte sich bei ihm unter, und bevor er begriff, dass sie apparierte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

_Kein guter Abgang_, war alles, was er denken konnte.

Es war laut im Krankenflügel.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du ihn hierherbringen musstest. Hat er kein Zuhause?", hörte er eine strenge Stimme.

„Mum, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken!", sagte eine andere Stimme, die er kannte.

„Oh, und jetzt haben wir einen Todesser im Gästezimmer? Damit soll ich mich jetzt einverstanden erklären? Kommt gleich seine Sippe und bringt uns um? Oder belegst du uns vorher wieder mit einem Vergessenszauber und verschiffst uns ans andere Ende der Welt?"

Er blinzelte träge. „Mum, wie wäre es, wenn wir später darüber reden und du Tee aufsetzen würdest?"

„Du weißt, dass er kein Umgang für dich ist, Hermine?"

„Her-mine", krächzte er verwirrt. Beide Stimmen schwiegen abrupt. Was für ein seltsamer Name. Er hatte ihn vorher noch nie gehört. Noch nie! Hatte er ihn gerade laut ausgesprochen? Wer hieß noch mal so…? Hermine Irgendwas… Was war es?! Hermine Danger?

„Ich glaube, dein Bekannter wird wach", sagte die indignierte Stimme wieder. „Dann lebt er anscheinend noch und kann ja wieder gehen!"

„Mum, geh. Bitte. Ich prüfe seine Vitalfunktionen, und wenn alles gut ist, dann kann er gehen, ja", murmelte sie, und er öffnete die Augen. Hermine Granger. So hieß sie. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum **_er_** hier war, warum **_sie_** hier war und **_wo_** er überhaupt war!

„Hatten wir Sex?", flüsterte er panisch und malte sich bereits das Schlimmste aus. „Wo ist Potter?", fügte er hastig hinzu, setzte sich auf und suchte den Krankenflügel ab.

Das… war nicht der Krankenflügel. Er schloss die Augen, denn kurz war ihm schwindelig.

„Nein, so verlockend es auch war, deinen schlaffen Körper durch die Nacht zu schleppen, wir hatten keinen Sex, Malfoy", erklärte sie böse. Er musste kurz nachdenken. „Und Harry ist arbeiten", fügte sie knapp hinzu. Ihre Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Stirn. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Du fasst mich an", stellte er fest. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Das bekam er noch mit als er seine wieder öffnete.

„Du bist ein Arschloch. Anscheinend ist alles wieder ok. Du solltest deinen Eltern Bescheid geben, die machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Er wusste zwar nicht, wo er war, aber das hielt er für eine Unmöglichkeit. Selbst wenn ihn die Hölle für immer verschluckt hätte, würden weder Lucius noch Narzissa das kleinste Gefühl von Sorge verspüren. Er lachte also auf.

„Ha ha. Ich denke Lachen ist auch eine Medizin." Ihm ging auf, dass er wohl bei ihr sein musste. „Deine… Mutter mag mich nicht", fügte er schließlich hinzu, als sein Gehirn wieder ansprang.

„Ich mag dich auch nicht. Es liegt in der Familie", erklärte sie, als sie seinen Puls nahm und schließlich mit dem Zauberstab in seine Augen leuchtete. „Sieht gut aus."

„Danke. Wusste ich allerdings schon." Sie sah ihn an. Dann verstand sie.

„Anscheinend geht es dir gut. Schlechte Scherze und Arroganz sind ein gutes Zeichen."

Er wusste nichts darauf zu sagen. Ihm war eigentlich nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Er sah sich langsam um. Neben dem relativ schmalen und schlichten Bett stand ein Nachtisch. Dort lagen die Unterlagen, die er gestern noch mitgenommen hatte, sein Zauberstab, und dort stand ein hohes Glas Wasser. Daneben war ein Hocker, auf dem lagen seine Sachen, sein Umhang und davor standen seine Schuhe.

… was?

Sie hatte ihn ausgezogen, ging ihm auf. Er sah sie wieder an. Dann sah er an sich herab. Sie stand vor ihm und wirkte unentschlossen.

„Du hast mich ausgezogen?"

„Ich dachte, es wäre unbequem, wenn du… in diesen Sachen schlafen würdest." Er wusste nicht, ob sie seine Kleidung verurteilte, weil sie teuer war oder… weil es eben einfach seine Kleidung war.

„Du hast mich ausgezogen", wiederholte er schließlich.

„Merlin, ja! Entschuldige, dass ich ein netter Mensch bin!" Eigentlich ging es ihm eher darum, dass sie dann eventuell auch seinen Unterarm hatte sehen können. Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts aus. Nicht, dass es ihn unbedingt störte, aber das Mal war teilweise noch vorhanden. Mit den Jahren war es verblasst. An einigen Stellen war es fast schon verschwunden. Das lag wohl daran, dass Voldemort damals ein Teil von sich selbst, in das Mal eingebunden hatte. Und mit jedem Jahr, das nach seinem Tod verstrich, verschwand ein winziger Teil des Mals. Er nahm an, in einigen Jahren wäre es vollständig verschwunden.

Er betrachtete wieder das Zimmer. Es hingen Bilder an den Wänden, Plakate mit Aufschriften, die ihm nichts sagten. Daneben hingen auch eingerahmte Urkunden, die Titulierungen bescheinigten, die ihm noch weniger sagten.

**Dr. med. Ian Granger **

D-R-M-E-D? Er wusste nicht, wofür die Abkürzung stand, nahm aber an, Ian Granger dürfte ihr Vater sein. Von einem anderen Plakat starrten ihn vier ältere Herren an. Es war nicht verzaubert, also standen sie still. Einer hatte besonders volle Lippen. Er schätzte diese Herren auf sechzig, wenn nicht älter. Anscheinend waren sie am 21. Dezember vor drei Jahren in Liverpool gewesen.

Und es handelte sich um so genannte _Rolling Stones_. Er runzelte die Stirn. Steine, die rollten. Das klang nicht spannend. Aber Muggel schienen generell langweilig zu sein.

„Was?", wollte sie gereizt wissen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du… hast du Hunger?", fragte sie schließlich etwas ruhiger.

„Hunger?", wiederholte er, denn daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Ja. Du liegst hier schließlich die gesamte Nacht, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wann du das letzte Mal gegessen hast." Fast musste er grinsen. Fürsorge stand ihr besonders gut. Sie verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Nicht, dass es wichtig für mich ist. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin ein-"

„Guter Mensch", beendete er den Satz für sie. „Im Gegensatz zu mir, soll das heißen?", erkundigte er sich, während er die Decke zurückschlug. So ungern er Zuhause war, im Hause der Grangers war er um einiges ungerner.

„Also?"

„Was ist das? Das Granger-Privatgefängnis?", wollte er lachend wissen und musste husten.

„Sie können also wieder stehen?" Die Frau, die er im Ministerium getroffen hatte, sah ihn bitterböse an, auf den Händen ein Tablett mit frischem Brot, Saft, Tee und Aufschnitt. Und plötzlich knurrte sein Magen doch erheblich laut. Ja, verflucht. Er hatte Hunger.

„Ja", bestätigte er, während sie das Tablett vor ihm auf der Bettdecke absetzte.

„Sie haben Glück, dass meine Tochter nicht nachtragend ist. Malfoy war Ihr Name?", fügte sie kühl hinzu.

„Draco Malfoy, ja", erklärte er eilig, während ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Und Granger war nicht nachtragend? Merlin, das sah er anders!

„Hermine, wir müssen los." Damit schritt Mrs Granger zu einem Schrank, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand, öffnete eine Tür und nahm zwei weiße Umhänge von einem Haken. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es keine Umhänge waren, sondern… lange Mäntel? Aber aus sehr dünnem Stoff. Die Frau zog einen über. Dr. med. Granger. Schon wieder las er diese Abkürzung. Anscheinend war es eine Uniform, die diese Muggel auf ihrer Arbeit tragen mussten. „Wenn wir wieder kommen kann ich doch annehmen, dass… Mr Malfoy hier uns verlassen haben wird?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage. Und er kannte sich mit Höflichkeiten gut genug aus, um zu hören, wie wenig er hier willkommen war.

„Ja. Mum", sagte Granger peinlich berührt. Mrs Granger schenkte ihm noch einen unterkühlten Blick. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer. „Wenn du vom Kamin aus deine Eltern-", begann sie wieder, aber er setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und begann sich eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken.

„Granger, wenn ich mich dazu entschließen würde, in Texas zu arbeiten, eine Hippogreifzucht zu kaufen und mich dem Herrenhaus nur noch auf fünfzehn Meilen gegen den Wind nähern wollte, wäre es Lucius und Narzissa immer noch vollkommen gleichgültig, solange ich nur in zwei Wochen kurz zu meiner Hochzeit auftauche." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme in bittere Tiefen abrutschte. Granger sah ihn an.

„Das… tut mir leid. Das muss eine schlimme Verbindung zu deinen Eltern sein." Er hatte gedacht, sie würde sonst was daran kritisieren, aber… sie bemitleidete ihn, weil seine Eltern sich einen Scheiß scherten?

Seltsam. Das war wirklich… seltsam.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

**Freier Tag**

Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen. Und sie wusste nicht, was es bedeutete. Beinahe vorsichtig bewegte er sich in ihrem Haus. Oder dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Er lächelte manchmal, wenn er ein Bild näher in Augenschein nahm. Er hatte gesagt, ihm gefiel, dass sich die Leute nicht bewegten. Dann konnte man sie näher ins Auge fassen.

Ihr war das noch nicht aufgefallen. Sie versuchte das Haus mit seinen Augen zu sehen, aber sie scheiterte.

„Und? Keine Panik mehr?", fragte sie schließlich, damit sie nicht einfach schweigend am Esstisch saßen. Sein Blick war aus dem Fenster geglitten. Es war das Fenster zum Vorgarten, und die Straße lag nur wenige Meter entfernt, so dass er ständig sehen konnte, wenn ein Radfahrer oder ein Spaziergänger vorbei kam.

„Panik?", wiederholte er jetzt.

„Du weißt schon. Dein Sohn, deine Hochzeit…?", sagte sie unwirsch. Er nickte langsam.

„Jetzt gerade? Nein. Keine Panik." Sein Blick fiel auf die Standuhr in der Ecke. „Vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber nicht mal das wirklich." Sie folgte seinem Blick verwirrt.

„Hat das was mit der Uhrzeit zu tun?"

„Nun ja. Es ist zwölf. Das bedeutet, meine Vorbereitungsstunde hat jetzt angefangen." Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Vorbereitung? Auf was?"

„Aber, Ms Granger… darauf, ein Reinblüter zu sein, natürlich", erklärte er grinsend, mit wenig überzeugtem Ernst. Er war… anders, fiel ihr auf. Fast nett. Lag es daran, dass er in einem Muggelhaus war? Und nicht gehen wollte?

„Aha. Dafür brauchst du noch Stunden?" Sie wusste nicht, ob es witzig oder furchtbar war.

„Natürlich. Dominanz, Überlegenheit und Autorität lernt man schließlich nicht unterwegs auf der Straße", informierte er sie mit erhobenen Brauen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie.

„Du… arbeitest entweder sehr spät oder du hast verpasst, zu gehen", fiel ihm schließlich auf.

Sie hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass es nicht zur Sprache käme. Aber jetzt… war es anscheinend soweit.

„Ich… muss heute nicht arbeiten", erklärte sie knapp.

„Was? Du musst nicht arbeiten? Seit wann ist das bei dir etwas, was du musst? Du bist doch scheinbar nicht aufzuhalten, in deiner Abteilung. Zu viele böse Todesser laufen doch frei rum!" Er machte sich tatsächlich lustig. „Man müsste dich schon festbinden, damit du nicht gehst, oder? Kein Vertrauensschülertreffen verpasst. Keine andere Note als ein Ohnegleichen für Ms Granger", fuhr er grinsend fort.

„Und du willst nicht langsam gehen?", erwiderte sie böse. Sein Grinsen schwächte ab.

„Du hast dir frei genommen?", vergewisserte er sich jetzt und sein Blick durchleuchtete sie.

„Nein."

„Dann hast du freitags immer frei?", mutmaßte er und nippte an seinem dritten Tee.

Sie atmete gereizt aus, wandte den Blick ab, und nach einer Weile sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Ok, ich hab mir frei genommen." Sie hasste es, Dinge zugeben zu müssen, die sie nicht unbedingt zugeben musste. Und er wirkte ziemlich zufrieden.

„Für mich?", fragte er dreister weise, und ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Nein!", widersprach sie heftig. „Malfoy, ich meine es ernst. Anscheinend geht es dir wieder gut. Und du musst zu deiner Reinblüter-Stunde und…"

„Und du hast Angst vor mir?", vermutete er, während er jetzt die Tasse leerte.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Angst. Ich denke nur… ich mag dich nicht. Und eigentlich sollten wir keine Zeit zusammen verbringen. Ich meine, das willst du doch auch nicht, richtig? Ein Todesser und ein Schlammblut? Das verringert bestimmt dein Vermögen, richtig?" Er lächelte wieder.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Es ist bereits so gut wie mein Vermögen. Absolut gar nichts kann passieren, damit ich arm werde." Er schien darüber nachzudenken, und es gefiel ihm wohl, dass er für immer reich sein würde. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Wieder mal nicht.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?", fragte er schließlich, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„Was?" Sie starrte ihn an. „Das fragst du mich nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Ich nehme an, wenn ja, dann steht es nicht im Propheten. Meine ganze Lebensgeschichte kann man nachlesen. Also gibt es nichts, was du über mich nicht wissen könntest", erklärte er lapidar.

„Ich will auch gar nichts wissen, Malfoy! Und ich werde dir nichts über mich erzählen!", fuhr sie ihn an. Er lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.

„Du hast mich gestern mit in dein Haus genommen, nimmst dir den Tag für mich frei, willst mit aber keine Fragen beantworten?"

„Erst mal hab ich mir nicht **_für_** dich freigenommen, und dann haben wir nichts gemeinsam, und ich muss dir gar nichts beantworten!" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Was wollte er? Mit ihr sprechen? Wieso?!

„Jungfrau also?", vermutete er grinsend. Wieder öffnete sich ihr Mund. Diesmal mehr als schockiert. Sie erhob sich eilig.

„Du solltest gehen!", sagte sie also.

„War das ein Ja?", wollte er wissen und erhob sich immerhin.

„Was? Nein!"

„Also nein?", lachte er jetzt, und er verwirrte sie mehr, wenn er sie nicht beleidigte wie sonst, wenn er es tat.

„Nein, Malfoy! Hör auf, mir Fragen zu stellen. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist jetzt vorbei", erklärte sie und deutete auf den Flur.

„Hm. Du hast einen freien Tag – ich hab immer freie Tage", bemerkte er knapp.

„Malfoy, was soll das?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Muss alles immer einen Sinn bei dir ergeben?"

„Wenn es mit einem Todesser zusammenhängt, ja!", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie dachte kurz an gestern Abend, wo sie ihm sein teures Hemd ausgezogen hatte und feststellen musste, dass das Mal zur Hälfte einfach verschwunden war. Es war so, als würde die Vergangenheit sich auflösen, egal, wie genau sie ihr noch im Gedächtnis blieb. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass die Zeit alles verwischte.

„Wir arbeiten zusammen", sagte er schließlich.

„Nein. Wir arbeiten lediglich im Ministerium. Und du arbeitest sechs Stockwerke über mir. Das bedeutet, wir müssten uns in hundert Jahren nicht über den Weg laufen!" Sie begriff nicht, warum er sie nicht schon längst angeschrien hatte. Wieso er immer noch hier war!

Und sie wusste auch nicht, weshalb sie heute Morgen über Floh im Ministerium abgesagt hatte. „Und…", fuhr sie böse fort, „du _musst_ nicht mal arbeiten! Du machst es aus Spaß!"

„Oh ja. Gold zu verschenken macht riesigen Spaß", entfuhr es ihm bitter.

„Was? Ihr seid alle selber schuld! Wenn ihr nicht ständig Menschen foltern und umbringen würdet, müsstet ihr kein kompliziertes Verschleierungssystem entwickeln, um unbeschadet rauszukommen!" Jetzt schien er kurz seine Gelassenheit zu verlieren.

„Ich will überhaupt nicht unbeschadet rauskommen!", wiederholte er böse. „Ich stehe für die Scheiße ein, ok?"

„Wieso?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Sie traute ihm nicht! Gar nicht! „Aus welchem Grund, Malfoy?"

„Oh, fick dich, Granger!", rief er plötzlich. „Weißt du was, es war eine blöde Idee herzukommen!", erklärte er.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht hergekommen. Ich habe dich mitgenommen!" Er wandte sich wieder um, als er schon gegangen war.

„Ja, das war auch eine ziemlich bescheuerte Idee von dir!", schnappte er. Entrüstet öffnete sich ihr Mund. „Was soll das überhaupt? Du scheinst mehr Freude dabei zu empfinden, mich anzuschreien und zu verurteilen als mir zu helfen. Das musst du ja im Licht des Tages unheimlich bereuen, richtig?", knurrte er und schritt in den anderen Flur.

„Wohin gehst du?", fuhr sie ihn an und kam hinter ihm her.

„So gern ich meinen Zauberstab hierlassen würde, um hier rauszukommen, kann ich es nicht!", rief er zornig und öffnete die falsche Tür. Er öffnete **_ihre_** Tür.

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr böse. Schon stand er in ihrem Zimmer. Ein Moment, den sie nicht erleben wollte. Sie hatte ihn eingeholt. „Genug gesehen? Raus!", erklärte sie jetzt. Aber er sagte nichts mehr. Er betrachtete die Wand aus ihrer Kindheit, die sie noch nicht verändert hatte. Der goldene Gryffindorlöwe hing als Flagge an ihrer Pinnwand. Er betrat ihr Zimmer, ohne Aufforderung. Die sie ihm niemals erteilt hätte! „Malfoy!", wiederholte sie ärgerlich.

Seine Finger fuhren über ihren Schreibtisch, hoch zu der Pinnwand.

„ .R.", flüsterte er, und sie sah ihn grinsen, als sein Finger über den vergilbten Anstecker fuhr.

„Malfoy", wiederholte sie, nicht ganz so streng. Dann fuhr sein Zeigefinger über die gestreifte Krawatte. Gold und rot. Er nahm das silberne V in die Hand. Sie wusste, er hatte denselben Anstecker auch gehabt. Er grinste wieder. Seine Hand sank, als er ein Foto betrachtete. Sie und Ron und Harry im Schnee vor den Ländereien des Schlosses. Daneben ein Foto ihrer Eltern, vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Sie und Ginny in Hogsmeade vor dem Honigtopf.

Und ein Foto, wo sie gerade zehn Jahre alt war. Es waren ihre ersten Winterferien gewesen, nachdem sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war. Und sie lächelte fröhlich in die Kamera. Dann schmunzelte er über eine Autogrammkarte von Gilderoy Lockhart, die an den Ecken schon fransig geworden war. Damals hatte sie wohl so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Verliebtheit für diesen Mann gehabt. Damals.

„Malfoy", sagte sie wieder, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er hob die Hand und löste einen Pinn.

„Aufsatz über die Verwandlung zwischen Mensch und Tier – Fortgeschrittener Animagus", las er euphorisch. „Ohnegleichen, natürlich", fügte er hinzu, als er zur letzten Seite blätterte.

„Und? Welches Tier bist du?", erkundigte er sich.

„Man wird immer zu seinem Patronus", erklärte sie eine Spur bitter und vergaß, dass sie nicht hatte mit ihm sprechen wollen.

„Und deiner ist…?" Er grinste, als sie nichts sagte. „Also etwas unpassendes?" Er lachte jetzt.

„Oh, halt die Klappe!" Sie entzog ihm den Aufsatz.

„Rate meinen", verlangte er ruhig. Sie sah ihn an.

„Du bist ein Animagus? Die Prüfung erfordert-"

„Was? Was denkst du, was sie erfordert, was ich nicht besitze? Ich sagte dir schon, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht habe. Nichts, was ich nicht kann", erklärte er leise.

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Was kann ich nicht?", wollte er überlegen wissen. Gut, er konnte zaubern, Gold verdienen, eine Prinzessin heiraten. Er…. – Sie sah ihn schließlich an.

„Du kannst keine einzige Entscheidung für dich treffen. Du kannst nicht spontan sein und tun, was du tun möchtest."

„Ich bin nicht zur Vorbereitung gegangen!", sagte er eilig. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und hob eine Augenbraue, so wie es er manchmal tat.

„Oh wow. Na klar, das zählt jetzt als Maß für außerordentliche Spontanität, Malfoy", bemerkte sie knapp. Er schien verstimmt zu sein.

„Schade, dass du so ein dämliches, armes und unverbesserliches Schlammblut sein musst", informierte er sie kühl. „Ansonsten könnte es vielleicht sogar Spaß machen, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

„Ich kann darauf verzichten, dass du Spaß hast", gab sie wütend zurück. „Und es ist auch schade, dass du nicht damit umgehen kannst, dass ich Recht habe und dass dein Leben-"

„Was?", wollte er wieder wissen, als er plötzlich sehr nahe vor ihr stand. Sie legte den Kopf überrascht in den Nacken und hatte nur ihren Schreibtisch hinter sich.

„Mich… einzuschüchtern macht dich auch nicht besser, Malfoy", sagte sie jetzt stockend.

„Mein Leben ist perfekt!", verbesserte er sie eisig.

„Ja", gab sie überlegen zurück. „Deswegen verbringst du deinen Tag auch mit mir, richtig? Dem letzten Menschen auf der Welt, bei dem du sein willst. Gib es einfach zu. Dein Leben ist nicht so großartig, wenn du deine Zeit bei einem Schlammblut verbringst. Niemand kann dich leiden. Deine Freunde nicht. Deine Eltern wohl anscheinend erst recht nicht. Und mir kommt es so vor, als könntest du dich nicht mal selber besonders gut leiden!" Er sah sie wieder an. Ernst. Unbewegt. Er schien sie zu bewerten, ihre Worte zu beurteilen. Ihr Gesicht in seine Erinnerung zu brennen.

„Du irrst dich", sagte er nur.

„Ja? Dann geht es nicht nur darum, dich bis zu deinem eigenen Todesurteil abzulenken?" Und wieder kam es ihr so vor, als läge sie richtig. Als hätte sie ihn begriffen.

Und er lächelte schließlich wieder.

„Es ist nicht so, dass einer von uns eine Wahl hat. Wir fügen uns alle irgendwann unserem Schicksal. Ich glaube, auch du lenkst dich ab. Du verfolgst böse Magier, erlässt Strafen, die du am liebsten vor Jahren schon hättest erlassen wollen. Du hasst alle Reinblüter, weil sie eben das sind, was sie sind. Deine Freunde heiraten, und du wohnst noch Zuhause." Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam. „Und es dauert eine Weile, aber dann siehst auch du, in deiner Schlammblut-Welt, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht ändern kann. Dass die Welt nicht voller unbegrenzter Möglichkeiten steckt, nur weil man doch kein langweiliges Muggelleben führen muss, weil man dank eines Gendefekts doch zaubern kann. Es sieht aus wie ein Märchenbuch für dich. Aber du spielst eben keine Hauptrolle in deinem langweiligen Märchen. Das wirst du begreifen, und dann wird es leichter, das zu tun, was ohnehin von dir erwartet wird."

Und völlig entrüstet schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Und manche brauchen noch Jahre, um es zu begreifen", er nickte ihr zu, „manche müssen es schneller begreifen." Damit meinte er wohl sich selbst. Das war doch wohl das letzte!

„Du… du… du bist selber ein Gendefekt, du Arschloch!" Und hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sich streiten würde, dann hatte sie falsch gelegen.

„Ich weiß. Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich es aber schon begriffen, Granger."

„Ich bin kein Gendefekt, Malfoy", knurrte sie schließlich. „Ist dir vielleicht auch nur einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass eure ganze Reinblüterscheiße kompletter Blödsinn ist? Dass ihr stolz auf genau die falschen Eigenschaften seid?" Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer mit Draco Malfoy darüber stritt, wer wo seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft hatte!

„Nein", erklärte er stolz. Und sie stieß ihm zornig vor die Brust.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie lachend. „Natürlich! Deswegen hast du gestern auch eine Panikattacke bekommen, richtig? Das war reine Bestätigung dafür, dass du vollkommen zufrieden bist, mit deinem Leben und deiner Zukunft und deinem geplanten Tod, nachdem dein Sohn seinen rechtmäßigen Platz im Beklopppten-Regime eingenommen hat!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Granger", begann er drohend, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und dafür, dass du die Schlammblüter-Welt hasst, hältst du dich ziemlich lange hier auf!"

„Du bist keine Jungfrau mehr, richtig?", riss er sie völlig aus ihren Bahnen, und sie starrte ihn wieder an.

„Malfoy, du-"

„Man merkt es. In Hogwarts habe ich es nicht bemerkt", fuhr er fort und betrachtete sie wieder.

„Es geht dich nichts an!", sagte sie fassungslos. Er schien wieder völlig vom Thema abzukommen.

„Überlegst du, wie es ist mit mir zu schlafen?", fragte er jetzt offen, und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn völlig entgeistert anzustarren.

„Was?", piepste sie schockiert, und er hob eine Braue.

„Denkst du darüber nach?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Warum sollte ich darüber nachdenken wollen? Weißt du, wer du bist?"

„Ja, sicher weiß ich das." Er sagte das, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste überhaupt.

„Dann… ist dir klar, weshalb ich niemals darüber nachdenken würde!"

„Ich denke darüber nach." Sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, nein, nein!", sagte sie nur. „Wir reden darüber **_nicht_**! Du solltest darüber nicht reden. Bekommst du nicht lebenslange Haft oder einen Penisfluch verpasst, oder sowas?"

„Weil du ein Schlammblut bist?", wollte er amüsiert wissen. Und tatsächlich tat das Wort jetzt wieder weh. Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und verließ ihr eigenes Zimmer, so wütend war sie. Er folgte ihr. Natürlich.

„Malfoy-"

„Hey!" Er hatte sie am Arm festgehalten. „Ich glaube, du reizt mich", sagte er schließlich.

„Was?", flüsterte sie völlig fassungslos und machte sich von ihm los. „Schön für dich."

„Granger, ich darf Mätressen haben", erklärte er.

„Malfoy, du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, dass das niemals eine Option sein wird."

„Warum nicht?" Er schien das wirklich diskutieren zu wollen. Er schien tatsächlich zu glauben, dass er jede haben könnte.

… Draco Malfoy wollte sie!

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Weil du verrückt bist", erklärte sie.

„Du siehst ziemlich akzeptabel aus. Du bist klug. Und klug genug, es niemandem zu sagen. Du dürftest nur nicht schwanger werden", fuhr er fort, während er sie immer noch abschätzend betrachtete, als suche er nach Fehlern.

„Draco!", schrie sie jetzt. „Das mag dir schwer fallen, aber: Ich will dich nicht. Wir werden niemals – **_niemals_** – miteinander schlafen!" Allein, dass sie die Worte überhaupt sagen musste.

„Es müsste natürlich irgendwo sein, wo niemand-" Sie hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu!", schrie sie außer sich. „ICH WILL DICH NICHT!"

Und er runzelte langsam die Stirn.

„Was?", fragte er schließlich. „Was soll das heißen?"

Sie würde noch durchdrehen. „Das heißt, dass ich dich nicht will."

„Du willst mich nicht?" Er schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen. „Ich bin reich", sagte er, als wäre das das Problem gewesen.

„Was? Das ist mir egal. Du könntest König der Welt sein, und es wäre völlig gleichgültig. Du bist immer noch Draco Malfoy!" Langsam drangen ihre Worte wohl durch.

„Granger, ich habe dir gerade ein Angebot gemacht, das man niemals ausschlägt. Es ist eine Ehre, wenn-"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Malfoy, vergiss es. Es ist keine Ehre, es ist widerlich! Ich schlafe doch mit keinem Arschloch, dass mich Schlammblut nennt!"

„Aber… du bist doch ein Schlammblut? Das ist nicht zu ändern, aber ich würde darüber hinwegsehen", fuhr er gönnerhaft fort. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Malfoy, noch einmal für den letzten Todesser: Du widerst mich an. Ich finde dich nicht attraktiv. Ich mag dich nicht. Du bist alles, was ich hasse, und mit noch so viel Gold, würde ich nicht mal meine Socken für dich ausziehen!" Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Ich muss das Wort beim Sex nicht sagen", erklärte er bereitwillig. Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Hast du noch nie das Wort Nein gehört?", wagte sie zu fragen, und er runzelte die Stirn. Er legte den Kopf schräg.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst? Ich gebe dir die Aussicht, mit mir zu schlafen, und du schlägst sie wirklich aus?" Jetzt schien er sich tatsächlich beleidigt zu fühlen. Er schien sie für verrückt zu halten.

„Malfoy, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich würde mit einem Mann schlafen wollen, der so gut wie verheiratet ist? Du hast mich gerade konsequent beleidigt! Dir mag es Spaß machen, so einen Scheiß zu reden, für dich mag es Vorspiel sein, aber mich widert es an!"

„Es gibt Mätressenverträge. Ganz simple Sache. Du musst nur-"

„Malfoy!", rief sie wieder. „Du hörst-"

„Ich höre zu, verflucht. Ich verstehe nur das Problem nicht!", knurrte er. „Granger, das hier ist auch nicht unbedingt leicht für mich. Aber…" Er atmete plötzlich aus. Und schloss die Augen. „Ich denke… der Sex wäre verflucht grandios, ok?", sagte er jetzt.

„Wieso?", flüsterte sie völlig verständnislos. „Weil wir uns nicht verstehen? Weil ich dich nicht mag? Weil du dich vor mir ekelst?"

„Was?"

„Weil ich ein-"

„Oh, hör schon auf. Das sind Oberflächlichkeiten", erklärte er ungeduldig.

„Was? Was ist sonst zwischen uns?" Sie war nahe einem hysterischen Anfall. Was wollte er denn von ihr? Was hatte sie an der Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy falsch verstanden? Er hasste sie seit Jahren!

„Was denkst du? Dass ich nicht gut wäre? Glaub mir, ich bin ein Gott im Bett, ok? Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb-"

„- ich dich nicht will?" Sie war so froh – _so, so froh_ – dass ihre Eltern schon weg waren. „Wirklich? Ich meine, im Ernst?"

„Weißt du, wie viele Frauen mir diesen Wunsch ausschlagen würden?"

„Wahrscheinlich-"

„Keine, Granger. Keine einzige."

„Dann sind sie alle dumm", erklärte sie ärgerlich. Ihr wurde klar, dass er das völlig ernst meinte. Anscheinend sagte niemand Nein. Zu nichts, was er sagte. „Was denkst du? Dass ich diese Sachen nur sage? Dass ich nicht völlig ernst meine, dass ich dich abscheulich finde?" Und sein verwirrter Blick reichte ihr aus. „Die Antwort ist Nein, Malfoy."

„Ok", sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er fuhr sich durch die hellen Haare und sah sie jetzt beinahe skeptisch an. Als wäre es immer nur darum gegangen, dass sie irgendwann mit ihm schlafen würde, und er nur noch den Punkt wählen musste!

„Heißt das… du magst mich? Das heißt es doch, oder? In eurer komischen Welt?", vergewisserte sie sich unsicher. Er grinste plötzlich.

„Unsere komische Welt? Granger, ich muss immer im Auge haben, dass ich heirate. Dass ich eine Menge Gold zu verwalten habe."

„Du heiratest", sagte sie mit einem Hauch Ehrfurcht.

„Ja. Ich kenne sie aber nicht. Das ist nur etwas, was ich tun muss."

„Ja, aber es ist wichtig. Das ist nicht einfach irgendein Vertragspunkt, den man abhaken muss. Das ist… wichtig. Das ist dann die Mutter deines Kindes. Und… sie opfert sich auch. Und… es ist schäbig, sie zu betrügen!" Und er lachte tatsächlich.

„Bei uns sieht man das anders", erklärte er.

„Nein! Wenn du nach Hause kommst, und sie weiß, dass du sie betrogen hast, denkst du, das gefällt ihr?" Und sie sah, er dachte nach.

„Granger, sie kennt mich nicht. Sie liebt mich nicht. Bei uns ist das alles ein Geschäft. Es gehört zum Deal." Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Um deine verfluchte Frage zu beantworten…", begann er wieder. „Ich mag dich nicht. Wenn man eben berücksichtig, wer du bist und was du für einen Blutstatus hast. Aber ich würde gerne mit dir schlafen."

„Hast du überhaupt schon mal etwas aus Liebe getan?" Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie ihn das fragte. Er war mit Abstand der schönste Mann. Es war seltsam, dass jemand, der äußerlich alles vertreten konnte, was als Schönheitsideal galt, im Innern ein so schrecklicher Mensch war. Und er überlegte. Und er lächelte.

„Nein", gab er lachend zurück, als hätte sie einen besonders witzigen Scherz gemacht. Und auf einmal bekam sie Mitleid.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. Sein Lachen klang langsam ab. Und langsam verschwand sein Grinsen, bis völlige Verständnislosigkeit in seinem Gesicht zurückblieb. „Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich", flüsterte sie.

„Keine große Sache", erklärte er, wirkte aber etwas verwirrt.

„Ich würde lieber sterben, als so zu leben."

„Wenn ich ein Schlammblut wäre, würde ich auch lieber sterben." Er versuchte wieder zu lächeln. Aber dieses Mal blieb die Beleidigung wirkungslos.

„Weißt du, wir sagen, die Hölle ist ein Ort ohne Hoffnung und ohne Liebe." Sie machte einen Schritt zu der Tür des Gästezimmers, wo sein Zauberstab lag. „Und so wenig ich dich besonders jetzt auch mag, ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass deine Frau dich liebt. Bedingungslos. Vielleicht wirst du dann doch noch ein besserer Mensch."

Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie unbedingt wollte, dass er nicht völlig widerlich und kalt war. Wahrscheinlich weil… nein – sie wusste es nicht!

Vor allem grinste er schon wieder.

„Es war ein Angebot. Und… es ist dein Verlust. Schlammblut. Es gibt hundert andere Mätressen, die bereits in der Schlange stehen und warten." Sie nickte daraufhin. Angewidert und müde.

„Gut. Niemand hält dich auf."

Es war ein seltsamer Moment. Irgendwas ging ihn ihm vor, aber sie könnte nicht sagen, was. Ihr Herz schlug sehr schnell. Sie hatte das Gespräch gut gemeistert. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Vielleicht hatte er sich gehalten gefühlt, ihr irgendwelche Mätressenverträge anzubieten, weil sie ihn zu sich geholt hatte. Bedankte man sich so unter Todessern? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Bedankt hatte er sich auch nicht wirklich bei ihr.

Sie hätte ihn gestern auf der Straße liegen lassen sollen. Das wäre für alle einfacher gewesen.

Er ging ins Gästezimmer, kam nach ein paar Sekunden wieder raus und atmete aus. Er sah aus wie immer. Zumindest so, wie sie ihn kannte. Kalt. Groß. Unnahbar und gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

Allerdings sah er so aus, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen. Aber er schien sich zu beherrschen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ohnehin gleich aufwachen und feststellen, dass dieses Gespräch niemals stattgefunden hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte niemals Schwäche gezeigt, keine Panikattacke bekommen, sie hatte sich nicht geneigt gefühlt, ihm zu helfen, und er hatte ihr niemals vorgeschlagen, mit ihm zu schlafen, nur weil er sich von ihr **_gereizt_** fühlte. War das das äußerste Maß aller Gefühle, was ein Todesser fühlen konnte? Reiz? War das überhaupt etwas Positives?

Während ein düsterer Blick aus seinen grauen Augen endlose Bände sprach, verließ kein weiteres Wort mehr seine schönen Lippen. Ja, sie konnte sich denken, weshalb manche Mädchen niemals Nein sagen würden. Wahrscheinlich könnte Draco Malfoy einem wirklich gefährlich werden. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ihn überhaupt irgendein Gefühl beherrschte – so wie gestern Abend – dann konnte er sogar ihr gefährlich werden, nahm sie an. Sie hatte ihn schließlich aus Sorge mitgenommen, Merlin noch mal!

Aber solange er sich wieder nur um sich scherte, um sein Leben, um sein Verlangen – solange er sie beleidigte und für Dreck hielt – solange blieb er ungefährlich.

Er reizte sie nicht.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

**Surprise**

Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen das schwere kalte Holz. Hauselfen bewegten sich still und beständig durch die Halle, putzten Gemälde, die Teppiche oder den Boden. Sie trugen Tabletts, und es herrschte das stille Treiben, was jeden Tag im Haus herrschte.

Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Gesicht und kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Augen.

Das war doch nicht wirklich passiert?! Er war doch nicht **_wirklich_** heute in Grangers Haus aufgewacht und hatte gewagt zuzugeben, dass er sie als Mätresse wollte, oder? Und… sie hatte nicht abgelehnt! Das war doch nicht **_wirklich_** passiert? Was hatte ihn geritten?

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück, atmete langsam aus und wollte nur noch duschen. Wie erwartet war seine Abwesenheit nicht aufgefallen. Oh Salazar! Bei Glück sah er sie zumindest ohnehin nicht mehr wieder! Der Tag war an ihm vorbeigezogen, wie ein schlechter Traum.

Wie ein Albtraum. Zuerst diese verfluchte Panik, dann Schlammblüter in einem Haus und – fuck!

Er hatte seine Unterlagen vergessen. Sie wäre bestimmt clever genug, sie im Ministerium auf seinen Schreibtisch zu legen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er jetzt auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, dem Schlammblut oder den Blutsverrätern Gold zu schenken.

Oh ja, richtig. Dieser Streit war auch in diesem Haus noch nicht beendet, fiel ihm ein.

Merlin, er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm schlafen würde! Wieso hatte er solche Regungen nicht in der Schule verspürt?

Merlin, hatte er sie etwa gefragt, ob sie Jungfrau sei? Er hatte das Gefühl, einen momentären Schwächeanfall gehabt zu haben. Gelenkt von Panik und Zerstörung. Bei klarem Verstand hätte er… ganz bestimmt nicht gefragt!

Ihm war tatsächlich übel. Und ihm fiel auf, dass es ihm in ihrem Haus nicht ganz so schlecht ging, wie jetzt. Die letzten Tage waren zu viel gewesen.

Er war sich selber zu viel gewesen!

Fast schrie er auf, als einer der Hauselfen mit einem leisen Plopp aus dem Nichts neben ihm auftauchte.

„Fuck, verflucht! Avalaon!", knurrte er ungehalten. Es war der einzige Hauself, den er kannte. Der einzige Hauself, den er vielleicht akzeptierte. Vielleicht.

„Master Draco, kein guter Zeitpunkt", sagte der Elf sehr ruhig.

„Was?"

„Master Draco sollte nicht hier verweilen." Es klang wie ein schlechter Satz aus einem Buch.

„Was ist los?" Er kannte das Haus schließlich. Seine Mutter würde sich hier irgendwo aufhalten. Und natürlich war es kein Ort, um zu verweilen, aber er war einfach schlicht und ergreifend fertig mit sich und der verdammten Welt.

„Sir, Sie-"

„Wieso die Panik? Was ist los?", wollte er müde wissen.

„Sie waren die Nacht über weg", stellte der Elf ernst fest. Einem war es also aufgefallen, ging ihm freudlos auf. Dem Diener.

„Ja. Ich…" Was? Er war bei einem Schlammblut im Gästezimmer gewesen? Hatte dort auch den Tag verbracht und ihr auch noch vorgeschlagen, mit ihm zu schlafen? Hatte er ihr sogar gesagt, sie sähe akzeptabel aus? Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er behaupten, er sei untervögelt und sonst was! Das war gar nicht der Fall! Gut, etwas wenig Sex in den letzten Wochen, aber das war auch gar nicht sein Problem. Er brauchte dringend Kontakt zu Blaise! Aber der war ja vollkommen übergeschnappt.

Der Elf sah ihn abwartend an. „Das geht dich gar nichts an", beschloss Draco zu sagen. Der Elf verneigte sich widerwillig.

„Sie möchten nicht bleiben", erklärte der Elf jetzt wieder ruhiger.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil sie böse sind!", sagte der Elf jetzt konsterniert. Draco zuckte die Achseln. Seine Eltern waren immer böse. Er kannte keinen anderen Zustand in diesem Haus. Seit seiner Geburt nicht.

„Die Ballsäle oben sind in einem abscheulichen Zustand. Ich werde die Hauselfen später dafür noch bestrafen. Die Böden haben sie regelrecht verkommen lassen!", hörte er die blasierte Stimme seiner Mutter. Der Elf wirkte plötzlich geschäftiger.

„Gehen Sie!", sagte er mit Nachdruck und verschwand. Draco lehnte immer noch an der breiten Haustür. Mit wem sprach seine Mutter? Sie würde bestimmt nicht Lucius mit den Böden belästigen.

Ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, bogen zwei Frauen um die Ecke. Zuerst dachte er, er sähe nicht recht, denn es war zweimal seine Mutter. Dann blinzelte er. Nein. Die zweite blonde Frau war nur ähnlich groß, ähnlich gebaut und ihre blonden Haare waren etwas kürzer.

Wer war die blonde Frau? Eigentlich unwichtig, denn wenn sie mit seiner Mutter verkehrte, ohne nach fünf Minuten sterben zu wollen, dann war es niemand, den er kennen musste.

„Mein Sohn lebt noch", sagte Narzissa plötzlich, als sie ihn erkannte. „Antoinette, jetzt kannst du ihn kennen lernen, ehe wir beschließen, ob wir unten oder oben feiern." Die hohe Gestalt der fremden Frau kam näher, und kurz fühlte er sich etwas bodenlos. _Antoinette_? Der Name kam ihm fremd vor und dennoch…! Irgendwas rührte sich in ihm, während er sich langsam aufrichtete, bereit zum Kampf. Bereit zu fliehen.

Er würde seiner Mutter ohne Weiteres zutrauen, eine Ministeriumshexe geschickt zu haben, um ihn verhaften zu lassen. Oder sie hatte Beweise erfunden, die ihn einfach nach Askaban brachten. Oder die Dame wäre hier, um ihm zu erklären, weshalb er genau doch keinen Erbteil ausgezahlt bekäme. Er schluckte schwer. Das Mädchen war so alt wie er, so groß wie er, so blond wie er. Sie wirkte ernst und ihr schönes Gesicht gleichmütig.

„Antoinette-Honora", stellte sie sich knapp vor, und er hörte, ihre Stimme war verliebt in ihren eigenen Namen. _Honora_? Magische Familien waren verrückt mit ihren bekloppten Namen, stellte er wieder fest.

„Hey", erwiderte er, weder höflich, noch interessiert. Wenn sie mit seiner Mutter verkehrte, dann würde er sie nicht vögeln. So viel stand fest! Wieso musste seine Mutter ihn nerven? Sie ignorierte ihn doch sonst auch den Rest des Tages. Damit kamen hier doch alle ganz wunderbar zurecht.

„Mein Vater ist Kenneth Theodor Gerard?", fuhr das Mädchen etwas verstimmt fort. „De Elyogne?", setzte sie hinzu. Alle Namen bewegten etwas in ihm. Er wusste nur nicht, ob es überwiegend gut oder schlecht war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einen so hasserfüllten Blick zugeworfen, als hätte er es komplett versaut – was auch immer!

„Draco, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Am besten kommst du von der Tür weg und begrüßt unseren Gast." Sie betonte das Wort Gast als wäre es kein Gast. Sondern etwas Wichtigeres als das. Er fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare.

„Um was für eine Feier geht es jetzt wieder, mit der du unsere Nerven ruinieren willst, Narzissa?", wollte er müde wissen. „Denkst du nicht, dass du genug getan hast?" Das meinte er auf jede mögliche Weise. Genug Partys, genug Bälle, genug Unsinn. Er hasste seinen Vater dafür, dass er nicht durchgriff, dass er seine Frau nicht züchtigte, wenn sie sich verhielt, als dürfe sie eine eigene Meinung haben. Sie könnten ein ruhiges Leben führen, und er könnte sich zu gerne mit seinem Vater identifizieren, wäre er nicht ein betrunkenes, verweichlichtes Arschloch!

„_Deine_ Feier, Draco", erklärte seine Mutter. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kalt.

Seine…?

Oh.

Sein Herzschlag fiel in einen schweren Rhythmus. Und ohne groß nachzudenken, hob er schließlich die Hand. Jetzt betrachtete er die Frau vor sich doch genauer. Und wäre sein Tag nicht ohnehin schon völlig versaut, dann wäre jetzt das Ende gekommen.

„Überraschung, Draco", sagte Narzissa sanft. Oh ja, das war eine verfluchte Überraschung, dachte er zornig. Seine Mutter hatte sich selbst für ihn ausgesucht. Das war die Hölle! Granger hatte keine Ahnung von der Hölle. Das Mädchen betrachtete abschätzend seine Hand.

„Ich bin unhöfliche Männer gewöhnt. Ich hoffe doch aber zu den Feierlichkeiten, wird er mich erkennen?", wandte sie sich kühl an seine Mutter. Kurz schloss er die Augen. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sie ergriff schließlich seine Hand. Er schüttelte gerade die Hand seiner Verlobten. Salazar, das war hart. Und das, was ihn am meisten störte, wagte er nicht mal in seinem Kopf zu denken. Aber es kam immer wieder an die Oberfläche. Nur ein einziger Gedanke: Sie war nicht brünett. Das war alles.

„Dann ist hier alles geklärt. Antoinette, wir müssen noch über die Farben der Dekoration sprechen. Ich bin sicher, Draco hat Verständnis, wenn-"

„Nein!", sagte er hart. Egal, für was er Verständnis haben sollte, er hatte es nicht. Seine Mutter wollte ihn in Lucius verwandeln, und das würde er verhindern! Wie auch immer!

„Was?", fragte sie leise. „Welche Farben bevorzugst du denn? Als ob es dich interessiert", fügte sie böse hinzu.

„Grün", entschied er sich wahllos.

„Draco, grün ist keine Option."

„Hm, wer hat hier denn wohl das Recht, Narzissa? Der Mann oder die Frau? Häuser werden noch mal auf wen übertragen? Männer oder Frauen? Wer ist wichtiger, mächtiger und hat Befehlsgewalt? Männer oder Frauen?", erkundigte er sich gelassen, und seine Mutter starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Ich wohne in welchem Flügel?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen desinteressiert und schien nur darüber nachzudenken, wo sie ihn nicht sehen würde. Er beschloss etwas zu tun, was er Jahre nicht getan hatte.

„Ich muss weg. Grün", fügte er noch einmal hinzu. Grün sähe beschissen aus, aber er konnte es. Er würde es tun. Und damit hatte sich das Thema. Er lief an den Frauen vorbei, legte einen grauenhaften Abgang hin und seine Schritte führten ihn zum Ende der Halle, die kurze ausladende Treppe nach oben, durch den kleinen Saal bis er vor einer Tür Halt machte.

Er klopfte. Einmal. Zu mehr konnte er sich nicht aufraffen.

„Was?"

Er zögerte. Er wollte nicht. Aber der hormonelle Haushalt im Herrenhaus drohte zu wechseln. Er musste also. Er stieß einen Fluch zum Himmel, als er die Klinke runter drückte und die geölte Tür aufsprang. Sein Vater hatte den Blick gehoben. Er kannte ihn nur an seinem Tisch. Arbeitend. Ob er wirklich immer arbeitete, bezweifelte Draco allerdings stark.

„Seltener Besuch", stellte er fest, senkte den Blick wieder auf den Tisch. „Was ist? Brauchst du Gold? Wieder eine Unterschrift für einen Scheck?", wollte Lucius wissen, und Draco betrat langsam das Arbeitszimmer. Er würde es erben.

Er würde sich hier genauso vor seiner Frau verschanzen wie Lucius. Verflucht.

„Hast du Alkohol?", fragte er also. Die Frage brauchte keine Antwort. Sein Vater hob langsam den Blick.

„Es ist drei Uhr nachmittags."

Draco sagte nichts, stand etwas ziellos in dem großen Arbeitszimmer, und Lucius lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe keine Zeit", fügte Lucius hinzu. Gelogen. Jedenfalls war Draco überzeugt, dass es eine Lüge war. „War es das? Wenn du es nicht aushältst, in der Küche werden dir die Hauselfen Alkohol geben können."

„Ich…" Sein Vater sah nicht auf. Draco atmete aus. Er schritt weiter nach vorn und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. Als er kleiner war, hatte er oft hier gesessen. Hatte seinen Vater beobachtet und gedacht, niemand wäre eindrucksvoller oder mächtiger als er. Lucius hob irritiert den Blick. Er war alt geworden.

„Was ist?"

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Draco gereizt. Er blieb, wo er war. Lucius lächelte plötzlich.

„Du musst keine Angst vor ihr haben. Sie wird sich fügen, egal, was du verlangst." Draco war sich nicht sicher, über wen er gerade wirklich sprach, aber er schnaubte auf.

„Ja, ist das nicht großartig?", murmelte er schwach. Lucius legte die Feder beiseite.

„Was willst du jetzt? Bestätigung? Eine motivierende Rede? Ich habe vorhin über Floh mit Duke Dyle gesprochen. Du warst nicht in der Vorbereitung. Ansonsten ist dir doch auch alles egal", erklärte Lucius. Draco konnte nicht sagen, ob er wütend war oder nicht. Zumindest hoffte er, dass Lucius wütend war.

„Willst du wissen, wo ich war?" Draco wusste nicht, weshalb er seinem Vater diese Frage anbot. Lucius schien auch verwirrt zu sein.

„Nein, wieso? Du warst die Nacht über fort. Denkst du, ich habe es nicht bemerkt? Allerdings ist es mir gleichgültig, wo du warst." Ja. Das wusste er. Eine Beziehung zu seinen Eltern hatte er vor Jahren verwirkt. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er kannte niemanden, der seine Gedanken teilen würde. Blaise fügte sich, Gregory würd sich fügen, Pansy war auch schon verwandelt und sein Vater? Sein Vater war eine andere Sache. Lucius atmete gereizt aus.

„Draco, es ist Tradition. Du als allererster warst doch immer gleichauf mit Traditionen. Es ist nur eine Ehe. Nichts weiter. Das hast du doch gesagt."

„Ja, verdammt", gab Draco zurück, fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare und sah Lucius lächeln. Dann erhob sich sein Vater schwerfällig aus seinem Sessel, schritt zu der Vitrine und holte eine Glaskaraffe hervor. Er stellte das schwere Stück auf den Schreibtisch, holte ein Glas heraus und setzte es vor Draco auf einen Kristalluntersetzer. Dann goss er die helle Flüssigkeit ins Glas. Und Draco kannte die Bewegung von früher. Lucius hob die Hand. Unwillkürlich erwartete Draco den Schlag.

Aber er folgte nicht. Sein Vater fuhr ihm lediglich durch die Haare. Das war zwar nichts Besonderes für andere, aber für ihn war es… neu. Er hob den Blick.

„Schwäche steht dir nicht", merkte Lucius jetzt an.

„Jaah, Dad", erwiderte er bloß, schloss die Augen und ließ sein Gewicht um nur vielleicht zwei Zentimeter zur Seite fallen. Er lehnte nun am warmen Körper seines Vaters. Und das war wohl die größte Zuneigung seit zehn Jahren. „Sag es dem Miststück nicht", murmelte er nur. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass seine Mutter wieder eine Angriffsfläche mehr hatte. Und eher ungelenk legte Lucius den Arm um seine Schulter. Manchmal vergaß Draco eine ganz entscheidende Sache: Lucius war sein Vater. Dagegen war kein Kraut gewachsen.

Und auch, wenn es keine Liebe war, war es doch das Äußerste an Gefühlen, was zustande kommen konnte. Jetzt gerade.

Und wäre er nur noch ein wenig sentimentaler, würde er bestimmt weinen oder so etwas lächerliches.

Aber nichts passierte. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

Das war wohl die wirkliche Überraschung des Tages. Er hatte Angst. Und anscheinend ging er dann zu seinem Vater. Wie früher. Er ließ die Augen zu. Auch als ihm sein besseres Wissen empfahl, zu gehen. Er blieb, wo er war. Für jetzt.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

**Dresscode**

~ Harry ~

„Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Sir?"

Er wandte sich erschrocken von seinem Spiegelbild ab und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, danke", sagte er hastig. Der Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, verließ die Toilettenräume wieder. Anscheinend war man hier einfach nicht allein. Sein Herz klopfte lauter. Es war fast lächerlich, denn er hatte den gefährlichsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten bekämpft und gewonnen. Und jetzt stand er wie ein Junge in einem Badezimmer und hatte ernsthafte Sorge, ihn wieder zu verlassen.

Er würde zu spät kommen. Und zum ersten Mal begriff er, dass Hermine vielleicht nicht falsch gelegen hatte. Er beugte sich wieder über die wenigen Unterlagen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Sie waren nass geworden, als er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte. Einige Wasserflecken hatten die Worte völlig durchweicht. Seine Stirn runzelte sich ärgerlich. Er war immer noch vollkommen schusselig. Ein Auror der Spitzenklasse, aber ohne Ginny vollkommen aufgeschmissen. Zu schade, dass sie nicht hatte hier sein können.

Hermine hatte wieder recht. Das würde er ihr nicht sagen. Sie kam ihm zurzeit gefährlich unausgeglichen vor.

Er atmete wieder aus. Er sah nicht so aus, wie er gehofft hatte. Er sah aus wie… Harry. Einfach nur Harry. Selbst der Angestellte, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte, sah besser aus als er. So, als würde er wirklich hier her gehören. Die Portraits, die auch in den Badezimmern hingen, betrachteten ihn stumm. Wahrscheinlich zu arrogant, um zu sprechen. Sie kannten ihn mit Sicherheit nicht.

Er wusste, es war mittlerweile auch überheblich von ihm, anzunehmen, dass ihn selbst Portraits erkannten. Er hatte nicht verhindern können, ein wenig überheblich zu werden.

All die Bücher, die über ihn geschrieben wurden, all die Aufmerksamkeiten, die Türen, die sich magischerweise öffneten, ohne dass er es wollte.

Es wurde Zeit. Wirklich Zeit. Worum ging es? Irgendein Privileg, was er nicht besaß, aber schleunigst finden musste!

Er stolperte aus den Türen des Badezimmers und zwei Angestellte betrachteten ihn, als wäre er betrunken und könnte etwas kaputt machen. Er hob die Hand, um zu bedeuten, dass es ihm ausgezeichnet ging, verfing sich im Umhang, strauchelte kurz und kam grinsend wieder hoch. Beide Angestellte sahen nun sich an.

Harry warf einen verzweifelten Blick zur Decke. Merlin! Ja, Hallo, Harry Potter mein Name. Sie fragen sich, wie ich Dutzende von Todessern umgebracht habe, ohne beim ersten Versuch tragisch umgekommen zu sein? Ja, ich frage es mich auch…. Er musste wenigstens innen einen guten Eindruck machen! Wenigstens das! Bitte…!

Er öffnete die Tür, aus der bereits eine tiefe Stimme drang. Er hatte den Anfang versäumt. Aber gut. Er war es gewöhnt, dass sich Blicke auf ihn richteten, und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich verhalten musste.

Er klopfte. Die Stimme verstummte.

Und er öffnete eine seltsame Tür zu einer Vergangenheit, die er so nicht mehr im Gedächtnis gehabt hatte.

„Mr Potter. Sie sind zu spät."

Seine Worte waren nicht einstudiert, nicht geplant. Nicht einmal besonders gut überlegt. Was tat er hier nur? Hinter ihm öffneten sich dir Türen wieder.

„Sir, Ihre Unterlagen?", murmelte einer der Angestellten. Hatte er sie doch tatsächlich im Badezimmer liegen lassen! Er atmete resignierend aus. Draco Malfoy hatte die eine Augenbraue gehoben. Er stand neben dem Lehrer, oder was es auch immer war.

Harry griff sich hastig seine Unterlagen. Der Mann verschwand mit einer knappen Verbeugung.

„Ich… ja. Entschuldigung. Ist es… wie Unterricht?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, der sich sonst nicht erklären konnte, weshalb Draco Malfoy vorne stehen musste. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln Goyle, Zabini, den ehemaligen Kapitän von Slytherin und noch ein paar Gesichter mehr, die er vage dem Zaubertrankunterricht zuordnete.

„Unterricht?", wiederholte der Mann. Duke van Dyle, wie er es seinen schmierigen Unterlagen entnahm. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken möchten." Harry spürte alle Blicke auf sich. Namen, die er mit Todessern in Verbindung brachte. Wieder dachte er an Hermine.

„Soll ich… mich setzen?", fragte er unsicher und wusste nicht weiter.

„Ich bitte Sie darum. Mr Malfoy erklärt gerade das Grundprinzip einer Reinblütervereinigung." Harry stutzte. Das war… nett? Er nickte nur und schritt zu einem leeren Platz, relativ weit vorne. Er musste nur drei Schritte gehen. Hastig setzte er sich und richtete dann gespannt den Blick auf Malfoy. Den er noch nie hatte sprechen sehen, ging ihm auf.

„Mr Malfoy, wenn Sie fortfahren würden?"

Malfoy wirkte gelangweilt. Sein Blick glitt zu ihm. Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Sehr, sehr unwohl. Er war sich bewusst, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Und er war sich bewusst, was sie dachten. Denken mussten, wenn man ihn so sah! Es war schon immer ein Problem gewesen. Er war in eine Situation hineingeboren worden, von der er nichts wusste, sich nicht ausgekannt hatte – aber dennoch damit umzugehen hatte, wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Dumbledore verlangte von ihm gegen tausend Leichen zu kämpfen? Hölle, dann tat er es! Er musste laut einer Prophezeiung sein eigenes Leben opfern, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten? Wenn es das sein musste, was für eine Wahl hatte er wirklich? Seine Ehefrau wollte in einen Reinblüter-Club, weil es sie glücklich machte? Dann tat er das.

Und er würde sich einmal wünschen, ein Auftreten zu haben, das Menschen beeindrucken konnte. Vom ersten Augenblick an. Nicht erst, nachdem endlose Zeitungsberichte darüber verfasste wurden, was für ein Lügner er war. Er musste in Tunieren teilnehmen, bei denen ihm vorgeworfen worden war, er hatte es gewollt. Er hatte Menschen getötet, war geflohen, hatte gekämpft, aber im Moment war dies alles nicht zu erkennen.

Er wusste, alle anderen dachten, das konnte unmöglich Harry Potter sein.

Ihm kam es selber manchmal viel zu merkwürdig vor. Nur Ginny schien sehen zu können, wer er war. Wie er wirklich war. Hinter all seiner Schusseligkeit. Der Verplantheit und der Nervosität, die er noch nie hatte ablegen können.

Er versuchte so ernst und heroisch wie möglich auszusehen. Wahrscheinlich sah er nur so aus, als müsse er dringend zur Toilette…..

„Das Prinzip leitet sich von dem einfachen Grundsatz der Reinheit ab", erklärte Malfoy. „Blut ist…" Er unterbrach sich. Er sah ihn jetzt nicht mehr an. Sein Blick war abgedriftet.

„Ja?", wollte der Lehrer ungeduldig wissen.

„Blut ist der…"

„Mr Malfoy, würden Sie bitte fortfahren?"

„Blut ist rein, wenn… die Zauberer…" Und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy fuhr sich durch die hellen Haare. Auch er wirkte hier besser aufgehoben als er selbst. Malfoys Kleidung stank nach Gold. Sein Aussehen war privilegiert, und Harry wunderte sich, dass sich Malfoys Stimme nicht vor Euphorie überschlug, wo er doch anscheinend von reinem Blut und dessen Vorteilen sprechen konnte. Harry spürte, wie er selber immer angespannter wurde.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie werden-"

Aber Malfoy verdrehte gereizt die Augen, und wartete die Worte nicht weiter ab.

„Blut ist rein durch die Verbindung eines Zauberers und einer Hexe mit einem magischen Stammbaum von mindestens drei Generationen. Ohne Einschlüsse." Harry hatte sich geräuspert.

„Einschlüsse?", fragte er, ohne dass er überlegt hatte. Die Blicke wandten sich ihm zu. Jetzt ging ihm auf, dass er sich vielleicht hätte melden müssen. Wie lief es hier? War es tatsächlich wie Unterricht? „Ich meine…" Er hob langsam, etwas unwillig die Hand in die Höhe.

„Mr Malfoy, erklären Sie Mr Potter den Begriff _Einschlüsse_", leierte Duke van Dyle gereizt herunter, und Malfoy atmete langsam aus.

„Schon gut. Ich nehme an, Muggelgeborene wären eine Art Einschluss?", vergewisserte sich Harry und verlor an Nervosität. Denn damit kannte er sich aus. Mit Vorurteilen und Ungerechtigkeiten. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, Hermine vor sich zu sehen, wenn dämliche Zauberer von _Einschlüssen_ sprachen. Es dauerte eine Weile. Und es war wohl eher eine seiner schlechteren Eigenschaften, dass er sich schnell in Dinge steigern konnte, die vielleicht gar nicht so viel Temperament bedurften.

„Natürlich sind Sie das", erklärte der Lehrer aufgebracht.

„Eine Verbindung zu einem Muggel oder einer Muggel unterbricht das Gebot der Reinheit", sagte Malfoy, als hätte er es auswendig gelernt.

„Und dann was?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen.

„Was…?", wiederholte Malfoy langsam und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wird man enterbt? Als Schande gezeichnet? Was?" Er wusste, wahrscheinlich durfte man hier so nicht sprechen. Und wahrscheinlich würde Ginny ausrasten, würde sie erfahren, dass Harry ihren Platz in der hohen Gesellschaft verwirkt hatte, weil er sein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Dann ist man ein Halbblut. So wie du", informierte ihn Malfoy und tarnte seine Worte geschickt, so dass sie nicht zwangsläufig eine Beleidigung darstellen mussten.

„Und Hermine wäre dann was…?", wollte er langsam wissen. Malfoy verzog kurz den Mund.

„Eine Muggel. Hermine Granger ist eine Muggel", erwiderte er angespannt.

„Meine Herren, Abschweifungen behindern den Unterricht", schnappte der Lehrer. „Mr Malfoy setzen Sie sich wieder. Wir fahren fort." Malfoy schritt zu seinem Platz. Und Harry erntete einen ziemlich wütenden Blick. Auch den war er von Malfoy mehr als nur gewöhnt. Eigentlich hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Wieder einmal saß er zwischen Menschen, die ihn verurteilten. Aber diese eine Schreckensstunde würde er aushalten.

Aber mehr nicht!

Und jetzt hatte sich etwas geändert. Die Blicke der anderen war plötzlich nicht mehr abschätzend. Jetzt waren sie böse. Und er wusste, Hass rührte nur von der Angst her. Von Angst und Neid. Und damit war klar: Er hatte Recht. Die anderen hier nicht.

Er fuhr mit dem Arm über das Pergament und begann zuschreiben, was der Mann vorne erzählte. Und schon wie damals bei Umbridge, gelang es ihm, nicht zuzuhören.

Er schrieb, passte auf und wusste aber in derselben Sekunde, dass ein Haufen Unsinn war. Fast musste er lächeln. Dass sich diese Gesellschaftsschicht genötigt fühlte ihn, Harry Potter, aufnehmen zu wollen, war sozusagen etwas wie ihr eigenes Todesurteil.

Er hatte zumindest etwas in eine gute Richtung bewegt.

Nein. Es hatte seine Laune nicht unbedingt gehoben.

Was zum Teufel hatte Potter da zu suchen gehabt? Und selbst, dass er Blaise hatte überreden können ins Ministerium zu gehen, hob sein Gemüt nicht.

„Sie ist also da?", fragte Blaise jetzt, gleichmütig. Draco musste sich wieder besinnen.

„Ja."

„Und? Wie sieht sie aus?" Anscheinend versuchte Blaise wenigstens, Interesse vorzuheucheln.

„Gut", gab Draco also nach.

„Und das ist schlecht?" Blaise taute auf. Wahrscheinlich, weil Draco es nicht schaffte, die Bitterkeit abzulegen.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Sie ist… Narzissa. Im übertragen Sinn."

„Deine Mutter rangiert unter den heißesten Mütter unserer Gesellschaft. Du solltest dich verflucht glücklich schätzen." Draco spürte die Übelkeit. Noch so ein Spruch, und er würde gehen.

„Aha", sagte er also. Er wusste, wie Narzissa aussah. Ja, Salazar noch mal, ihm war auch der Ödipus-Komplex ein Begriff. Dass er Muggel verabscheute, bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht auch interessante Dinge entdeckt hatten. Merlin sei Dank war die kurze Phase vorüber, in denen er von seiner nackten Mutter geträumt hatte. Es schauderte ihn noch immer, wenn er daran dachte.

„Alles geregelt? Alle Verträge bereit für-" Blaise unterbrach sich selbst. Draco war ihm dankbar. Denn die Verträge interessierten ihn einen Scheiß. Er folgte Blaises Blick – und war überrascht.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann annehmen, hinter Granger liegen ein Haufen Goldbarren?", erkundigte er sich glatt. Er hatte sie bereits aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, als sie die Kantine betreten hatte. Blaise ließ sich allerdings nicht beirren. Es machte Draco nervös. Verflucht nervös.

„Hm, ja", erwiderte Blaise abwesend. „Denkst du, sie wäre offen für-"

„Einen Mätressenvertrag?", beendete Draco ungläubig den Satz seines ehemaligen Freundes, den er in einer stillen Ecke schlichtweg umbringen würde!

Blaise sah ihn an.

„Du hast sie schon gefragt?"

Es traf ihn unerwartet.

„Was? Ein Schlammblut? Nein. Würde ich nicht", log er so ernst er konnte. Blaise runzelte die schöne Stirn. Bekanntschaften mit schönen Männern, machten Draco nervös, denn man wusste nie, in wie weit man ihnen trauen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hörte es genau hier auf.

Und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie sie näher kam. Spürte ihre Anwesenheit deutlich. Sein Kragen wurde unangenehm eng. Salazar, sie sollte bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen –

Zu spät.

„Malfoy, die hast du vergessen", sagte sie unbeteiligt, ja, Merlin, beinahe vollkommen gleichgültig. Hatte er ihr doch nicht das unpassendste aller Angebote unterbreitet? Hatte er sie doch nicht ziemlich erbärmlich darum gebeten, mit ihm zu schlafen? Er hob den Blick nicht. All seine Anstrengung konzentrierte sich darauf, sie nicht anzusehen. Sie nicht zu beleidigen. – Und Blaise eine ziemlich gute Ausrede zu erzählen.

„Wo hat er sie vergessen?", fragte Blaise lächelnd.

„Nirgendwo, Mr Zabini", sagte Granger jedoch, und er war dankbar. Blaise sah ihn an.

„Ach so. Nirgendwo. Natürlich." Oh Fuck. Wieso wurde alles immer komplizierter? Granger ging. Und so gerne Draco den Blick heben wollte, er tat es nicht. Tat es verdammt noch mal nicht!

„Ich dachte, du hättest deinen Spaß mit Brown gehabt?"

„Ich hatte Spaß, ja. Aber sie war es nicht, die ich an dem Abend gewollt hatte." Blaise blickte Granger tatsächlich nach.

„Nicht?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nein. Aber du hattest sie ja eher nach draußen gezogen als ich es konnte." Blaise glaubte ihm also kein Wort.

„Da ist nichts passiert. Natürlich nicht! Unser Blutstatus ist-"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach ihn Blaise gereizt und trank seinen Tee. „Du warst auch überhaupt nicht nervös, als Potter heute aufgetaucht ist."

„Was? Warum sollte ich wegen diesem dämlichen Narbengesicht nervös sein?"

„Weil er uns alle nervös macht, Draco. Nur du hast seine Prinzessin angefasst."

„Ich dachte die kleine Weasley ist Potters Prinzessin?"

„Du hast also Hermine Granger tatsächlich gehabt?"

Das wäre verflucht gut. Dann säße er jetzt nämlich an sämtlichen längeren Hebeln – und nicht sie!

„Nein. Ich hatte die kleine Weasley", erklärte er jetzt eilig, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was?" Und Blaise schien anzubeißen. „Du hattest was? Weiß Potter das?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Blaise. Denkst du, ich renne durch die Schule, nur um es ihm auf die Nase zu binden? Ich denke, ich habe mehr Stil als das. Sie ist eine Reinblüterin."

„Blutsverräterin, würdest du doch sagen, oder nicht?" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast mit ihr geschlafen?", vergewisserte sich Blaise fassungslos.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt."

„Nicht?"

„Sagen wir, ich habe sie lediglich… zum Kommen gebracht."

„Verdammt, Draco! Das würde Potter absolut fertig machen! Wieso hast du ihm das nicht gesagt?"

Weil er dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier sitzen würde, überlegte er dumpf.

„Ich halte Potter für begabter als du. Ich glaube, wer das Schlagengesicht umbringen kann, verfügt über mehr Magie als wir", bemerkte er knapp.

„Es gibt also tatsächlich etwas, was ich nicht über dich weiß?" Blaise schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„So wie ich nicht weiß, dass du Granger haben willst."

„Ich fand sie damals schon betörend sexy, als Vertrauensschülerin, mit dieser Uniform", schwärmte Blaise. „Und aus Gryffindor. Aber diese Ansicht scheinst du zu teilen. Wo hast du die kleine Weasley gehabt?" Blaise schien sich wirklich zu interessieren. Das war auch pervers.

„Quidditchzelt", gab Draco knapp zurück. „Sechstes Jahr, nachdem Potter sie abserviert hat. Dachte mir, das wäre ein guter Zug." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, und Draco trank nachdenklich seinen Tee. „Lange her. Ich dachte aber, du wärst vollauf zufrieden mit deinen Verträgen, deiner Frau, deinem-"

„Draco, ich bitte dich. Wir wollen es alle nicht. Wir tun es dennoch. Du weißt doch, wieso. Es ist eben die Pflicht. Und natürlich kümmere ich mich um meine Mätressen, denn lieben werde ich meine Frau nicht. So oder so nicht. Ich werde Granger fragen. Es sei denn, du gibst mir als mein bester Freund einen Grund, es nicht zu tun." Draco lachte auf.

„Oh bitte, tu was du willst."

„Du willst sie also nicht?", vergewisserte sich Blaise ernst.

„Nein. Ich will sie nicht."

„Sicher, Draco? Ich frage sie nämlich. Nicht plump, nicht mit den Worten eines Reinblüters. Denn ich könnte mich für sie ernsthaft interessieren." Blaise Blick glitt durch die Kantine, fand Granger an einem Tisch mit der kleinen Weasley, und Draco spürte, wie sich seine Brust enger zusammen zog. Für gewöhnlich hatte er keine Sorge, ein Mädchen nicht zu bekommen. Für gewöhnlich musste er aber auch nicht mit Blaise um dasselbe Mädchen kämpfen. Tat er das? Nein, natürlich nicht.

„Du kannst dich für niemanden ernsthaft interessieren. Du bist dann verheiratet."

„Was denkst du, haben all unsere Väter getan? Denkst du etwa, Lucius liebt Narzissa? Nein, natürlich nicht. Er hat eine andere an der Seite. Und noch eine."

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Oh, Draco, sei nicht naiv", lachte Blaise.

„Nein!", schrie Draco jetzt zornig, und seine flache Hand knallte auf die Holzplatte, dass der Tee schwappte. Blaise warf ihm einen höchst ungläubigen Blick zu. „Mein Vater liebt meine Mutter."

„Draco, das ist-"

„Halt deine verfluchte Klappe, Blaise!"

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn in gefahren war! Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er eine Liebe verteidigte, die ihn nicht interessiert, ja, die er selber für vollkommen falsch hielt – und er wusste nicht, warum es wichtig war, dass er recht hatte! Warum er nicht wollte, dass sein Vater doch nicht in seine Mutter verliebt war, dass er doch nicht ein Weichei war! Wieso wollte er es nicht wahrhaben? Weil es nicht wahr war! Er kannte Lucius. Er machte sich über Lucius lustig, gerade weil er ein Schwächling war!

Er atmete schneller und wusste nicht, wie er auf die Beine gekommen war. Jetzt stand er vor Blaise, der ihn ansah. Mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Überlegenheit. Er hasste den Blick! Er hasste ihn!

Er griff nach dem Ordner. „Und du kannst es versuchen", knurrte er zornig, als er sich ein letztes Mal vorlehnte und seinem besten Freund den Krieg erklärte. „Du kannst gerne versuchen, sie zu bekommen. Aber ich hoffe, dir ist vollkommen klar, dass sie dich niemals nehmen würde… - wenn sie mich haben kann."

Und mit dieser sehr waghalsigen Aussage rauschte er aus der Kantine, in der er eben seine erste Szene veranstaltet hatte.

Salazar, er brauchte was zu trinken!


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

**Change in Plans**

Sie hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, mit Ginny einen Tee zu trinken. Und Ginny hatte sich entschuldigt. Und Hermine hatte akzeptiert. Und jetzt war sie wieder voll involviert.

Und sie wusste nicht, ob es gut oder eher schlecht war.

„Eine Begleitung?", fragte Ginny jetzt. „Soll ich Ron für dich fragen?"

Hermines Mund verzog sich kurz.

„Nein."

„George?"

„Nein."

„Vielleicht Percy, aber er-"

„Ginny, hör auf, mir deine Brüder anzubieten!", rief Hermine wütend aus. „Ich komme allein."

„Du kannst nicht allein kommen!"

„Vielleicht finde ich noch wen." Und eigentlich würde sie Ron fragen müssen, denn an wen anders konnte sie nicht wirklich denken.

„Wen?" Ginny war lästig. Und würde sie wieder ihre Fehler aufzeigen, wäre Hermine weg! Definitiv weg.

„Mit wem kommt Luna?"

„Mit Neville", sagte Ginny schnell. Sie sah sich in der Kantine des Ministeriums um. Etwas hielt ihren Blick wohl gefangen. Hermine folgte ihrem Blick unwillig. Ginny sah Malfoy nach, als er aus der Kantine verschwand. Es schauderte sie, wenn sie daran denken musste, ihm seine Unterlagen gebracht zu haben. Und die Lüge, die sie Ginny dazu hatte erzählen müssen. „Er sieht dich an", fügte Ginny leiser hinzu. Hermine sah Malfoy nach, der den Blick überhaupt noch nicht an sie gerichtet hatte. „Nein, Zabini", flüsterte Ginny mit einem sehr plötzlichen Lächeln.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wandte den Blick nach links.

Tatsächlich. Er nickte allerdings nur und blickte dann wieder hinab in seinen Tee.

„Anscheinend streiten sich Reinblüter auch", merkte Ginny an.

„Ja, und nicht zu selten", warf ihr Hermine vor.

„Oh, Hermine, ich meine es nur gut. Ich will nur nicht, dass du allein den Gang entlang schreiten musst. Das kannst du auf deiner eigene Hochzeit gerne tun, aber bitte nicht auf meiner!"

„Wenn ich auf meiner eigenen Hochzeit allein den Gang entlang schreite, dann habe ich wohl was falsch gemacht, oder?", knurrte Hermine ärgerlich. Ginny lächelte.

„Also Ron?"

„Ja, meinetwegen Ron", gab Hermine schließlich nach. „Hat Harry erzählt, wie es war? Auf diesem Treffen?" Hermine hatte eigentlich gar nicht fragen wollen, aber es interessierte sie dennoch.

„Ich habe nur kurz mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist unten im Kampftraining. Aber ich glaube, es lief nicht besonders gut." Ginny schien traurig darüber zu sein.

„Ginny, wenn du unbedingt in diesen Club willst, werden sie nicht nein sagen. Vor allem nicht zu Harry Potter." Hermine hatte beschlossen, einen Hauch Verständnis zu zeigen. Nur einen Hauch.

„Harry sagt, das wird nur stattfinden, wenn Muggel zugelassen sind."

„Oh", erwiderte Hermine überrascht. Ginny lächelte.

„Und die Chancen stehen wohl gut. Ich wusste nicht, dass Harry so einen großen Einfluss hat." Ginny schien wieder völlig aufs Neue in Harry verliebt zu sein. Und Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihre Wut auf Harry vielleicht ein bisschen abschwächen sollte. „Hast du gewusst, dass Pansy Harrys Stieftante wird?", unterbrach Ginny nun ihre Gedanken.

„Pansy… Parkinson?", vergewisserte sich Hermine ungläubig, und Ginny nickte.

„Oh ja. Sie heiratet irgendeinen Verwandten von Harry, der aber mit ihm nichts zu tun haben will."

„Harry hat solche altadeligen Verwandten?" Ginny schien etwas gereizt.

„Ja, wir sind doch alle irgendwie verwandt." Hermine musste lächeln. Ja, das war wohl so unter den Zauberern. Aber dann begriff sie.

„Es war Pansys letzte Chance?" Ginny überlegte.

„Na ja, es scheint wohl so."

„Das muss… hart sein", murmelte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Ich glaube, heute ist hier ein Nest", flüsterte Ginny und setzte sich gerader hin. Hermine hob sofort den Blick. Und duckte den Kopf wieder zwischen die Schultern. Es war eine ganz natürliche Geste, wenn sie solche Personen sah. „Wer ist die zweite?", fügte Ginny gespannt hinzu.

Und mit _die Zweite_ konnte Hermine nur verstehen, dass sie meinte: Wer ist die zweite Narzissa Malfoy? Denn diese Frage kam Hermine auch in den Sinn. Ob sie verwandt waren?

Sie steuerten direkt auf Blaise Zabini zu, sprachen kurz mit ihm und waren sich wohl bewusst, dass sie alle Blicke auf sich zogen. Die jüngere Narzissa trug ein hellrotes Kleid. Knapp geschnitten, eng anliegend. Sie sah aus, wie ein Model aus einem Katalog.

Ihre Haare waren lang und glatt. Das Gesicht kalt und arrogant.

Anscheinend bekamen die Damen keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Und wie ein Blitz aus Eis traf Hermine der Blick von Narzissa Malfoy. Und sie schien sich kurz zu fassen, und dann kamen beide Frauen wie ein sehr gefährliches Doppel auf sie zu.

„Oh, Hermine. Was hast du angestellt?", wollte Ginny fast belustigt wissen. Aber Hermine konnte nichts Lustiges an dieser Situation finden. Vor allem, weil sie ungefähr wusste, um was es gehen könnte. Ungefähr…. Es gab zwei Sachen, die ihr Angst machten.

„Ms Granger?" Als ob Narzissa es nicht wüsste! Unverschämtheit.

„Ja, Mrs Malfoy?" Und es kam ihr so vor, als würde es Narzissa hassen, mit diesem Namen angesprochen zu werden.

„Haben Sie meinen Sohn heute zufällig schon gesprochen?" Hermine öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich… kurz", entschied sie sich zu sagen.

Beide Frauen tauschten nun einen Blick. „Wissen Sie, wo er ist?"

„Nein", gab Hermine zurück. Keine Schwäche. Kein Gefühl zeigen.

„Er hat es Ihnen also nicht mitgeteilt?"

„Äh…" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darauf antworten konnte.

„Er scheint Ihnen doch sonst alles mitzuteilen?" Und es war wohl besser, dass sie nichts sagte.

„Warum sollte er auch?" Sie wusste, ihr Mund sprach, ohne ihr zu tun.

„Ich würde Ihnen raten, sich von meinem Sohn fernzuhalten." Sie bekam eine offene Drohung von Narzissa Malfoy verpasst. Das war wohl die Überraschung des Tages.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit Ihrem Sohn Kontakt zu pflegen." Und das hatte sie wirklich nicht!

„Aber unser Gold nehmen Sie nur zu gern? Und sagen Sie mir nicht, es ist nicht Ihr Einfluss! Weshalb sonst sollte Draco sich sonst dazu herablassen, Muggeln Gold zu schenken?"

„Gold zu _schenken_? Meines Wissens nach geht es um einen Begleich an Schulden, der durch Ihre Schwester fällig geworden ist." Gefährliches Thema. Für gewöhnlich war Hermine nüchtern und ging betont vorsichtig an solche Sachen heran, aber Narzissa Malfoy reizte alle ihre Nerven auf einmal.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, von meiner Schwester zu sprechen, Ms Granger!", knurrte Narzissa Malfoy in einer gefährlichen Tonlage. Ginny hatte den Blick gesenkt. Hermine jedoch hatte sich erhoben.

„Und warum nicht?"

Und Narzissas Augen verengten sich sehr kurz. Sehr, sehr kurz.

„Ich hoffe, mit dem Gold, was Sie bekommen haben, können wir uns darauf verständigen, dass wir nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Ich will Ihr Gesicht nicht in unserem Haus sehen. Ich will Ihren Namen nicht mehr in meinen Gringottskonten vorfinden, und sollte er einen Vertrag mit Ihnen abschließen, tut er gut daran, ihn zu verstecken, Ms Granger."

„Was?" Sie starrte Narzissa an und wurde immer wütender. „Wovon sprechen Sie?" Es würde sie nicht wundern, würde Narzissa sie gleich schlagen.

„Draco hat einen Betrag vom Konto abgehoben und auf Ihren Namen überschreiben lassen. Dienste wird er wohl noch nicht in Anspruch genommen haben", bemerkte Narzissa mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihren Körper. Ihr Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Betrag und werde ihn auch nicht annehmen!", konterte sie lauter.

„Mäßigen Sie Ihre Stimme. Und natürlich werden Sie ihn annehmen. Das sagten sie doch. Fällige Schulden, oder wie Sie es nennen?", zischte Narzissa. „Und der Vertrag-"

„Es gibt keinen Vertrag!", knurrte Hermine. Narzissa betrachtete sie kalt.

„Also wissen Sie um was es geht?"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich kurz. Mist! Sie hätte den Mund halten sollen. Einfach halten sollen. Mist, Mist, Mist! Narzissa lehnte sich weiter vor. Hermine konnte keinen Fehler, keinen Makel in ihrem Gesicht entdecken. „Ms Granger, über meinen kalten, leblosen Körper werde ich es zulassen, dass jemand wie Sie unsere Ehre gefährdet", flüsterte sie so leise, dass es nur Hermine verstehen konnte. „Bleiben Sie besser dort, wo Sie hingehören."

„Antoinette, wir gehen", informierte Narzissa ihre Begleiterin mit gewöhnlicher Stimme.

Hermine starrte den Frauen nach.

„Oh Merlin! Was war das? Was hast du mit Narzissa Malfoy zu tun? Welches Gold? Und wer war die seltsame, stille Blondine?"

Hermines Atmung ging schneller.

„Malfoys zukünftige Frau."

Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie versuchte nicht zu denken, wenn sie seine Hand wie zufällig berührte, an Stellen, an denen sie nicht mehr – nie wieder – berührt werden wollte.

„Welchen willst du? Ich hoffe, nicht den teureren." Demetrius war so alt wie er aussah. Wirklich. „Pansy, Zeit ist Gold", fügte er rauer hinzu.

„Ja, dieser ist gut."

„Ich will keine Beschwerden hören. Er reicht aus für den Club? Den Damen wird er gefallen?" Sie schluckte schwer.

„Ja, den Damen wird er gefallen", murmelte sie.

Wenn sie sich früher erlaubt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, wie eine Hochzeit wäre, dann wäre der Moment, in dem sie einen Ring geschenkt bekäme, der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. Jetzt standen sie im Koboldladen vor einer Vitrine. Ihr zukünftiger Mann, der beinahe ihr Großvater sein konnte, unwillig und ungeduldig neben ihr. Ein Mann, den sie nicht liebte, nie lieben würde, und der dennoch jedes Recht der Welt hatte, sie anzufassen.

Ein Mann, dem sie gehorchen musste, komme was da wolle.

„Am besten gehst du raus, Pansy. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du diese Laue hast." Demetrius sah sie aus seinen wässrigen Augen wütend an. Die Falten um seinen Mund lagen tief und beinahe berührte sie sein verfetteter Bauch, ohne dass er es merkte. „Raus!", knurrte er.

Sie wusste, er würde sie irgendwann schlagen. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. Und ohne einen Streit, ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie den Laden, ohne den Ring auch nur anprobiert zu haben. Es war ohnehin nicht weiter wichtig. Dieses Leben war nicht mehr wichtig.

Sie atmete die kühle Luft auf der Straße ein. Jetzt hatte sie ein Kleid, einen Ring, einen Tag – und es kam ihr vor, wie ihr letzter Weg.

Als sie die Straße hinab blickte erkannte sie einen Mann. Er stand vor einem Geschäft, in dem anscheinend Eulen verkauft wurden. Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Goyle?", fragte sie leise, denn völlig sicher war sie sich nicht mehr. Alle Menschen hatten ihre Form verloren. Alles, was sie einst gedacht hatte, zu sehen, stimmte nicht mehr. Goyle sah nicht mehr aus wie Malfoys Sklave. Nein, er sah einfach aus wie… Goyle.

„Pansy, Hallo!", begrüßte Goyle sie fröhlich.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie, ohne die Gebote der Höflichkeit zu berücksichtigen.

„Nichts weiter", sagte der junge Mann, der hastig den Blick von dem Schaufenster voller Eulen abgewandt hatte. „Du?"

„Nichts weiter", bestätigte Pansy jetzt leise.

„Ich habe gehört, du heiratest auch an unserem Termin. War ja klar, dass du wen findest", erklärte er, und es sollte wohl so etwas wie ein Kompliment sein.

„Ja", sagte sie nur.

„Die Vorbereitungsstunden sind fast vorbei. Harry Potter war auch da. Ich glaube, er und Ginny Weasley werden auch teilnehmen." Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. Ja, selbst Harry Potter sah aus wie ein unerreichbar wunderbares Ziel.

„Ach ja? Gut." Zwar war es unerheblich und bestimmt nicht gut, aber sie hatte seit einer Weile keine Meinung mehr, stellte sie fest.

„Wie… wie geht es dir?", wollte Goyle plötzlich wissen. Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Dein Zukünftiger, ist er nett?"

„Sicher", sagte sie nur.

„Ich habe meine Frau noch nicht kennen gelernt. Ich hoffe, sie sieht ein bisschen aus wie du. Das wäre… wirklich…" Goyle zuckte lächelnd die Schultern, und Pansys inneres Eis taute etwas auf, bei seinen Worten. „Das wäre wirklich nett", schloss er langsam. „Das… sollte ein Kompliment gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht wirklich als solches rübergekommen. Ich bin nicht-"

„Danke", sagte sie nur. Goyle lächelte jetzt.

„Wenn du willst, können wir-"

„Pansy!", gellte Demetrius' Stimme zu ihr herüber, und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und fing sich wieder.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich denke, wir… sehen uns auf der Feier", schloss sie ruhig. Gefasst und bitter. Goyle nickte und betrachtete Demetrius mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Es lag keine Freundlichkeit darin. Das zumindest konnte sie sehen.

„Pansy!", sagte Goyle plötzlich und sie spürte ihn neben sich. Erschrocken hob sie den Blick. Es sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, als könne er es kaum noch in sich halten. Aber sie sah, wie er die Zähne fest zusammen biss. „Mach's gut", schloss er leise. Dann hatte er sich eilig abgewandt. Ihr Herz schlug etwas lauter, aber sie schritt zügig zu Demetrius, der ihr wütend bedeutete, zu folgen.

Sie wagte nicht, sich noch einmal umzudrehen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Goyle ihr nachsah. Aber sie wusste, es bedeutete nichts. Sie nahm an, es bedeutete überhaupt nichts. Nichts bedeutete irgendwas, aber… würde es etwas bedeuten, dann… - nein.

Es bedeutete nichts!


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

**Das erste Mal**

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so wütend war. Sie wusste nur, sie war ziemlich wütend. Und ihre Hand zitterte. Zitterte so stark, dass der giftgrüne Scheck beinahe aus ihren Händen glitt. Und ihre Schritte waren schnell. Sehr, sehr schnell.

Und sie hatte noch nicht sicher im Kopf, was sie sagen wollte, aber es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass er ein Arschloch war. Dass er sie bezahlen wollte. Dass er es nicht vor seiner Mutter verheimlichte. Dass er all das tat, mit seiner zukünftigen Frau im Schlepptau. Und… weil er eben ein Arschloch war! Dieser Punkt zählte zweimal.

Sie war oben angelangt. Die Böden waren teurer. Die Tapeten waren teurer. Alles war hier teurer! Und es regte sie zu recht gerade noch mehr auf!

Ihre Hand schlug praktisch gegen seine Tür, und sie wollte das Schild am liebsten abreißen. Das Schild auf dem sein Name in goldenen Lettern stand!

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und sie verschluckte sich praktisch an den Worten.

Eine Frau hatte geöffnet.

„Ja?"

„Äh… ich…"

„Ms Granger, kann man Ihnen helfen?" Die Frau kannte sie, aber sie kannte die Frau nicht.

„Ich…"

„Miss Cadogan, ich übernehme das Gespräch", erklärte er jetzt. Die Frau nickte und schritt aus der Tür.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, weil sie es nicht mochte, wenn sie jemanden nicht erkannte, den sie vielleicht kennen musste.

„Meine Sekretärin, was willst du?"

Ach ja. Sie war wütend!

„Du Arschloch!", schrie sie jetzt und schleuderte ihm den Scheck ins Gesicht. Er wich aus und sein Blick folgte dem Stück Papier, das auf den Boden segelte. Er sah gut aus.

„Was? Bist du verrückt geworden? Hör auf zu schreien!" Er schloss die Tür. Wieso sah dieser Arsch eigentlich immer und überall gleich gut aus?!

„Du musst die Tür nicht schließen!" Nein, denn alles was sie bloß nicht wollte, begann damit, dass er die Tür verschloss!

„Oh doch. Anscheinend hast du vor-"

„Was fällt dir ein, deine Mutter auf mich zu hetzen?", schrie sie weiter. Er stutzte.

„Meine…?"

„Ja, deine Mutter, Malfoy!"

Er schien etwas zu begreifen, was sie nicht begriffen hatte. Und es war ihr egal, was dieser Schönling verstand, was sie nicht verstand. Es hielt sie nämlich nicht davon ab, zu schreien.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht."

„Und deine Frau ist **_hier_**?", fuhr sie zornig fort.

„Meine was?"

„Oh, tu nicht so! Deine Zukünftige, deine Versprochene, die Mutter deines Sohnes!", zählte sie auf.

„Was ist dein Problem? Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Ich bin kein Stück Fleisch, Malfoy! Du hast kein Recht, mir einen Scheck zu geben! Du hast kein Recht, deine Mutter in sowas einzuweihen, und ich habe es nicht nötig, mich an meiner eigenen Arbeitsstätte von einer dämlichen Todesserin anschreien zu lassen!"

„Hey! Hör zu, ich habe nichts davon getan! Gut, der Scheck ist meiner. Aber ich habe es bestimmt nicht Narzissa gesagt! Und ich wusste nicht, dass Antoinette hier auftaucht!" Er atmete heftig. Und der Name seiner zukünftigen Frau reizte ihre ohnehin angespannten Nerven bis zum letzten bisschen an Rationalität.

„Du bist krank!"

„Was? Könntest du dich abregen?"

„Ich werde den Scheck nicht nehmen! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben! Ich will nicht mit dir-"

„-_schlafen_? Du willst nicht mit mir schlafen, ja ich weiß, Granger."

„Ja! Ich **_hoffe_**, du weißt das! Deine Mutter scheint es nicht zu wissen. Und ich hasse es, dass es Menschen gibt, die tatsächlich glauben, ich würde so unsäglich tief sinken und wirklich zulassen, dass du… dass du…"

„Dass ich? Dass ich was? Hast du dich jetzt für Blaise entschieden?", wollte er zornig wissen.

„Für Blaise? Zabini?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich hysterisch. „Was?"

„Vergiss es. Und der Scheck hat eine völlig andere Bedeutung! Der Scheck ist für dich, als Schadensersatz! Er hat nichts mit Sex zu tun!"

„Was ist das? Ein Spiel? Eine Wette? Ist Blaise jetzt mit dabei, bei dem Spiel, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Wieso bleibst du nicht Zuhause? In deinem Palast, wo du hingehörst, bei deiner Frau, wo du hingehörst?"

„Schön, dass du mir zuhörst. Bist du fertig?", wollte er ruhig wissen, und sie atmete langsam aus.

„Ja", sagte sie böse.

„Ich habe dich gefragt. Du hast nein gesagt. Es ist vorbei. Die Sache ist gegessen, Granger."

„Was machst du dann immer noch in meinem Ministerium?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dein Ministerium? Oh, es ist **_dein_** Ministerium. Entschuldige. Ich dachte, es gehört allen magischen Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft."

„Du weißt, was sich meine!"

„Nein, erklär mir, was du meinst!", forderte er ruhig.

„Nein! Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Ich will dir nichts erklären. Ich will dein Gesicht nicht sehen, deinen Namen auf keinen Schecks lesen und deine Familie nicht vor Askaban bewahren, nur weil ihr Gold besitzt! Ich will nicht, dass du eine Panikattacke bekommst und dann in meinem Haus schläfst! Und ich will nicht, dass du mich etwas fragst, wozu ich niemals ja sagen würde! Und ich will nicht, dass deine Mutter so etwas von mir denkt!"

„Oh, sie denkt noch ganz andere Sachen von-"

„Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn zornig.

„Ok", sagte er nur.

„Ok?", vergewisserte sie sich, und er bückte sich nach dem Scheck.

„Ok", bestätigte er, zerriss ihn vor ihren Augen und atmete gereizt aus. „Ich glaube, du veranstaltest all das Drama, weil du es eigentlich willst", erklärte er offen.

„Nicht wahr. Ich glaube, du bist nur hier, weil du deine Frau nicht leiden kannst", erwiderte sie.

„Nicht wahr", wiederholte er die Worte, die sie gesagt hatte.

„Ich gehe!"

„Kann's kaum erwarten", reizte er sie. Sie überlegte es sich anders und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich rate dir, nicht zu spielen, Malfoy!" Er musste tatsächlich lächeln.

„Oh, ich bin im Moment nicht derjenige, der spielt." Sie musste ihn ansehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich Draco Malfoy war.

„Du wolltest mir eine Million geben?"

„Nein. Eigentlich wusste ich, dass es dich aufregen würde, du hier her kommst und ich den Scheck zerreißen kann. Einem Schlammblut würde doch kein vernünftiger Mensch-" Sie hatte sich abgewandt, stürmte zur Tür, aber er hatte ihr nachgesetzt, hatte sie am Unterarm festgehalten und drehte sie wieder zu sich herum.

„Lass mich los!"

„Das willst du?", wagte er zu fragen, und sein Blick fixierte ihren.

„Ja!"

Er ließ sie los. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst, mich anschreist, mit mir spielst, und alles an dir eigentlich nur aussagt, dass du mich jetzt gerade ziemlich dringend willst – dann werde ich es mir holen. Dann werde ich dich einfach nehmen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Seine Stimme war rau, nur ein Knurren, heißer Zorn direkt vor ihr.

Und genau jetzt machte ihr Herz einen Satz. Unpassend, bodenlos und völlig aus dem Blauen heraus.

„Nein", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. Merlin, waren seine Augen blau. Er war unheimlich wütend, obwohl sie eigentlich unheimlich wütend sein sollte.

„Dann rate ich dir, nicht mehr hier her zu kommen", fuhr er sie an. „Und du solltest jetzt gehen. Jetzt, Granger", presste er hervor. Anscheinend riss er sich gerade zusammen. Aber sie wusste nicht, weshalb.

„Was?"

„Geh oder ich vergesse mich! Ich habe gerade eine Millionen Galleonen vor deinen Augen in der Luft zerrissen, kann mich um die Rückbuchung kümmern, kann es anscheinend auch noch vor meiner verrückten Mutter rechtfertigen – und dich… will ich jetzt nicht mehr sehen, denn sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich die Grenzen unserer ohnehin nicht vorhandenen Höflichkeit überschreite und tue, was ich ohnehin einfach hätte tun sollen!", schrie er aufgebracht. Sie stemmte plötzlich die Hände in die Hüften.

„Und das wäre was genau, Malfoy?"

Und sein Hände schossen vor, umschlossen ihre Schultern, und wie von selbst hielt sie die Luft an. Er brachte sie näher an sich, so dass das Blau seiner Augen zu glühen schien.

Er schob sie nach hinten, sie strauchelte, während sie verblüfft rückwärts lief. Aber er hielt sie aufrecht, schob sie weiter, bis sie unsanft gegen seine Tür gedrückt wurde. Er ließ ihre rechte Schulter fahren, griff zum Türgriff und sein Blick fixierte sie böse.

„Nein", beantwortete er also eine Frage, die sie nicht gestellt hatte. „Raus!"

Sie stieß ihm zornig die Hände vor die Brust. Etwas, was sie schon längst hätte tun sollen!

„Du hast kein Recht sauer zu sein! Du wurdest nicht gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert!"

„Granger-"

„Nein! Ich bin dran! Ich wurde beleidigt! Und es ist mir egal, welchen Stress du jetzt mit Gringotts hast, denn ich habe nicht darum gebeten, von dir zum Millionär gemacht zu werden! Du darfst nicht wütend sein! Bei dir ist alles in bester Ordnung!", schrie sie so zornig, wie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. „Du konntest das Schlammblut blamieren und-"

„Halt deine Klappe!", unterbrach er sie knurrend. „Geh raus! Verschwinde aus meinem verdammten Büro! Ich will dich hier nicht sehen!" Und er verlor seine Fassung. Er verlor so ziemlich alles, was er eben noch besessen hatte.

„Du-"

„Nein!" Er atmete hastig aus. „Nein, Granger! Halt den Mund!"

„Malfoy-"

„Nein!" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Du verstehst es nicht! Du hast kein Recht hier her zu kommen, ok? Es geht dich nichts an. Du hast keine Meinung zu haben! Du bist eine verfluchte Frau! Ohne Meinung, ohne Rechte, kapiert?", schrie er außer sich, und ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. _Was_?! „Du darfst so nicht mit mir sprechen! Und Lucius liebt sie! Er hat sie immer geliebt! Er ist der verdammte Schwächling! Er ist derjenige, der nicht mit seinem Leben zurecht kommt! Er ist der, der versagt hat! Nicht ich! Verflucht noch mal nicht **_ich_**!"

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich sehr schnell. Sein Atem ging laut und traf heiß in ihr Gesicht. Roch sie den Hauch von Alkohol? Konnte das sein?

Und vielleicht wurde er ihr gefährlich. Denn nicht nur roch sie den Alkohol in seinem Atem. Sie sah auch die Tränen in seinen Augen. Sie wusste nicht, warum er weinte. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war, sie wusste nur – jetzt gerade sorgte sie sich! Sie sorgte sich so sehr, dass sie keine Worte finden konnte.

Und anscheinend hatte er Gefühle. Und er war so ein Arschloch!

„Geh endlich!", brachte er schwach hervor, schloss die Augen, und sie merkte noch, wie ihre Hände wie von selbst einen Weg zu seinem Gesicht fanden, in seinen Nacken griffen und er mehr als überrascht die Augen öffnete, als sie ihn zu sich zog.

Und sie hatte den Fehler gemacht.

Nicht er.

Sie hatte den Fehler gemacht!

Und er versteifte sich augenblicklich unter der Berührung ihrer Lippen, die zaghaft und ungeschickt auf seine trafen. Und es passierte nichts. Er küsste sie nicht zurück! Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Und sie wusste, sie musste zurückweichen, sie –

Und plötzlich schlang er die Arme um ihren Körper, zog sie heftig an sich, und ihre Hände fanden einen Weg in seine dichten Haare, ohne dass sie sagen könnte, wann es passiert war! Sie spürte ihn überall. Seine Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund, und hungrig drang seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Es war der perfekte Kuss!

Aber… das konnte nicht sein! Etwas Perfektes konnte doch nicht zwischen ihr und Draco Malfoy stattfinden! Es konnte nicht! Aber sie war völlig willig, ihren Verstand und ihr besseres Wissen aufzugeben, wenn er sie einfach weiter küssen würde.

Seine Finger gruben sich härter in ihre Hüften, und sie stöhnte auf, denn jetzt presste er sie gegen seine Tür, und sie spürte etwas viel Wesentlicheres, etwas viel größeres.

Er stützte sich selbst gegen sie, schien dem Druck in seiner Hose so Erleichterung zu verschaffen, und sie schien dieses Gefühl in ihm zu verursachen. Seine Hand schlang sich um ihren Nacken, grub sich in ihre Locken und fixierte ihren Kopf, um sie noch einmal voller Verlangen zu küssen.

Und das war der Tag, an dem sie Draco Malfoy das erste Mal wirklich küssen wollte.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

**Secrets out**

Er flog förmlich die Stufen hinab. Er pfiff. Er verhielt sich so untypisch, wie eigentlich noch nie. Das letzte Mal, als er ansatzweise so etwas getan hatte, wie vor Freude zu pfeifen, war, als er das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen geschickt bekommen hatte.

Und jetzt… sollte er wahrscheinlich nicht pfeifen. Aber seine Mundwinkel hoben sich automatisch. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Es war unmöglich.

Die Tür des Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters schlug regelrecht zornig ins Schloss. Aber nicht einmal das konnte seine Laune trüben. Ein Streit am Morgen würde Kummer und Sorgen vertreiben, oder wie auch immer es hieß.

Er hatte den Treppenabsatz erreicht, rauschte durch die Halle, die wenigen Stufen hinunter in den Salon und schaffte es, unberührt von der Anwesenheit zu sein.

„Narzissa, Antoinette", sagte er nur, griff sich eines der Croissants, goss sich eilig Tee ein, ehe es die Elfen tun konnten, und blätterte durch den _Propheten_ im Stehen. Er zog die Krawatte enger, und überflog einen Artikel über Besenkontrolle mit relativ großem Interesse.

Verflucht herrlicher Tag!

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte seine Mutter verwirrt und ärgerlich.

„Arbeiten", erklärte er.

„Wann hörst du auf damit?", wollte sie unwirsch wissen. Er hob lächelnd den Blick. Das verwirrte Narzissa nur noch mehr.

„Aufhören? Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Was? Draco, niemand arbeitet, bevor er muss. Und du hast nicht einmal dort zu sein."

„Wenn ich nicht da bin, weiß ich nicht, ob alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt wird", entgegnete er knapp.

„Deine Frau-", begann sie, aber nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, stellte die Tasse ab und schenkte Antoinette sogar ein feines Lächeln.

„Meine _zukünftige_ Frau wird auch noch heute Nachmittag hier sein, und dann werde ich mich durch die Prozedur an Anzügen und Schuhen, durch Dekoration und Geschirr quälen, Mutter." Und die Ehre, Narzissa Mutter zu nennen, ließ sie verstummen. „Ladies, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet?" Er rollte den _Propheten_ ein und tippte sich an den unsichtbaren Hut.

Er verließ den Salon mit einem letzten Bissen vom Croissant.

„Draco!"

Seine Mutter hatte ihn zornig eingeholt. Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest, und ihr Blick war so wütend, dass er kurz inne hielt.

„Ja?"

Ihre Lippen wurden schmal. So schmal, dass sie nur noch eine dünne Linie des Zorns waren.

„Was denkst du, tust du?", flüsterte sie so aufgebracht, dass er stutzte.

„Arbeiten? Ich dachte, dass hätte ich erklärt? Heute Nachmittag bin ich-"

„Halt den Mund!", unterbrach sie ihn harsch. „Du triffst sie, richtig?", fügte sie wütend hinzu, die Stimme immer noch gesenkt. Er fixierte seine Mutter jetzt. Sie war tatsächlich wütend. Auf ihn. Und… sie hatte ihn anscheinend schneller durchschaut, als er angenommen hatte.

„Was? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Verkaufe mich nicht für dumm, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Wag das ja nicht!", knurrte sie böse. Sein voller Name hatte schon vor zehn Jahren nichts Gutes aus ihrem Mund bedeutet. „Deine Frau sitzt am Esstisch und ist hier wegen dir!"

„Nein, sie ist hier wegen dir. Wegen dem Anwesen und ihrem sündhaft teuren Hochzeitskleid."

„Dem du keine Beachtung schenken wirst, weil du ein Schlammblut zur Ablenkung hast!" Sie flüsterte jetzt leiser. Er lehnte sich näher vor.

„Das passiert in deinem Kopf, Narzissa", erwiderte er vorsichtig. Sie griff in sein Hemd und vergaß wohl völlig, dass sie ihn für gewöhnlich nicht berührte, nicht anfasste, sich Zorn niemals anmerken ließ. Sie musste ziemlich wütend sein. Es war ihm schleierhaft, warum.

„Draco, du wirst nicht offensichtlich sein! Du wirst nicht glücklich pfeifend die Treppe runter kommen, weil sich eine Schlampe gefunden hat, die deine seltsamen Neigungen befriedigt, während ein perfektes Exemplar von Frau in deinem Haus sitzt und darauf wartest, dass du sie liebst!" Sein Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Wenn es für dich nicht anders geht, dann wirst du es verheimlichen! Du wirst dich treffen, wenn es niemand merkt. Nachts, früh am Morgen. Aber du wirst es nicht forcieren! Du wirst es nicht prostituieren, nur weil du dich mit keiner Sekunde um die Gefühle deiner Frau scherst! Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt!"

„Narzissa, ich bin erwachsen. Du kannst mir gar nichts-"

„Ich bin deine Mutter. Und ob du es willst oder nicht, ich werde deine Mutter bleiben. Bis zu meinem Tod. Und du bist mein Sohn. Und so ungern ich es habe, dass die Hälfte meiner Gene in deinem Körper sind, so ist es eben. Denn ich muss mich jeden Tag für das erbärmliche Exemplar an Sohn schämen, der eine falsche Entscheidung nach der anderen trifft! Ich hätte dich schlagen sollen, als es klar wurde, dass du die Seite deines verdammten Vaters wählen würdest!"

„Und nicht deine?" Seine gute Laune war fort. Einfach fort.

„Geh, wenn du gehen musst. Und wag es ja nicht, Antoinette mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten, als unbedingt nötig, du egoistischer Mistkerl!"

Und ihm kam ein erschreckender Gedanke.

Er hatte falsch gelegen. Oh, so verdammt falsch!

„Ich bin nicht Lucius", sagte er ruhig. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten wütend.

„Draco, du bist auf dem besten Weg!", erwiderte sie. „Deine Frau mit einem Schlammblut zu ersetzen, ist wohl das Schlimmste, was du ihr antun kannst, oder nicht?" Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf, machte sich von seiner Mutter los, und räusperte sich.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst", erklärte er noch einmal.

„Ja. Natürlich nicht." Sie wirkte verletzt. Verletzter, als sie jemals ausgesehen hatte. Und ihm ging auf, sie sah ihn nicht mehr als ihren Sohn. Nein. Sie sah ihn als ihren Mann. Der wohl genau dasselbe getan hatte. Anscheinend in einer langvergangenen Vergangenheit.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Er passierte auch ihm ab und an, gab er zu.

Sein Vater war es nicht gewesen.

Seine Mutter liebte Lucius. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen.

Alles, aber nicht das. Und er spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust anspannte, spürte, wie etwas zerbrach, was vielleicht ansatzweise einmal vorhanden gewesen war. Gegenüber seiner Mutter.

„Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss los." Seine Worte waren hohl. Er klang merklich leer und ausgelaugt. Narzissa wirkte kühl, wie immer. Kühl, als wäre sie niemals vor ihm in tausend Scherben zerbrochen.

Sie sagte nichts mehr.

Er hatte sich angewandt.

Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie nicht fragte. Er hatte etwas an sich, was ihr Angst machte.

„Und ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du dir diese Dinge einmal näher ansehen. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass diese Leute schon einen Vertrag mit ihren Hauselfen aufgesetzt haben. Und es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn neue Gesetze so missachtet werden würden, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

„Ich… denke schon, ja?"

„Und? Wie läuft es sonst so in der Abteilung?" Er lächelte ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Äh… Blaise, seit wann interessiert dich diese Abteilung?"

„Sie gehört dem Ministerium an und ist doch ziemlich eng mit unserer verbunden."

„Aha?" Sie war verwirrt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich noch etwas fragen", begann er schließlich. Die Stimme rau und angenehm, die Veela-Gene gefährlich nahe dran, sie zu beeinflussen.

„Was?", fragte sie also harscher als beabsichtigt.

„Du trinkst Kaffee, richtig? Und ich dachte, ich bitte dich um ein privates Gespräch."

„Wo?"

„Hier?"

„Hier? In meinem Büro?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Du… klingst ängstlich. Wir können in der Kantine-"

„Blaise, wieso bist du überhaupt schon hier? Du arbeitest doch wenn dann erst nach deiner Hochzeit in-"

„Draco setzt ein gutes Konkurrenzbild."

„Ach?"

„Ja. Es gefällt mir, eher zu beginnen. Dann sieht es nicht gezwungen aus. Und wir können wirklich etwas verändern."

„Verändern? Ihr wollte etwas **_verändern_**?"

„Erzähl mir nicht, du hast mit Draco noch nicht darüber gesprochen?" Er lächelte schon wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Namen sagte, machte ihr Herz einen Satz. Merlin, sie musste aufhören.

„Ich… habe noch nicht wirklich-"

„Mit Draco gesprochen? Ich denke schon. Aber es ist deine Sache. Nicht meine", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. „Also, heute Nachmittag Kaffee?" Und er schenkte ihr ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass sie perplex nickte. Mist! Er war verflucht berechnend!

„Blaise-"

„Ich finde es ohnehin beeindruckend, dass du Draco nicht übel nimmst, was er getan hat." Welche von den vielen Dingen meinte er? Sie nahm ihm eigentlich alles Übel, außer der Tatsache, dass er anscheinend ihre Knie in Pudding verwandeln konnte. Merlin…! Sie war krank.

„Was er getan hat? Ihr wart doch alle Todesser!", versuchte sie einen verzweifelten Versuch, dem Gespräch irgendeine Richtung zu vermitteln. Blaise hatte vor zwanzig Minuten einfach in ihrer Tür gestanden, ihr Büro komplimentierte, ihre Bluse, ihre Arbeit, ja, sogar ihre pinken Notizzettel!

„Nein." Er lachte tatsächlich. „Das ist natürlich furchtbar. Aber… ich dachte eher an die Ginny Weasley Geschichte. Ihr seid alle tatsächlich so gute Freunde, dass es nicht weiter wichtig ist. Das ist beeindruckend." Und sie starrte ihn an. Was? Wovon sprach er? Er musste sie veralbern.

„Ginny…?", wiederholte sie langsam.

„Ach, es ist ja auch lange her." Sie entschied sich für den einzigen Weg, der möglich war, ohne dass sie anfing wie eine Verrückte zu schreien.

„Ja. Lange her", entschied sie sich eisig zu sagen. Es klopfte. Der Mann der Stunde war also auch angekommen. Und er wirkte schlecht gelaunt. Aber er hatte wieder einmal kein Recht dazu!

„Blaise", begrüßte er ihn, aber es klang nicht, wie eine Begrüßung.

„Captain, die Mannschaft ist aufgewärmt. Auf die Besen, fertig, los", erklärte Blaise anscheinend in einer Manie einer Slytherin-Vergangenheit, die sie nicht verstand und nicht kannte. Er lächelte dabei, und Draco schoss ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. „Also, bis heute Nachmittag, Hermine", schloss er, erhob sich und verließ ihr Büro. Draco sah ihm nach, bis er sich umwandte.

Hermines Herz klopfte schneller. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum, aber es regte sie auf, dass er einfach ihr Büro betrat, und sie fand es dreist. Aber tief in ihrem Innern spürte sie, dass sie es ihm nicht zu übel nahm. Sie spürte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden, weil er einfach diese Reaktion bei ihr hervor rief.

„Vielleicht sieht es merkwürdig aus, Reinblüter der Reihe nach bei dir zu empfangen. Gib mir das nächste Mal Bescheid, wenn du noch Menschen bei dir sitzen hast", merkte er kühl an, schloss ihre Tür und legte den Umhang ab. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, und ihre Finger kribbelten.

„Dir Bescheid geben?", wiederholte sie heiser. „Ich habe dich nicht hier hin eingeladen." Das war kein guter Anfang für ein Gespräch. Sie spürte wieder einen Funken Wut erwachen, denn anscheinend ließ Draco nichts anbrennen. Gar nichts! Nicht einmal Ginny Weasley!

„Nicht?" Und etwas änderte sich in seinem Gang, in seinem Blick, in seiner ganzen Erscheinung, als er den Abstand zu ihr schloss, und sie sich nur zu schnell erhob.

„Malfoy…", begann sie drohend, aber es ließ ihn gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Anscheinend hatte sie gestern eine Büchse der Pandora geöffnet und musste jetzt mit der Tatsache leben, dass sie Draco Malfoy geradezu eingeladen hatte, ihre Privatsphäre zu stören.

„Oder entscheidest du dich für Blaise?" Seine Stimme klang immer noch erstaunlich freundlich. Gefährlich freundlich. Sie wusste nicht genau, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte, aber er sollte ihr keine Angst einjagen! Sie war schließlich… erwachsen? Klüger als er? Was war es doch gleich…?

„Für…?"

„Zumindest hat er mir erklärt, dass dies sein Ziel ist."

„Ziel?" Sie kam sich immer dümmer vor, während sie langsam zurück wich.

Aber sie konnte nicht weiter zurück, und jetzt stand er vor. Er hob seine Arme.

„Was? Du hast mich, Granger. Was willst du noch? Willst du klären, warum ein Todesser ein widerliches Geschöpf auf dieser Erde ist? Warum Gold allein nicht glücklich macht? Bitte, ich lade dich ein, es zu tun." Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Malfoy-"

„Was? Wir müssen doch nicht wieder von vorne anfangen? Es ist nicht so kompliziert."

„Ich finde, es ist verdammt kompliziert", flüsterte sie.

„Nein. Ich habe dir vorgeschlagen, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen und mit mir eine Affäre zu haben. Du hast gesagt, du willst niemals mit mir schlafen, weil du ein verfluchtes Miststück bist, was nur spielen wollte. Und dann hast du eingesehen, dass du es doch willst. Und jetzt sind wir hier", erklärte er in höchst arroganter Manie.

„Ich habe nie…! Du bist…" Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Wir hätten das in Hogwarts machen sollen. Das wäre verflucht heiß gewesen." Er war einfach näher gekommen, und wie von selbst hoben sich ihre Hände zu seiner Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben. Er stöhnte gereizt auf. „Granger!"

„Hör auf damit! Gestern war…"

„Was? Ein Versehen? Du wusstest nicht, was du tust? Wieso kostet es dich so viel Zeit, die einfachsten Dinge hinzunehmen. Es hat nichts mit Logik zu tun. Es hat nichts mit Vernunft-"

„Nein. Bei dir hat einfach alles mit deinem verdammten Penis zu tun, oder?"

„Nein!" Er atmete langsam aus. Wie war das passiert? Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Hatte sie ihn nicht noch vor einer Woche abstoßend gefunden? War sie selber schuld?

„Ich bin doch nur dein Ventil."

„Mein Ventil?", wiederholte er belustigt.

„Ja! Damit du deiner Reinblüterwelt zumindest einmal entkommen kannst!" Er lachte auf.

„Ok, wenn Streit zu deinem Vorspiel gehört, dann-"

„Malfoy!", schrie sie wütend. „Ich bin kein Preis! Ich bin kein Objekt von dir und Blaise! Ist das eine Perversion in euren Köpfen? Das Schlammblut zu bekommen? Für was? Und danach passiert vor allem was konkret? Ist das Spiel dann vorbei?"

Jetzt sah es so aus, als verliere er die Fassung.

„Ich habe darüber nicht nachgedacht, verflucht. Wieso musst du das jetzt tun?"

„Was? Weil es wichtig ist!"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du könntest mich einfach küssen, wir hätten Sex auf deinem Schreibtisch, und damit hat es sich!"

„Du bist widerlich."

„**_Ich_** bin widerlich? Ich denke, deine Freunde würden die Sache anders sehen", gab er knapp zurück. Und ihr fiel wieder ein, weshalb sie noch so unglaublich wütend war.

„Und Ginny Weasley?", erkundigte sie sich mit zittriger Stimme, und zuerst sah er sie verständnislos an. Sein Blick glitt wieder zur Tür, und er begriff.

„Was hat er erzählt?" Er klang so, als würde er eine Lappalie abtun wollen.

„_Ginny_?", wiederholte sie heiser und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen!", rechtfertigte er sich. Er schien sehr schnell in diesen Modus wechseln zu können, fiel ihr auf – und **_was_**?!

„Du hast... nicht mit ihr geschlafen? Oh, was für ein Glück!", schrie sie. Er schloss die Augen.

„Was hat dieser Bastard erzählt? Es ist nicht weiter wichtig, Granger", fuhr er sie an. Sie hatte sich erhoben, denn sitzen bleiben konnte sie nicht.

„Seit wann hast du Sex mit Ginny Weasley? Ist das eine Lüge? Ist das ein Trick? Willst du Harry komplett wahnsinnig machen? Willst du, dass er dich umbringt?", erkundigte sie sich außer sich.

„Was? Es war so nicht! Ich hatte keinen Sex mit ihr! Ich… - es ist auch egal!", schrie er. „Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen, um mich zu streiten!"

„Oh wirklich? Für dich mag es egal sein! Für mich ist es-"

„Granger! Hör auf zu schreien! Ich bin nicht hier her gekommen, um mich anschreien zu lassen! Das habe ich zu Hause zu Genüge!"

„Nein, du bist hier her gekommen, um mich auf meinem Schreibtisch flachzulegen, richtig? Wie Ginny? Oder Lavender? Oder Pansy, oder wen auch immer?"

„Granger-"

„Du willst es unkompliziert? Dann solltest du vielleicht damit anfangen, aus meinem Leben raus zu bleiben!" Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. Wütend und völlig ratlos. Ginny! **_Ginny_**! Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

„Du gehst nicht", informierte er sie knapp, hielt sie am Arm auf, und sie versuchte sich loszumachen. „Ich lasse mich Zuhause nicht anschreien, nur um hier dasselbe vorzufinden!", knurrte er.

„Du hast mit Ginny geschlafen!", schrie sie.

„Habe ich nicht!", widersprach er laut. Er schloss die Augen.

„Wie konntest du? Ist dir nichts heilig? Denkst du eigentlich nicht an Harry oder an die Gefühle von irgendwem anders?" Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre.

„Granger, meine Gedanken gehen selten zu Harry, und wenn, dann ist er mir gleichgültig, ok? Es war nichts, was ich gewollt oder geplant hätte! Ich bin sicher, sie bereut es genauso wie ich, und an welche Gefühle soll ich noch denken?" Aus seinem Mund klang es wie eine Fangfrage.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Du hast **_mich_** geküsst, schon vergessen?", erinnerte er sie eisig an den gestrigen Tag.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen. Oder dich dafür entschuldigen!", knurrte er.

„Du kannst nicht alles haben!", erklärte sie, angestrengt, um eine ruhige Stimme.

„Ich habe nicht vor, alles zu haben."

„Lügner!", schrie sie jetzt.

„Granger, was zum-"

„Geh einfach!", fuhr sie ihn an. Und völlig perplex stand er vor ihr. Er hatte sogar ihren Arm losgelassen, so sehr schienen ihn ihre Worte zu überraschen.

„Was?" Er klang ratlos, als träfen ihn diese Worte unvorbereitet, völlig aus dem Nichts. „Was soll das jetzt?" Er sah plötzlich müde aus. „Ich dachte, wir hätten-"

„Wir haben gar nichts, Malfoy!"

„Ich habe nicht mir ihr geschlafen", wiederholte er gepresst.

„Darum geht es nicht!"

„Worum geht es? Dass du mich verabscheust?" Fast klang es wie eine lächerliche Anschuldigung aus seinem Mund.

„Du bist verheiratet!"

„Und wenn es nicht so wäre?"

Und kurz schwiegen sie. Kurz gab es eine Stille, die etwas in ihrem Innern bewegte. Was sagte er? Was wollte er damit überhaupt sagen?! Er atmete langsam ein.

Dann sah er sie an, riss den Blick von ihren Lippen los und atmete wieder aus. „Vergiss die Frage, Granger", sagte er schließlich ruhig.

„Ja, werde ich. Denn auch dann wärst du immer noch-"

„Nicht", unterbrach er sie, fast sanft. „Sag es… nicht."

Kurz fühlte sie sich machtlos. Ja, was wäre, wenn er nicht gebunden wäre? Gefangen in der seltsamen Reinblüter-Geburtenmaschine? Würde sie dann wirklich zögern? Ja, natürlich! Es änderte doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein kaltes Monster war! Er hat im Krieg den Mund nicht aufbekommen, um etwas zu ändern, und das wäre nicht anders gewesen, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt.

Sie bedeckte kurz mit der Hand ihre Augen, fuhr sich dann durch die Haare und sah ihn wieder an. Er stand immer noch vor ihr. Und sie glaubte nicht, sich jemals an eine solche Nähe erinnern zu können. Er war so gemein zu ihr gewesen, und auf einmal, weil sich ihr Körper in eine Richtung entwickelt hatte, die er ansprechend fand, sollte sie alles vergessen? Sie sollte vergessen, wer er war, zu was er bestimmt war, und dass er sie immer schlecht behandelte? Immer **_noch_** schlecht behandelte, vor allem! Sie sollte ihren Verstand und ihr besseres Wissen einem Sexualtrieb unterwerfen?

Ja. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Ja. Er küsste wie ein Gott. Ja! Ja! Ja! Sie wusste das. Ihr Körper wusste das. Er wäre wahrscheinlich unglaublich im Bett. Auch daran hatte sie keinerlei Zweifel.

Aber… was wäre wenn…? Was wäre, wenn sie sich verliebte? Nicht auszudenken wäre das! Denn er wäre verheiratet, sie wäre jemand, der sie niemals hatte sein wollen – und vor allem wäre sie dann auch noch allein! Emotional gebunden an Draco Malfoy – der vielleicht, oder auch nicht, mit Ginny geschlafen hatte! Ihrer Ginny! Er würde sich nie ändern.

Sie würde sich nie ändern.

„Ok, wie wäre es, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen würdest, mich nicht mehr wollen würdest, wir nichts mehr machen, du nicht mit Ginny schläfst und zurück zu deiner Frau gehst?"

„Das mit Potters Verlobten war nicht-" Sie hatte die Hand gehoben.

„Ich will es nicht hören!"

„Es ist Jahre her!", widersprach er ärgerlich.

„Ich will es wirklich nicht hören, ok?" Ja, es machte sie wütend. Wütend vor allem, weil Ginny ihr nichts gesagt hatte. Mit keinem Wort! Sie sah, wie er den Blick von ihr gelöst hatte. Sie sah, wie sein Ausdruck in sich zusammen brach. Er seufzte auf.

„Du… hast Besuch", sagte er schließlich, tonlos und bereit auf eine Auseinandersetzung. Seine Fäuste hatten sich geballt, und sein Kiefer war unheimlich angespannt. Sie wandte sich beinahe ängstlich zur Tür um. Ihre Augen schlossen sich kurz.

Oh nein!

„Geh. Weg. Von. Ihr", knurrte Harry, den Umhang vom Training wie immer schwarz verkohlt. Brandlöcher schwelten noch, und sein Gesicht klebte vor Dreck.

„Potter, du-"

„Kein Wort!", unterbrach ihn Harry, als er den Zauberstab zog.

„Du hast das völlig miss-"

„Du willst Hermine in einen Vertrag zwingen, in dem sie Sex mit dir haben muss?", erkundigte sich Harry zornig, und Draco sagte nichts. „Du hast mit meiner Verlobten weiß Merlin was gehabt?" Wieder schwieg Draco. „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, dich nicht hier und jetzt zu verfluchen?"

„Du würdest deinen Job verlieren?", versuchte Draco einen schwachen Versuch, Humor anzuwenden.

„Nehm ich in Kauf. Das Ministerium ist sowieso eher vorgesehen für Verräter und Todesser, wie du einer bist!" Sie sah, wie Harry immer zorniger wurde und Draco immer gelassener. Vielleicht war es eine Art Enthropie, eine Ausgeglichenheit, die nur in dieser Form existierte, wenn Gut und Böse aufeinander trafen. „Und du!" Jetzt hatte sich Harry an sie gewandt. „Wie kannst du das tun? Wie kannst du das in Erwägung ziehen? Bist du wirklich so oberflächlich? Du fällst auf sein Äußeres rein? Ich dachte, du wärst klüger als all die anderen Mädchen, die in seine Falle getappt sind!"

„Harry, ich-"

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht Malfoys Mätresse? Wie viel Gold bietet er dir, Hermine?"

„Er bietet mir kein Gold!" Sie wusste, das war nicht unbedingt der Punkt auf der Agenda, den sie als erstes abhaken sollte. Aber sie fühlte sich gehalten, klar zu stellen, dass sie es freiwillig tat. Weshalb das allerdings gut war, war ihr kurzzeitig entgangen.

„Was dann? Was willst du von ihm?" Harry hatte den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben. Hermine wusste, er brach damit schon einige Gesetze, die ihn seine Stelle kosten konnten. Und Malfoy wusste das auch.

„Nichts! Ich will-"

„Es geht dich nichts an", unterbrach Draco sie jetzt rigoros. „Und wenn du dich wirklich mit mir duellieren willst, dann wäre ich lieber vorsichtig."

„Oh ja?", lachte Harry auf. „Richtig! Während ich Voldemort vernichtet habe, hast du… was hast du noch mal gemacht? Nach deiner Mummy geweint?" Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie spürte, wie sich Draco aus der Starre löste und um sie herum schritt.

„Ja, ihr Waisenkinder seid immer neidisch auf andere Eltern. Seien es auch die schlimmsten Kandidaten", erklärte Malfoy langsam.

„Zieh endlich, Malfoy!", drohte Harry jetzt.

„Ihr hört auf! Beide!" Sie war dazwischen gegangen und würde hundert Punkte von beiden Häusern abziehen, wenn nötig. Leider ging es nicht mehr ganz so einfach.

„Fehlt nur noch Weasley, der mit den Fäusten droht. Wo ist er eigentlich? Immer noch Single und arbeitslos, nehme ich an? Verflucht, nicht mal Granger will ihn haben!" Sie schoss ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Ja, aber sie will nicht mal dich, Malfoy. Was sagt das über dich?"

„Harry!", sagte sie entrüstet. Was sollte das? Sogar Harry unterstellte ihr, schlecht zu sein? Sie hasste Männer. Allesamt.

„Ich will, dass er geht!", rief Harry zornig.

„Lass es endlich sein. Pack den Zauberstab weg, und hör auf, dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen!"

„Oh ja! Ich bin der Idiot! Ich will ja auch mit Malfoy einen Sex-Vertrag haben!", schrie Harry. „Und kommst du Ginny zu nahe, bringe ich dich um!", fügte er in Richtung Malfoy hinzu. Damit war Harry mehr als zornig gegangen. Einfach so. Na ja, nicht einfach so. Hermine hatte noch einen giftigen Blick bekommen, der ihr eindeutig klar machte, dass dieses Gespräch noch nicht vorbei war. Malfoy atmete heftig ein und wieder aus.

„Großartig. Genau darauf hatte ich heute gehofft", murmelte er kalt. „Hast du noch irgendwelche Freunde hier versteckt, die mir ans Leben wollen?", wollte er knurrend wissen, und sie zeigte auf die Tür.

„Raus!"

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die hellen Haare. Dann schloss er wieder den Abstand zu ihr. Sie schüttelte schon mal präventiv den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ich würde dir einiges an Gold zahlen, Granger", flüsterte er ruhiger. „Nett, dass du es gar nicht willst. Und ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du in deinen ganzen Tiraden nicht ein einziges Mal die Worte ausgesprochen hast. Du hast mit keinem Wort auch nur angedeutet, dass du mich nicht willst."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Ich hoffe, dass erklärst du Potter, dem Choleriker, wenn er dich nachher wie ein Kleinkind anschreit, weil du nichts ohne ihn entscheiden darfst." Er schwieg, betrachtete ihr Gesicht eingehender und lächelte. „Das tust du doch, oder? Für mich."

Sie sah ihn an und hasste ihn in dieser Sekunde mehr als jemals zuvor. Er nickte schließlich.

„Und immer noch nicht sagst du die Worte…. Verflucht interessant, findest du nicht?", fügte er grinsend hinzu, schien sich zusammen zu reißen und sie nicht zu küssen, und sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, verschwand er schließlich so, wie Harry auch verschwunden war.

Wieso hatte sie jetzt nicht einfach die Worte gesagt, verdammt? Wieso hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht will! Garantiert nicht will! Absolut nicht will?

Und sie wusste es nicht.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

**Off the Hook**

Das Haus war ruhig als er ankam. Er war müde. Der Streit mit Potter war anstrengend gewesen, und er wusste, er riskierte ziemlich viel dafür, um Granger etwas zu beweisen. Er würde ihre Meinung schon noch untergraben, Salazar, er würde sie sogar dazu bringen, den Vertrag mit ihrem eigen Blut zu unterschreiben, wenn es sein musste! Schmutziges Blut…. Das Bild kam ihm unwillkürlich in den Kopf, und er schüttelte dieses Vorurteil ab. Es war ein dummes Vorurteil. Ihr Blut war genauso wie seins. Es war ihr Status, den er verabscheute. Sie war arm. Sie war gewöhnlich. Sie sollte sich verdammt noch mal freuen, dass er sie wollte!

Es ging um Macht – und nichts weiter!

Er schritt langsam durch die Eingangshalle. Die Menschen dösten in den Rahmen der Portraits, und er lockerte seine Krawatte. Zwar hatte er die letzten beiden Stunden tatsächlich Akten durchgearbeitet, einige ehemalige Todesser zu Strafbeiträgen ermahnt und war eigentlich fast wieder beruhigt.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sauer war auf Blaise. Oder auf sich selbst. Oder auf Potter. Wahrscheinlich auf Granger. Sie würde sich nicht auf Blaise einlassen. Veela-Zauber hin oder her! Er war sich sicher. Ziemlich sicher, zumindest. Nein, er hasste Blaise. Und Granger.

„Draco?"

Fast erschrak er. Aber nur, bis ihm aufging, wie dämlich es wäre, sich vor der Stimmer seiner zukünftigen Frau zu erschrecken. Aber dennoch hielt er kurz die Luft an. Sie trug ein Negligee. Sie war barfuß.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie tonlos.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Er kannte ihre Stimme noch nicht, also wusste er nicht, ob sie gewöhnlich klang, oder wütend oder gleichgültig. Er wusste es nicht.

„Verflucht beschissen", erklärte er ehrlich, denn was kümmerte es ihn, was sie von ihm hielt. Kurz entglitten ihre Züge, dann nahm sie aber wieder eine eher geschäftliche Haltung an.

„Ich weiß, wir teilen erst das Schlafzimmer nach der Hochzeit, aber… ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht schon jetzt…?" Sie sah ihn tatsächlich auffordernd an. Er öffnete den Mund, überlegte jedoch. Sie bot ihm an, mit ihm zu schlafen? Freiwillig, vor der Hochzeit? Sie war schön. Wirklich schön. Aber… sie war nicht… Granger. Er wollte im Moment eigentlich mit Granger schlafen. Und nicht mit seiner zukünftigen Frau.

Er atmete aus, und schien mit diesem Atemzug all seine Kraft aufzugeben. Was war nur los? Was war in ihn gefahren? Nein.

Schluss. Das war genug. Er gab sich die Genugtuung, Granger darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie ihn wollte. Er würde ihr garantiert nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig an sie dachte. Er wollte heute Sex haben, und eigentlich war es gleichgültig, wer dafür herhalten musste.

„Ich…", begann er unschlüssig und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Er sah, wie ihr Ausdruck trauriger wurde. Er riss sich zusammen. Und er hob seine Hände, legte sie auf die schmalen Hüften seiner zukünftigen Frau und zog sie näher. Sie hielt die Luft an, beobachtete ihn genau, und er blendete seine Gefühle aus, wie er es stets zu tun gepflegt hatte. Eine Frau war eine Frau. Und eine heiße Frau, war verflucht besser als eine normale!

Er senkte den Kopf und berührte ihre Lippen. Sie verhielt sich ruhig in seinem Griff. Wehrte sich nicht, beschwerte sich nicht, wie es vielleicht eine andere nervtötende Person tun würde. Er zog den Kopf zurück, und würde es testen! Er würde die verdammten Grenzen austesten! Seine Hand schlang sich um den feinen Nacken. Sie schmeckte fremd, unbekannt unfreundlich, aber es würde gehen. Es ging immer. Seine Zunge drang hart in den warmen Mund seiner zukünftigen Frau. Sie gestattete es ihm. Salazar, sie erwiderte den Kuss!

Beinahe zornig, ließ er von ihr ab, biss in ihre Halsbeuge, fuhr hart mit der Hand über ihre Brust, und hörte sie die Luft einatmen, vor Schreck. Er drehte sie einfach um, drückte sie gegen die Wand und zerrte ihr Negligee ihren Körper nach oben.

Die Portraits waren ihm egal. Es war ihm egal, dass er sich in der Eingangshalle befand. Er musste etwas beweisen! Darum ging es doch!

Er presste sich von hinten gegen sie. Seine angestaute sexuelle Energie machte es ihm ziemlich leicht, eine Erektion zu bekommen. Ihr Körper war schmal, ihre Haut war bleich, und ärgerlich fuhr er mit den Fingern über ihre Spalte. Natürlich war sie nicht feucht! Wie auch? Für gewöhnlich war ihm das wichtig, aber jetzt? Nein, jetzt konnte ihm nichts gleichgültiger sein als dieses Mädchen. Die auch selber schuld war, dass sie sich ihm anbot!

Er drang mit den Fingern in sie ein. Sie war eng.

Jungfrau. Ja, deswegen. Sehr gut.

Seine Gedanken gingen nicht soweit, dass sie also keine Erfahrung hatte, und dass er ihr die grandiose Erfahrung, guten Sex zu haben, raubte, in dem er sie von hinten gegen die Flurwand nahm. So weit dachte er nicht. Soweit konnte er nicht mal im klaren Kopf denken. Nicht heute zumindest.

Er hörte sie wimmern. Wahrscheinlich vor Schmerz, aber sie unterdrückte es krampfhaft. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, schob sie seine Beine hinab, befreite seine Erektion und brachte sich in Position. Er wusste nicht, ob er erwähnen musste, dass es weh tun würde. Aber sie würde es schon merken. Hart fuhr er mit den Fingern über ihren empfindlichen Punkt. Sie versuchte sich von ihm weg zu lehnen, da zwang er sich aber schon in sie. Hart und erbarmungslos, mit nur einem einzigen Stoß.

Und mit jedem weiteren Stoß wurde er zorniger. Wieso wehrte sie sich nicht? Wieso erlaubte sie es? Wieso tat sie das? Und stöhnend vergrub er den Klopf zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, als er sich selber härter in sie stieß. Tiefer in diese neue Enge. Er presste sie hart gegen die Wand, gab ihr keine Chance, sich zu bewegen, und er kam so zornig, wie er begonnen hatte. Und sie ließ es geschehen!

Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich unwillkürlich vor, ihre Haare wären braun.

Und plötzlich klopfte es hinter ihm an der Haustür.

Mit einem Knurren zog er sich aus ihr zurück, verschloss seine Hose, und auf zittrigen Beinen wandte sie sich um. Aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Ihr Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

Kurz drohte er, sich selber zu hassen. Aber er verdrängte das Gefühl. Er musste.

„Geh", befahl er rau. Und sie folgte selbst diesem Befehl. Er schloss die Augen, kam wieder zu Atem, beruhigte seinen Geist und schritt zur Tür, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und es war ihm plötzlich alles gleichgültig. Und würde jetzt auch Potter vor der Tür stehen, der ihm mitteilte, dass er sich im Morgengrauen duellieren wollte.

Er zog mürrisch die Tür auf. Und runzelte die Stirn. Er wurde ziemlich hilflos angesehen.

„Gregory, was kann ich für dich tun?" Eigentlich sprach er nicht mehr gern mit Gregory, weil er auch zur funktionierenden Maschine der Reinblüter gehörte. Aber anscheinend hatte Draco gerade seine Feuertaufe hinter sich. Und das erste Mal hatte ihm Sex nicht im Ansatz Spaß gemacht. Aber es lag an ihm. Oder an seiner zukünftigen Frau. Bestimmt nicht an Granger. Nein!

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Draco sah sich in der leeren Halle um. Es gab keinen guten Grund, weshalb Goyle sich so panisch umsehen musste. Es sei denn, Antoinette würde noch mit einem verurteilenden Blick in der Halle stehen.

„Sicher?" Er schritt zur Seite. „Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Scotch? Tee? Vielleicht-"

„Ich hab mein Haus verlassen", platzte es aus Goyle heraus. Draco musste sich wohl noch ein bisschen sammeln. Er verstand nicht wirklich. Aber er war auch gerade gekommen. Sein Herzschlag war noch etwas schneller.

Draco starrte ihn also einfach nur an. „Ich… bin einfach runter, in den Rauchsalon. Zu meinem Vater. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich will den Vertrag sehen. Weißt du? Den magischen? Den Familienvertrage, wo-"

„Goyle, ich kenne den verdammten Vertrag!", fuhr ihn Draco an. „Was willst du sagen?" Dabei war Draco klar, was Goyle ihm sagen wollte.

„Und ich hab ihn zerrissen!"

Und sie schwiegen. Goyle vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Sein Jackett warf viele Falten, und er sah aus, als wäre er nahe einem Zusammenbruch.

„Wieso?", war alles, was Draco tonlos fragen konnte. Er richtete unauffällig seinen Penis in der Hose und konnte die Gedanken nicht alle in eine Reihenfolge bringen.

„Wieso?", wiederholte Goyle verzweifelt und sah ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Ja, wieso, Salazar, noch mal? Du verzichtest auf dein Vermögen, deine sichere Anstellung im Ministerium, deine Zukunft, deine-"

„- Frau? Jaah", fügte er langsam hinzu. Dracos Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Du… hast das alles gemacht, wegen… einer Mätresse?", wollte er ungläubig wissen. Goyle sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was? Nein. Ich habe keine Mätresse, Draco", erklärte Goyle verzweifelt. Anscheinend fiel es auch anderen schwer, die Mätresse ihrer Wahl zum Unterzeichnen zu zwingen. Das beruhigte Draco zumindest zum Teil.

„Dann… verstehe ich dich nicht", gab Draco offen zu.

„Pansy", flüsterte Goyle jetzt.

„Pansy?", wiederholte Draco, der sich müde durch die Haare fahren musste. Eigentlich war dieser Tag zu lang. Er hatte heute mehr Menschen getroffen, sich mit mehr Menschen gestritten, als in seinem ganzen Leben zuvor.

„Ja, Pansy." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein Haus, dein Vermögen, deine Sicherheiten – du gibst all das auf wegen Pansy?"

„Ja", bestätigte Goyle, der plötzlich blasser wurde.

„Dann… Glückwunsch dazu."

„Wozu?", fragte Goyle etwas neben sich.

„Na ja… anscheinend willst du Pansy. Ist sie-?"

„Sie weiß es noch nicht", unterbrach ihn Goyle hastig.

„Sie…"

„Nein! Noch gar nichts. Ich… habe noch nicht soweit geplant."

Draco atmete langsam ein und wieder aus. „Du sagst mir also, du hast alles aufgegeben. Deinen Namen, dein Zuhause, deine Arbeit. All das wegen Pansy, die sogar einen steinalten Knacker heiratet, damit sie nicht in Armut, verstoßen von der Gesellschaft, leben muss?" Langsam öffnete Goyle den Mund.

„Ahem…"

„Du hast soweit noch nicht geplant?", wiederholte Draco ungläubig. „Du wirfst dein Leben für ein Mädchen weg, was nichts davon weiß? Was, wenn sie nein sagt? Was sie, nebenbei bemerkt, sagen wird", fuhr er beflissen fort.

„Nein! Sie wird nicht nein sagen. Wir… haben uns getroffen. Sie… hat mich angesehen! Weißt du, so wie sie dich angesehen hat. In der Schule. Sie…"

„Ja, weil du jetzt eine passable Wahl bist. Weil du Erstgeboren bist. Mit Vermögen. Sie hat nichts."

„Sie hat jetzt mich!"

„Sie will Gold, Gregory!", schrie Draco jetzt.

„Wieso bist du so?", fuhr Goyle ihn tatsächlich böse an.

„Was? Realistisch? Weil ich weiß, dass es immer nur um Gold geht! Weil ich weiß, dass Pansy dich damals mit ihrem Arsch nicht angesehen hat! Und ich bin sicher, sie platzt vor Freude, wenn du in diesem Aufzug vor ihrer Tür stehst, und sie die Wahl hat, reich und gemütlich in einem Herrenhaus zu leben, oder arm auf der Straße, oder im Tropfenden Kessel, verstoßen als Schande mit einem Familien-Verräter!"

„Malfoy, halt deine Klappe!" Und das erste Mal nannte ihn sein ehemaliger Sklave bei seinem Nachnamen. Bemerkenswert, wie schnell sich Dinge änderten. „Ich werde das Durchziehen. Und ich werde nicht zurückgehen. Ich liebe Pansy. Ich werde sie fragen, mich zu heiraten. Ohne Besitz, ohne alles. Und wenn du nicht auf meiner Seite stehst, dann will ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben."

„Du hast alles aufgegeben! Wir werden ohnehin nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben!", rief Draco verzweifelt, weil Goyle es nicht zu begreifen schien.

„Ich gehe."

„Wohin? Du hast kein Zuhause!"

„Ich weiß das. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich bis morgen bleiben kann, aber weißt du, eigentlich habe ich jetzt keine Lust mehr dich zu fragen." Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh Salazar, komm rein!"

„Nein, danke. Ein schönes Leben noch, Draco."

„Gregory!", rief Draco ihm nach, als sich Goyle auf dem Fuße umgewandt hatte, und den Kiesweg entlang stürmte. „Goyle!", schrie er in die Nacht, so dass die wenigen Pfauen, die auf dem Rasen schliefen, ärgerlich mit den Köpfen ruckten, als sie aufwachten.

Er schloss die Tür ärgerlich. Anscheinend fielen die Dinge langsam auseinander.

„Schade, dass du nicht länger ausgehalten hast. Es ist das spannendste, was seit zehn Jahren in diesem Flur passiert ist", schnarte eine Stimme von der Wand, die ihm auf unangenehme Weise zu bekannt vorkam. Er hob müde den Blick.

Sein Abbild hatte sich in den Lehnstuhl gesetzt. Er sah, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater aus dem Bild verschwunden waren. Es war eines der vielen Familienportraits, die überall im Haus verteilt waren.

Für gewöhnlich saß Narzissa im Lehnstuhl, und er und sein Vater hatte beide eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Das übliche scheußliche Familienportrait, was in jedem Reinblüterhaushalt zu finden war. Aber jetzt war der Portrait-Draco allein.

„Und ich hätte sie nicht von hinten gevögelt. Ich hätte sie hochgehoben." Draco versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie alt er gewesen war, als das Portrait gemalt wurde. Vielleicht sechzehn? Er wollte nicht mit seinem Abbild sprechen. Wirklich nicht. Vor allem nicht darüber!

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte Draco also, gereizt und nicht in der Stimmung, etwas zu diskutieren. Der Portrait-Draco lachte unangenehm laut.

„Keine Ahnung. Wo sind deine, Draco?"

Und der arrogante Portrait-Draco lehnte sich grinsend in den Stuhl zurück. Draco betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, und beschloss, nicht auch noch so verrückt zu werden, und ein Gespräch mit einem Selbstportrait zu beginnen. Dann könnte er auch gleich seinen ersten Vornamen weglassen und sich nur noch mit Lucius ansprechen lassen.

Er schritt durch die Halle. „Ich hoffe, du hast kein Mitleid mit deinem fetten Freund!", rief der Portrait-Draco ihm nach.

Nein, er hatte kein Mitleid mit Goyle.

Er hatte jetzt gerade den höchsten Respekt. Aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber. Und er war mehr als gespannt, was Pansy wohl sagen würde.

Es war nur schade für Goyle. Denn, dass sie nein sagen würde, war offensichtlich. Die Frage war nur, ob sie dabei lachen würde.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

**Misunderstood**

„Wie konntest du?"

„Es war nichts, Harry!"

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?"

„Es ist nichts passiert, Harry!"

Und dieses Gespräch fand seit einer Stunde in genau dieser Struktur statt. Und Hermine wollte schon längst aufgestanden sein, wollte sie längst unterbrochen haben, um anzukündigen, dass sie ins Bett wollte, aber anscheinend war das nicht möglich. Und Harry hatte sie noch nicht angeschrien dafür, dass er sie eigentlich ursprünglich mit Malfoy bei einem fragwürdigen Gespräch in ihrem Büro gefunden hatte.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen durch und durch und war eigentlich froh, dass sich Harrys Zorn erst mal nur auf Ginny konzentrierte, auf die sie auch sauer war.

Aber sie war auch sauer auf Harry. Und sie war eigentlich nur hier, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Ginny hatte sie eingeladen, unwissend von all dem, was passiert war.

Und unterm Strich war es auch ihre Schuld, dass Harry von der Ginny-Malfoy-Sache erfahren hatte. Aber eigentlich war Ginny auch selber schuld!

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das getan hast!"

Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete langsam aus und zählte die Sekunden, die zäh vergingen.

„Harry, es ist fast fünf Jahre her!"

„Hat eine Witwe nicht sieben Jahre zu trauern? Wie lange nachdem wir Schluss gemacht hatten?"

„Witwe? Du warst nicht tot, Harry", erinnerte sie ihn jetzt.

„Wie lange, Ginny?", schrie Harry, und Hermines Kopf, sank in ihre Hände.

„Ein paar Wochen?", vermutete Ginny vage. Harry schnappte vor Entrüstung nach Luft.

„Wie konntest du nur?" Harry stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ginny folgte ihm.

Hermine wollte nur nach Hause. Einfach nur nach Hause. Zu ihren Eltern. Zu normalen Muggeln, denen all das egal war.

Dann hörte sie undeutliches Geschrei aus der Küche. Anscheinend zerbrach Glas auf dem Boden, wieder Geschrei, und dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Waren beide jetzt auf den Flur gegangen, damit noch mehr Menschen in den Genuss des Streites kamen?

Aber kurz danach kam eine geknickte Ginny ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Hermine blickte in ihre Teetasse, die leider immer noch leer war. Tee wäre jetzt gut.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine, ohne dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte.

„Die Hochzeit findet nicht statt", flüsterte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Was?"

„Harry ist weg. Die Hochzeit ist abgeblasen."

Es verging ein stiller Moment. Dann brach Ginny in Tränen aus, sank an Hermines Seite, und Hermine konnte nur stumm Ginnys Kopf streicheln, während diese stumm in Hermines Schoss schluchzte.

Das lief alles überhaupt nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Ginny, das ist nur ein Streit. Ein kleiner Streit. Harry wird es einsehen, ihr werdet es klären und…"

„Und was, wenn nicht?", schluchzte Ginny laut. Und Hermine hatte darauf keine wirkliche Antwort. Wenn nicht… dann würde sie allen Glauben in die Liebe verlieren, nahm sie an. Ginny und Harry waren das perfekte Paar. Und das seit Jahren.

„Ich werde Tee aufsetzen und bleibe heute hier. Wie klingt das für einen Anfang?", schlug Hermine jetzt vor. Ginny nickte dankbar. Hermine nahm an, Harry hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, Ginny zu erzählen, wann er erfahren hatte, dass es wohl damals eine Malfoy-Situation gegeben hatte. Ansonsten wäre Ginny wohl auch wütend auf Hermine.

„Das klingt gut", murmelte Ginny und sank verloren auf den Sessel. Harry musste einfach wiederkommen! Harry musste einfach!

Oder sie würde ihn umbringen!

„Du hattest also was mit Malfoy", begann Hermine seufzend. Ginny schluchzte wieder.

„Ich hätte es dir schon noch erzählt. Aber… es war wirklich nur einmal. Und nicht mal lange. Und es war auch nicht… so gut. Harry ist wesentlich besser als Malfoy! Und… vielleicht hätte ich ihm das sagen soll?" Hermine überlegte sich, wie Harry es wohl gefunden hätte, hätte Ginny ihm erklärt, dass Harry sie besser zum Kommen bringen würde als Malfoy, und sie entschied sich, dass es ein Thema war, was Harry besser nie wieder besprechen müsste.

„Ginny, Harry ist einfach nur verletzt und eifersüchtig", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Er ist richtig wütend!"

„Ja, wärst du das nicht? Wenn du erfahren hättest, Harry hätte… keine Ahnung, Pansy Parkinson geküsst, dann wärst du doch auch-"

„Er hat Pansy Parkinson geküsst?", brauste Ginny auf und war wieder auf den Beinen.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Das war ein Beispiel. Ich meine doch nur, wenn-"

„Oh, der kann sein blaues Wunder erleben! Gnade ihm Merlin, wenn er so etwas gemacht hat! Ich werde ihm schon noch-"

„Ginny! Hypothetisch, aber… damit bestätigst du meinen Punkt", murmelte Hermine, denn Ginny hatte sich die Jacke übergezogen.

„Pansy Parkinson! Dass ich nicht lache! Er will die Hochzeit abblasen? Nein! Ich werde die verdammte Hochzeit abblasen! Pansy Parkinson!", wiederholte sie verächtlich. Die Tränen waren vergessen.

„Ginny!", rief Hermine ihr erfolglos hinterher. Super. Sie würde niemals wieder irgendwelche Beispiele verwenden. Nicht hier, in diesem gefährlichen Umfeld, wo alle einfach alles immer missverstehen wollten! Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss. Jetzt war sie allein in Ginnys und Harrys Wohnung. Sie könnte auch einfach hier bleiben.

Dann müsste sie sich Zuhause nicht mit der Frage ihres Vaters auseinandersetzen, weshalb sie nicht langsam mal ausziehen wollte.

Und auch ihre Mutter könnte ihr keine Vorhaltungen machen, dass sie noch immer Single war, und ihre letzte Chance in Form von Ron davongezogen sei.

Sie hatte Blaise nicht gesehen heute. Sie hatte es sogar komplett vergessen. Es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass er kein Interesse bei ihr weckte. Durch seine Gene sollte sie sich sowieso zu ihm hingezogen fühlen, aber das war nicht der Fall.

Sie zwang sich, nicht an Malfoy zu denken. Sie war froh genug, dass Harry nicht auch noch dieses Thema angefangen hatte. Wirklich froh!

Und sie war zumindest fast überzeugt, dass die Hochzeit nur temporär abgeblasen war. Harry würde das doch niemals wirklich ernst meinen! Sie wusste, er liebte Ginny. Und sie war Ginny zwar auch böse, dass sie kein Wort gesagt hatte, aber… es war wirklich lange her.

Eigentlich musste Harry nur seine Eifersucht unter Kontrolle kriegen.

Sie musste auch ihre Wut eingrenzen, denn es nützte nichts, sich über Malfoy aufzuregen. Sie hatte eigentlich angenommen, sie wäre längst darüber hinaus, sich über diesen verdammten Idioten aufzuregen!

Aber wahrscheinlich lag sie falsch. Sie wusste nur eines mit Sicherheit: Reinblüter änderten sich niemals! Niemals. Für gar nichts auf der Welt!

Schlechte Neuigkeiten sprachen sich noch mit viel größerer Beliebtheit rum als gute, stellte sie immer wieder fest. Und sie hatte sich weit über die Brüstung des Geländers gelehnt, um kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Ich muss sie sehen!"

„Mr Goyle, ich glaube nicht, dass dies möglich ist. Meine Tochter ist nicht Zuhause!" Ihre Mutter konnte also nicht nur zu ihr kühl und distanziert sein. Nein, sobald ein weiterer Blutsverräter auftauchte, zeigte sie auch dem ihre schlechten Seiten.

„Sagen Sie ihr, dass ich hier war!"

„Sicher." Das war eine Lüge. Ihre Mutter würde es ihr niemals sagen, das wusste Pansy.

„Ich will, dass Sie es ihr sagen. Ansonsten komme ich wieder. Jeden Tag. Und jeden Tag danach, bis ich sicher bin, dass Pansy weiß, dass ich hier war!", drohte er jetzt mit lauter Stimme.

„Sie verlassen sofort mein Grundstück!", befahl ihre Mutter harsch.

„Ich komme wieder! Und sie werden mich schon verfluchen müssen, wenn Sie mich aufhalten wollen, Mrs Parkinson!", rief er zornig. Pansy lehnte sich weiter vor, konnte ihn aber immer noch nicht sehen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mich herauszufordern. Die Beamten des Ministeriums sind schneller hier, als sie es schaffen würden, zu fliehen."

„Ich will nur, dass Sie versprechen, Pansy mitzuteilen, dass ich hier war, um mit ihr zu sprechen!", verlangte er gepresst.

„Ich sagte schon, das werde ich."

„Versprochen?", vergewisserte er sich jetzt.

„Ja, ja. Gehen Sie!", befahl ihre Mutter tonlos. Dann hörte Pansy, wie sich die Tür schloss. Nachdem ihre Mutter aufgebracht murmelnd aus der Halle verschwunden war, schlich Pansy eilig die Stufen hinab. Sie bog ab, zur Hintertür und schlüpfte nach draußen. So schnell ihre Schuhe sie trugen, umrundete sie das Haus. Sie sah Goyle noch, ehe er apparieren konnte.

„Goyle!", rief sie leise. Er hielt inne. Überrascht wandte er sich um.

„Pansy!", rief er aus.

„Shht! Leise, sonst hört dich meine Mutter. Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Weshalb bist du hier her gekommen? Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Ich… ich wollte…" Auf einmal war er sehr wortkarg. Er sah mitgenommen aus. So, als hätte er Tage nicht geschlafen.

„Ich habe gehört, deine Eltern haben dich rausgeworfen?" Sie flüsterte immer noch. Sie sah sich um, falls die Hauselfen ihrer Mutter Bescheid gaben. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, denn sie hatte keinen Mantel mitgenommen.

„Ja", bestätigte er.

„Und… du hast alles aufgegeben? Du hast Vertrag zerrissen? Zumindest erzählt das Mrs Zabini in der Winkelgasse", ergänzte sie, um die Quelle preiszugeben.

„Ja, habe ich", bestätigte er erneut.

„Wieso?", wollte sie völlig verblüfft wissen. „Du hattest doch alles!"

„Ich…"

„Ich begreife nicht, was in dich gefahren ist!", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als wütend zu werden. „Du hattest doch alle Möglichkeiten dieser Welt. Das perfekte Leben, die perfekte Zukunft, eine perfekte Frau!" Sie sah, wie er unschlüssig den Mund öffnete.

„Nichts ist perfekt, Pansy. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich werde in dieses Leben gezwungen", erklärte er jetzt.

„Oh, wirklich schwer für dich. Ich würde alles geben, um an deiner Stelle zu stehen!", flüsterte sie aufgebracht. „Jetzt hast du nichts mehr! Und was konnte so schlimm gewesen sein, dass du deine perfekte Zukunft zerrissen hast?"

Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment. „Ein Leben ohne Liebe ist nicht weiter lebenswert."

„Du hattest ein Leben mit allen Absicherungen. Ohne Komplikationen. Ich glaube, ein Leben ohne Geld ist nicht lebenswert, Goyle. Deswegen bist du doch hergekommen, oder? Du wolltest dir Gold borgen, richtig? Ich denke, ich kann heimlich etwas aus Gringotts holen und dir zukommen lassen." Sie erwartete, dass er erleichtert aufseufzen würde, ja, dass er ihr vielleicht um den Hals fiel. Dass er zeigte, dass er dankbar für ihr Angebot war, aber… seltsamerweise wirkte sein Gesicht verschlossen.

„Du… könntest dich bestimmt bei deinen Eltern entschuldigen, erklären, dass es nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion war!", fuhr sie fort.

Wieso sagte er nichts? All ihre geheimen Fantasien, dass sie seine geheime Mätresse sein konnte, verflüchtigten sich zu nichts. Er hatte es versaut! Aus unerklärlichen Gründen.

„Draco hatte recht", sagte er fassungslos.

„Draco? Du hast mit Draco gesprochen? Er weiß das, und er hat dich nicht aufgehalten?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Greg, bist du denn komplett wahnsinnig geworden?" Jetzt wurde er wütend.

„Wahnsinnig, weil ich mich entscheide, mein Leben selber zu bestimmen? Wie wenig Selbstrespekt hast du eigentlich, Pansy?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. „Würdest du deine Familie verkaufen, nur damit du genug Gold hast, um niemals einen Finger rühren zu müssen?" Sie begriff nicht. Was sagte er da? Er wollte Gold von ihr und beleidigte sie? Was erlaubte er sich!

„Ich denke, du solltest deine letzten Karten nicht verspielen. Wer soll dir sonst Gold borgen, Goyle?", wollte sie überlegen wissen. Er lachte plötzlich.

„Gold? Nein, Pansy! Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um stinkendes Gold von dir zu borgen, Merlin noch mal!" Er schrie. Er würde die Hauselfen aufschrecken, die im Garten arbeiteten.

„Sei ruhig!", zischte sie zornig. „Was willst du dann?" Er sah sie an. Lange. Dann atmete er plötzlich aus.

„Eigentlich… will ich gar nichts hier."

„Aber… du standest doch gerade noch vor unserer Tür!", widersprach sie verwirrt.

„Ja. Beantworte mir eine Frage, Pansy", begann er jetzt ruhiger. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie waren grün, fiel ihr auf. Sehr grün. Hatte Potter nicht auch so grüne Augen? Hatten die Zeitungen nicht ständig davon berichtet? Welche Augenfarbe hatte Demetrius eigentlich? Sie wusste es nicht mal. „Liebst du deinen zukünftigen Ehemann?"

Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich nicht. Sie würde es niemals tun. Nicht mal für alles Gold der Welt würde sie ihn lieben können! Wie auch? Er behandelte sie wie den allerletzten Dreck. Unwürdig, zu entscheiden. Unwürdig, zu existieren.

Aber wenn sie nicht alles verlieren wollte, um am Ende mit absolut gar nichts da zustehen, dann musste sie tapfer sein. Schon allein, damit Goyle nicht noch weniger von ihr hielt. Er hielt sie ja anscheinend sowieso für erbärmlich. Das hatte er ihr ja gerade klar gemacht.

Ziemlich deutlich. Sie brauchte nicht noch jemanden, der sie plötzlich für unwürdig hielt!

Und erst Recht nicht Goyle! Er sollte zumindest nicht so schlecht von ihr denken, wie all die anderen.

Sie räusperte sich. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sich im Vorgarten streiten wohl nicht besonders sittlich war. Manchmal brach die alte Pansy einfach durch. Sie kam an die Oberfläche, und sie vergaß jede Form der Höflichkeit. Sie vergaß, an welche Regeln sie jetzt gebunden war.

„Natürlich liebe ich Demetrius. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass er sich für mich entschieden hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du um Verzeihung bittest, werden dir deine Eltern schon vergeben." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es besonders überzeugend war.

„Ok", sagte Goyle. Er wirkte plötzlich machtlos. „Dann… leb wohl. Und… ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben. Ich hoffe, er behandelt dich richtig", fügte er leiser hinzu, ehe er sich abwandte. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

„Wohin gehst du?", rief sie ihm nach, in der Hoffnung, seine Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal zu erregen. Sie sah, wie er die Achseln zuckte, ehe er apparierte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sie seufzte auf. Er war gegangen!

Und wenn er kein Gold wollte, was hatte er dann gewollt? Wieso hatte er eher alles aufgegeben, als nur einmal darüber nachzudenken, sie als seine Mätresse haben zu wollen? Sie dachte, sie hatten einen Moment gehabt! Sie dachte, er hätte es auch gespürt! Anscheinend hatte sie sich getäuscht. Gregory gab wohl lieber alles auf, als sich eine geheime Beziehung mit ihr vorstellen zu wollen.

Sie war dumm gewesen. Das würde nicht wieder passieren. Ihr wurde kälter, und stumm lief sie zurück zum Haus. Ein Haus, das schon lange kein freundlicher Ort mehr war.

Aber wahrscheinlich gab es keine freundlichen Orte mehr.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

**Parents**

„Mr Malfoy, können Sie mir die Antwort nennen?"

Sein Blick war aus dem Fenster geglitten. Der Platz neben ihm war leer. Es war ungewohnt, dass Goyle nicht hier war. Beim letzten Treffen.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Und wenn Goyle recht hatte? Er atmete langsam aus. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen. Wenn überhaupt. Seine Gedanken kreisten viel zu sehr. Alle Zeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass er mit diesem Leben nicht zufrieden war. Aber er war doch eigentlich zufrieden.

„Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie nach vorne!"

Er würde niemals den Vertrag zerreißen. Niemals, das stand fest. Er begriff auch nicht, was Goyle an Pansy fand. Und soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, hatte Goyle seinen Plan entweder nicht verwirklicht, oder hatte versagt.

Pansy Hochzeit war nämlich nicht abgesagt worden. Es war kein Skandal an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen.

„Draco", stieß ihn Blaise unsanft an.

„Auch endlich aufgewacht, Mr Malfoy? Also, die Antwort!", rief Duke van Dyle ärgerlich. Draco hob irritiert den Blick. Er sah sich knapp um. Alle Blicke der zukünftigen Anwärter waren gespannt auf ihn gerichtet. Er tat nicht mal so, als hätte er zugehört.

„Sagen Sie, warum ist der Vertrag der Reinblüter so wichtig?", hörte er sich sagen, und der Duke verlor jede Fassung.

„Was? Wovon sprechen Sie? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Lenken Sie nicht von meiner Frage ab. Sie werden Sie beantworten, denn dafür finden diese Stunden hier statt, Mr Malfoy!"

Er runzelte langsam die Stirn. Der Duke würde ihm keine Antwort geben können.

Und das störte ihn. Er würde sich nur etwas von Menschen beibringen lassen, die klüger waren als er.

Damit war die Entscheidung eigentlich schon gefallen. Er klappte seinen unberührten Ordner zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte er schließlich. Er sah Blaise nicht mehr an. Er erinnerte sich, dass er auch sauer auf ihn gewesen war.

„Mr Malfoy! Kommen Sie sofort zurück! Sie setzen sich sofort hin, oder Ihre Eltern erhalten eine Mahnung von mir! Mr Malfoy!", schrie er ihm nach, aber die Tür fiel hinter ins Schloss, und relativ unbeeindruckt verließ er den Club.

Wieder mal hatte er sich gegen den Unterricht gewährt. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Briefe er schon nach Hause geschickt bekommen hatte, aber es störte ihn nicht.

Frauen… Er war früher so gut in diesem Fach gewesen. Frauen….

Wie bekam man noch mal eine Frau? Wenn man dafür arbeiten musste? Über… ihre beste Freundin? Nein. Zu gefährlich.

Über… ihre Geschwister? Einzelkind. Über ihre Freunde? Nein. Dann könnte er sich eher gleich aufhängen.

Über… - er hatte es!

Er musste nur kurz eine Frage beantwortet bekommen. Und dafür müsste er einen Menschen finden, der klüger war als er. Und an diesem nüchternen Tag, da gestand er sich nur einen einzigen Menschen zu, dem er vielleicht unterstellte, klüger zu sein.

Er würde apparieren. Und er würde so wenig Würde wie möglich opfern, beschloss er. Denn eigentlich war er auch auf diese Person wütend.

Er stand draußen und apparierte eilig.

Er hatte gehofft, ihm würde keiner in die Quere kommen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, zählte er nie darauf, dass irgendetwas überhaupt nach Plan verlief, wenn er es so wollte.

Pansy kam ihm entgegen. Und er wunderte sich sehr, sie überhaupt hier zu sehen. Sehr.

Und er wollte sie auch nicht wirklich hier sehen. Nicht wirklich, nein.

„Hey, Draco", begrüßte sie ihn und sah sich knapp um, als könnten sie beobachtet werden.

„Pansy, war willst du hier?", erwiderte er nur.

„War… Goyle heute bei eurem Treffen?", wollte sie schließlich wissen, und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das Zerreißen des Vertrags hat ihn… hochkantig aus einigen Clubs geworfen. Und wieso fragst du das? Das sollte dir doch eigentlich klar sein."

„Ich… wollte nur wissen, wo er gerade ist. Ich meine..., er hat zwar gesagt, er wird-" Er unterbrach sie jetzt doch neugierig.

„Du hast also doch mit ihm gesprochen? Und du hast nein gesagt? Ich hab ihm nichts anderes prophezeit", bestätigte er nickend.

„Was?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Was was? Du hast mit ihm gesprochen, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Aber… was hast du ihm gesagt?" Er verdrehte die Augen und wollte endlich weiter gehen.

„Dass Gold für dich am wichtigsten ist. Das wusstest du doch schon."

„Was?"

„Wieso solltest du sonst Potters Onkel heiraten, oder wer auch immer er ist?" Pansy wirkte plötzlich sehr schuldbewusst. Draco wurde es zu bunt. „Pansy, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, mein Tag ist ziemlich voll."

„Draco!", hielt sie ihn ärgerlich auf. „Was soll das? Wieso redest du nicht mit mir? Und bist du nicht überhaupt etwas früh zurück?" Er mochte sie jetzt nicht mehr.

„Du scheinst ja jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, aus deinem Haus zu fliehen, oder?"

„Wo ist Gregory?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", wiederholte er.

„Hast du ihm kein Gold leihen können? Deswegen ist er doch zu mir gekommen. Ich finde es unfassbar, dass du ihm nicht geholfen hast." Er war wieder verwirrt.

„Pansy, was redest du? Goyle wollte kein Gold von mir!"

„Er… - was?"

„Hat er dir nicht…" Auf einmal begriff Draco. Goyle hatte einen Rückzieher gemacht. Er verdrehte erneut die Augen. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! „Pansy, Goyle ist zu mir gekommen, um mir zu erklären, dass er seinen Vertrag zerrissen hat, um aus seiner Hochzeit rauszukommen, weil der Idiot unsterblich in dich verliebt ist. Ich hab ihm gesagt, wie dumm es ist, aber er wollte nicht hören. Er wollte nur von dir hören, dass du ihn nicht willst, und anscheinend hast du ihm das irgendwie klar gemacht, ohne dass er großartig etwas tun musste."

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Er hat… er wollte nicht heiraten?", flüsterte sie jetzt.

„Nein. Er wollte arm und chancenlos ein Leben mit dir verbringen." Draco blickte an ihr vorbei. Er wollte weiter, denn er brauchte nicht noch ein dysfunktionales Beispiel, dass ihm vielleicht zeigte, wie dumm die Reinblüter Gesellschaft eigentlich war.

„Das hat er mir nicht gesagt!", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Na ja, anscheinend ist es doch sowieso-"

„Ich muss los!", rief sie, ohne ihm weiter zuzuhören und apparierte. Er seufzte. Menschen waren ihm suspekt. Er war sich selber suspekt. Er mochte nicht, wenn ihn jemand unterbrach. Aber jetzt könnte er den Weg fortsetzen, der ihm auch Magenschmerzen bereitete. Er würde später überlegen, ob es ein Fehler war, Pansy die Wahrheit zu sagen, und ob er unterbewusste Gründe hatte, die ihm noch mehr Angst machen würden….

„Hast du keine Arbeit heute?" Sie wusste, sie könnte ihren Vater vielleicht täuschen, aber ihre Mutter nicht unbedingt.

„Ich habe heute weniger zu tun. Deswegen dachte ich, ich besuche euch einfach", erklärte sie erneut.

„Du hast uns seit bestimmt fünf Monaten nicht mehr hier besucht", erwiderte ihre Mutter streng.

„Mum, bitte. Lass mich einfach ein bisschen Muggelarbeit erledigen. Bitte?", wiederholte sie ärgerlich und wusste, ihre Mutter mochte das Wort nicht besonders. Rose Granger verzog den Mund.

„Schön, bitte. Sag mir nicht, was los ist. Du kannst die Termine neu abtippen, wenn dir das Erfüllung bringt. Unsere Sprechstundenhilfe hat sich krank gemeldet, und ich kann nicht alles tun." Hermine seufzte dankbar auf.

„Das war schon alles, was ich wollte." Sie hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wie die Geschichte mit Harry und Ginny ausgegangen war. Aber da noch keine schlimmen Nachrichten im _Propheten_ standen, musste sie annehmen, dass sich noch niemand den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Das war schon mal ein Gutes.

Sie spürte den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche als sie sich hinter die Theke setzte. Der Computer blinkte und surrte leise. Die Neonröhren an der Decke liefen mit Strom. Nichts hier deutete auf nur einen Funken Magie hin.

Eigentlich nur sie. Und das gefiel ihr sehr gut.

Ihr gefiel außerdem sehr gut, dass sie keinen Ring am Finger trug, dass sie nicht verlobt oder verheiratet war. Dass sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen müsste, wo sie mit wem feierte und ob sie in einen Club aufgenommen werden würde.

Eigentlich, dachte sie, ging es ihr doch noch verhältnismäßig besser als anderen Menschen die sie kannte.

Einige Menschen kamen. Hermine brauchte nur wenige Minuten um sich im System der Praxis zurecht zu finden. Ihre Finger glitten mühelos über die Tasten und Technik kam ihr berechenbar und angenehm vor.

Sie würde nicht zugeben, dass ihr Muggelarbeit gefiel. Manchmal zumindest.

„Setzen Sie sich noch einen Moment, bitte, Mrs Wilkins", sagte sie freundlich. Die Dame nickte lächelnd.

„Ich kenne Sie seit Sie sehr klein waren, Hermine. Schade, dass ihre Eltern Sie auf diese Privatschule in Schottland gehen haben lassen. Aber überlegen Sie sich, ob Sie nicht hier in der Praxis anfangen könnten?" Hermine dachte darüber nach. Nein. Vollzeit Sprechstundenhilfe bei ihren Eltern? Das war nicht unbedingt ein Traum.

„Oh, ich habe schon einen Beruf. In der Stadt", erklärte sie vage. „Tut mir leid, Mrs Wilkins", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Die Dame nickte erneut und verschwand im Wartezimmer.

„Das wäre doch mal was!", begrüßte ihr Vater sie, der aus einem der Behandlungszimmer gekommen war. „Meine Tochter als meine Sprechstundenhilfe", fuhr er fort, während er sie durch den Mundschutz auf den Haaransatz küsste. „Schön dich zu sehen. Deine Mutter ist ein wenig besorgt", merkte er an.

„Besorgt?", wiederholte Hermine, während sie für ihren Vater die Akte von Mrs Wilkins aus dem Schrank kramte.

„Ja. Sie sagt, du hast Probleme auf der Arbeit, weil du seit Monaten nicht mehr hier warst." Die dunklen Augen ihres Vaters durchleuchteten sie kurz.

„Ach, Unsinn. Ich habe nur…" Sie überlegte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre magischen Probleme nicht hier mit hinnehmen. „Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur mal frei."

„Sie hat etwas von einem neuen Mann erzählt", fuhr er, scheinbar gelassen fort, während er durch die Akte blätterte. Hermine warf der Tür hinter der sie ihre Mutter vermutete einen bösen Blick zu. „Und wir wären nicht begeistert." An seiner Stimme hörte sie, dass er etwas amüsiert war. „Ich stehe natürlich immer auf der Seite deiner Mutter, Liebes", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

„Kein neuer Mann, Dad", sagte sie gepresst und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Mann… Als hätte sie einen neuen Mann. Das wäre mal etwas wirklich Neues.

„Ein… Reinblüter…", setzte er noch mit einem Augenbrauenwackeln hinzu, aber ehe Hermine den Mund zum Widerspruch geöffnet hatte, war er mit einem Schmunzeln in den Augen wieder verschwunden. Hermine lehnte sich über die Theke vor.

„Mrs Wilkins, Sie können in Behandlungszimmer drei kommen", rief sie, eine Spur ärgerlich. Wofür kam sie hierher, wenn sie ihren Problemen doch nicht entkam? Ihre Mutter war unmöglich!

Sie war einfach… -

Ihre Gedanken brachen irgendwo an dieser Stelle ab, denn gerade hatte sich die Tür erneut geöffnet. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, ihr Mund war so eben aufgeklappt.

Sperrangelweit auf.

„Du bist früh", merkte Lucius an, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich bin gegangen", erwiderte Draco knapp.

„Dann bekomme ich wohl gleich eine Nachricht über Floh von dem geschätzten Duke?", Lucius hatte endlich den Blick gehoben, sowie eine skeptische Augenbraue. „Draco, was ist los?"

„Mum liebt dich?" Es sollte keine Frage sein. Es sollte eigentlich überhaupt kein Satz sein, den er an seinen Vater richtete.

„Was?" Sein Vater wirkte nicht interessiert.

„Du hast sie betrogen?", fuhr Dracos Stimme, ohne sein zutun fort.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Willst du es nicht sagen? Das musst du auch nicht", schloss Draco schließlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, von sich selber verwirrt.

„Hast du wieder getrunken?", bemerkte sein Vater spöttisch, und Draco schenkte ihm ein kühles Lächeln.

„Noch nicht, aber der Tag ist jung", erklärte er. „Ich habe eine Frage", fuhr er fort. Lucius schien immer verwirrter zu sein. Das passte auch zu Dracos Gemütszustand.

„Eine Frage? Eine Fangfrage? Eine Frage, wo und wann ich Narzissa betrogen habe? Oder fragst du mich nach härterem Alkohol?" Lucius schien mit ihm genauso wenig sprechen zu wollen, wie mit seiner Frau. Draco atmete langsam aus. Er war genervt. Von seinem Vater, von sich selbst. Von allen Reinblütern im Moment.

„Wofür steht die Abkürzung ?", fragte er nur.

„Was?" Er schien seinen Vater heute an die Grenzen seiner Geduld zu bringen. „Draco, wovon-"

„Ich habe es auf einer Uniform gesehen. Ich dachte mir, du weißt, was es bedeutet, nachdem du doch so viele Muggel gefoltert und umgebracht hast." Es war ein heikles Thema. Höflichkeit war nicht Dracos Stärke, also versuchte er es nicht mal. Lucius Blick wurde kühl.

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Bist du krank?"

„Was?" Nun war Draco derjenige, der Fragen stellte.

„Ich würde ja behaupten, es geht mich nichts an, aber bedauerlicherweise bin ich immer noch derjenige mit der Macht über dein Vermögen. Und ich möchte wissen, weshalb du solche Fragen stellst, und nicht oben bist, um mit deiner zukünftigen Frau den Ballsaal betrachtest, in dem du in ein paar Tagen deine Hochzeit halten wirst." Seine Stimme ließ kaum einen Widerspruch zu.

„Sag mir, was es bedeutet, Lucius", forderte er nur.

„Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, du seist besser als ich, Draco", fuhr Lucius fort. „Denn von hier, wo ich stehe, sieht es so aus, als ob du selber einen großen Fehler machen möchtest."

„Dann komme ich ja ganz nach dir, nicht wahr?", knurrte Draco. „Sagst du es mir, oder muss ich wildfremde Muggel in London ansprechen?" Zuerst dachte er, Lucius würde nicht antworten, würde den Kopf senken und über seinen Notizen verschwinden.

Dann aber sprach er doch.

„Es ist ein Titel. Für einen Heiler der Muggel. Doktor der Medizin", erklärte er kalt.

„Doktor…", widerholte Draco langsam. „Doktor für…" Dann schloss sein Gehirn die Lücke. Er wusste, für was sie Doktoren waren! Er hob den Blick, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Danke", sagte er nur.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„London, Innenstadt", gab Draco zurück.

„Du solltest nicht gehen."

„Ich sollte vieles nicht tun. Du kannst meiner Mutter sagen, es tut mir leid", fügte er hinzu, bevor ihn ein Lächeln aufhielt. „Aber… nein. Das kannst du ja nicht. Du sprichst ja nicht mit ihr. Dann… sag einfach gar nichts."

„Dein Vermögen wird nicht-" Aber Draco wollte es zum ersten Mal nicht hören.

„Scheiß auf mein Vermögen", sagte er mit einem glatten Lächeln und verschwand mit erhobener Hand aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Er wusste nicht, ob Lucius ihm nachsah. Er wusste nicht, ob er gerade den Kardinalfehler begangen hatte, der ihn aus der Familie warf.

Aber… jetzt gerade? Jetzt gerade interessierte es ihn erschreckend wenig. Niemand kreuzte seinen Weg. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Seine Entscheidungsmacht lag in seiner Hand. Aber… viel zu entscheiden gab es nicht. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was er jetzt gerade wollte.

Und er wusste, sie wollte es auch.

Nach dem er appariert war, nachdem er sich durchgefragt hatte und in einer der roten Telefonzellen – die nicht alle hinab ins Ministerium führten – eines der schmierigen Bücher durchblättert hatte, war er zur richtigen Adresse appariert.

Sein Herz schlug normal, aber seine Atmung ging eine Spur schneller.

Und es gehörte zwar nicht unbedingt zum Plan, aber, dass ausgerechnet sie hinter der Theke saß, tat dem Ganzen nun keinen Abbruch.

Wie gelangte man in das Herz einer Frau? In Grangers Fall, wahrscheinlich über ihre Familie. Und da er keine Chancen bei ihrer Wahl-Familie Weasley-Potter hatte, beschloss er, es über ihre richtige Familie zu versuchen. Sie starrte ihn an, wie einen bösen Dämon.

Aber er beschloss, so zu sein, wie immer.

„Hey, Granger. Zweiter Job?"


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

**The Dentist**

„Was treibst du hier?", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie hatte gar nicht mit ihm sprechen wollen. Hatte sich nicht dazu herablassen wollen, ihn zu beachten. Aber die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet er einen solchen Weg zurückgelegt hatte schockte sie sehr.

„Nichts weiter. Zahnschmerzen", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf seinen Kiefer.

„Dann heil es selbst", entgegnete sie knapp und sah sich hektisch um, ob sie jemand hören konnte.

„Dafür gibt es doch Zahnärzte", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Malfoy!", begann sie drohend. „Das hier ist eine Muggelpraxis. Und ich bezweifel stark, dass du hier Hilfe suchen willst!"

„Es ist akut", beschwerte er sich jetzt.

„So akut sieht es nicht aus", gab sie gelassener zurück, als niemand in den Flur kam. Aber natürlich kannte niemand Draco Malfoy. Er sah aus wie ein weiterer Patient.

Doch dann zog er leise den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Sie starrte ihn an. „Malfoy!", zischte sie. Stumm führte er einen Zauber aus, die Spitze auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

Er stöhnte unterdrückt, als sie sah, wie sein Kiefer anzuschwillen begann.

„Merlin, verflucht!", rief sie aus und schritt um die Anmeldungstheke. „Bist du völlig verrückt?" Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Akut genug?", knurrte er ungehalten und funkelte sie an. Sie schüttelte mit offenen Augen den Kopf.

„Wieso machst du das? Was soll das? Lass mich das heilen, das sieht schmerzhaft aus." Sie griff in ihre eigene Tasche, aber er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.

„Nicht", sagte er ruhig. „Ich habe Zahnschmerzen. Ich würde gerne behandelt werden. Akut. Und jetzt." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Malfoy, du hast keine Krankenkarte", erklärte sie.

„Dein Vater wird bestimmt eine Ausnahme machen. Ich zahle bar."

„Du kein Muggelgeld. Du kannst nicht-" Er zog ein Bündel Scheine aus der Tasche. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Dafür bekommst du ein komplett neues Gebiss. Heil deine Zähne selbst und geh endlich. Hier bekommst du keine Gratisbehandlung!"

„Hermine, das erscheint mir nicht höflich zu sein." Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Vater war aus dem Behandlungszimmer gekommen, und streifte sich gerade neue Handschuhe über. „Ein Freund von dir?"

„Nein, ich-"

„Mr Granger, angenehm. Draco Malfoy", unterbrach der ungebetene Gast ihre Worte und streckte ihrem Vater die Hand entgegen.

„Ah, Mr Malfoy. Sie sehen übel aus. Unterkiefer geschwollen. Ich nehme an, Zahnfleischprobleme?"

„Weisheitszähne", verbesserte ihn Malfoy mit einem schmerzhaften Grinsen.

„Oh. Sie sind sich Ihrer Diagnose wohl sicher?" Ihr Vater musterte Malfoy gespannt. Dieser schluckte schwer.

„Ziemlich sicher, ja." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Dad, er kann-"

„- ohne Krankenkarte nicht behandelt werden?", unterbrach ihr Vater sie und atmete langsam aus. „Mr Malfoy, Sie nehmen anscheinend einen ungewöhnlichen Weg in Kauf." Malfoy reagierte nicht weiter darauf. Er ruckte nur kurz mit dem Kopf.

„Wir verzichten dieses Mal auf die Karte. Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen. Zimmer drei ist frei."

„Dad!", rief Hermine ärgerlich aus.

„Ist das der Reinblüter, der dir so gefällt?", hakte ihr Vater nach, als Malfoy im Behandlungszimmer verschwunden war. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Er gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!"

„Ich finde ihn nicht übel. Könnte er die Schmerzen mit Magie nicht einfach beseitigen?", erkundigte sich ihr Vater interessiert. Hermine nickte verärgert. „Sehr beeindruckend."

„Dad, er ist ein Scheusal!", knurrte sie.

„Hermine, hilfst du mir im Behandlungszimmer?" Sie wollte verneinen, aber irgendwo siegte ihre Neugierde wohl doch. Sie folgte ihrem Vater, während sie gereizt ein paar Handschuhe überstreifte.

„Mund auf!", befahl der Mann in Weiß. Draco nahm seltsame Gerüche wahr. Aber er folgte dem Befehl. Es schmerzte unerträglich. „Das sieht übel aus." Vielleicht hatte er etwas übertrieben. Etwas. Mr Granger befühlte seinen Unterkiefer, drückte hier und da und Draco schluckte vor Schmerz.

„Ich werde Sie betäuben und muss dann schnellsten diesen Zahn entfernen, der anscheinend ziemlich plötzlich gewaltigen Druck auf die anderen Zähne ausübt. Die Schmerzen müssen ziemlich plötzlich bekommen sein."

Draco nickte nur. „Sie könnten sich natürlich für einen weniger schmerzhaften Weg entscheiden" ,bot ihm der Zahnarzt jetzt an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Granger mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Stuhl stehen. Er schüttelte tapfer den Kopf.

„Malfoy, das ist dämlich!", sagte sie nur.

„Hermine, Spritze, bitte", unterbrach sie ihr Vater nur. Draco schluckte erneut. Sie griff zur Spritze auf einem Tablett und reichte diese ihrem Vater. Draco könnte sich irren, aber er glaubte Genugtuung in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Blöde Idee, schalt er sich selbst.

„Mund weit auf!", befahl der Zahnarzt und Draco schloss fest die Augen. Die Spritze bohrte sich in seinen Kiefer und er schnappte nach Luft.

„Sie haben keine Alkohol getrunken oder Medikamente genommen, die das Blut verdünnen, oder?", erkundigte sich der Zahnarzt mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. Draco schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf. Der Zahnarzt zog die Spritze wieder heraus.

„Das wird Sie benommen machen, und in etwa fünf Minuten spüren Sie Ihren Kiefer nicht mehr. Ich schneide Ihr Zahnfleisch auf, entferne den plötzlich schiefen Zahn, nähe Sie zu, und Sie sind so gut wie neu. Hermine wird Ihnen kurz Gesellschaft leisten." Der Zahnarzt verließ den Raum.

Draco wäre es lieber, würde ihr Vater bleiben. Granger sah ihn an, als wäre sie bereit und fähig, ihn zu foltern und dann umzubringen. Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Kiefer. Langsam wurde der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Gefühl.

„Du bist so dämlich", sagte sie böse, während sie anscheinend das Tablett mit nötigen Instrumenten füllte.

„Du hättest auch nicht wirklich hier sein sollen", merkte er müde an. Sie verschwamm ein wenig vor seinen Augen.

„Wieso? Wolltest du etwa mit meinem Vater sprechen?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an, während sie wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Geht dich das was an?", murmelte er müde, und sie schien nur wütender zu werden.

„Malfoy, du kannst nicht einfach hierher kommen! Was ist mit deiner Familie? Deiner Verlobten? Deiner Hochzeit? Deinem ungeborenen Sohn, der den Westflügel bekommt?" Das waren viele Probleme, da hatte sie wohl recht.

„Hab Lucius gesagt, dass es mir egal ist." Ein angenehmes Mittel war in dieser Spritze. Er füllte sich herrlich gleichgültig gegenüber allen Problemen.

„Du hast was…?" Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Ja. Egal. Alles egal." Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", flüsterte sie.

„Granger…", begann er, als er sich mühsam aufsetzte, in dem angenehmen Stuhl, den er sich vielleicht für sein Arbeitszimmer organisieren würde. „Ich hab verfluchte Zahnschmerzen. Mir wird gleich ein Zahn rausgeschnitten. Und ich würde gerne mit deinem Vater sprechen. Allein", schaffte er hervorzubringen, ohne zu lallen.

„Nein!", widersprach sie schwach. „Du kannst nicht-"

„Dann heil mich doch!", rief er ärgerlich und fluchte unterdrückt, weil Sprechen tatsächlich noch schmerzte. Sie wirkte etwas ratlos. „Ansonsten geh."

„Du wirst mich aus der Praxis meiner Eltern?", wollte sie entgeistert wissen, aber er schloss gereizt die Augen.

„Granger, ich werfe dich aus dem Zimmer, in dem ich mit deinem Vater sprechen will."

„Du wirst nicht viel Sprechen können. Kiefer schon taub?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich und er befühlte seinen Unterkiefer. Er nickte.

„Ja. Könntest du endlich verschwinden?" Er sah genau, wie sehr es ihr gegen den Strich ging. Und sie sagte die Worte, die, wie er annahm, nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste bedeuteten.

„Du bist verrückt."

Dann verschwand sie. Keine zehn Sekunden später, kam ihr Vater wieder ins Zimmer.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Interesse an meiner Tochter, Mr Malfoy? Meine Frau hat mir einiges von Ihnen erzählt. Neben Ihrem Geld haben Sie noch einige andere nicht so erfreuliche Eigenschaften. Sich in meinen Stuhl zu begeben könnte schmerzhaft enden. Aber damit scheinen Sie sich abgefunden zu haben?" Der Zahnarzt reinigte eine nicht vertrauenserweckende Maschine, die unangenehm laut surrte, wenn er sie betätigte.

Draco nickte langsam. „Bevor wir beginnen, erzählen Sie mir doch einfach, warum Sie es vorziehen, ohne Magie behandelt zu werden, wo dies doch angenehmer und schneller gehen würde. Sie haben meine Aufmerksamkeit für fünf Minuten."

Draco atmete langsam aus. Gut. Fünf Minuten waren nicht viel. Hoffentlich holte ihn das seltsame Delirium nicht ein und er erzählte nicht halb so viel Stuss, wie er gerade vorhatte zu erzählen. Salazar, er wünschte, Goyle könnte ihn jetzt sehen. Dann würde die Kündigung der Freundschaft vielleicht wieder zurücknehmen.

Ihre Finger trommelten auf der Tastatur. Sie merkte nicht mal, dass sie unsinnige Worte in die digitalen Akten tippte. Malfoy war verrückt geworden! Sie erwartete schon eine wütende Narzissa Malfoy, die ihr einen Fluch anhexen würde. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick zur Tür. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon ein paar kühle Blicke zugeworfen. Anscheinend hatte ihr Vater gerade mit ihr gesprochen. Sie übernahm die weiteren Patienten.

Es waren fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Einen Weisheitszahn zu entfernen dauerte für gewöhnlich eine Weile. Malfoy war doch so dämlich! Wieso tat er sich solche unnötigen Schmerzen an? Wieso wollte er mit ihrem Vater sprechen? Es kam ihr so mittelalterlich vor.

Und was dachte er? Dass er irgendein Zugeständnis von ihrem Vater bekam?

Sie atmete wieder aus. Wäre sie doch heute im Ministerium geblieben!

Die letzten Wochen kamen ihr ermüdend und höchst kompliziert vor.

Und was sollte das überhaupt bedeuten? Er hatte Lucius gesagt, ihm wäre alles egal? Was hieß das? Dass er sein Gold nicht wollte? Dass er nicht heiraten wollte? Oder dass er gerade eine Laune hatte? Merlin, sie hätte ihn niemals küssen dürfen! Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz. Sie war so dumm! Er war aber noch viel dümmer. Was dachte er, was passieren würde? Dass sie doch seine Mätresse sein würde? So etwas würde sie niemals sein. Niemals tun!

Und die Tür zur Praxis öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal. Sie atmete vorsichtig aus. Das konnte nur etwas sehr Schlechtes bedeuten. Und sie hoffte, dass Malfoy so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer kommen würde. Die Person lehnte sich mit einem eisigen Blick über die Theke und musterte sie zornig.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Antoinette. Und Sie sind die Frau, die meinen Ehemann stehlen will?"

Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Malfoy würde sich noch wünschen, hundert Weisheitszähne zu verlieren, wenn er erst mal aus seinem sicheren Zimmer herausgekrochen kam!


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

**New Ways**

Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Mund würde niemals wieder in der Lage sein zu sprechen, zu fühlen, zu essen, und er spürte einen völlig neuen Respekt für Muggel, die anscheinend jeden Schmerz über unerträglich lange Zeit hinweg auskurieren mussten. Mit mittelalterlichen Methoden! Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie sie solange wie Zauberer leben konnten. Ihm war klar, er würde es nicht aushalten.

„So. Sie sind fertig. Die Betäubung legt sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden. Wie kann man sich selber mit so einem Zauber belegen?" Der Zahnarzt lehnte an der Wand, während er einige der brutalen Instrumente reinigte. Draco fuhr sich vorsichtig mit der Hand über sein Kinn. Nach keiner Schlägerei hatte er jemals solche Schmerzen gehabt.

Und die Frage war wohl sehr berechtigt. Langsam atmete er aus. Immerhin spürte er einen Teil seiner unteren Mundpartie wieder. Merlin sei Dank noch nicht den vollen Schmerz!

„Was wissen über unsere Gesellschaft?", fragte er und lehnte den Kopf zurück in den doch sehr bequemen Stuhl. Er hatte sich schon fast an den sterilen, etwas unangenehmen Geruch gewöhnt, der in der Luft lag.

„Was ich weiß? Sie wissen, meine Tochter ist eine Hexe, Mr Malfoy. Ich weiß also-"

„Nein. Über die Reinblüter", korrigierte er seine Frage ruhig.

„Ich weiß, dass Hermine uns mit einem Vergessenzauber belegen musste, uns deportiert hat, für ein ganzes Jahr. Und das nur wegen Menschen wie Ihnen. Liege ich soweit richtig, Mr Malfoy?" Draco überlegte. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Aber er nahm an, er kannte den Grund dafür. Muggel waren gefährdet gewesen. Es war wohl die sicherste Lösung.

„Das ist Vergangenheit, Mr Granger", erwiderte er.

„Ich bin nicht nachtragend, Mr Malfoy. Aber meine Frau und ich werden keinen Menschen vergeben, die andere foltern und umbringen. Und was ich jetzt über Ihre feine Gesellschaft weiß? Nicht besonders viel. Und das, was mir Hermine oder meine Frau erzählt haben, das bringt Sie nicht unbedingt auf einen besonders grünen Zweig." Draco nickte wieder langsam.

„Zählt meine Entschuldigiung irgendwas, Sir?", kam er zu dem Punkt dieser Unterhaltung. Zuerst dachte er, der Mann würde nichts mehr sagen. Dann jedoch atmete er langsam aus.

„Nein. Aber das Urteilungsvermögen meiner Tochter nehme ich ernst." Im Innern spürte Draco ein angenehmes Ziehen, und es kam von keiner Betäubung. Anscheinend mochte ihn Granger doch mehr als sie es ihn spüren ließ! „Was wollen Sie mir sonst noch über sich erzählen, Mr Malfoy?" Er wusste, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit vergönnt, mit dem Mann, mit der er sich zumindest neutral stellen wollte. „Dass sie reich sind? Besser als wir?" Und jetzt musste er lächeln.

„Oh, das bezweifle ich stark, Mr Granger. Sehr stark. Aber mit einem Vermögen kommt einiges an Verantwortung. Verantwortung, die nicht leicht zu tragen ist. Und… ich finde… nach und nach… immer mehr…, dass…" Was wollte er sagen?

„Warum sind Sie hier?", wiederholte der Mann jetzt ruhig seine Frage. „Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen, dann lassen Sie mir nur einen Schluss zu, Mr Malfoy."

„Welcher wäre das?", sprach sein Mund die Worte, die Draco nicht wirklich hatte sagen wollen. Der Mann war anders als sein Vater. Und doch empfand er vielleicht wenigstens einen Hauch Respekt. Er war nicht wie Granger. Er schrie nicht, er wurde nicht sofort fuchsteufelswild. Er blieb ruhiger. Er musste annehmen, Grangers Temperament kam nicht von ihrem Vater.

„Dass Sie meine Tochter lieben."

Die Worte zu hören klang noch lächerlicher, als sie vielleicht auch nur zu denken.

Draco schluckte schwer. Das Schlucken fiel ohnehin noch schwer. Konnte man jemanden lieben, ohne mit ihm Sex gehabt zu haben?

Ja, natürlich war es früher Tradition gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten bestimmt keinen Sex gehabt, bevor sie geheiratet haben. Nicht so wie er! Nicht so wie er, verdammt noch mal, der seine Verlobte gegen eine Wand vergewaltigt hatte! Er musste diese Erinnerung verdrängen. Er musste. Er musste einfach! Jetzt war er viel zu weit gegangen, um sich über alle kleinen Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen.

„Mr Malfoy? Habe ich Recht? Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, weshalb Sie hier sind?"

Er atmete langsam aus. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, diesen Stuhl eigentlich nicht mehr zu verlassen. Dann ruckte er mit dem Kopf.

„Es gibt zwei Dinge, wegen denen ich hier bin", erwiderte er, ohne die Frage wirklich zu beantworten, griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Stück Papier hervor, welches mittlerweile schon ganz zerknittert war.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Mann, mit einem Hauch von dem Misstrauen, was er von Granger bereits gewöhnt war.

„Wenn ich zugebe…, Ihre Tochter zu lieben, dann müssen Sie diese Bedingung akzeptieren." Im Geschäfte machen war er wesentlich besser, als im Gefühle offenbaren.

Und wenn er nur darüber nachdachte, was sein Vater wohl dazu sagen würde, gefiel es ihm im Zahnarztstuhl noch um einiges besser als vorher. Er wusste, er würde eventuell ohnehin aufstehen müssen, aber vorerst hatte er sich wohl noch ein paar Überraschungsminuten gekauft.

Und… hatte er gerade gesagt, dass er sie liebte?

Konnte er das irgendwie auf die Betäubung und die Drogen schieben, die er hier verabreicht bekommen hatte? Er wartete geduldig, während der Mann langsam und skeptisch das Papier entfaltete.

„Wo ist er?" Die Frau wirkte zerstreut und verloren. Und natürlich wütend. „Ich weiß, er ist zu Ihnen gekommen! Also leugnen Sie es erst gar nicht!", fuhr sie energisch fort. Hermine überlegte, ob sie der Frau sagen sollte, in welchem Zimmer Draco lag, oder ob das unfair wäre. Eigentlich verdiente er genau das!

„Er ist-" Sie hob die Hand, wollte in die Richtung deuten, da schrie die Frau zornig auf. Sie schien zu weinen.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass ich wirklich hier stehe, mich erniedrige und irgendeine Muggel fragen muss, wo mein Verlobter ist! Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Wer sind Sie schon? Er wollte mich heiraten! **_Mich_**! Und jetzt will er Sie? Eine Muggel? Ohne Gold, ohne Chancen? Niemand lehnt mich ab!", rief sie aufgebracht. Die Patienten im Wartezimmer lugten gespannt um die Ecke. Hermine fühlte sich gehalten aufzustehen.

„Wieso gehen wir nicht ein Stück", schlug sie gereizt vor.

„Wieso sollte ich mit Ihnen irgendwo hingehen? Sie verlogene, trügerische Ehebrecherin!" Hermine schob sie einfach nach draußen, ehe es noch einen Skandal in der Praxis gab.

„Ich bin keine Ehebrecherin. Und Sie hören sofort auf zu schreien!" Schon waren sie draußen. Die blonde Frau atmete heftig ein und aus.

„Wieso will er Sie und nicht mich? Erklären Sie mir das!", verlangte sie zu wissen, und eine Ähnlichkeit zu Narzissa war ohne Zweifel vorhanden. Vielleicht waren alle Reinblüterfrauen gleich.

„Vielleicht weil ich nicht immer nur an mich denke, nicht glaube, dass ich die Schönste im Land bin und alles bekomme, was ich will?", versuchte Hermine einen Versuch, und die Blonde schien nur eine Sache verstanden zu haben.

„Er will Sie also wirklich?", schrie sie außer sich, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, will er nicht!"

„Weshalb ist er dann hier bei Ihnen und nicht Zuhause bei mir?"

Das war tatsächlich eine Frage, die Hermine nicht ohne Weiteres beantworten konnte. Aber teilweise wusste sie die Antwort.

„Weil es schwer ist, Antoinette, ok? Wer kann sich schon so jung vorstellen, dass alles geplant ist? Merlin, sein Sohn hat einen Namen! Ihre Gebärmutter wird manipuliert. Das tut weh! Sie lassen sich behandeln, wie ein Schaf das zum Schlachten geführt wird. Niemand in Ihrer Gesellschaft sieht wohl ein, wie verrückt und scheußlich ihr Verfahren ist? Wer will schon jetzt wissen, wie sein Leben aussieht? Auf den Tag genau? Auf den Sickel genau? Sie kennen Malfoy doch gar nicht! Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was er will, was er mag, was nicht, und wo seine Schwächen liegen, mit denen Sie ihn zumindest manchmal hinter dieser grässlichen Fassade hervorlocken können, die er so arrogant und selbstverliebt vor sich trägt!"

Sie war ganz außer Atem.

„Sie lieben ihn!", rief Antoinette kopfschüttelnd aus. „Haben Sie den Mätressenvertrag schon unterzeichnet? Ist es das?" Fast klang sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein! So etwas würde ich nie unterzeichnen!"

„Sein Vater hat mir erzählt, was er gemacht hat!", sprudelte es aus Antoinette hervor.

„Was?" Hermine war verwirrt.

„Er schlägt das Vermögen aus! Schlägt es einfach aus! Für jemanden wie Sie! Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie ich dastehe? Was ich meinem Vater sagen kann? Wissen Sie, wie schwer es für Frauen ist?" Hermine schloss die Augen.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es Muggel war, Antoinette. Und Sie sollten sich nicht darum scheren, was Ihnen irgendwer vorschreibt! Sie sollten sich lieber darum kümmern, dass Sie glücklich werden! Denn egal, wie gut es geplant wird, Sie haben nur das eine Leben! Nur dieses! Sonst keines mehr! Und Sie stehen hier, in einem fremden Land, schreien mich an, suchen Ihren Verlobten, der ganz klar kein Interesse an Ihnen hat – und Sie denken immer noch nicht an sich, sondern nur an irgendeinen Scheißkerl!"

„Sie verstehen es nicht!", schrie die Blonde wieder. Diesmal aber weinte sie wirklich.

„Lieben Sie ihn denn?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ihr graute fast vor der Antwort.

„Ich… ich…!" Das Mädchen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Diese Frage stellt sich nicht", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Doch! Doch, ich stelle diese Frage! Liebst du Draco? Ist er der eine, für den du alles aufgeben würdest? Egal, was! Für den du diesen Vertrag mit Vergnügen eingehst? Ist es das, was du willst? Ist er der eine?" Und wieder schüttelte das Mädchen die schönen blonden Haare und begann zu schluchzen.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie heiser. „Nein, aber-"

„Nichts aber! Denk für dich selber, Merlin noch mal! Du musst nicht tun, was irgendeine hundert Jahre alte Inzesttradition von dir verlangt! Tu einfach, was du willst, was in deinem Leben wichtig ist! Nimm den, den du liebst und heirate nicht irgendeinen Reinblüter-Idioten, nur weil er der nächste in der Schlange ist!"

„Ich kann… nicht zurück! Meine Familie würde mich verstoßen", wisperte sie voller Tränen. Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, auszuatmen, sich die Haare aus der Stirn zu wischen, und schließlich die Arme zu heben.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen." Was sagte sie denn da? Sie musste verrückt geworden sein.

„**_Du_** willst mir helfen?", vergewisserte sich die Blonde unsicher und wirkte wieder skeptisch.

„Wenn dir Gold nicht die Welt bedeutet, und du ein ganz normales Leben willst, dann gibt es hundert Wege, das zu erreichen. Du bist klug und selbstständig und fähig, deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, Merlin noch mal!"

„O… Ok!"

Das war alles, was das Mädchen sagte. Sie nickte heftig. Die Tränen verschwanden. „Ja. Ich will keinen Reinblüter heiraten. Ich… will eigene Entscheidungen treffen." Sie klang, als würde sie zum ersten Mal äußern, was sie wirklich dachte. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Wir brauchen eine Wohnung", murmelte Hermine, der mit Schrecken einfiel, dass sie Antoinette wohl schlecht nach Hause bringen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wurde es ohnehin Zeit, endlich mal auszuziehen und… das Leben zu beginnen, was sie wirklich wollte.

Und das wunderschöne Mädchen wirkte zum ersten Mal wirklich schön.

„Das meinst du ernst? Wenn ich meine Sachen aus dem Malfoy Haus hole, dann bist du da?" Hermine überlegte, wie sie jetzt noch aus der Sache raus käme, aber sie wusste eigentlich schon, dass sie nicht der Mensch war, der Versprechungen nicht halten würde.

„Ja, ich bin da. Hier." Sie holte ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche. Mit dem Zauberstab schrieb sie Harrys Adresse drauf. „Komm da hin, wenn du deine Sachen hast. Vielleicht habe ich mich bis dahin um eine Wohnung gekümmert. Wenn nicht… dann… freut sich Ginny bestimmt", log sie. Das Mädchen nickte so dankbar, dass sie Hermine unbeholfen umarmte.

„Danke! Das… das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas für mich selber tue. Hermine, richtig?" Hermine nickte ergeben. Ja, Namen austauschen, wäre vielleicht auch von Vorteil. „Ich bin Antoinette", stellte sich das Mädchen etwas schüchtern vor. „Ich… bin heute Abend da! Um neun." Damit verschwand sie ziemlich eilig. Aber Hermine konnte ihr nicht verdenken, so schnell wie möglich bei den Malfoys ausziehen zu wollen. Und was hatte sie nur gemacht? Wahrscheinlich würde Narzissa sie umbringen. Aber das war auch schon nicht mehr wichtig.

„Und weiter?"

Sie erschrak heftig und wandte sich um. „Nachdem du mich um meine Verlobte gebracht hast – wie ist der nächste Schritt? Wirst du mein Gold verschenken? Oder… mein Haus abbrennen?" Er kam langsam die Stufen der Praxis runter zu ihr auf die Straße. Seine Wange war ein bisschen geschwollen.

„Du könntest mit einem Zauber die Schwellung-", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ich will keinen Zauber anwenden."

„Tut… mir leid mit Antoinette", platzte es aus ihr raus.

„Mir nicht", gab er wohl ehrlich zurück.

„Wie lange… stehst du da schon?", wollte sie leise wissen.

„Eine Weile. Übrigens, ich wollte dich in deinem Büro nicht anschreien. Und einen Mätressenvertrag ziehe ich nicht in Betracht", fuhr er glatt fort.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie völlig ratlos und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die völlig wild über ihre Schultern fielen, wie immer, wenn sie sich zu sehr aufgeregt hatte.

„Nichts. Ein Essen. Du und ich. Bitte?"

„Und da willst du mir wieder erzählen, dass ich dich reize und du eine Mätresse brauchst, und wie groß dein Vermögen ist, und dass dein Sohn den Westflügel-" Er hatte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen gelegt, und sie hielt hastig die Luft an.

„Nein", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ja, du reizt mich, klar. Auf allen Ebenen. Aber… wenn zu zustimmst, dann erzähle ich dir höchstens, wie süß du bist, wenn du dich aufregst, und versuchst, das Richtige zu tun. Ich stelle mich dir vor, erzähle dir von meiner Familie und vielleicht von der tragischen Geschichte, wie ich eine Menge Gold verloren habe. Für ein einziges Mädchen." Seine blauen Augen sahen sie ruhig an.

„Du… gibst dein Gold doch nicht wirklich auf? Oder? Ich meine…, doch nicht wirklich, oder?!" Er lächelte wieder.

„Keine Ahnung. Willst du das?"

„Malfoy, ich will-"

„Mit mir essen gehen?", unterbrach er sie mit einem beinahe flehenden Blick. „Ich habe solche Zahnschmerzen, und ein bisschen Mitleid wäre wirklich nett, und außerdem habe ich-"

„Ok", gab sie schließlich nach. „Eine Bedingung."

„Jede", sagte er sofort.

„Was hattest du mit meinem Vater zu besprechen?"

„Beim Essen?" Sie hasste es, auf Antworten zu warten. Hatte sie gerade wirklich zugestimmt, mir Malfoy essen zu gehen? Hatte er wirklich gerade alles aufgegeben?

„Wie willst du eigentlich bezahlen, wenn du jetzt arm bist?" Sie musste ein wenig lächeln.

„Ha ha, Granger", sagte er nur sehr, sehr trocken.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

**Good Girl Gone, Gone, Gone…**

„Pansy!" Ihre Mutter klang harsch und duldete keine Widerworte. So wie immer. „Du kommst zurück. Du wirst dich entschuldigen, und du wirst die Tasche sofort wieder auspacken! Wo denkst du, gehst du hin? Ohne Gold, ohne Bleibe, ohne Mann? Wie lange denkst du, hältst du es aus, bevor du weinend zurück gekrochen kommst? Du hast niemanden! Du bist niemand, ohne deine Familie!"

„Meine Familie? Du meinst die Menschen, die mich an einen alten, ekligen Mann verkauft haben, damit ihr Name nicht in Schande steht?" Ihre Mutter verdrehte die Augen, als würde sie sich einfach nur kindisch verhalten.

„Du hättest deine Karten besser spielen müssen, Pansy! Du hättest dich nicht an Draco Malfoy verschenken sollen, als er mit den Fingern geschnipst hat! Natürlich bist du keine gute Partie! Was denkst du denn nur? Du hast nur noch uns. Und du bist so schrecklich undankbar!"

„Weißt du was, Mum, geh zur Party zurück. Entschuldige dich für deine schrecklich undankbare Tochter, und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"

„Wo willst du hin? Wer soll dich aufnehmen? Du wirst verhungern und auf der Straße vor Kälte sterben!"

„Schön! Besser tot auf der Straße als auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger hier in diesem Haus!"

„Niemand wird dich nehmen!", schrie ihre Mutter hysterisch.

„Gut! Ich will auch niemanden mehr!"

„Pansy!" Aber Pansy war aus der Tür getreten, atmete befreit die kühle Nachtluft ein. „Komm sofort zurück!" Sie würdigte ihre Mutter mit keinem Blick, mit keinem Wort mehr. Sie hatte genug. Einfach nur genug! Und ja, sie wusste nicht, wohin. Sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte, oder wo sie schlief. Aber es war egal! Sie dachte an Gregory, aber ihre Chancen mit ihm hatte sie genauso vertan wie mit allen anderen.

Sie verließ das Grundstück. Ihre Mutter folgte ihr nicht nach draußen, in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit. Sie hatte nur ein paar Galleonen in der Tasche. Vielleicht konnte sie im Tropfenden Kessel unterkommen? Ansonsten hätte sie diese Idee angewidert, aber heute, da klang es wie eine gute Idee. Sie wusste, sie hatte ihre Taschen packen müssen, als es ihr zuwider wurde, ihr Hochzeitskleid auch nur anzusehen.

Dass sie ihre Eltern enttäuschte, das war sie gewohnt. Sie war schon kein Junge geworden. Dann dürfte ihre Flucht wohl nur ein kleiner Schlag sein. Ihr Vater würde es bestimmt begrüßen! Es tat ihr nicht mal leid, zu gehen. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich jetzt besser. Sie fühlte sich gut, wie sie es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getan hatte!

Sie apparierte hinter dem weiten Garten direkt in die Stadt.

Menschen liefen eilig an ihr vorbei, auf dem nach Hause. Die Geschäfte hatten schon überwiegend geschlossen. Sie lief schnell die Straße hinab. Sie wollte nicht auch noch unnötigerweise von irgendwem erkannt werden. Die Stadt sprach schon genug über Menschen wie sie. Sie ließ die Eulerei hinter sich, Madame Malkins und den Laden mit den schönsten Hochzeitskleidern Londons. Es war alles egal.

Sanfte Regentropfen fielen auf ihren Schopf und sie zog rasch die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief in die Stirn.

Der Tropfende Kessel wirkte verlockend in der Dunkelheit, als sie ihn erreichte. Sie zog die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und trat ins warme Innere. Sie schritt eilig zur Theke, stellte ihre Tasche auf einem Hocker ab und wartete, bis der Wirt sie ansah.

„Hallo", sagte sie scheu.

„Ja?" Er wischte über die Theke und wirkte nicht freundlich, nicht vertrauenserweckend, aber auch nicht wirklich interessiert an irgendwas.

„Wie teuer ist die Nacht hier?", fragte sie also mit verhaltener Stimme.

„Drei Galleonen", erklärte er schroff. „Aber kein Zimmer mehr frei", fügte er hinzu und wischte weiter.

„Oh. Wie lange habt ihr auf?", fragte sie weiter und zog den Umhang aus.

„Bis der letzte geht", erwiderte er, hob die Braue, und sie nickte schließlich.

„Gut. Einen doppelten."

„Doppelten was?"

„Ein doppelten von dem Stärksten, was Sie haben", sagte sie nur.

„Pansy?" Seine Stimme erkannte sie immer, und jetzt gerade wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, dass er es war. Sie bereitete sich innerlich auf Immunität vor. Sie wandte sich auf dem Hocker um, und vergaß, wie sie sagen wollte.

„Hey, Pansy", sagte auch Hermine Granger, die sich wohl mit Draco Malfoy eine Seefrüchteplatte teilte. Sie tranken Butterbier. Der Anblick war so seltsam, dass sie heftig blinzelte.

„Was…?", war alles, was sie sagte.

„Willst du dich zu uns setzen?", schlug Draco dann vor, deutete auf den Platz neben sich und perplex erhob sie sich schließlich von ihrem Hocker, als ihr der Wirt ihren Doppelten hingestellt hatte. Sie leerte ihn noch im Gehen, und stellte fest, der Wirt hatte sie nicht enttäuscht. Das war wirklich stark gewesen! Doppelt stark! Sie schüttelte sich kurz und hustete heftig.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine Granger jetzt. Pansy konnte sie nur anstarren.

„Was macht **_ihr_** hier? Zusammen?", fügte sie völlig verwirrt hinzu.

„Granger geht gerade mit mir essen."

„Als was?", fragte sie, ehe sie sich beherrschen konnte. Das war unhöflich. Aber wahrscheinlich schaffte sie es heute nicht mehr, höflich zu sein.

„Als mein Date."

„Dein…?"

„Keine Mätresse!", unterbrach Hermine sie eilig. Es schien ihr wichtig sein, das klarzustellen.

„Wenn dein Vater das raus findet, dann-"

„Dann was?", wollte Draco gelassen wissen, biss genüsslich in einen Shrimp und sah sie fragend an.

„Dann bist du arm", stellte sie tonlos fest.

„Dann könnten wir einen Club aufmachen. Das wäre mal was Neues."

„Du hast deine Tasche dabei? Willst du hier übernachten?", ignorierte Hermine Dracos Worte wohl einfach, und Pansy fühlte sich unangenehm fixiert.

„Lange Geschichte", sagte sie nur, tonlos. Sie hob ihr Glas in die Höhe. „Noch einen!", rief sie in Richtung Theke. „Sie haben hier leider kein Zimmer mehr frei. Aber glücklicherweise haben sie solange auf, bis ich gehe. Und das heißt, heute Nacht bleibt es warm für mich!" Der Wirt kam an den Tisch, beachtete das seltsame Trio nicht, und Pansy trank gierig die scharfe Flüssigkeit, die sie vergessen ließ, dass heute der schlimmste Tag war.

„Oh, das ist… dumm", sagte Hermine mit echtem Mitleid. „Ich würde dir ja irgendeinen Platz anbieten, aber die Wohnung, die ich mir heute angesehen und reserviert habe, hat leider keine Möbel. Es gibt noch andere Rasthöfe hier", fuhr sie aber fort.

„Kein Geld", erwiderte Pansy nur und atmete laut aus.

„Ich hab Geld", erklärte Draco jovial.

„Du hast Geld?", wiederholte Pansy, nicht sicher, was das bedeuten sollte.

„Ja. Ich hab private Anlagen zurückgelegt. Der Betrag ist lächerlich, aber er reicht für… einen Monat", grinste er jetzt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco? Bist du… verrückt geworden?"

„Wieso? Anscheinend hast du auch sehr clever, deine sieben Sachen gepackt und bist dramatisch geflohen. Und auch noch ohne einen Plan." Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ja, aber ich tue das aus Liebe! Ich tue das, weil ich keine andere Möglichkeit habe, als mich sonst umbringen zu müssen!"

„Wer sagt, dass du die einzige bist, die was aus Liebe tut?" Er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben. Pansy tauschte rasch einen Blick mit ihm und Hermine. Die jedoch starrte mit hochroten Wangen auf den Seefrüchteteller.

„Nein!", rief Pansy aus. „Das wäre… verrückt." Und Draco Malfoy lachte. In all der Hoffnungslosigkeit lachte ihr ehemaliger bester Freund, ihr Schwarm, der Mann, dem sie die Schuld zuschob, schlecht zu sein.

„Hunger, Pansy?", fragte er und bot ihr seine Gabel.

„Hat sich Blaise auch in eine von euch verliebt und lässt alles zurück?" Sie sah jetzt Hermine an. Diese räusperte sich verlegen.

„Nein. Glaube ich nicht. Aber Lavender würde sich bestimmt freuen."

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie schwach und sah wieder Draco an. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Wir haben gleich ein Date mit Potter. Denn meine…", Draco unterbrach sich selbst. Dann fuhr er wieder fort. „Hermine hat Antoinette überzeugt, auch ihre Bestimmung direkt aufzugeben und will mit ihr zusammen ziehen." Pansys Mund klappte langsam auf.

Sie hatte Dracos Patzer gehört. Aber sie konnte sich gerade nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren.

„Deine Verlobte ist bei Potter und zieht mit Hermine zusammen?"

„Nein, nein! Wir ziehen nicht zusammen. Ich helfe ihr nur… na ja, sie wollte…"

„Hermine rettet alle Reinblüter", erklärte Draco kauend, immer noch bemerkenswert ruhig und gut gelaunt. „Machst du dafür auch Anstecker, die du verteilst?", fragte er neckend, und Hermine schlug ihm tatsächlich auf den Arm. Pansy konnte es nicht wirklich begreifen.

„Ihr habt tatsächlich ein Date", stellte sie schockiert fest. Sofort zog Hermine die Hand wieder zurück. „Und… wo schläfst du?" Dracos Blick war über sie hinausgeglitten.

„Na ja, ich hatte Pläne. Aber ich glaube, die zerschlagen sich gerade, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Ja, wahrscheinlich habe ich schlechte Karten", sagte er lächelnd. „Wenn du dich umdrehen würdest?", schlug er schließlich vor. Pansy wandte sich auf der schmalen Sitzbank um. Ihr Mund öffnete sich erneut.

„Greg!", rief sie dann aus. Gregory sah sie genauso verblüfft an, wie sie gerade noch Draco und Hermine. „Du bist noch in der Stadt!" Sie sprang in die Höhe und spürte bereits den Alkohol in ihren Beinen wirken.

„Jaah?", sagte er nur. „Was tust du hier? Das… ist doch nicht deine übliche Umgebung", bemerkte er kalt. Sie senkte den Blick. Sie verhielt sich schon wieder nicht wie eine Dame. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Immer noch nicht.

„Nein, ich…"

„Sie hat alles aufgegeben. Wahrscheinlich tun sie hier etwas ins Trinkwasser. Alle Reinblüter geben alles auf. Nette Wendung eigentlich", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Du… hast…? Du heiratest ihn **_nicht_**?", vergewisserte sich Gregory und seine Stimme zitterte etwas.

„Nein. Ich… heirate ihn nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Pansy spürte ein Hauch Hitze in den Wangen. Gregory war schmaler geworden. Seine Kleidung stank nicht nach Reichtum. Nein. Er trug eine Jeans. Er kam wohl gerade von draußen, denn noch hatte er auch einen Schal um. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Es war eigentlich egal. Gregory würde sie nicht mehr wollen. Sie hatte kein Zuhause mehr – aber sie hatte auch nicht wirklich etwas zu verlieren, fiel ihr auf.

„Wir sollten gehen", hörte sie Hermine eindringlich sagen.

„Wirklich? Jetzt, wo es spannend wird?"

„Draco!", hörte Pansy Hermine gepresst sagen. Und zu ihrer großen Überraschung fügte sich der unnahbare Draco Malfoy den Worten einer Muggel, die er allem Anschein nach nicht hatte leiden können.

„Ach Greg, danke für dein Angebot, dein Zimmer hier zu teilen, aber ich glaube, Pansy wird es dringender brauchen. Und ich hab das Gefühl, wenn du dich neu entscheiden könntest, würde ich den kürzeren ziehen", erklärte Draco noch knapp, ehe er ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch warf, um das Essen zu bezahlen und sich dann von Hermine nach draußen schieben ließ.

„Mach's gut Pansy, wir sehen uns bestimmt öfters", schien Hermine zu versprechen, und lächelte dabei. Pansy nickte nur verblüfft. Immer noch völlig verblüfft!

„Also? Sagst du mir wieso, oder muss ich deine Mutter fragen?" Gregory schien immer noch wütend auf sie zu sein. Vielleicht sollte sie Hermines Rat befolgen und sich woanders nach einem Zimmer umsehen. Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang.

„Weißt du, wir sollten nicht streiten. Ich-"

„Pansy! Was ist? War er doch nicht reich genug?" Sie spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Sie spürte, dass sie den Tag vielleicht doch nicht ohne Tränen beenden konnte. Tapfer und stark. Denn Goyle musste es ihr ja unmöglich machen!

„Ja. Genau, das ist es. Er hatte nämlich so wenig Millionen, dass ich beschlossen habe, lieber ganz arm zu sterben! Du bist so ein Idiot!" Sie wischte sich zornig über die Wange.

„Mit mir hat es also nichts zu tun, ja?", vergewisserte er sich böse, und sie lachte freudlos.

„Nein. Nein, absolut nicht!" Er nickte schließlich und ballte die Fäuste. Bevor er sich von ihr wegdrehen konnte, schlug sie ihm heftig gegen den Arm. Erschrocken sah er sie an. „Es hat alles mit dir zu tun, du blöder Arsch!" Wieder war sie keine Dame, kannte keine Höflichkeiten, aber dieses Mal war es wohl unwichtig, denn bevor sie wusste, was passierte, lag sie tatsächlich in seinen Armen. Er zog sie heftig an sich, dass sie kurz keine Luft bekam.

Er senkte stürmisch den Kopf, und hatte sie gedacht, es wäre unangenehm und unmöglich Gregory Goyle zu küssen, dann nahm sie genau jetzt all ihre Vorteile und schlechten Vorahnungen zurück. Denn er küsste sie so voller Leidenschaft, dass sie am liebsten in seinen Armen versunken wäre. Ihre Augen schlossen sich automatisch, und wären ihre Knie nicht ohnehin vom Alkohol schon weich, dann wären sie es jetzt garantiert!


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

**Date**

„Wusst' ich's doch!", rief er triumphierend aus.

„Komm endlich. Das geht uns nichts an!", murmelte sie peinlich berührt und zog ihn von der Scheibe weg. Kurz sträubte er sich, dann ließ er sich von ihr mitziehen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie heute zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Sie hatte ihn überredet, dass sie seine Schmerzen nach der Betäubung heilen konnte, und er hatte erst nachgegeben, als sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass er heute Abend nichts mehr essen durfte.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich leicht, und eigentlich war dieser Abend bisher überraschend perfekt. Seine Augen funkelten, so dass er ihr gefährlich werden konnte.

Er stand nahe vor ihr und hielt sie fest, so dass sie nicht weiter gehen konnte.

„Ms Granger, was wäre denn meine Schwäche mit der du mich hinter meiner grässlichen Fassade hervorlocken kannst?" Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu wenden.

„Du hast **_doch_** alles gehört!", regte sie sich jetzt auf, und schämte sich für all die Dinge, die sie seiner Exverlobten gesagt hatte. Sie schämte sich allerdings nur, weil er sie wohl doch alle gehört hatte! Er lachte leise.

„Komm schon. Sag's mir…" Er sah sie auf einmal sehr aufrichtig an. Wenn er denn überhaupt so gucken konnte. Sie atmete langsam aus.

„Deine Menschlichkeit, Malfoy." Er stutzte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Meine Menschlichkeit?", wiederholte er nicht überzeugt, und sie nickte schließlich.

„Du bist… wahrscheinlich doch nur ein Mensch", wagte sie zu sagen. Er musste grinsen. „Du weißt zwar nicht, was Manieren sind, oder Timing, oder… die richtigen Worte, aber wahrscheinlich… könntest du mich reizen", erklärte sie es mit seinen Worten.

„Wenn mir das an irgendeinem Punkt hätte sagen sollen, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen, ist, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast, dann bist du wirklich grottenschlecht darin, Granger", gab er überheblich zurück und lächelte ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Sie stieß die Luft aus und wollte sich wieder von ihm wegdrehen.

„Du bist so-" Aber er küsste sie genau jetzt. Und leise seufzte sie gegen seine vollen Lippen. Er duftete verführerisch, und hatte sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen, nicht schwach zu werden, so hatte sie es zumindest erfolgreich geschafft, sich nicht in der ersten Stunde von ihm überwältigen zu lassen. Er teilte ihre Lippen mit den seinen und zog ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund. Er zog sie fester an sich, und der Abend kam ihr gar nicht so kalt vor, dabei war sie Sonne und die damit einhergehende Wärme längst verschwunden.

Er löste sich nur kurz von ihren Lippen, um sie anzusehen. Bevor er aber ihren Mund wieder verschlingen konnte, und ihre ganze Beherrschung komplett verloren ging, stemmte sie beide Hände vor seine Brust.

„Warte", flüsterte sie. Er stöhnte ungeduldig.

„Wie lange noch?", knurrte er rau, und ihr Herz machte einen unpassenden Satz.

„Beantworte mir endlich meine Frage!", forderte sie wieder. „Was hast du bei meinem Vater gewollt?" Er sah gen Himmel, atmete ergeben aus und ließ von ihr ab. Das verursachte kein gutes Gefühl in ihr, aber sie ignorierte, dass ihr seine Nähe so sehr gefiel.

„Das willst du jetzt wissen?" Es klang so, als ob ein Streit in den Starlöchern sitzen würde, so wie er es sagte. Sie nickte aber nur. „Im Moment besitze ich nur das, was ich an mir habe. Und eine handvoll Gold, was nicht erwähnenswert ist."

„Was? Was hat das damit zu tun? Hast du Pansy nicht gesagt, du hättest Anlagen?" Er lächelte sanft.

„Ja, Anlagen für einen winzigen Monat. Vielleicht. Das, was tatsächlich mir gehört, habe ich auf deinen Vater überschrieben. Schadensersatz bleibt Schadensersatz. Und der Rest – und es ist wirklich nicht viel – läuft auf den Namen der Weasleys. Immerhin bekommen sie monatlich aber eine nette Dividende, die in zehn Jahren bestimmt auf fünfhunderttausend Galleonen gestiegen-"

Sie küsste ihn. Sie konnte zwar nicht fassen, dass er sein Gold für ihre Familie und die Weasleys ausgab, und sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie ihr Einverständnis dazu gab, aber ein Malfoy, der nichts hatte, und der sein restliches Gold an so genannte Blutsverräter und Muggel verschenkte, den konnte man für den Moment eigentlich nur lieben, nahm sie an.

Er reagierte sofort, schlang die Arme um sie und hob sie vom Boden empor. Sie grinste gegen seine Lippen und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Glück in seiner Nähe spüren konnte. Er ließ sie vorsichtig wieder runter, und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe einen Schlüssel zu meiner unmöblierten, noch nicht unterzeichneten, Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Ich habe kein Wasser, keine Lampen – eigentlich gar nichts. Aber… wenn du willst, können wir, bevor wir zu Harry gehen, kurz… dort anhalten."

Er sah sie grinsend an.

„Hm… eine kalte, unmöblierte Wohnung, mit verdammt hartem Boden. Verlockend. Aber ich glaube, ich lehne ab." Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Nicht, dass ich die Geste nicht schätze", fügte er glatt hinzu. „Aber ich habe eine andere Idee", ergänzte er, und zog sie mit sich.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder zu mir einladen!", rief sie missmutig, und er lachte wieder.

„Bitter, Granger. Wirklich bitter. Dann wird die Straße mein Zuhause werden", gab er zurück, und an der nächsten Ecke hielt er vor der Auffahrt des _Golden Hill_ Hotels. Es war eines der teuersten Gebäude der Stadt.

„Wirklich witzig. Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", murmelte sie, als er sie einfach weiter zog.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy", erwiderte er einfach nur, als würde damit jedes Missverständnis aus der Welt geräumt sein.

„Malfoy, wir können nicht-!", begann sie, aber da hatte er sie schon weiter geschoben, die Türen wurden geöffnet, und schon waren sie im Innern der riesigen goldenen Halle. Die Kuppel die oben den Blick in den Sternenhimmel gewährte, war ebenfalls golden.

Er schritt mit ihr weiter zum Eingangstresen. Ein Zauberer blickte arrogant empor. Dann verlor er jegliche Überheblichkeit und sprang aus seinem Stuhl.

„Mr Malfoy, schön Sie wieder zu sehen! Was kann ich für Sie tun? Die Suite? Wie immer? Champagner, Erdbeeren?"

„Champagner klingt ausgezeichnet, Basil", erwiderte er nur. Schon schob der Portier eilig einen wuchtigen goldenen Schlüssel über die goldene Theke, der mit einem pompösen Samtband geschmückt war. Es trug die Nummer zwanzig, und nonchalant nickte er, und dann schritten sie weiter.

„Du hast nicht bezahlt", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Mein Name zahlt. Noch", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und exakt wie viele Mädchen bringst du hier in der Woche hin?", erkundigte sie sich kühl, aber schon im nächsten Flur legte er den Arm um ihre Taille.

„Wieso, Ms Granger? Eifersüchtig?"

„Nein, ich bin angewidert!", sagte sie wütend. Er lächelte immer noch.

„Dann werden dir die Hauselfen auf den Zimmer auch nicht gefallen!", flüsterte er, während er den Abstand zu ihren Lippen schloss.

„Hauself-" Aber er küsste ihren Protest einfach weg. Seine Zunge glitt mühelos in ihren Mund, und sie vergaß tatsächlich, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Wieder spürte sie die seltsamen weichen Knie, die sie nicht leiden konnte. Und wann zum Teufel, hatte es Draco Malfoy geschafft, sie zu überzeugen? Wahrscheinlich irgendwann an dem Zeitpunkt, als er alles aufgegeben hatte und sich für sie Zahnschmerzen verpasst hatte, nahm sie an.

Sie löste sich von ihm. Seine Augen waren aufgewühlt. Das helle Blau war plötzlich ein dunkles. Er schien nicht völlig zufrieden zu sein.

„Eigentlich solltest du nur in solchen Hotels wohnen. Eigentlich sollte ich dir all so was immer, die ganze Zeit, bieten können. Es ist ungerecht", murmelte er verärgert. Sie schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Draco…", sagte sie langsam, und in ihrem Bauch fühlte sie zum ersten Mal ein anderes Gefühl. Ein Flattern, ein Ziehen, wie beim Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Stufe verpasst, wäre nach einem Traum, in dem sie bodenlos fiel einfach aufgewacht. „Ich brauche keinen Reichtum", flüsterte sie. „Ich will dich, weil du all das aufgibst. Für etwas, was du wirklich willst", sagte sie langsam. Seine harten Züge entspannten sich langsam wieder.

„Du willst mich also?" Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Malfoy, du bist wirklich-" Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Granger, du hattest mich schon, als du im Hula-Rock vor mir standest", knurrte er ungehalten. Sie errötete schon wieder. Zum Teil, weil sein Blick unschwer zu durchschauen war, und zum Teil, weil dieser Abend als einer der peinlichsten Abende in ihre Geschichte eingehen würde.

„W…wo ist dieses Zimmer?" Und sie stotterte tatsächlich! Die klügste Hexe des Jahrgangs stotterte! Das war… wohl noch ein peinlicher Moment. Er hatte immerhin hier das Feingefühl dies nicht hervorzuheben. Er ergriff ihre Hand und schritt mit ihr zwei Türen weiter.

Er schloss die Flügeltüren auf, und vor ihr eröffnete sich ein Traum. Das Zimmer war rund gebaut. Der Kamin war bereits entzündet worden. Auf einem Teewagen stand Champagner in einem Kelter, daneben Erdbeeren in einer Kristallschale. Selbst das Bett war rund, bezogen mit himmelblauen Seidenlaken. Die Teppiche waren dick und flauschig, die Bilder an der Wand zeigten Landschaften mit königlichen Schlössern, und gemütliche Sessel standen um einen Tisch.

„Gewöhn dich lieber nicht", raunte er entschuldigend in ihr Ohr. Sie lächelte, drehte sich um, und küsste ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Und so überrascht, wie sie zuerst war, als sie ihn tatsächlich das erste Mal geküsst hatte, so überrascht war sie jetzt, als sie es war, die seinen Umhang achtlos von seinen Schultern streifte. Sie wusste nicht mal, weshalb es so wichtig war, dass sie ihn genau jetzt haben musste.

Sie musste annehmen, es war die ganze Zeit so gewesen, aber sie hatte es sich nicht erlaubt, weil er… weil er eben Draco Malfoy war. Verlobt, verwöhnt, verbohrt… Oder vielleicht hatte sie den wahren Draco eben erst vor ein paar Stunden entdeckt.

Kaum hatte sie ihn weiter ins Zimmer gezogen, schlossen sich die Türen magisch, und von einem Grammophon kam leise Klaviermusik. Aber sie war sich sicher, sie hätte ihm genauso gern seine Sachen ausgezogen, wären sie lediglich in einer dunklen Wohnung, ohne Licht, ohne Wasser und ohne Möbel.

„Sicher?", murmelte er rau, als sie auch sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Und von Draco Malfoy hatte sie diese Frage bestimmt nicht erwartet. Sie lächelte deshalb. Und nickte. Er schien beinahe dankbar aufzuatmen. Und alle Angespanntheit fiel von ihm ab. Alle Momente mit ihm kamen ihr in den Sinn. Der erste Tag in Hogwarts, wo sich schon herausgestellt hatte, dass er einer von den Jungen sein würde, die etwas zu sagen hatten, weil er reich und gutaussehend war.

Quidditchspiele, wo er vor Wut das Kapitänszelt in tausend Stücke geflucht hatte, weil er gegen Harry nicht ankam. Zaubertränke, wo er immer einen Punkt besser gewesen war als sie, und dies ziemlich laut verkünden musste, weil sie für ihn doch immer Konkurrenz gewesen war.

Er küsste ihre Schulterblätter, nachdem er ihr Shirt über ihren Kopf gezogen hatte.

Sie dachte an den Draco Malfoy, dem sie hundert Punkte abgezogen hatte, weil sie ihn mit verschiedenen Mädchen auf verschiedenen Gängen im Schloss erwischt hatte. Der Draco Malfoy, der sich am Wochenende heimlich betrinken musste, Mutproben veranstaltet hatte, um sich zu beweisen. Der Draco Malfoy, der von seinem Vater zum Dunklen Mal gezwungen worden war, von Voldemort ausgesucht worden war, Dumbledore zu töten, der mit Snape seinen einzigen Patenonkel verloren hatte. Und sie dachte an den Draco Malfoy, der alles daran setzte, nicht so zu werden, wie sein eigener Vater.

Sie schloss die Augen, als seine schlanken, geschickten Finger ihren Rücken hoch fuhren, um ihren BH zu öffnen.

Und hatte sie gedacht, jemals selber eines der Mädchen zu sein, dass von Draco Malfoy verführt werden würde? Nein. Niemals.

Hatte sie geahnt, dass die Mädchen im Schloss damals wahrscheinlich nicht alle mit dem Imperius belegt worden waren, um zu erzählen, wie großartig Draco Malfoy war? Nein. Sie hatte wohl gewusst, dass er nicht der schlechteste war.

Ihr Herz klopfte nun schneller, als ihr BH zu Boden fiel. Völlig lautlos natürlich, denn der Teppich verschluckte alle Geräusche im Zimmer. Sie ließ sich nicht von seiner Präsenz einschüchtern. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine nackte, leicht beharrte Brust, über seine Muskeln seinen Bauch hinab. Er hielt die Luft an. Sie merkte es, auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte. Das Mal hatte sie längst ausgemacht, ignorierte es allerdings.

Sie öffnete seine Hose, ehe er eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte.

„Du bist schnell", murmelte er schließlich, mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Unsicher?", erkundigte er sich etwas außer Atem. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, denn sie stand praktisch nackt vor ihm. „Weißt du, du musst keine Angst haben. Du musst nicht unsicher sein", fuhr er fort, während er den Kopf senkte, ihren Hals vorsichtig küsste, über ihr Schlüsselbein leckte, und schließlich ihre rechte Brustwarze in seinen Mund nahm. Er saugte nur kurz an ihr, doch schon musste sie sich auf die Lippe beißen, denn sie reagierte sofort.

Eine Schwäche breitete sich in ihr aus, die sie dazu zwang, ihre Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen. Sie trugen beide noch ihre Hosen, und er leckte noch ein letztes Mal über ihre gereizte Brustwarze, ehe er langsam wieder den Kopf hob.

„Du kannst mir auch sagen, was du gerne magst", fuhr er fort. Sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf, und er lachte ein raues, schönes Lachen. Er nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Hast du Angst vor mir, Hermine?", fragte er ernst, und sie atmete langsam aus. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Nein, Draco. Ich… rede nur nicht. Dabei…", erklärte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Oh…", erwiderte er grinsend. „Für eine Sache brauchst du also tatsächlich keine Worte?" Sie schlug ihm leicht gegen die Brust. Und sie wurde doch schon wieder rot. „Alles, was du willst", sagte er schließlich, presste die Lippen lächelnd aufeinander, verschloss sie mit einem unsichtbaren Schlüssel, und legte ihn in ihre Hand. Sie verdrehte die Augen, und mit roten Wangen öffnete sie seine Hose.

Er ließ sie gewähren, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und die Beule in seiner Shorts verriet ihr, wie sehr er sich beherrschen musste. Sie öffnete ihre Hose, ehe er es tun konnte, stieg aus den Hosenbeinen, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und schloss den Abstand zwischen sich und ihm.

Sofort lagen seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Sein Körper war warm. Er strahlte praktisch Hitze aus, und sie schmiegte sich in diese wohlige Wärme. Er knurrte leise, hob sie auf die Arme, als er es nicht mehr aushielt und unterbrach den Kuss keine Sekunde lang.

Er legte sie auf das Bett und war keinen Moment später über ihr. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht lächelnd. Dann wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen und küsste eine Spur ihren Hals hinab. Kurz liebkoste er ihre Brüste, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wohl nach tieferen Regionen. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass es ihr unangenehm war, wenn er es tat? Dass sie nicht gerne die Kontrolle hergab? Dass er es lieber nicht tun sollte?

Nein. Denn dann würde sie ja sprechen müssen. Und gespannt schloss sie die Augen, als seine Zähne tatsächlich ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinab zogen. Sie musste beinahe lachen, als er an ihren Knien nicht vorbeikam und leise fluchte. Er nahm die Hände zu Hilfe und widmete sich dann ihrem Venushügel. Geschätzte hundert Küsse hauchte er auf die empfindliche Haut, während sein Daumen bereits ihre Klitoris streichelte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Atmung schneller ging, dass ihre Körpersprache aggressiver wurde.

Dass sich ihre Hände in das Laken krallten.

Sie spürte sein verdammtes Lächeln gegen ihre Haut, aber bevor sie sich darüber beschweren konnte, leckte seine Zunge bereits über ihr weiches Fleisch, und sie schnappte nach Luft.

Sie wusste, sie würde nicht mehr lange stumm bleiben können.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

**First Night**

Ihr Geruch machte ihn einfach nur wahnsinnig. Dass er seine Zunge nicht sofort in sie gleiten ließ, verdankte er nur noch seiner knappen Selbstbeherrschung. Wie oft hatte er jetzt genau hiervon geträumt? Zu oft. Schon seit zu langer Zeit!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn liebte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, und es war ihm egal, solange sie ihn genauso ansah, wie vorhin.

Als können sie nur ihn sehen. Niemanden sonst.

Er hatte grinsend gemerkt, wie sie ihre Hände in das Laken gekrallt hatte. Es gefiel ihm, wie sie versuchte, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Hmm…", machte sie leise. Das wohl das Äußerste an Geräuschen, was sie sich selber zugestand. Er liebte es, dabei zu reden; die Mädchen mit seinen Worten anzuspornen, sie dazu zu bringen, Dinge zu tun, Dinge zu sagen, die sie bei nüchternem Verstand niemals über die Lippen bringen würden. Aber wenn sie es nicht wollte, dann war ihr Wunsch sein verdammter Befehl. Bis sie eben selber etwas sagte. Vorher beugte er sich ihren Wünschen.

Seine Erektion schmerzte langsam, und mit jeder Sekunde die er über ihr verbrachte, sie roch, ihre Säfte in seinem Mund schmeckte, umso schwerer wurde es, auch nur noch eine Sekunde auszuhalten. Er hoffte, sie würde seinen Namen sagen.

Er hoffte es wirklich.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich hart an, als er merkte, wie ihre Hüfte nach vorne bockte, sich gegen sein Gesicht presste, weil sie kurz davor stand. Sie war kurz davor! Er hörte sie keuchen. Hörte, wie sie unterdrückt stöhnte, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass sie sich die Geräusche selber verbot. Übermütig biss er sanft in ihr Fleisch, ließ seinen Daumen sanfte Kreise beschreiben, während er seine Zunge tief in sie stieß und sie einen kehligen Laut von sich gab, der wohl als Geräusch gelten konnte. Ihr Atem ging nun so schnell, dass sie ihren Mund nicht geschlossen halten konnte. Er sah zwischen ihren Beinen empor, über ihren großartigen Körper, hinauf in ihr Gesicht.

Ihre Wangen glühten in einer wunderschönen Röte, die nur ein Orgasmus bescheren konnte, und er war mäßig zufrieden. Sie schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte sie Angst vor sich selbst. Er stemmte sich in die Höhe, legte sich neben sie, griff nach ihrer Hand, holte den unsichtbaren Schlüssel hervor, schloss in einer knappen Geste seine Lippen wieder auf und erntete ein müdes Augenrollen von ihr.

„Hermine, würdest du mich küssen?", fragte er sanft, und er sah, dass sie überlegte. Sie wusste wohl, sie würde sich dann selber in seinem Mund schmecken. Sie könnte verneinen. Aber sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm, hob die Hand zu seiner Wange und küsste seine Lippen. Langsam und vorsichtig.

Er öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück, gewährte ihr Einlass, und selbst diese leichte Berührung machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte sie am liebsten an sich reißen, aber stattdessen zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Er ließ ihr so viel Zeit, wie sie wollte. Vielleicht. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr völlig beherrschen. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie den Kuss erwiderte. Dann jedoch stürmisch! Oh, er musste noch etwas durchhalten.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm, leckte sich über die Lippen, und er würde wahrscheinlich sterben, ehe er gekommen war. Sie öffnete ihre verflucht fantastischen Lippen und sprach tatsächlich.

„Ich würde gerne nach oben, Draco", sagte sie leise, und er musste kurz die Augen schließen. Fuck! Granger wollte ihn reiten. Ok. Er musste… das nur überleben. Länger als fünf Sekunden. Er nickte nur. Jetzt fehlten ihm kurz die richtigen Worte. Aber sie schob seine Shorts einfach seine Beine hinab. Und Merlin! Er hätte sie wieder dafür küssen können, wie sie neugierig seinen Penis betrachtet, noch röter wurde und dann einfach auf ihn kletterte.

Sie nahm ihn tatsächlich in die Hand, platzierte ihn unter sich, und er schluckte hart, versuchte seine Gedanken unverfänglich abzulenken. Der Kamin, die Vorhänge, die Erdbeeren in der Schale – aber sobald sie sich langsam auf ihn niederließ, war es absolut unmöglich etwas anderes zu denken als: Oh Merlin, ja!

Seine Hände gruben sich hart in ihre Hüften, und ehe er ihr die Zeit hätte lassen können, sich zu gewöhnen, presste er sie keuchend auf seinen Schoß. Es ging nicht anders. Er verbrannte in ihr. Sie war heiß und eng. Und verflucht perfekt. Sie hatte laut aufgestöhnt, als er mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihr hatte versinken müssen.

Seine Augen flatterten auf. Sie saß auf ihm, die Haare wild über die Schultern, und mit geöffneten Lippen begann sie, sich zu bewegen.

Und er liebte sie genau dafür! Wie sie sich bewegte, in sanften Kreisen. Wenn sie sich selber anhob und wieder sinken ließ, mal langsam, mal schneller, mal härter, mal weicher. Er konnte nicht anders, als schneller zu werden, als lauter zu werden, als leise ihren Namen zu sagen, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er merkte ihren nächsten Orgasmus, spürte wie sich ihr Muskel um seinen Penis krampfte, und er verlor alle Kontrolle in diesem Moment. Er verlor alles, was er hatte. Denn er rammte sich nach oben, keuchte auf, als sie schrie, grub ihre Finger härter in ihre Hüften und kam in der Sekunde, als sie seinen Namen keuchte.

Er brauchte nichts weiter. Kein Gold. Kein Schloss. Nur dieses Mädchen.

Sie war auf seine Brust gesunken, atmete heftig, und seine Hände strichen sanft über ihre nackte Haut. Ihre Haare kitzelten seine Brust, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er wollte sie nicht verscheuchen. Immer noch kam sie ihm vor wie ein scheues Tier, was bei der leisesten Bewegung verschwinden würde. Ihr Sex war schnell. Kontrolliert. Er war so, wie Hermine selber war. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, das zu ändern. Ihr die Kontrolle und die Angst zu nehmen, sich fallen zu lassen. Aber so wie er es kalkulierte, hatte er dafür noch eine Menge Zeit.

„Noch da?", fragte er heiser, und wusste, sie würde nach diesen Worten irgendwie reagieren. Sie rollte sich tatsächlich von ihm herunter, und er ließ es zu. Er zog sie an seine Seite.

„Das ist Sex mit Draco Malfoy?", murmelte sie müde an seiner Seite. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist Sex mit Hermine Granger." Sie sah ihn fragend an. Aber statt nachzuhaken, fuhr sie ihm durch die blonden Haare und lächelte. „Wofür war das?", wollte er verwundert wissen.

„Du sahst noch zu perfekt aus", flüsterte sie. Er musste wieder lachen.

„Oh ja, sicher! Der Totenschädel auf dem Arm verleiht mir nur den letzten königlichen Touch, richtig?" Er musste sich räuspern, denn seine Stimme war heiser geworden.

„Hat… es dir gefallen?" Dass war wohl auch das Äußerste, was sie an Selbstzweifel einräumte. Er lächelte also, verdrehte die Augen und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Gefallen?", wiederholte er leise. „Granger, wäre es eine Prüfung, dann hättest du dein Ohnegleichen mit absoluter Leichtigkeit in der Tasche." Und sie musste tatsächlich lachen.

„Das wäre eine interessante Prüfung gewesen", bestätigte sie müde. Nachdenklich blickte er an die Decke, während seine Hand immer noch unablässig ihren Körper streichelte.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte er jetzt, und erlaubte sich selbst den einzigen Zweifel.

„Was soll ich dir verzeihen?", erwiderte sie verwirrt und sah ihn an.

„Wer ich bin." Und kurz war es still. Dann stützte sie sich auf die Ellenbogen und küsste leicht seine Lippen. Und es reichte ihm als Antwort.

Und wo war seine Angst? Seine Panik? Seine Monster, seine Ungeheuer, die ihn schneller verfolgten als er sie erfinden konnten?

Und so seltsam es war… - sie waren verschwunden. Mit der Abenddämmerung waren sie alle einfach nicht mehr da.

„Zieh dich an, wir haben noch ein Date", flüsterte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, und er schloss gequält die Augen.

Richtig. Ihm fiel eine Sache siedend heißt wieder ein: Er hasste Harry Potter!

„Wir sind zu spät. Er wird mich verfluchen. Er wird genau wissen, weshalb wir zu spät sind, Hermine!", knurrte der Mann, mit dem sie den besten Sex ihres Lebens hatte neben ihr, und verhielt sich zum ersten Mal nicht typisch. Seine Finger fanden immer wieder den Weg in seine Haare, richteten die Frisur, und schienen jeden Fehler beseitigen zu wollen. Nicht, dass ein Fehler zu finden wäre. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände, und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Draco. Hey, Draco, sieh mich an!", zwang sie ihn, aufzuhören, seine Nervosität auszuleben. Er senkte den Blick schließlich auf ihr Gesicht. „Das ist nur Harry." Er verdrehte die Augen wieder.

„Ja. Ich weiß", knurrte er. Sie musste lächeln. Dann klopfte sie an Harrys Tür, vor der sie nun schon geschlagene fünf Minuten gestanden hatten. Sie spürte, wie er neben sich tief einatmete und die Brust nach vorne streckte. Er wurde sogar ein Stück größer. Die Tür öffnete sich. Ginny warf ihr einen knappen Blick zu. Dann betrachtete sie Draco ausgiebig.

„Und ich hatte gedacht, du erlaubst dir einen Scherz. Kommt doch rein", bot sie ihnen an.

„Er wird mich umbringen", presste Draco neben ihr hervor, als sie Ginny folgten. Hermine erwiderte nichts und ergriff einfach seine Hand.

Was sie sah, ließ sie kurz stutzen. Antoinette saß beinahe auf Rons Schoß und plapperte wild. Sie erzählte von Frankreich, von dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte, wie egal ihr alles war, und wie nett die Menschen in London eigentlich wirklich waren. Ihre Hand fand immer wieder den Weg zu Rons Unterarm, und dieser schien sein Glück kaum fassen zu können. Harry hatte sie entdeckt und kam auf sie zu. Sie spürte, wie Dracos Finger ihre fester drückten.

„Aha. Kommen Goyle und Pansy auch noch?", fragte er trocken, ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen, und dieser öffnete nur den Mund, um ihn dann wieder zu schließen.

„Nein, Gregory und Pansy sind im Tropfenden Kessel", erklärte Hermine dann.

„Hm. Sag mal, verzichtet ihr jetzt alle auf eure Traditionen?" Auch Antoinette hatte Draco bemerkt. Und sie nickte nur. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ron und erzählte leiser weiter.

Ginny hatte sich neben Harry gestellt und nun seine Hand ergriffen.

„Habe ich mich also in dir getäuscht?", stellte Harry die nächste gereizte Frage, und wieder öffnete Draco den Mund, um nichts zu sagen.

„Ihr habt euch also vertragen?", vermutete Hermine laut genug, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Harry ist ja so ein Dramatiker. Alles ist immer schlimmer als es in Wahrheit ist", spielte Ginny die ganze Geschichte mit ein paar Worten runter. Hermine musste entnervt ausatmen.

„Und du willst nicht mehr in den Reinblüter-Club?", fragte Hermine weiter, und Ginny zuckte die Achseln.

„Nein. War eine blöde Idee. Wenn nicht mal der König der Reinblüter noch länger da sein will…" Sie deutete kurz auf Draco, und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Dann will ich da auch nicht sein. Draco, das ist zwar kurzfristig, aber Harry und ich heiraten morgen in der kleinen Kapelle. Ich nehme an, du bist Hermines Begleitung – unter anderem?"

Draco tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihr und räusperte sich endlich.

„Unter anderem", bestätigte er heiser. Ginny lächelte.

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann bist du eingeladen." Draco wirkte ein bisschen gequält.

„Und… du bist jetzt arm?" Harry schien wirklich keinen Wert auf Höflichkeiten zu legen. Aber Draco taute wohl auf, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass man ihn wohl nicht umbringen würde.

„Ja", sagte er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei.

„Es ist nichts vergeben und vergessen!", entgegnete Harry eisig. Draco nickte nur. „Aber… ich nehme an, du bist zurzeit ohne Job. Eine Anstellung als Lord in der arroganten Abteilung kann ich dir nicht anbieten, aber wenn du Interesse hast, schau doch mal bei uns vorbei." Damit schien es für Harry geklärt zu sein. Und sie wusste, für den Abend war das alles an Frieden, was Draco erwarten konnte. Sie sah, dass seine Lippen vor Überraschung leicht geöffnet waren.

„Wenn Pansy und Gregory morgen kommen möchten…", fuhr Ginny leiser fort, „dann sind sie auch willkommen." Hermine bezweifelte das, von Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, aber sie lächelte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

**Family Portrait**

Der Weg war leichter gewesen, als er angenommen hatte.

Er verbrannte sich auch nicht seine Finger, als er den Türgriff berührte. Kein Fluch traf ihn, als er das Haus betrat. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ohnehin erwartet wurde.

Ohne Umstände, ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, ohne näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, was ihm rechtmäßig zustand, was er aber zurückließ, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen.

Er ignorierte, dass er wusste, wie viele Stufen die kleine Treppe hatte, er ignorierte die Gerüche, die ihm vertraut waren, die Geräusche der Elfen, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, das Ticken der Uhren, an die Millionen teuren Artefakte, die wunderschön und verboten waren, die Bücher in der Bibliothek, die er Hermine niemals würde zeigen können.

All der Reichtum, der ihn jetzt noch umgab, der aber bald schwinden würde.

Er atmete ein. Als er an der Halle vorbeikam, die die ausladende Treppe nach unten von den Zimmern hier trennte, bemerkte er, dass an der gegenüberliegenden Mauerwand ein Bild abgenommen worden war. Das Familienportrait hatte einen dunklen Fleck hinterlassen, den die Sonne bisher nie erreicht hatte. Mit den Jahren, nahm Draco an, würde auch dieses Überbleibsel verblassen und nicht mehr auffallen.

Seine Eltern hatten das Portrait abgenommen.

Er klopfte höflicherweise. Er bekam keine Antwort und öffnete die Tür. Sie schwang lautlos auf. Das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters lag wie immer ruhig in der Nachmittagssonne.

Sein Vater saß in seinem Sessel. Er sah aus wie immer. Kühl und unnahbar. Daneben stand Narzissa, die die Bücher betrachtete und so tat, als hasse sie alles in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Haus.

Vor dem Schreibtisch saß der Berater der Familie in einem Sessel, einen dicken Vertrag auf dem Schoß. Er war der einzige, der höflich genug war, Draco anzusehen.

„Sehr pünktlich. Gut, dann… können wir ja anfangen." Der Mann räusperte sich. Wohl etwas unangenehm berührt davon, dass ihn seine Eltern nicht beachteten. Lucius starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf seinem Schreibtisch. Draco erlabte sich, seinen Vater noch einmal zu betrachten. Er hatte immer einen schönen Vater gehabt. Ausnahmslos. Lucius war ein stolzer Mann. Narzissa hatte sich halb umgewandt, blickte aber stur aus dem Fenster.

Er wusste, er musste zur Hälfte sein Vater sein, zur Hälfte seine Mutter.

Er wusste, wie sehr er seine Eltern verletzte. Er räusperte sich also.

„Mr Wexford, schön Sie zu sehen. Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, wo meine Unterschrift verlangt wird." Draco machte sich gefasst.

„Ja, ja. Gut." Es war keine schöne Angelegenheit. Mr Wexford zog den ersten Stapel Unterlagen hervor. „Hier unterzeichnen Sie die Vorlage von Gringotts. Sie werden keinen Zugriff auf die Familienkonten haben." Die Stimme des Beraters zitterte ein wenig. „Sie werden keine Dividenden erhalten, und sie bestätigen, nach Lucius Malfoys Tod kein Erbe in Empfang zu nehmen." Zitternd reichte ihm der Mann die pechschwarze Feder.

Sie schrieb mit Blut.

Draco unterschrieb neben der Unterschrift seines Vaters. Als die Feder magisch seine Haut aufritzte, um mit seinem Blut zu schreiben, machte er keinen Laut. Seine Unterschrift gleich der seines Vaters bis hin zum letzten Buchstaben.

„Gut, gut. Dann…" Der kleine Mann fuhr sich über die nasse Stirn. „Weiter mit den Familienverträgen." Draco war nicht entgangen, dass für ihn kein Stuhl bereit gestellt worden war. Er sagt dazu nichts. „Hier unterzeichnen Sie, keine Anlagen zu bekommen, kein Mobiliar aus dem Haus ihrer Vorfahren zu entwenden, nachdem ihre Familie verstorben ist, und sie stimmen überein, Malfoy Manor, das Landhaus der Malfoy, das Chateau und sämtliche neue Anschaffungen, die in der Zukunft getätigt werden, nicht mehr zu betreten, und sich nur auf ein Meile zu nähern." Damit hatte er auch gerechnet.

Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, denn plötzlich spürte er den Blick seiner Mutter auf sich. Er unterschrieb und ignorierte den Schmerz der Feder erneut.

„Dann haben wir die Unterlagen des Ministeriums." Der Mann kramte den nächsten Vertrag hervor und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. „Ihre Ausbildung wird aberkannt, Ihr Titel wird Ihnen ex nunc entzogen. Sie dürfen in der Abteilung nicht mehr arbeiten, haben keine Akteneinsicht, und Ihr Name wird von sämtlichen Gehaltslisten gestrichen." Draco unterschrieb auch dieses Dokument.

Das war alles noch nicht weiter schlimm. Das war alles, was im Rahmen des natürlichen Ausgliederungsprozesses stattfinden musste.

„Dann kommt das letzte Formular", kündigte der Berater an und tauschte wohl noch einen letzten Blick mit Lucius, den dieser aber nicht erwiderte. „Unterschreiben Sie, dass Sie von nun an nichts mehr mit der ehrenwerten Familie Malfoy zu tun haben werden. Der Status als Reinblüter wird Ihnen formell aberkannt und gewährt Ihnen keinen weiteren Zutritt mehr zu der Vereinigung, Clubs, dem Komitee und schließt Sie aus der Reinblütervereinigung für jetzt und für immer aus." Draco setzte die Feder wieder auf, und dieses Mal zuckte Lucius mit den Fingern. Er sah es genau.

„Der nächste Teil bezieht sich auf die Schuldenentrichtung." Darauf hatte Draco gewartet. Er hatte Hermine nichts davon erzählt. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich darauf bestanden, ihn zu begleiten und hier einen Aufstand zu machen. Aber er hatte sie nicht verärgern wollen. Er sah sie am liebsten fröhlich. Oder wütend auf ihn. Denn dann konnte er sie einfach küssen, und ihre Wut verrauchte irgendwann.

„Sie erklären sich damit einverstanden, Lucius Malfoy die Unkosten zu begleichen, die ihm auf Grund ihrer Ausbildung, Erziehung und Lebenserhaltung entstanden sind. Bis zum Begleich der Schulden, zahlen Sie jeden Monat einen entsprechenden Betrag, der diese Kosten deckt. Die Summe beläuft sich mit dem heutigen Tage auf…" Der Mann räusperte sich kurz. „Die Summe beträgt 750 Milliarden Galleonen, und sollten Sie nicht in der Lage sein, den Betrag zurückzuzahlen, erstrecken sich die Schulden weiter auf ihre zukünftige Frau, ihre zukünftigen Kinder, deren Kinder und deren Kinder, bis die Schulden an die Malfoys vollständig zurückgezahlt worden sind."

Er atmete langsam aus. Sein Leben würde nicht ausreichen. Und auch das Leben seiner Frau, welche es auch sein würde, nicht, und das Leben seiner Kinder auch nicht.

Er wusste, er könnte verzichten. Nicht heiraten, keine Kinder bekommen, und dann starben die Schulden mit ihm.

Und er legte die Feder nieder.

„Das ist zu viel, Lucius", erklärte er nur. „Ich will nicht, dass nach meinem Tod meine Kinder und Kindeskinder immer noch an eine Familie gebunden ist, die dann bereits ausgestorben ist, und Galleonen in einem Verlies hortet, auf das niemand mehr Zugriff hat." Sein Vater sah ihn immer noch nicht an. „Du stirbst in vierzig Jahren. Und dann was? Dann habe ich über tausend Jahre Schulden bei einem Geist?"

Niemand sprach.

„Ich kann das nicht unterschreiben. Gib mir weniger Schulden. Ich bitte dich!"

„Du… bittest um gar nichts", knurrte Lucius so zornig, dass Draco dachte, er würde sich gleich erheben und ihn verfluchen.

„Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass meine Familie, sollte ich eine haben, für immer Schulden hat!"

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!"

„Vater-"

„Wag es nicht, dieses Wort noch ein einziges Mal zu benutzen!", donnerte Lucius' Stimme so laut, dass sogar Narzissa zusammenzuckte. Und sie war für gewöhnlich schussgleichgültig.

„Es ist zu viel! Nimm eine andere Summe! Setz einfach einen Betrag fest, den ich jeden Monat zahlen muss, bis zu meinem Tod! Das reicht an Strafe! Das reicht an Rache! Lucius!", wiederholte er nun eindringlicher.

„Brauchen Sie noch eine Weile? Dann würde ich draußen-?", versuchte Mr Wexford sich zu retten, aber Lucius' Hand schlug flach auf den Schreibtisch.

„Nein, es gibt nichts zu besprechen. Das ist die abgemachte Summe." Draco atmete langsam aus.

„Das ist mehr als du jemals besessen hast, Lucius", sagte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, und Lucius hob erneut den tödlichen Blick.

„Na und? Wenn ich will dann sind es gleich 800 Milliarden. Also, was wird es, Draco? Ja oder nein? Ich weiß nicht, ob deine Muggelfreundin es so gerne sehen würde, dich für zehn Jahre in Askaban besuchen zu müssen!" Draco schloss die Augen.

„Ich bitte dich, übertrag die Schulden nicht", wiederholte er leiser.

„Wenn du alles zahlst, jeden Sickel, dann hast du nichts zu befürchten."

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Ja, als gewöhnlicher Abschaum ist so etwas natürlich unmöglich! Und deine Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter sollen dafür zahlen, dass sie dich aus deiner Familie und deiner Pflicht gerissen haben. So läuft es nun mal, Draco. Unterschreib oder lass dich nach Askaban verschiffen!"

„Wie lange dauert der Askabanaufenthalt, Mr Wexford?" Und jetzt trat Narzissa näher an den Schreibtisch. Völlig verblüfft blätterte der Berater durch die Zettel, die er bei sich trug.

„Äh… der Aufenthalt? Wenn Sie gegen die Bedingungen verstoßen? Warten Sie… ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass…" Er suchte weiter. „Ah, hier. Der Aufenthalt beträgt neun Jahre und vierundvierzig Tage, Mr Malfoy", endete er sehr leise.

„Ab wann?"

„Draco", sagte Narzissa plötzlich mahnend. Er zwang sich, nicht aufzusehen.

„Nun, ab Vertragsbruch. Also, ab dem Zeitpunkt, wenn Sie dieses Haus verlassen, Mr Malfoy." Der Berater sah ihn mit sehr großen, sehr traurigen Augen an.

„Nimm doch Vernunft an", unterbrach Narzissa die Stille mit scharfer Stimme.

„Wenn das ein Machtspiel werden soll, ich werde nicht nachgeben. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht zwischen dich und die Dementoren werfen, wenn sie kommen, Draco."

„Kein Machtspiel. Keine Tricks. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihr Schulden auferlegst, und wenn der Weg über Askaban führt, dem zu entgehen, dann gehe ich diesen Weg lieber, als ihr diese Last aufzubürgen." Er atmete wieder aus.

„Sie wird dich nicht nehmen, wenn du ein Jahrzehnt in Askaban gewesen bist."

„Gut, das ist ihre Entscheidung. Dann muss sie immerhin nicht ein Leben lang einem Namen verpflichtet sein, der nur Schlechtes bringt!"

„Du redest nicht so in meinem Haus, hast du verstanden?" Lucius war aufgesprungen, fixierte ihn mit kaltem Hass und Abschätzung, und Narzissa zeigte tatsächlich Spuren von Nervosität, denn ihre Finger drehten an ihrem Ehering, den sie aus Pflichtbewusstsein immer noch trug.

„Ihr hört beide auf!", peitschte Narzissas Stimme laut durch das Zimmer. „Du willst ihn wirklich nach Askaban schicken?" Sie richtete wohl den ersten Satz seit Jahren direkt und unaufgefordert an Lucius.

„Wenn er sich widersetzt, dann habe ich keine andere-"

„Du willst unseren Sohn nach Askaban schicken?"

„Narzissa, hör auf damit. Er ist kein Teil dieser Familie mehr!" Draco schloss die Augen, ergriff die Feder erneut und unterzeichnete das Schriftstück, was seinen sofortigen Aufenthalt in Askaban beschloss.

„Nein!", schrie Narzissa, aber das Blut war bereits getrocknet. „Draco", sagte sie tonlos. „All das wegen einem Schlammblut?" Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, aber sie weinte nicht. Sie verließ das Arbeitszimmer, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Lucius betrachtete seine Unterschrift und atmete aus.

„Gut. Wie du willst." Er setzte sich wieder und ließ mit dem Zauberstab die Flammen im Kamin auflodern.

„Sir, Lord Malfoy, bitte. Ist es denn nötig? Ich-" Doch der eisige Blick seines Vaters ließ den Berater verstummen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es Hermine erklären sollte. Sie würde so sauer sein, dass sie sowieso nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen würde.

„Askaban", rief sein Vater in die Flammen und nach keiner Sekunde erschien das faltige Gesicht eines grobschlächtigen Zauberers mit glänzender Glatze in den Flammen.

„Askaban, Zauberergefängnis. Ihre Angaben, bitte."

Lucius erhob sich.

Und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löschte er die Flammen.

Er nahm wütend eine Feder vom Schreibtisch, griff sich den ursprünglichen Vertrag, strich etwas durch und zerriss schließlich die Bestätigung für Askaban, die Draco gerade unterzeichnet hatte. Er sah nicht auf, als er den Vertrag zu ihm herüber schob.

„Ich hoffe, diese Summe wird für dich aufzubringen sein", knurrte er tonlos.

Draco neigte sich vor. Er wusste nicht, was sein Vater dachte. Er wusste nicht, was für Lucius richtig war und was nicht. Aber er glaubte, dass war das Äußerste an Liebe, die Lucius ihm zeigen konnte.

Lucius hatte den Betrag geändert. Der Berater lehnte sich neugierig vor und schien erleichtert aufzuatmen.

„Gut, unterschreiben Sie hier, und Sie verpflichten sich zu einem Schuldbegleich von… einhundert Galleonen." Draco betrachtete seinen Vater, der sich weigerte den Blick zu erwidern. Er war wieder zurück in seinen Sessel gesunken.

Und Draco unterschrieb den Vertrag. Ein letztes Mal.

Der Berater wartete auf ein weiteres Wort, aber Lucius sprach nicht mehr.

„Gut, dann…. Mr Malfoy, Sie sind gehalten, das Anwesen augenblicklich zu verlassen. Ihre ehemaligen Räumlichkeiten sind verschlossen. Nichts in diesem Haus steht mehr in Ihrem Besitz, mochte es dies auch früher einmal getan haben. Mit diesem Zeitpunkt sind Sie… lediglich… ein noch geduldeter Gast. Der Vertrag ist bindend, bis zum Tod ihrer Eltern und darüber hinaus." Er glaubte, dass der Berater tapfer versuchte, keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Danke", sagte Draco. Er verharrte noch einen Moment, aber Lucius sah nicht mehr auf.

Er nickte dem Berater zu, der traurig neben dem Schreibtisch stand. Dann verließ er das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Das Haus lag still. Er nahm an, seine Mutter hatte sich in ihren Teil des Hauses zurückgezogen. Alle Bilder waren entfernt, die beweisen konnten, dass er hier einst gelebt hatte.

Er zog den Umschlag aus der Tasche. Darin befand sich eine Nachricht mit Hermines neuer Adresse. Sie wusste, wo er heute noch hatte hingehen müssen. Und er hatte ihr versprechen müssen, zu sagen, dass seine Eltern ihn erreichen konnten. Er hatte ihr nicht erklärt, dass es völlig unerheblich war. Sein letztes Gold betrug noch knapp zweihundert Galleonen. Hundert davon steckte er in breiten, fliederfarbenen, extra geprägten Scheinen mit in den Umschlag. Er lehnte ihn gegen eine antike Vase auf einem Beistelltisch.

Er wusste bereits, dass sich weder Lucius noch Narzissa bei ihm melden würden.

Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, lauschte ein letztes Mal dem Ticken der Uhr und sagte sich, dass es wohl nicht wirklich etwas gab, was er hier vermissen würde.

Er war ein geduldeter Gast. Und Gäste gingen irgendwann. Und das würde er tun.

Genau jetzt.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

**One Wedding**

Sie waren nicht wirklich ausgegrenzt. Aber wirklich willkommen waren sie natürlich nicht. Er kannte Potter gut genug, um das zu wissen.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Antoinette gestern bei Ron geschlafen hat?", raunte ihm seine Freundin zu. Das wunderte ihn mehr oder weniger. Ihn wunderte im Moment nicht besonders viel. Er lächelte schließlich. Weasley saß eine Reihe neben ihnen, da er zu Harrys Trauzeugen gehörte.

„Anscheinend gehen wir alle mit anderen Partnern aus diesem Sommer", murmelte er lächelnd. Sie ergriff seine Hand. Eine Reihe hinter ihnen saßen Pansy und Goyle. Pansy hatte eine ziemliche Wendung gemacht und hatte die Einladung zu Potters Hochzeit gerne angenommen. Dass Antoinette nicht mit ihm sprach, verübelte er ihr nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Er würde auch nicht mehr mit sich sprechen.

Aber er hatte Hermine. Auch ihre Eltern saßen irgendwo in der Menge. Hermines Vater hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er so viel Geld unmöglich annehmen konnte, aber Draco würde ihn schon überzeugen, damit eine Kreuzfahrt zu machen, oder was Muggel eben sonst so taten.

„… dann sagen Sie jetzt: Ja, ich will" dröhnte die Stimme des Pfarrers zu ihnen.

„Ich will", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

„Wunderbar. Bitte überkreuzen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe." Harry und Ginny taten wie befohlen. Der Pfarrer wandte den Zauber der ehelichen Verbindung an, und somit hatten die beiden Potters nun Familiezauberstäbe, die über ihren Status Auskunft geben konnten. „Hiermit erkläre ich Sie zu Mann und Frau! Küssen Sie Ihre Braut, Mr Potter!" Draco senkte den Blick. Das musste er nicht unbedingt sehen.

Er spürte den Blick der Weasleys im Nacken. Denen würde er auch noch vorschlagen, eine Reise zu machen. Urlaub war immer gut. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er für sich und Hermine keinen Urlaub zahlen konnte, aber er würde arbeiten, er würde sparen, und dann würde er ihr alles geben, was er nur konnte. Das war ein guter Plan.

„Ich hab ziemlichen Hunger", wisperte sie ihm zu, als die Potters endlich den Rückzug antraten, nach hinten, zurück in Richtung Fuchsbau, vor dem die Feierlichkeiten unter einem riesigen Zelt stattfanden.

„Das können wir ändern", erwiderte er und erhob sich klatschend, wie die anderen.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und schritt mit ihm durch den Garten zurück. Er befand sich bei den Weasleys im Garten. Das hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten. Niemals.

„Mr Malfoy!", hörte er eine Stimme, die er kannte. Weasleys Vater kam eilig auf ihn zu. Hermine löste sich lächelnd von ihm, was ihm nicht gefiel. Sie sollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Er hatte doch ein Problem mit Höflichkeiten. Aber sie zwinkerte ihm nur zu, und schon war er ausgeliefert. „Das ist viel zu viel Gold! Vor allem, wenn ich bedenke, dass Sie jetzt wohl nichts mehr besitzen, so wie ich Ihren Vater kenne?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Ja. Arthur Weasley kannte seinen Vater gut. Von seinen schlechtesten Seiten.

„Unsinn", sagte Draco nur. „Wenn Sie selber nichts damit anzufangen wissen, geben Sie einen Teil Ihrer Tochter. Ich weiß, dass Frauen auf Hochzeitsreisen gerne Gold ausgeben wollen, Sir. Glückwunsch, nebenbei bemerkt." Arthur Weasley schüttelte seine Hand.

„Wissen Sie, Draco, meine Frau musste damals einen ähnlichen Vertrag unterschreiben, wie Sie es wohl tun mussten." Eigentlich wollte Draco nicht darüber reden. Nie mehr. Mit niemandem, aber seine Neugierde siegte.

„Ihre Frau? Weswegen?"

„Weil sie mich heiraten wollte. Und ich Vater hatte bereits andere Pläne. Die Prewetts sind bestimmt eine Familie, die auch Ihnen etwas sagt?" Draco musste nachdenken. Reinblüter. Alle untereinander verbunden.

„Prewett? Ihre Frau war also eine Nichte meiner Urgroßmutter Lucretia Prewett?" Er musste lächeln. Ja, seine Urgroßmutter hätte jeden Weasley abgelehnt. „Das war ziemlich mutig von ihr."

„Verträge werden seit jeher gebrochen, Draco." Er verstand. Und er nickte wieder.

„Ich bereue es nicht, Mr Weasley. Ganz bestimmt nicht", fügte er hinzu, während er Hermine betrachtete, die Ginny Potter umarmte und beinahe ansteckend lachte.

„Das freut mich. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch ein schönes Fest. Und Sie haben Recht. Meine Tochter freut sich bestimmt über ein bisschen Extragold zum Ausgeben." Arthur Weasley verschwand wieder. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben.

„Hier sind wir also", bemerkte Pansy, die sich mit Gregory neben ihn gestellt hatte.

Antoinette hatte Ron Weasley gerade dazu gezwungen, zum allerersten Lied zu tanzen.

„Haben sich deine Eltern schon gemeldet? Oder Blaise?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage. Er ruckte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Deine?" Und er wusste, es fiel Pansy schwerer als ihm.

„Nein. Noch nicht."

„Pansy, die Menschen hier sind wesentlich netter als alle unsere Familien zusammen, ok?" Er sah sie abwartend an, bis sie schließlich nickte. Gregory legte einen Arm tröstend um sie. Draco konnte nicht verhindern zu lächeln, als seine ausnahmslos hübsche Freundin mit zwei Gläsern Elfensekt wieder kam. Ihr Kleid war blau, und Draco konnte es eigentlich kaum erwarten, es ihr wieder auszuziehen. Es war reines Glück, dass sie heute überhaupt pünktlich gekommen waren….

Sie reichte ihm ein Glas.

„Auf die Potters!", sagte sie lächelnd. Er verzog den Mund.

„Oh, nicht auf die Potters", erwiderte er leise. Sie stieß ihm lachend in die Seite.

„Na gut. Auf uns!", schlug sie vor, und darauf stieß er gerne an. „Auf euch", sagte sie schließlich zu Pansy und Gregory, und beide wirkten mehr als nur zufrieden.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben mir einen Tanz freigehalten, Mr Malfoy", flüsterte sie leise, als sie sich neben ihn stellte, und seine Hand wieder ergriff.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ab jetzt alle Tänze freihalten würde, Ms Granger?" Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und küsste ihren glatten, weichen Hals, der ihn praktisch dazu einlud.

Sie lehnte sich entspannt an ihn. Er wartete immer noch auf die Panik, auf die Angst, die ihn plötzlich heimsuchen würde. Aber sie blieb aus. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich. „Sollen wir?", erkundigte er sich, als das nächste Lied gespielt wurde, und sie nickte fröhlich.

„Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte sie und ließ sich von ihm unter das hohe Zelt führen. Sie sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ich glaube, du bist in mich verliebt, Malfoy." Er musste tatsächlich lachen.

„Hm…." Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr, als er ihr den Arm um die Taille legte und sie näher an sich brachte. „Aber sag's keinem", fügte er rau hinzu, und sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Er spürte sie lächeln. Ja. Er wollte sie und sonst keine. Er schloss die Augen, und ihr Herzschlag an seiner Brust beruhigte ihn so sehr, dass die Sorgen sehr weit entfernt schienen. Er entspannte sich in ihrer Nähe sofort. Eigentlich fühlte er sich gut.

Eigentlich so gut, wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr.

Aber das würde er ihr heute nicht auf die Nase binden.

Vielleicht morgen.

Und er tanzte mit ihr auch zum nächsten Lied. Und zu dem danach, ohne sie loslassen zu wollen. Nein. Er bereute absolut überhaupt nichts. Jetzt gerade hatte er alles, was er brauchte. Und er hatte Glück. Er war nicht allein. Er atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein und würde sie nie mehr loslassen. Zumindest die nächsten Lieder nicht mehr.

Dann hatte er eben doch ein Herz. Eigentlich überraschte es ihn nicht zu sehr.

Eigentlich war er ziemlich dankbar dafür.

Er küsste sie auf den Haaransatz, und sie drückte ihn, wenn möglich, noch fester an sich.

– The End –


End file.
